Kim Possible: Rogue
by LJ58
Summary: Shego's on a rampage. Team Possible is MIA. GJ is outclassed, and in over their heads, having been caught flatfooted by a growing threat they have yet to comprehend. What's really going on? Only man knows, and he's in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**1**

Ron lifted the paper he had bought in Tokyo before his flight, and opened it up before him, intent on ignoring the crying child just behind him, and the restless man that barely fit into his seat right beside him.

He stared at the headlines declaring the state of emergency in much of the States as law enforcement found it hard to contain many of the villains and usual felons that were overwhelming the judicial system. Especially in an economy still floundering after the partisan feud that had left the entire country on the verge of collapse before a virtual revolution led to a new, libertarian political party being rushed into power after the last elections.

He grimaced at the news, and spotted a photo on the bottom of the front page under a smaller banner declaring, "_Shego Attacks National Guard Amory_!"

He frowned at that one, and flipped the paper down to read the surprisingly short news story that declared that once again, the high-profile felon had appeared without warning, raiding the military arms depot at the local Armory, and made up with an undisclosed amount of heavy arms. The Army was doing its own investigation, in coordination with federal agents, but the reporter suggested it was too little, too late.

Again.

Apparently, Shego had been running amok for over a year, and no one knew what was motivating her since Drew Lipski, AKA Dr. Drakken had been out of action for over three years. Some even speculated the man was dead. Some claimed, by Shego's hands.

The reporter concluded with a biting summary about how a former teen heroine once brought Shego in seemingly without effort, but had not been seen for years. He wondered over her, as he had Drakken, and Ron frowned all the more.

KP was missing?

Drakken allegedly dead?

What about GJ? Dr. Director had never said a word on those few occasions he had crossed her path during his intensive training that had carrying out certain missions for Yamanouchi as he grew as both a ninja, and a mystic warrior in Yamanouchi tradition.

He folded the paper after scanning it, and let it lay across his lap, considering all he had read.

"Hey, buddy? You mind if I read that?"

He glanced over at the man in a two piece suit that was badly fit to his over-sized frame, and noticed he was already sweating heavily.

"Sure," Ron nodded, handing it to him. "I'm finished with it."

"The man lifted the paper, noisily unfolded it to open the front page, and grumbled bitterly.

"This ain't even in English. You can't read this crap!"

The flight attendant, a petite Japanese woman glanced at him just as she passed, and Ron sighed.

"It's Japanese," he told him, "And very easy to read if you learn it."

"You saying you know this gobbledygook?"

Ron sighed again as the flight attendant shot him a sympathetic look, and moved on.

"Quite well," he told him. I've been going to….school in Japan the past four years."

"That right? Well," he said, tapping a known face on the top of the paper. "What are they saying that dimwit in the White House is doing now?"

"President Zelanski? He's signed a new trade bill with the EU. They hope to stimulate both all their economies by fomenting easier trade between their nations."

"What do you expect from a commie immigrant," the fat man huffed.

"I thought the president was American?"

"C'mon," the man spat bitterly. "Hans Zelanski? That ain't no American name. I still can't see how he even got elected. I'm not even sure he's a legitimate citizen."

"I read he was a third generation citizen. Which means…."

"A commie is a commie. You one of those liberal punks that want to give our nation away to commies and terrorists," the man asked suspiciously.

Ron eyed the man, and tried not to roll his eyes.

He drew a deep breath, and tried not to count the hours before the jet would land in London for the next leg of his journey home after so long.

"I asked you a question. You one of the pinko gay kids that think…..?"

Ron sighed, leaned back, and stared out the window next to him.

The man's rising, overly strident voice had suddenly cut off, and he had slumped in his seat.

The flight attendant walked past, eyed the man, and formally bowed to him as she winked, whispering, "Thank you, Stoppable-San. Perhaps now we shall all enjoy the flight while your countryman….rests."

"One can always hope," he said, blushing at being caught.

Even if it was obviously someone that knew him. Which meant she was likely connected to Yamanouchi.

He had already learned that you never knew where you were going to run into one of Sensei's alumni, or students out in the 'real world.' He had thought no one was looking his way when he stabbed the fat man's nerve points just under his jaw that sent him into a slumber that should last at least the next ten hours.

He hoped.

"Would you care for anything," the woman asked him politely as she picked up the paper the fat man dropped, and carefully folded it before handing it back to Ron.

"Thank you, no. Well, maybe a pillow and blanket for my….friend. He might get chilled, and I doubt we want him getting sick."

"No, indeed," the woman smiled faintly.

Then she bowed again, and walked off to get the requested blanket and pillow as Ron stared out the window, and remembered the last time he had been home.

It had, he knew well, not been a good time.

**KP**

**Four Years Past:**

Ron had been surprised by the decision made for himself once more without his awareness. He was even more surprised that he had accepted it as wise.

"But, Ron," Kim frowned, having just heard the news that Yamanouchi was calling it's Monkey-Master, and the Han home for apparently critical training that it was time for them to accept. Said training could take years, she had been told. With no breaks. No visitors. No potential fiancées, either.

"It's not like we'll be seeing much of each other anyway" Ron told her, trying to be reasonable. "You already plan on leaving for Hong Kong soon. Which kind of puts a barrier up anyway since you promised your folks to focus on school, and ease off the mission for a change."

Kim's expression twisted, and he recognized it almost at once.

Still, the stubborn redhead didn't say a word. Not then.

"And it's not like we can keep rushing out…."

"I guess our missions don't mean much to a mystic ninja that body slams nine foot aliens now," she huffed, her tone bitter.

"That's another thing…."

"What? You going to harp on the jealin' thing, too? I don't care about your powers, Ron," Kim spat, her expression far from convincing. "I'm glad you stepped up, and left the clowning behind. Glad!"

Ron frowned at her, and asked, "Are you saying….?"

"I'm saying a competent sidekick is better than a clown who got us caught more often than not," she grumbled.

"I see."

Kim shook her head vehemently.

"That didn't come out right," Kim groaned.

"Kim, we're both growing up. Going through….personal issues."

Kim stared hard at him.

"You're breaking up, aren't you?"

"Kim…."

"Go ahead. Admit it. You're better than me now. The mighty monkey master doesn't need a stupid girl that has to be rescued by her own nemesis! I admit it. I was outclassed. Helpless. I needed Drakken, and my sidekick to save me. Is that what you wanted me to say? Well, fine, I said it. We're done. _I'm_ done. Goodbye, Ron."

"Kim," he shouted after her, but she never turned around.

That was not what he wanted to hear. He had guessed Kim was having problems since the day the aliens had captured her, and Drakken. Since the day she almost ended up a trophy on Warhok's wall. She never said a word, but over the summer they uneasily shared at best, he could see her move from grudging awe, to blatant envy as he proved his victory was not only not a fluke, but that his mystic skills had truly woke.

That argument, inevitable, he now saw, was the last time he saw her that summer.

Nor did he see her again before he boarded the plane with Hana to return to Japan.

Hana did return home just six months later.

Ron did not.

He did not see, or hear from Kim in the next four years.

**KP**

The aircraft landed at Denver National just after midnight, and he rose to his feet, still feeling fresh, and alert after the past nine hours spent meditating rather than trying to sleep.

Unfortunately, the fat man proved his companion all the way home, but fortunately, he kept dozing off every time he would start to get annoying. Just as fortunately, the scowling child behind him at the start deplaned in London with his family, so the rest of the flight was relatively serene.

He had not bothered to call his family, not wanting to disturb them at the late hour, and walked out of the terminal to see a line of cabs.

He intended to take a cab, and then arrive home in the morning rather than bang on the door so late. Even as he turned to find an empty cab, though, he heard someone call his name.

He turned, senses screaming even as he saw a man standing outside a long, black limo.

"Stoppable?"

"Do I know you?"

"You know our boss," remarked the man in a dark blue suit, and wearing mirrored sunglasses even if it were dark.

He opened the back door, and Ron shifted the bag on his left shoulder, wriggling his right fingers as he mentally prepped himself just in case.

"Welcome back, Ronald," a familiar growl of a voice drawled as he peered into the limo.

The one-eyed woman wore a familiar blue jumpsuit devoid of any markings, and was holding a small notebook computer in her lap she had obviously been working on.

"Dr. Director?"

She only nodded as the agent at the door gestured.

"Get in, Ronald. We have much to discuss. Much to discuss," the woman told him.

"I told you four years ago….."

"Technically, it was only two years ago. The last we met," Dr. Betty Director told him, and he could see there was more than a little gray in that once dark brown hair, and her face had garnered quite a few more lines.

"All the same," he went on, though he climbed into the car, "I'm not for hire. Nor am I interested in….."

"I'd like to hire you freelance. Onetime only. It's a very special, and very critical mission."

"And why would I want to sign up at all when I've already told you….."

"Yamanouchi's concerns aside, I'm sure you noticed that things aren't quite….as simple as they used to be. Not anymore."

Ron said nothing to that as the agent shut the door, walked around, and climbed into the driver's seat. He then left the terminal, and headed for the main road without asking for a destination from either of them.

"Listen, Ronald, things are….very different. And critical. To be honest, we've been hard-pressed to hold out against half the usual rogues you and Kimberly faced so casually back in your day. Considering we have some far more hardcore felons out there, and the ones you knew have all stepped up their games, frankly, Global Justice is seriously starting to lag. We can barely hold out against the usual terrorists and assassins these days. We just aren't getting the quality agents we used to find. Most of them go into private service, and chase paychecks now, rather than try to aid their fellow man."

"I read the papers. Shego's not the only one running wild."

"Far from it, though she is one of the worst."

"What about…."

"The job, Ronald, is Kimberly. You were about to ask about her, right?"

"Well, yeah," Ron agreed, having grown taller, more mature in the past few years. Still, it unnerved him that the one-eyed agent could still read him so easily.

"Just over four years ago, Possible went to China to attend a very prestigious university there."

"I knew that much," he nodded.

Betty closed the notebook, and looked pointedly at the young man next to her.

"She graduated from the university with honors in eighteen months. With a Master's."

"That's fast," Ron blinked, having worked his butt off just to pull off a minor degree in business to compliment his culinary lessons that were both his love, and his cover.

"That is fast. She boarded a plane for Middleton after graduation, and promptly vanished."

"Vanished," Ron frowned now.

"Since she got on that aircraft, no one has seen, or heard from her. Not a word."

"Her parents?"

"Nothing. They're as worried as I am. Probably more so," she had to allow.

Ron frowned now.

"So, all this time…..?"

"I have had countless agents searching for her since. Even Will Du went undercover in Hong Kong, trying to retrace her final steps, but we found nothing. Not so much as a red hair anywhere we looked. Kim Possible has genuinely vanished, Ronald, and we need her back. The world needs her back."

Ron ran a hand over his face, frowning at the idea that KP had been missing the past two-plus years. It made no sense. Kim would have been the last to worry her family, or friends. Which meant…. Nothing good.

"I heard Drakken disappeared, too."

"No, he's in a coma in one of our top secret research centers."

"A coma," Ron echoed.

"Something happened at just about the time Kim went missing. We got an emergency call from Lipski, along with the coordinates for the devastated lab where we found him buried under a mound of equipment we still haven't deciphered."

"And Shego?"

"Shego had already left his employ. Lipski, recall, tried to go straight. He was putting his dubious intellect to work on things that would benefit mankind. We had all but written him off until we got that call."

"And he's been comatose since?"

"Hasn't opened an eye," she admitted.

"What about Wade? Surely he knows….?"

"Wade is now working for us, Ronald. Frankly, he's proven himself one too many times, and I didn't want him ending up on the wrong side of a hacking charge when he's far too valuable to us as an ally."

"That makes sense. Still, hasn't he found….?"

"When I say all of GJ has been looking, I include Wade."

Ron saw a flash of light ahead of them, and frowned. Then his instincts screamed, and he shoved the door open, grabbed Dr. Director's arm, and pulled as he leapt out of the car.

They hit the ground rolling, and landed near the trees in the cover of dark on the sloping shoulder even as the night was lit by artificial flame as thunder filled the air.

"Benjamin," Betty shouted, staring at the limo that had just been blown literally to pieces.

"Down," Ron hissed, and kept his eyes on the road ahead of the car. "Someone fired something at us. You upset anyone lately?"

"Trust me, it's a long list," Betty growled, and pulled out a small laser pistol. "You armed?"

"Always," Ron smiled coldly, and slid back into the shadows with his small tote, and promptly vanished.

She grunted, already knowing how skilled the young ninja had become.

While it wasn't on any official report in any government archive, she knew he had to be the one that took out the Scarlet Spyder's terrorist group in Indonesia just a few months ago. A hardened site that had been impenetrable by ordinary means until one morning it wasn't.

The U.S. had been sending out drones for months. All of them were shot down.

Then one morning, the drone found an empty base. Devoid of life, and many buildings devastated by fire.

Bodies lay everywhere, and the Spyder herself was nowhere to be found. Still, her threats, and anarchist actions had stopped that same day. Her most recent actions had been aimed at Tokyo, and Betty had no doubt it had been Ronald that went after her group.

Two armored SUVs had pulled up to the smoldering limo, and Betty felt a rush of fury over the very good agent that obviously didn't get out in time. Four men climbed out, wearing a black uniform with a silver patch.

The new Henchco design, she knew.

Bastards.

One of these days, she was just going to sanction Jack. God knew, the bastard deserved it.

She eased up the slope, moving away from the limo as she did, staying away from the light the dying flames provided, and kept her eyes on the transports.

Innocuous plates. Easily changed once they left, she had to guess when she spotted them.

Reaching for her belt, she pulled a small, silver tube, and fire a tracking dart at the rear bumper of the first car. Arming the tube, she fired again, and marked the other. Replaying the tube, she adjusted her grip on the laser, and considered her next action.

Stoppable obviously intended to do something.

Did she wait, and back his play? Or did she…..?

She tensed, hearing footsteps, and looked up to see a dark shape looming over her.

"It's safe," Ron told her in a somber tone as he offered her his hand.

She frowned, and half rose from where she lay, seeing two bodies laying out cold on the pavement. She saw the foot of a third man near the front of one car.

"There were four?"

"He's tied to the bumper," Ron pointed. "I thought we might want to ask him a few questions."

"You're fast," she admitted. "And better than I remembered."

Ron said nothing to that as his hazel eyes glittered, and Betty rose to her feet.

She didn't holster her weapon, though. She did trigger an auto-beacon that would have the nearest GJ personnel converging on their location without hesitation.

"By all means," Dr. Director went on as she walked around the vehicles. "Let's find out what this was about."

The man had a cold glare in his dark eyes, but his hooded face was unremarkable. Ron reached down, and jerked the mask off, and they stared at a man that could have been anyone.

"Let's have a little chat, shall we," Betty asked.

"Go to hell, bitch," he growled.

Ron knelt by his right side, and smiled.

Even Betty noted it was not a nice smile.

"Language, dude," Ron drawled, and simply pinched the man's ear.

Or so it seemed to her.

The man wailed as if someone had just stabbed him through the gut, though.

"Now, I can make you scream in pain the next four or five hours. Until one of us gets bored," Ron shrugged. "Or…. You can talk. Your choice," he said, and cracked his knuckles in an ominously fashion.

"Viper sent us! He heard you were coming back, and wanted you taken out before you could get back in the game."

Ron frowned.

"Viper?"

"One of our new players. He's a hardcore assassin. Takes out major targets for major cash. He's already killed over five critical political leaders, a half dozen corporate CEOs, and a religious leader. He'll also kill anyone that tries to stiff him."

"Why would he care about me? I've not even heard of the guy, and…. How did he even know I was coming in tonight?"

That last was addressed pointedly at the Hench.

"He didn't! We've been watching the airport for weeks. Ever since one of our operatives heard your parents mention their son was coming home."

"And why is he so worried about me? What's really going on?"

The man actually bit his own lip.

"I think you're not saying what's really important here. Let's up the stakes, shall we," he asked, and pulled out a short, but deadly ceramic dagger from his belt.

The man's eyes glared, but he said nothing.

"Now, I know what you're probably thinking. You're thinking, I'm a good guy. I wouldn't hurt you. Besides, there is the head of Global Justice watching, too. Surely I wouldn't do anything bad with her here?"

The man just glanced between them.

"That's what you're thinking. Right," Ron asked.

"Close enough," the man muttered.

"I thought so. Shame you're wrong. You see anything, Dr. Director," he pointedly asked.

"Not a thing," Betty replied as she walked a few steps away, and put her back to them. "I'm watching for my backup. They should be here…..eventually. Hopefully, they'll have medical help with them."

Ron smiled his not too nice smile, and pressed the dagger just under the man's left eye.

"Now, your boss may not know it, but I'm not a hero. Not even a sidekick. Not any more. I'm worse. Much worse. You just blew up my ride, killed an innocent man, and pissed me off. That's a very bad combo in my eyes. Very bad. Now, I'm going to ask again. If I don't like your reply, you get to look like Dr. Director. If you still prove stubborn, you'll need a seeing eye dog. If you survive."

The man's eyes rounded as he banged his head trying to pull back from the dagger.

"Talk."

The man tried to stay quiet.

Right until the tip of Ron's dagger pricked the flesh just to the side of his left eye.

The big man screamed, and started babbling.

"Viper has a big deal coming up. He's afraid you might interfere. He wanted you gone either way. Taking out Stoppable would amp his cred. He's still trying to make a name, and since Possible ghosted, or got whacked, he thought taking you out was just as good. That's all I know," I swear," he howled as Ron pulled the dagger back from the man's face.

"You get all that," he asked Dr. Director.

"Yes," Betty nodded, still looking back. "All the same, I kind of wonder why they risked firing on my car, though."

"Good point," Ron nodded, eyed thing man.

"We saw you get picked up. We thought, taking out GJ's poster girl would make us look good, too," the man whimpered.

"Instead, you get life in a maximum security prison. If you're lucky," Dr. Director drawled.

"But…."

"You killed Benjamin Golde. Not just my driver, and my friend, but a member of the Golde Family in Poland. You're with Henchco. You must have heard of the Golde's? Or rather, 'The Golden Claws.' Patriots, and occasional gangsters. The most vicious, vindictive freedom-fighters in the Western world today. Even the usual terror cells won't touch them."

"Even I've heard that," Ron nodded as the man paled.

"What's that they say," Betty murmured, still looking down the road. "The cost of a Golde's life is blood. They do enjoy vendetta almost as much as some of the old Italians."

"He fainted," Ron drawled, and Betty turned back to eye the man.

"We'd better search the cars. Just in case."

"Just more missiles, and a map."

"A map," she frowned, walking over to take the paper held out as Ron scooped it off the hood of the nearest car.

"This is a map of the Middleton Science Center."

"Anything, or anyone big there of late?"

Betty frowned, eyeing the map.

"In three days, Dr. Pietyr Romanski is going to demonstrate a cold-fusion engine that could generate free power for whole continents at less than a quarter of the cost of the current electric systems."

"Even I could see where someone might want to get rid of him," Ron nodded.

Even as Betty nodded, the sky was lit up as brilliant searchlights covered the ground as no less than five, sleek VTOLs flew down, and bracketed the smoldering limo.

"Looks like our ride is here," Betty told him.

Only when she looked back toward the now darkly clad ninja, he was gone.

Just gone.

"Damn," she grumbled, wondering if he was going to help, or not.

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**2**

"Tell me we've got eyes on the Center?"

"I'm tapped into every cam, and interface I can find," the more muscular young man that occupied a virtual nest of interconnected communications and computers told her as Dr. Director entered the hub of the local Global Justice Headquarters. GJ, after all, was all about fit bodies, as well as clever minds. "How did it go with Ron?"

"Nothing confirmed. He's playing inscrutable," Betty scowled at the young genius she had once saved from the NSA, and immediately put to work herself once he turned sixteen.

"Ron?"

"Trust me, Wade," she told him, taking a file an agent handed her to eye the data. "He's not the same boy either of us knew. He's…..grown."

"We all do," Wade murmured, simultaneously typing commands on two different keyboards.

"Well, you didn't see him last night. He took down four of Hench's best in an eye blink, and then threatened to blind one of them when he wouldn't talk."

"He didn't do it, though. Right," Wade paused to eye her. "Right?"

"No. But….I honestly think he would have done worse if that man hadn't talked."

Wade frowned at that.

"That doesn't sound like Ron."

"As I said," Dr. Director signed the file, and handed it back to the waiting agent. "He's changed. Has anyone heard from Commander Du?"

"He's still inbound from Marsalis. He did report that the latest lead was a bust, and that nothing was there," the agent near the map where they were plotting active missions replied. "We were played on that one," he had to admit.

"Damn. I thought for sure we might finally find something. Next time Brotherson tips us, remind me to hold him until we get confirmation of his Intel."

Wade didn't bother to point out he had suggested that very thing. Even he knew when not to annoy the boss, though.

"This is getting ridiculous. We can't find anyone any more. We can't keep up with half of what's going on. We can barely keep up with the usual fires and emergencies of late. Now we find out that Viper is about to carry out a hit right under our noses, and _no one _saw this coming," Dr. Director complained.

"Ever since the political fallout in D.C., a lot of the agencies refuse to cooperate with outsiders any longer," Wade told her. "It's worse than ever, in fact, if you are trying to track certain felons across state lines. Even local agencies don't interact the way they once did. Everyone is too busy…."

"Covering their own backsides, while the world burns down around them. And that idiot is the Whitehouse is so busy letting everyone do their own thing while making nice with people that don't care, or are exploiting his naiveté, that we can't get anything done."

"Speaking of which," another agent, a lanky female with golden hair cut in. "The case against Dr. Revile was thrown out yesterday, ma''m. They claim our surveillance wasn't legal, and had all our evidence thrown out. It left us with only a jaywalking charge. Which was suspended."

"The man tried to poison an entire city with a highly toxic mutating agent," Betty sputtered. "Are you telling me….?"

"Apparently, he's a misunderstood victim of society, persecuted by those that envy his intelligence. Or that was the defense they used," the equally disgusted blonde told her.

Betty covered her face with one hand.

"Do we have _any_ good news?"

The agents around her simply stared.

"Anything," the senior agent demanded.

"We….may have a lead on Shego," Wade told her.

Betty groaned.

"What now?"

"She hit a hardened installation in the northern Rockies early this morning."

"What did she take now?"

"We're….not sure," Wade admitted.

"Not….sure?"

"The commanding officer refuses to tell us. However, whatever it was, I did note a faint, but obvious radioactive signal that led away from the site just after Shego allegedly hit it. I managed to follow it to the West Coast, and then it started to fade. It disappeared just off the coast of Alaska."

"Radioactive?"

Wade nodded at her.

"Whatever it was, it had a very blatant signal. I don't think it so much faded, as it was masked. That initial trail was too strong for the gradient to have…."

"I get it. Someone get me a channel to the commanding officer. And get me a cup of coffee," she barked, wishing she had gotten more rest than she had by the time they finally cleaned up the scene of her near death.

**KP**

"Ronnie," Hana grinned as the door opened, and the young girl lunged to hug him even before his hand dropped from knocking.

"Hey, Sis. Where's the folks?"

"They went to town. Dad had to finish up something in the office, and mom said she needed to pick up something she forgot for your welcome home party."

"Really?"

"You know mom," Hana grinned, and stepped back to let him enter. "So, why do you smell like smoke?"

Ron lifted a sleeve, and sniffed. He had changed back out of his ninja gear on the way home, but all his things did still have the unmistakable odor of smoke from his close call.

"Someone targeted my ride. We were almost blown up on the way in."

"We?"

"Dr. Director. She wants me to join her."

"Again," the young, but surprisingly mature young girl sighed.

"Well, obviously, she'd like us both. But this is something else. Did you know Kim disappeared over two years ago?"

Hana frowned.

"I knew she wasn't around," the young Japanese girl murmured. "I thought she had just….gone elsewhere."

"Turns out," Ron said, dropping his nylon tote on the floor near the chair he dropped into after crossing the still-familiar room. Four years, and not much had changed. "Kim graduated in uber-speed. No big surprise there. Only right afterward, she just vanished. No one has seen her since. Dr. Director wants me to try to find her."

Hana frowned, and sat down on the floor, cross-legged, in front of him. Fortunately, their mother had stopped trying to force her into dresses, and she was currently wearing gray slacks with a pale green blouse. Her concession to fashion, since she had already started favoring all black when given a choice. Only those that didn't know her thought she was going Goth.

"That does sound odd," the young ninja murmured, looking up at her brother. "What about her family. Mom still talks to the Possibles, but I don't think I've ever heard….. Well, anything."

"Apparently, she hasn't been in touch. According to what Dr. Director does know, she supposedly boarded an aircraft after graduation, and promptly vanished. No one knows when, or how she vanished. They only know she wasn't on that plane when it landed."

"Weird," Hana murmured. "She couldn't have jumped without anyone seeing her. They certainly would have noticed someone opening a hatch on a commercial flight."

"Definitely."

"Are you going to look for her?"

"We have something else to occupy us just now."

"Sensei sent another challenge," she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Not this time. At least, not yet," he admitted, and Hana sighed in disappointment.

"But I found one myself. Remember I said someone tried to blow up Dr. Director's car?"

"I just figured you handled them."

"The Henches, yeah. Some poser calling himself Viper wants to take me out before some big deal he's got set up at MSC in a few days. I need you to stick close to the folks. He may still come after me, but it's a sure bet he's the kind that might try for hostages if he can't get to me."

"Not while I'm around," Hana said coolly, her eyes glittering.

"Good. Because I'm going to have step out tonight. Do some snooping. If I can shut him down before anything happens, we can all relax."

"Going to try to bring back Kim, too?"

"I am….curious about that. I know we didn't exactly part on the best of terms…."

"Yeah," Hana grimaced now. "You know what I think?"

"No. What," he asked, having learned not to discount the Han's instincts. Not when she was an unstoppable force of mystic energy herself. Or would be when she matured enough to claim her own destiny. Meanwhile, it was his job to protect her, and to ensure that the Han grew to follow the path of Justice. Not Evil.

Hana tapped her oval chin, her perfect features already making some of her classmates quite envious. And, at times, a bit spiteful. Fortunately, she was secure enough that she didn't bother responding to their often juvenile sniping at her.

If she ever did, Ron knew the elementary school would likely have to be rebuilt.

Literally.

"I think…. She was scared. I think what happened threw her, and she probably set up that whole meltdown just to make you walk away first."

"Why would she…?"

"So she could bow out without anyone calling her a coward," Hana said with a nod.

Ron eyed her, saying nothing as he considered her judgment, and all that had happened just over four years before their summer had ended, and their storybook romance with it.

"I know Kim's had issues with her ego sometimes, but…. I've never known her to be scared of anything."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I saw those pictures, too, Ron. I heard people talk. Kim got beat. Bad. How long did it take for her leg to heal after that warrior grabbed her, and tossed her around like a rag doll?"

"Almost eight weeks. And she let everyone know about it, too. I think she actually burned her cane once she could walk without it again," he mused somberly.

"She was scared," Hana nodded.

"I never said anything, but…. She said….I think she was worried she was becoming the sidekick, and that no one would take her seriously any longer."

"You are a hard act to follow," she told her big brother with a faint grin.

Ron said nothing to that. Then they heard her car pull in, and Hana jumped gracefully to her feet as Ron rose to his own to head for the door.

"Let's not say nothing to mom about the posers. Like I said," he told his sister. "I'll go out tonight, and check things out."

"Cool. Need some help?"

"Yeah. Here. Remember, if they come after the folks, these aren't the kind to play nice. They've already killed one person trying to get to me."

Hana sobered.

"Not Dr. Director?"

"Her driver. He never had a chance."

"Oh. Oh," she murmured, then forced a smile in place as the door opened, and their mother came into the house just as they reached the door.

"Ronald," Mrs. Stoppable cried, and quickly set her bags aside to hug her son. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"So did I, mom," he smiled, hugging her back. "So did I."

**KP**

Wade frowned as he eyed the inventory lists that Dr. Director had finally gotten out of the Pentagon after going through so many channels he was pretty sure they were just running her around in circles. Then he opened the fifty-sixth file, and began sifting the data, and froze.

"No. That can't be right."

He rechecked the files. Rechecked the listings. Then rechecked a few old files from one of his personal computers he accessed through a virtual keyboard he brought up with the portable, wireless connection built into oversized belt buckle.

He ran through the old files, and quickly tapped out a few commands that brought up a file that was so encrypted that no one else even knew it existed.

Or so he thought.

"No, no, no," he rasped, and stared at the files.

He quickly downloaded the data, and then brought it over to the open Pentagon file. He did a quick compare and contrast, and swore vehemently as the data lined up like tin soldiers on a battlefield.

Shutting everything down, he jumped to his feet, and shoved the desk chair back, and headed for the door.

He walked down the long hall, didn't bother to knock, and tapped in the keycode that he knew opened Dr. Director's private office. The secretary was new, and was genuinely shocked that anyone could have opened that heavy security door without her, or Dr. Director authorizing it.

He ignored her, too, and walked to the door of the private office, and the personal command center inside.

"Sir, you can't go….."

The door opened at his approach, and he looked at Dr. Director with both fear and anger as he closed the door behind him.

"I assume you have a valid reason for interrupting a top secret debrief," she demanded as Will Du, and two agents she didn't know stood staring at him.

_"Matrix,"_ Wade said curtly.

Betty's eye rounded, and then narrowed, and she turned to the two agents with Will.

"Another time, gentlemen. Something critical just came up."

"Dr. Director?"

"Finish the debrief in your office, Will. I need to handle this one….personally."

"As you say, ma'am," the senior field agent nodded. "Come along, gentlemen. This shouldn't take much longer."

The door closed after them before Wade turned back to Dr. Director.

"You lied to me."

"Since I don't know what you're talking about, maybe you'll explain before you start tossing around accusations after using Omega level code-words," she shot back.

"Matrix was in that installation. You told me it was destroyed. You swore," Wade spat at her.

"And it was. I gave the order myself. I saw it carried to the Pit for demolition."

"Then someone lied to you, too. This is the file from the Pentagon. Note the spectrums, and the base energy levels, and the _exact_ elemental isotopes," he spat, and raised his left arm to activate his virtual keyboard in the oversized 'watch' he wore, and took over her computer to download the information he had been sifting.

"Are you saying….?"

"The _exact_ same levels and readings that let me track Shego northwest yesterday," he told her. "Now," he went on before she could interrupt. "My own personal analysis from scanning Matrix when we first found it."

Wade tapped in a few codes on Betty's own computer using his wireless, virtual keyboard that hovered over his special 'watch,' and Betty saw the exact same data come up to mirror the information already on the screen.

Betty's jaw clenched, and frowned.

"We were obviously both lied to here, Wade. But there's more involved. And it's far more troubling than you may have realized."

"Having Matrix in Shego's hands is bad enough," he sputtered.

"Think past the moment, Wade. Someone not only hid it from both of us, lying about its destruction, but someone else knew about it, too. Someone that obviously pointed Shego at it. The implications are disturbing. Especially when we still don't know who is pulling her strings, or why."

"True," Wade finally murmured. "All we know for certain is that she has been gathering a lot of hardcore armor and weaponry, in addition to a lot of very cutting edge technology. It's almost as if….."

"She were building an arsenal," Betty concluded.

"Why would Shego need an arsenal," Wade pointed out.

"Exactly," Betty murmured. "We not seeing all the pieces, Wade. Once again, we're lagging, and if we don't find out what's really going on….." She paused to eye him. "Matrix may be the least of our worries."

"You'd better talk to the Army, and find out what was really going on in that installation. They had Matrix over four years. I'd like to know why, and what they were doing. It might have something to do with whoever is out there now. Maybe….a disgruntled scientist, or someone let go?"

"Trust me, I'll find out. Meanwhile, you keep trying to track it. Consider it your new top project. We cannot let that thing stay in the wrong hands."

"I thought we agreed that any hands were the wrong hands," Wade said quietly.

"Exactly. So find it. And this time, I'll personally destroy it if necessary," she told him as Wade shut down his keyboard.

Wade eyed her again, started to turn away, and then stopped at the door.

"We might want to bring Will in on this one."

"Are you certain?"

"He does have a flair for finding patterns most miss. Right now, we could use any help we can get. The longer our mystery person has Matrix, the more I fear what might be done with it."

"Point noted. I'll update him myself once he's finished with the Berlin debrief."

"There is….one more thing, though."

"There usually is," Betty remarked dryly.

"Ma'am, someone told someone about Matrix from the start. Or how did anyone know to be ready to intercept it before disposal?"

"Which means…."

"We likely have a mole," Wade nodded. "A deep one."

"Phoenix Protocols, Wade. As of now."

"I'll start at once."

"Good. Use the randomly generated codes we agreed upon from the start."

"I understand. Let me know what you learn from the Army. If they can get around to getting their heads out of their…."

"I'll handle the Brass. You find Matrix."

"I hope I can," he frowned and muttered as he walked out.

Even Betty knew that if Wade was worried, they were all in trouble. A lot of trouble.

"Susan," she buzzed her aide. "Yes, I know. Wade is authorized for entry at any time. Now, get me General Flagg at the Pentagon. Tell him it's an Black Omega alert."

She heard the aide gasp, and then sat back in her seat again to consider all she had just learned.

None of it good.

And they still didn't know if Ronald was going to help them, or not.

**KP**

"Predictable," the sandy-haired man in black murmured as he knelt over the skylight, and peered down into the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

Only abandoned warehouses didn't have armed guards at every exit. Or lights that came and went at odd moments. Not unless you were hiding something, or had roaming sentries too dumb to use night vision instead of flashlights on their rounds.

He rather doubted anything was actually inside the warehouse, but he would have bet his entire DVD collection of Monster Classics that something was under it. Which meant there was something worth guarding.

He used a dagger to break the lock, then easily crept inside to land on a thin, metal railing after he dropped down inside the shadowy warehouse.

On cue, he saw a wavering light, and two men came around the corner of a large crate using a flashlight to ensure no one was around.

Okay, so the large crates suggested the warehouse was being used for something. Only he still bet that was just a blind. Something else was going on if some hotshot assassin was making plans to take on the most secure science center in the Western United States. Maybe even the nation.

He considered some of the brains he had met there, and amended that to 'maybe the world.'

He hunched down as a helicopter flew over just then, and lights played around the skylights, filling the shadows with murky, gray lights. He blended back into the darker shadows, and waited for the aircraft to leave before he moved again.

By then, the sentries had moved on, and he spotted the flashlight of a second team on the far side of the warehouse where nothing had been earlier.

Where, according to the schematics he had already memorized, only a couple of bathrooms should be.

Or, maybe a hidden entrance to an underground lair.

He raced along the narrow, steel beam, conscious of the two patrols, and dropped down atop one crate nearest him when he paused near the far wall. He flipped down from there, landing lightly on his feet, and ended up between the men's and women's restroom doors.

The light had first appeared to his right.

The women's room.

Okay, either they were indifferent over which room they used, or it was a clever blind.

He pushed the door open, and stared around him at the usual stalls of a usual restroom.

Sliding a special visor over his brown eyes, he noted the recent high traffic to the middle stall.

He walked into the cubicle, saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then noted the toilet wasn't quite like the older fixture. It had a push button on the back of the apparent feed pipe to the toilet.

He pushed the chrome button, and a faint hum sounded as the entire stall jerked, then began to descend into the floor.

He jumped off the floor the moment he had room, and hid himself in shadows as he noted the brighter chamber below the heavy supports around the elevator platform. He used the scaffolding to descend, getting closer to whatever was below without showing himself, but there was a clear dividing line, and he could now make out a whole lot of bodies.

At least fifty Henches, all practicing with heavy rifles.

Was this supposed to be an assassination, or an invasion?

He moved closed, dropping to the back of the scaffolding before landing on the floor. He moved carefully forward, well aware that just a few feet ahead the chamber was too brightly lit to just sneak over to whoever, or whatever was behind all of this.

His gut told him that the door on the far side of those fifty men was where he wanted to go, though.

He eyed the door, glanced up, and saw nine, covered fixtures that were putting out the light. Covered with something heavy, he guessed. And wires over the covers, too. Someone was clever. It would have been easy to just break the lights, and move on. He guessed that even a pinpoint strike wouldn't immediately break the fixtures, or the lights. The attempt, though, would alert everyone to the try.

As the descending platform alerted them by now as it only then reached the floor, and several men turned from their drills to see the empty space.

"Hey, who turned on the lift?"

A lot of heads shook.

Someone was obviously competent, because the lights suddenly turned red, and someone shouted, "Intruder," even as a klaxon went off.

_To Be Continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**3**

"You're not joking, are you?"

"No."

"I…..don't know what to say," General Richard Flagg told Dr. Director as the man in Air Force blue frowned at her through the computer monitor where she stared back with a grim visage. "I can tell you, none of my people had anything to do with that…..thing."

"The Army had it in Lilac Valley. I'd like to know why, and what they doing, Richard. Because someone let it leak, and now Shego has it. That can only be worse news."

"Then Hardcastle will know. I'll sound him out, Elizabeth. But since his failures at Cadmus, he's not exactly been very….friendly with interoffice cooperation."

"Remind him that whoever is backing Shego is likely to be nothing but trouble if they do get Matrix functional."

"You're absolutely sure….?"

"I am. It's been confirmed beyond all doubt," Richard Flagg was told. "And, Richard, someone inside had to know. Not only to get it out of my Agency, but to know to send Shego to Lilac Valley. Someone is leaking supersensitive data. Understand?"

The officer frowned, and shook his head.

"I doubt I could help in that respect. Lately, the President is all but giving national secrets away to 'play fair' with our alleged allies."

"So I've heard."

"If I find anything, I'll let you know at once."

"You'd better. I don't know what's going on yet, but I do know it's going to be bad. Really bad."

"I've never doubted your instincts. What about Stoppable? I heard he was back in the country."

"Did you? And did you hear he's decidedly unfriendly to certain organizations after that little fiasco the CIA pulled in Guam a few years ago?"

"That….wasn't our call."

"He doesn't see it that way. I'm trying to coax him back, but…. We can't rely on him."

"I could ask…."

"Keep those heavyhanded errand boys of yours out of the way, Richard. You try to lean on him now, and you'll only push him away for certain. I'll handle him."

"Sounds like you're already handling a lot."

"Maybe if you boys would quit playing your games out there, half my work would disappear," she spat.

Richard just stared.

Dr. Director sighed, and shook her head.

"Sorry, but…. You know what I mean. I'll be in touch."

"Anytime, Elizabeth," he said, and switched off the communication panel.

He swung around in his chair, eyed the two senior officers behind him, and just out of view of the screen so they couldn't be seen, and spat, "Who the hell jumped the gun on Stoppable?"

Both men glanced away.

"Great. Just great. Is this Viper operation even ours?"

"The Sec-Def suggested it might be better if the cold-fusion reactor never came online. At all," the Marine General told him. "Besides, it is...necessary for a certain backup program."

"So you sent that freelancer in?"

"He's supposed to be one of the best."

"One of the best? A professional doesn't tip his hand by indulging in personal vendettas," Richard Flagg spat. "My God, if this ninja boy is even half of what Elizabeth claims…."

"He can't beat Viper."

"No? Suppose he does? Then again, suppose he doesn't? Recall his background. There's a cult of ancient mystic ninja out there would definitely be calling on us for answers."

"No. They'd call on Viper."

"I'm surrounded by amateurs. Damn it, Gene," he spat at the man in the Army uniform. "Just tell me you didn't actually try to use Matrix without authorization again? Tell me it was still buried all this time?"

"We canceled that project early on. After what happened to….."

"Don't even say it. For all we know, this place is bugged, too," Richard Flagg cut General Hardcastle off. "Because if we are infiltrating GJ, then, by God, Elizabeth's people could be anywhere, too! You know how she is at the best of times."

"Of course," the surly Marine growled. "Do we even know who set that green-skinned bitch on us yet? She's my greatest concern just now."

"No. But it's a sure bet she's not moving haphazardly. She's been hitting key military installations, and taking only our best prototype weaponry, and arms. I hate to say it, but we might have to….."

"If you say go public," Gene Hardcastle spat, "I'll belt you. There is no way we dare admit even half of the list that bitch has stolen. Aside from the panic, we'd be looking at criminal charges ourselves, as much as anything else."

"Especially since a lot of that weaponry isn't supposed to exist," the Marine general admitted.

"Suggestions?"

"We find out who is leaking _our_ secrets, and bury them. Deep."

"After we find out what's going on," the Marine growled.

"Maybe we should just tip off your daughter, Sam," Gene Hardcastle muttered sourly. "God knows, she's a pro at uncovering things she shouldn't know."

"Let's leave her out of this," the Marine growled. "This is enough of a mess. All right, get me Sanders at Lilac Valley, and let's find out what's really going on. Then, I think we'd better pull our people back from Middleton. Whatever goes down, I don't want any military, or federal presence tipping off the wrong people."

"Or any people," Richard agreed.

"Definitely. Elizabeth is suspicious enough of late. Shame, I thought she'd have been more of a team player at one time."

Gene snorted.

"She actually believes in that mandate of hers. Just another reason women don't belong in critical positions, do you ask me."

"I'll do you a favor," Richard Flagg told him. "I'll never tell her you said that."

"Like I'm worried about…."

"Remind me to tell her just how she really lost that eye of hers one day," Richard told him.

**KP**

"You're certain," Wade frowned.

"How much progress have you made?"

"Not much," the young teen told her reluctantly. "Shego's gotten even better at covering her tracks. Not that she was ever that amateurish. Unless she was with….."

"I get it. And I am serious. I want you to hack the Pentagon's real database. I know Richard. The flyboy never could lie worth a damn, and I know he was lying to me just now. I want you to find out what he didn't tell me. I don't care if you have to hack the White House."

"Actually….."

"I want answers, Wade. We're one day away from a potential hit right under our noses, and I will not give the press, or the usual boys' clubs any reason to cut any more of our operations, or budget."

"I understand. I'll get right on it."

"I don't have to say…..?"

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson with that NSA operation. They won't even see me coming," Wade smiled just a little smugly.

Betty said nothing to that.

"Just find out what's going on," he told the young man. "Before we all pay for their mistakes."

Wade said nothing as he went to work.

**KP**

Ron stayed exactly where he was. Frozen in the shadows, and not visible just then.

Until one of the men pressed a button on a device he pulled from his belt, causing the lights to flare as the men pulled down protective goggles over their eyes. Fortunately, his visor he still wore provided automatic protection from changing light frequencies, and when the bright light turned blinding, he could still see.

The men however, were now moving toward the supporting scaffolding, weapons readied, and flashlights aimed at the darker shadows.

Even as the scaffold began retreating into into the wall behind him as the platform was sent back up into the warehouse when the same man with a large remote now pushed another button.

"No one blink," the man with the remote growled. "Whoever is in there is either going to come out, or get crushed when the frame retracts. When he comes out, shoot to wound. We need to know who he is, and why he's here."

Ron's usually brown eyes glittered a cool cerulean behind his visor as he absorbed the man's words.

So, they wanted to play?

Palming four slender daggers in each hand, he moved just away from the collapsing leg nearest him, and flung out both hands.

Eight daggers flew with eerie precision as Ron leapt from the shadows.

Even as the first men howled, dropping their weapons, and pulling the ceramic blades from their hands, eight more daggers flew, and then Ron was on top of the men, a hard staff exploding from a small, flexible rod he had pulled out even as the last dagger found its mark.

He focused on the still armed men, hitting with precise skill and force to drop the men before him before they even realized he was there.

By then, the sixteen men struck with his daggers were dropping to the ground, landing on their backs, or faces, as the paralyzing agent he used put them out, too. He stopped in the middle of the chamber, and stared around him, over half the men already down at the rest turned to react to his presence as if had just appeared in the middle of their group.

"You could make it easy on your yourselves, and just give up," Ron murmured as his glittering eyes swept the room, and he marked his next targets.

Even as one man lifted his weapon, three shuriken flew, and two more men fell. The third had wisely ducked, but when he did, Ron's staff was there to smash into the side of his temple. He went flying, landing hard as he rolled over, and stayed still.

Nineteen men left.

Kim used to drop that many on a bad day.

Ron smiled.

"You're not much of a challenge. Sure you don't want to just….?"

One of the men opened fire as he screamed wordlessly at him.

Ron leapt straight up, then came down and slammed both feet into his face.

Not before five men died under a hail of deadly firepower the automatic rifle spat out like a Gatling Gun on turbo.

He frowned, and glanced again at the men's weapons.

"Rail guns? You guys are seriously using rail guns?"

"Line up. Form on me, and open fire," the leader spat at his men.

Ron swore, and moved again.

When he stopped, only one man was standing.

Teetering, the big man finally, and slowly dropped to his knees, his face a mask of pain as he stared at his obviously broken forearms.

"Now, I can continue with the amputation," Ron snarled as he stepped over to the kneeling man, the last of his companions all out cold, "Or you can talk to me. Where's your boss," he demanded, knowing if Viper were really here, he'd have been out of the office by now to see what was going on.

The man stared blankly at him.

"I know about Viper. I know enough about him to know he wouldn't be here just to kill some nerd with a new invention. What's really going on? What's his real plan?"

"Y-You will…..n-n-never…..f-f-find out," the man hissed, and forced his right hand to move, clumsily stabbing at a button on the fallen remote near his side.

Ron swore, and started to move.

Just as the entire complex went up in a thunderous explosion.

**KP**

"A warehouse on the docks just went up," a man rushed into the main command center to shout at Dr. Director.

"And," the woman growled, turning from where she was sifting the reports of the day.

"First responders claim there are Henches in the rubble, and the place was supposed to be empty. There's also a lot of high tech weaponry in there. Or so they think based on the wreckage."

Wade frowned.

"And what made it go up?"

"We don't know," the agent admitted. "The dock security guard called it in after he heard what he thought was a bomb go off."

Dr. Director headed for the door herself as she shouted, "Get every available man we have in the area over there. Wade, call Will, have him meet me there."

"Do you know something," Wade asked.

"If that was Viper's lair, Ronald might have been there," she spat over her shoulder. "Move, people!"

Thirty minutes later, after confirming some very high-tech weaponry had been stored in that warehouse that collapsed almost fifty feet below the surface, she found herself hoping Ron wasn't around. No one inside that place was coming out alive. The force of the explosion had carved out a crater, which then let the shattered warehouse collapse in on it to fill most of the space. Still there was enough debris scattered out around the area to let them see what had been inside.

Experimental, portable rail guns. The latest thing in military defense. Only they were not in a military warehouse. They were in Henches hands. Even Jack Hench shouldn't have military prototypes. Something else was going on. Something big.

Yet she was still just stumbling in the dark, following the wrong signs.

"It's definitely military," Will Du came back over holding a warped rifle barrel from one of the weapons. "The serial numbers match the list Wade got from the Pentagon. Only these weapons were listed as defective, and destroyed."

Betty stared around her at the glittering chrome and steel littering the debris zone, and growled, "Obviously not."

"You realize it's the same scenario used to procure the Matrix. Materials supposedly disposed of turning up where they shouldn't be? Sound…..familiar."

"I don't like it, Will. We're out of the loop on this one. Wade's finding us pieces, but we need more than a few crumbs. I want you to take Dash, and go to D.C. now," she told him.

"Not the others?"

"They need to learn to work separately. They're still too dependent on one another. If they are ever going to mature as agents, they need to learn to adapt. Take him, and get into the Bunker. Find out what Flagg, and his people are hiding."

"Directives, ma'am,' he asked grimly.

"I don't care if you have to drag him into a room, and personally interrogate him. Something bad is coming, Will," she told him. "I can feel it. And these idiots are still stonewalling us. Break down the wall. Any way you have to," she added curtly.

"Understood," he nodded, understanding, too, why she chose Dash.

The man was a bit crude, and rough around the edges. When it came to interrogating unwilling witnesses, though, he was a virtuoso.

"I'll report as soon as we learn anything," Wade assured her, and headed back for his own transport.

Betty stared around the site, and grimaced. They were weren't down into the actual rubble, but they were already pulling out bodies. Nine, so far. This was part of her job that never got easier. She watched two PM's walk by with a covered gurney, and knew that was ten.

The flames were mostly under control, now, and she could actually get close enough to look down into the charred, twisted ruin of what had been a warehouse not long ago. The fire chief had told her what she had already guessed. The explosion emanated from below. He couldn't account for the igniter. It wasn't gas, and there didn't seem to be anything ordinary about the detonation. He just couldn't tell her more until they got down into the actual rubble.

Walking back toward the VTOL she had parked near the water, she eyed the junior agent nearest her who was vomiting after seeing one of the corpses.

"Weems. You okay?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," the young man choked. "I just…. I didn't expect…."

"Explosions aren't just fire, and noise. The concussive blast tears you apart from the inside out," she told him. "Better get used to it, if you plan on staying around."

"Yes, ma'am. Just….surprised me. Didn't know a body could….look like _that," _he said with a grimace of nausea.

"Have you identified any of the victims as yet?"

"One man was readily identified. But it makes no sense," an older woman with a pageboy cut told her as she walked over with a data pad she held out.

"Tell me?"

"The one body we have identified is an active duty _Army_ officer, ma'am. A U.S. Army officer," she told him, glancing at the data pad. "An officer supposedly assigned to security in Frankfort at the local embassy. He shouldn't even be here."

She frowned at that.

"Is Army Intelligence currently conducting any civilian operations in this area?"

"Not that we were told, Dr. Director," Agent April Fine told her. "I was about to send a request for…."

"No. This stays in-house, Agent Fine. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. What about….next of kin?"

"Keep him unidentified for now. Then go over his background with a fine-tooth comb," she told her.

"Yes, ma'am. Want me to stay, and try to ID anyone else they pull out."

"Yes, I….."

She frowned, glanced around, and then held up a finger.

"Hold on. I'll be right back."

She walked into the VTOL, looked around, then shook her head when the pilot's seat swung around, and a very battered, but very much alive Ron Stoppable sat there looking up at her.

"Ronald. I take it you were on-site?"

"Yeah. Don't bother looking any deeper. Whatever went off, all but vaporized anything and everything below the ground floor. I barely got out myself."

"Dare I ask….?"

"Viper wasn't there. I assume you found the rail guns, though. Want to tell me why Henchco regulars are carrying military tech now? Is Jack branching out again?"

"We don't know, Ronald. We keep getting a lot of dead-ends on this one, and it is getting stranger and stranger. I think something bigger than we can see is going on. Do you have a few minutes? Because I get the feeling we're working on something much bigger than any of us know."

"What do you mean?"

"It started almost five years ago. With the Lorwardians," she told him.

Ron predictably groaned.

_To Be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**4**

**Five Years Ago:**

"We have incoming targets all around the globe," Commander Du informed Betty. "Definitely _not_ domestic."

"Do we have eyes on them?"

"Multiple touchdowns," a man near a digital map shouted. "We have targets impacting around the globe."

"We have eyes on the mother ship now, Dr. Director," another shouted. "It just came in range of the ISS. My…..God."

"Tell me NATO is getting this," Dr. Director demanded, sharing at the massive ship through the static on the monitor. A ship that was obviously of alien origin.

"Something's interfering with all satellite and radio communication. We're lucky to even be seeing this," the tech near the global monitor told her.

"Touchdown in Middleton," someone called out. "We have a confirmed impact."

"The ship is obviously dropping….something as it orbits the planet," Will realized. "Wait, the ship is now moving into the atmosphere," he realized as he tracked its flight path.

"It's….landing?"

"No. It's flying over…. Ma'am," the tech on the global map told her needlessly as they watched. "The ship just flew over Middleton, pausing over the local high school before it went back up into standard orbit."

"Middleton," Dr. Director frowned, and looked toward Will. "Possible?"

"Do you think Dr. Possible inadvertently brought them here," one of her scientists asked. "He is always launching….."

"Get me a close-up on that ship. There. Near the port engine module. Focus on that marking."

Dr. Director felt something cold etch her spine with icy fingers as she stared at the ironically familiar markings.

"Where is Drew Lipski," she asked far too casually not to be furious.

"We've not seen him since Shego broke him out of jail. Again."

"Everyone in here just got promoted to Delta level security," she told them. "Will, that mark is the same one Possible described on the alien warrior woman that Lipski drew here over six months ago. We thought she left the system, but…."

"She obviously came back," the priggish agent concluded.

"The ship is also ten times larger than the one Kimberly described," Dr. Director told him. "Have we gotten through to the President?"

"All communications are all but shut down, ma'am."

"Then use Morse code! We have to get word out…."

The entire complex shook violently just then.

Considering they were over fifty feet underground, inside a hardened facility, that was beyond troubling.

"They aren't nuking us," someone asked fretfully.

"That wasn't nuclear. It was a reverberation," Will pointed out. "Do we still have active cameras on the street?"

"They're fuzzy, but I think….."

The tripods that loomed over a smaller buildings on the monitor looked like something out of a bad dream. The massive engines of war were literally leveling the city around them, and capturing any human that came too close to the electric sensors that activated some kind of net device. Once caught, the tripod shed it's lower limbs, grew new ones, and kept going, leaving the helpless captives in place. Likely for a later pickup.

Even as they watched, fuzzy as the image was, they saw tanks from the local National Guard Armory roll into the streets. They opened fire with furious intensity.

And didn't even scratch the paint of whatever those things were.

"This isn't good," Will grimaced as something flashed from one of the tripods, and all their remaining cameras went down. Then, their last satellite went blank.

"No, Will, it's not," Dr. Director said, looking genuinely overwhelmed for one of the few times in her life.

"Dr. Director," a harried man that looked genuinely terrified almost whimpered. "What do we do? What can we do?"

She ignored him.

She stared at the blank screen, her good eye narrowed thoughtfully, and considered all options.

"Will, I don't think those things are manned."

"Ma'am," Will asked.

"I don't think they're manned," she echoed. "They were dropped from high orbit. Whatever their tech, impacts like that would have shattered the bones of any living creature. They're drones, Will. Automated war machines."

"Which suggests a central command signal from a master computer," he realized.

"Exactly. I want a squad in orbit now to intercept that ship. Then find, and shut down whatever is controlling those things, one way, or another. Understand?"

"It's probably going to be a suicide run," Will realized grimly.

"Right now, it's all I've got," Betty told him honestly. "It may be all Earth has got."

"I'll lead the team myself," Will declared. "To be frank, I'm the one best versed with the modular tech we recovered from Drakken's lair. I know how to read it better than anyone else. If the ship is based on similar principles…."

"Just shut them down, Will. While we still have a planet left to save."

"If they paused in Middleton," he pointed out. "There's a chance Possible may already be on board, too."

"If she can help, conscript her. Don't seek her out, though. We don't have the time. If it comes down to the mission, or your lives….."

"I know our mandate, Dr. Director. I won't fail," he told her, and turned to head for a hatch that led deeper into the Agency. "Dugan, Stark. You're with me," he called to two special agents.

"Go heavy, Will. Remember, these are very real giants," Dr. Director told him as the men stepped into the lift that would take them to the hangar below them. "Give them a chance, and they will step on you."

"Not if we don't give them the chance," he said as those doors closed, carrying him to a very special hangar.

Where GJ's first experimental rocket pod was awaiting it's first launch.

**KP**

"Good God, look at the size of that thing," Agent Stark gaped as he eased the pod into the shadow of the massive ship, using the wreckage of the blasted satellites to mask their own approach.

So far, the ISS had been untouched for reasons known only to the invaders, but anything else remotely digital in orbit had been blasted if it got too close to the ship.

"We have incoming," Agent Dugan told them as he eyed their own radar screens. "Signal is definitely civilian. It's one of Middleton's space plane prototypes the eggheads there were building. I didn't know they had one up, and ready."

"It doesn't matter."

"Do we contact them," Stark asked, angling for a rear entry near one of the engine ports.

"No. Whoever they are, they can help distract our guests long enough for us to do our jobs. Remember, this isn't about our lives. It's about the planet. We either win this one, or we all go down."

"Understood, Commander Du," Dugan nodded. "Shall I arm the failsafe?"

"Yes," he said, and the man threw the switch that activated a baby nuke loaded into the cargo bay behind them.

If all else failed, even an alien ship likely couldn't protect itself from a nuke going off right next to its primary drive.

"All right, Dugan. Keep this thing parked right next to that vent. Stark, you're with me. We go in, track down the primary communications center, and shut down whatever is controlling those things down on Earth. With any luck, we can also put a sizeable dent in this thing either way."

"What if we encounter….?"

Will pulled down a blue laser that was twice the size of the usual sidearm. He tossed it to Stark after pulling on his own helmet, and grabbed another weapon.

"Shoot to kill," Will told him. "We're not playing, and we can't risk being stopped. Dugan, if we do fail, trigger the bomb at once. Don't hesitate."

"How will I know….?"

"Look," he said, tapping on a few keys on the panel beside him after he took the pilot's seat once Stark left it to get suited up. "Those are our vitals. If they fail, then we're dead. Keep your eye on it. If someone comes out after you, that also means we failed. So watch for any signs of counterattack. In either case, hit the trigger. No hesitation. No delays."

"Good luck," Dugan told them.

"You, too," Stark nodded.

"We make our own luck, gentlemen. Now, let's go," Will told Stark as he headed for the airlock. "And don't forget to activate your suit's gyro-stabilizers. The moment we step out, we'll be in zero…."

"I know, sir. I built these damn suits," Stark sputtered.

"So you did. But I know these aliens. At least, as well as any of us can. So if I say something, you listen to me. Let's go," he said, and the hatch closed.

**KP**

"That looked like…."

"Never mind," Will spat as he glanced back disbelievingly at the sight of Drakken and Shego, flying past with Stoppable and Possible in tow. With two very large, very angry Lorwardians in pursuit. "While the amateurs keep them busy, we can hit the bridge, and take out that command signal. Move," he said, and raced down the corridor the way the aliens had come.

"This thing is definitely going down," Stark swore as they emerged onto the bridge to find a configuration that was obviously built for giants.

"Never mind. We have to make sure nothing survives impact. Plant your explosives, and I'll find the communications center."

"How will you….?"

Will ignored him as he raced around the bridge, eyeing panels, and studying consoles before he paused near one of the giant chairs, and knelt down.

"I'm betting this is what we want," he said with an uncharacteristic grin as he pressed several blinking lights at the base of the console where he knelt.

The ship suddenly shuddered violently, and the wide ports were filled with fiery backwash when both men looked up.

"We are definitely going down. We about to hit atmosphere. Do you think Dugan….?"

"We'll find out when we bail," Wade said, and pulled out a large, square covered with blinking lights.

"Is that…."

"I'm guessing it's this vessel's brain, and the source of any commands. Now, let's move, or we both go down with this tub whatever else happens," Will spat, and raced back the way they had come, Dugan close on his heels.

Even as they forced their way out of the hatch, almost impacting the rear stabilizer as their inertia drew them out and back so fast it was as if they were jerked out on strings, Will spotted a flash of laser fire, and a green burst of familiar plasma that suggested the amateurs were still in the fight.

"Looks like they're still fighting," Stark grinned even as Dugan flew in behind them, maneuvering to let them get inside the straining pod even as they maneuvered on the very cusp of falling into the atmosphere, and feeling the first tugs of gravity on them again.

"You've got it," Dugan grinned as Will and Stark buckled in after securing the alien module.

"We got something," Stark agreed, watching the alien ship slide down across the atmosphere even as four smaller figures cut across their bow, and continued a running aerial battle down toward the planet.

"Whatever they're doing, it seems to be working. They're keeping those things distracted," Dugan told Will. "Orders?"

"Get us back to HQ. Fast."

Even as they returned to base, they saw enough to know that the tripods weren't shutting down. If anything, they remained as fixed on conquering the planet as ever.

"Damn. They must have some kind of backup system on board," Will realized as they landed on the street, and jumped out rather than wait on the hangar chute to open. "We have to get this thing to Dr. Director, and hopefully we can use it to….stop those things," he said as he carried the module, looking back even as a massive explosion went off somewhere across town.

He paused to glance back across town, and both agents had to stare, too, as they heard the crash and bang of metal on metal.

"Wow, what was that?"

"It has to be Possible," Will smiled. "She does specialize in chaos, recall. Now, let's go," he said, ducking a mangled car suddenly flying past them after being thrown from elsewhere, and rushing for the shelter of the salon entrance into Global Justice.

Two men lay near the door, one out cold. One obviously dead.

"Help him," he shouted at Dugan, indicating the unconscious man. "I'm taking this thing down to the labs."

Stark grabbed Dugan even as he knelt over the man, and jerked him back.

"Down," he shouted even as the rear half of a tractor trailer bounced past them. Narrowly missing the unconscious man.

"Go," Dugan shouted at Will when he glanced back to check on them.

Will forced open the hatch that should have had a car waiting, and jumped.

His suit's jets were more than powerful enough to lower him in spite of being made primarily for maneuvering in zero gravity.

He forced his way onto the lab level once he was down far enough, and ran right into Dr. Director.

"We got in touch with Wade. Or rather, he got in touch with us," she told him as she eyed the device he held. "He briefed us on Possible, and an ongoing plan by _Lipski,_ God help us. How are things going?"

"Not well. This is obviously some kind of critical component, but I noted the tripods are still active."

"We have to consider that they might have to be fed an active kill signal," one of the scientists that eyed the box as if he were about salivate said. "If we can extrapolate the program….."

"No," Will shouted, jerking the box back too late, as the man tapped one of the colored panels at random.

The box suddenly increased its mass tenfold, and Will wisely let it go. Even as it hit the floor, it began to hum, and the very air shimmered ominously as Dr. Director recoiled from the heat that began to grow around it. Will leapt forward, grateful for his suit's protection, and quickly tapped out a reverse key on the panel which began to grow still, and silent. The superheated air cooling gradually as whatever it had started to do faded.

"Do not touch that again, you imbecile," Will spat. "You almost instigated a self-destruct!"

"I….? What," the man frowned.

"Was he even on the Lorwardian study team," Will demanded as he lifted the box, and carried it into the nearest lab.

"No," Dr. Director frowned, feeling her exposed skin tingling as if from a bad sunburn just then. "He's in bio-tech."

"You're a janitor now. Get out of here," Will spat at the man.

"You cannot just….!"

Dr. Director's cold glare had the man backpedaling when he would have followed them into the lab.

"Will, do you think you can program a kill signal?"

Will eyed the box, then looked grimly at Dr. Director.

"Ma'am, I don't know. While I know enough to shut things off based on what little we got out of that ruined tech we recovered, I'm still not sure about the more complicated sequences."

"Do you think you can try? Without blowing us up?"

"I think so…."

"Dr. Director," another agent burst into the lab at that very moment. "The alien ship just exploded over the city. And….. Stoppable…."

"What is it?"

"He….killed the aliens. Both of them."

"Stoppable," Will frowned, unable to believe his ears.

"We have a satellite back up, and all comms are coming back up. The signal came back on just in time to give us the last few minutes of footage of the…..battle. Stoppable killed both of them. The tripods are falling over like broken toys, thanks to Drakken's mutagen, and…. It looks like it's over," the man exclaimed, obviously relieved.

Will frowned, but rather than follow her at once, he first locked up the alien box, and put a personal encryption on the vault holding it.

Five minutes later, he was gaping himself as he watched the final moments of battle on screen as the two massive invaders were literally thrown into the wake of their self-destructing spacecraft.

"When did Stoppable get so powerful," Will frowned as he watched the disturbing footage.

"If half of what I know about Yamanouchi is right," Dr. Director told him somberly. "We haven't seen anything yet."

Will found he had absolutely nothing to say to that.

**KP**

Wade shocked Dr. Director when he walked into GJ headquarters in person just one day later.

"Wade. This is…unexpected. What can I do for you," she asked, knowing just how clever, and useful the young genius could be at times. She still envisioned conscripting him, and the rest of Team Possible, which was why she gave him the leeway she often did.

"This is serious," Wade said, and the young man put a small computer notepad in front of her on her desk. "Press play."

She stared at the device, pressed the prompt.

She frowned as she saw the representation of the planet. She guessed it was a simulation of the planet from the look of it, and did as he said. For a moment, the planet just turned as usual in orbit; just before it seemed to crack, shatter, and then fall apart before imploding, and being swallowed into a vortex of some kind.

"What is this?"

"This is what happens if you don't get rid of whatever you brought back from that Lorwardian ship," he told her bluntly.

"What is this," she asked him again just as bluntly.

"I know you have something here. I detected the power source when it surged from across town. Whatever it is, it's still active. And it's fueled by some kind of anti-matter matrix that is dangerously unstable. As it is, I calculate it will detonate in less than fourteen hours."

Dr. Director gaped at him.

"I won't ask if you're certain. Can you deactivate it?"

"Based on my own earlier work, probably. With all due respect, our best recourse is to get rid of it, though. We can turn it off, but you know as well as I do, there is always someone else willing to turn things on. I have to ask you to let me get rid of it. Now."

"How?"

"I would say we could launch it into space, but even that's not a guarantee these days. I know you have one of Justine Flanner's dimensional gates. Throw it through a portal. It's the only way to be sure….."

"And how do we know it won't cause mayhem…..wherever it goes?"

"I can calculate a dimensional gate to send it through the multiverse between dimensions. Even if it explodes there, it won't do any harm."

"How can you be sure?"

Wade sighed.

"Quantum tunneling," he told her.

"I…..see."

Wade sighed at her blank expression.

"Let's just say even if it detonated there, it would be a minor hiccup compared to the forces that theoretically exist on that plane."

"You're right," Dr. Director finally told him. "I do have a dimensional gate here. I'll have to contact my superiors, but considering we all know you're probably the brightest mind on the planet, I'm sure they'll accept your advice."

"Advice," Wade frowned.

"Especially if I put in a manner they can understand. Don't worry. I'll have it disposed of before the day is out."

"You'd better. Now, let me see it. I need to make sure it doesn't go off before your bosses get around to agreeing with us."

She led him out of her office, down two floors, and into a secure lab where four armed men stood in front of a locked equipment vault.

"We're taking no chances with this one, of course. But all the recovered tech to date is in here," she told him, and opened the vault.

Wade walked in the vault behind her, and went unerringly to the device as he stared at the blinking lights on the box she pulled it off a shelf, and set it on an examining table.

"Are you sure you can deactivate the sequence. Will thought he did so when one of our less…capable researchers accidentally started up what appeared to be a destruct sequence."

Wade scanned the device, tapped a few keys on his computer pad, and then eyed the box.

"He didn't shut it off. He only put it in standby. It's definitely still counting down. Less than fourteen hours, now," he said, "And….boom," he grumbled, and began tapping panels.

He turned the box over several times, continuing to tap out a complex pattern Betty couldn't hope to follow, then the lights stilled, and the entire box went dark.

"Alright, now the...Matrix is shut down, and it should be safe to dispose of without issues. I suggest you do it now, and report later."

"I still need to get a gate up in the Pit for demolition," she told him, naming a top secret underground arms disposal project Wade had helped her set up for some of the more dangerous tech they acquired. "Once ready, I'll have it sent down at once. Don't worry. I will see it handled, Wade. The last thing I want left laying around is something that can destroy our entire planet."

Wade only eyed her, but said nothing.

"I'm trusting you on this one, ma'am," he finally said.

"I can see how seriously you take this, Wade. Anything that makes you contact me in person has to be something that even I take seriously. Don't worry. I'll be getting rid of this thing the moment I get the gate up, and ready. Meanwhile, I do need to go through the motions. Even I have to keep my bosses happy."

"Just remind them that everyone loses if they keep that thing around where the wrong hands might grab it. Which we both know will happen."

"I won't let that happen."

Wade just eyed her again, nodded, and then turned to go.

"I'll be in touch."

And he was gone.

**KP**

**Today: **

"So, all this time….?"

"We all thought the Matrix was gone," Dr. Director told Ron. "I thought it was gone. If half of what Wade suspected is accurate, that thing could destroy the globe if someone sets it off."

"You're saying the Army had it all this time," Ron asked as he frowned thoughtfully. "What were they doing with it?"

"We don't know. Yet. I've got two teams trying to find out now. Because I'm willing to bet that whoever knows about the Matrix just might lead us to who has it now. Or….so I'm hoping."

Ron swore, then shook his head.

"Do you know how much half our missions had to do with reclaiming dangerous tech your people _let_ get stolen? You should have known better," Ron told her. "You should have just let Wade deal with it."

"Hindsight, Ron."

"Yeah, well, you're supposed to be the smart one here. How could you not guess someone would pull something like this off?"

"Under my own nose? Inside my own agency?"

"How often did Shego steal right from your own desk," he asked.

"Don't remind me," she grumbled.

"Besides, you should have known the military would want a peek. It's what they do. Try to build bigger and better weapons that they hope will make them the baddest boys on the block. Never mind, they end up doing more harm that good in the end."

"I'm not doubting you," Dr. Director grimaced. "I am asking you help us. As you said, we're all in this one together."

"All right," Ron sighed after a moment. "I'm in. Because this is obviously bigger than some assassin, but this Viper obviously has some kind of plan of his own going. So, we find him, and we find who hired him, and why."

"If we're right, something is going down tomorrow at Middleton Science Center."

"Then I suggest we get ready. Viper has to know he lost his lair by now, which means he likely has plans for that, too, considering the way everything else has gone," Ron remarked.

"Probably. I want you in place tomorrow as a civilian guest. Go in with Dr. Possible, if you can manage it. He'll be leading the tours that lead up to Dr. Romanski's reactor being powered up."

"Right. I'll go over, and talk to him now. I was meaning to see him sooner, but…."

"I'm sure your mother wanted to give you a real welcome home," Dr. Director told him. "By the way, how is Hana?"

Ron rose to his feet, and just eyed her.

"Just keep your people away from her, Dr. Director. I mean that. Don't interfere. Ever. You wouldn't like the consequences."

The senior agent said nothing as Ron walked past her, jumped outside into the night, and promptly vanished.

Dr. Director walked over to the pilot's seat, sat down, and switched on the radio. "This is Director. Has Will Du reported in as yet?"

"No, ma'am," came the immediate reply. "We haven't heard from his team since they landed in D.C."

"All right. Keep me posted. The moment you hear from him, I want to be notified."

She sat back, frowning.

Dead military officers that were apparently under secret cover?

Supposedly recycled military tech that was supposedly destroyed only to end up in enemy hands?

Something was going on. Something she was missing. So what was it? What were those idiots out there doing now?

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**5**

The shadow moved like lightning.

Slipping between tall, wide posts, it moved so swiftly that it went unseen. By the time anyone turned around to look, the shade was already gone.

Cold, green eyes narrowed on the door before her as the woman now boldly stepped forward, and flexed literal talons as those hands began to glow an ominous green. It was just quiet enough in the darkness around her that the rare, faint crackle and hum of the plasma discharge was just audible enough to hear for a change.

She drove both hands into the locking mechanisms that connected the two, steel panels, and tugged out, and back.

Not as strong as her muscle-bound brother, Shego was still able to use her plasma to amp her strength by a factor of five when necessary.

It was more than enough.

The door gave way as the locking bar and mechanism was literally melted, and fell apart even as the green-skinned woman in a skintight suit gave a faint grunt as the two, heavy panels opened at her unyielding tug. She stared into the vault-like chamber beyond, and stepped boldly into the room.

Five, blinding beams of light erupted from each side of the room. Ten in all. All trained on her.

The sounds of multiple weapons arming, and safeties being thrown filled the air around her like staccato thunder.

"You really want to play this game," Shego asked in a cold, ominous tone as she blinked against the glare "Because, I'm warning you now, I am finished playing with you boys. You get in my way….."

"Fire," an unseen man commanded.

"Have it your way," Shego spat, racing across the room faster that most could track. Bright green fire flashed around the chamber, and one-by-one, the lights went out. Sometimes accompanied by the howl of a victim in the way of the exploding plasma she launched.

Bullets fired with a nonstop rhythm, but not one projectile got near her. Those few that did vaporized before contact as she amped her body temperature so high even her plasma-proof costume began to smolder somewhat.

Then the firing stopped, and only man was still on his feet.

Shego walked up to the man in Henchco black, the new uniform of the new elite, and glowered at him.

"You told them to fire on me."

"I have my orders," the big man spat, and would have tried something else, if both his hands weren't so scorched he couldn't even hold a weapon just then.

"So do I," Shego growled, and punched him so hard his jawbone snapped in three places as he went flying to impact with the door behind him, crashing through it before he skid across the floor to land in a sprawling heap.

She walked into the dimly antechamber that led to a long corridor.

At the end, she punched through a false wall, and stepped into an ornate office.

"Welcome, Shego," Jack Hench smiled.

She growled, but then the man….glitched.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here. My hologram, however, is real enough to tell you that we expected you. So, just for you, I rolled out the red carpet. My best troopers to warm you up, and…..two dozen micro-mines just activated to see you off. You have five seconds to run, but... Oops, too late," the holographic projection laughed even as Shego turned to bolt from the office.

**KP**

"Dr. Director. We just got word of another explosion."

"In Middleton?"

"No, ma'am. St. Louis. The entire public branch for Henchco, Inc. just went up in flames. Witnesses heard gunfire, and sounds of fighting before the explosion."

"Who….?"

"They also reported seeing…..green fire."

"Shego," Dr. Director frowned. "Why was she attacking Henchco?"

"No clue," the agent told her. "Frankly, we haven't been able to ascertain what she's doing, or why. Let alone for who."

"I don't suppose we've heard from any of our teams? Or Wade?"

"Not as yet."

Wade, she knew, had gone out of the building to reroute his wireless hack so it couldn't be traced back to Global Justice.

She suspected it was also because he was leery of any moles that might still be on site. She couldn't blame him. She just hoped he found something they could use. So far, what little they had found only piled on the questions, and left them as confused as ever. If not more so.

"Any word on Hench? I doubt Jack was present if he saw Shego coming. He doesn't strike me as the kind to risk himself."

"No word, ma'am," the agent told her. "The last confirmed sighting put him in St. Louis."

"Which likely drew Shego, for whatever reason. Only it leaves us scratching our heads again," she complained.

"Yes, ma'am."

Betty nodded, then rose from her desk.

"Get our local office to tap every traffic, atm, and area cam in that neighborhood. I want every inch of footage they have for the past….ten days."

"Ten days," the agent frowned.

"You can bet Shego didn't go in there blind. Let's see if we can find out where she's been. And then maybe we'll finally figure out where she's going."

"You think she survived the explosion?"

Dr. Director stared at the man as if he might be an imbecile.

"Yes, ma'am," he sputtered. "I'll send the request at once."

"Demand, Agent Waters. I'm not asking them. I'm telling them. I want that footage. Now."

**KP**

Ron felt more than a little uncomfortable when he knocked on the Possibles' door later that night. He had paused to change his clothes first. He didn't think showing up in ragged, and scorched ninja gear would have set the right tone.

He had only been in town a few days, but there was a time when Kim's house would have been his first stop.

Only it wasn't really her house any longer. She was grown, and gone, and….missing.

He sighed, and knocked again.

The door finally opened, and he gave a wan smile as Dr. Anne Possible opened the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. P," he greeted her like old times. "Could I see your husband?"

"James…? Oh, sure. How have you been, Ron? I didn't know you were back home."

"Just got in this week. It's been a little crazy," he told her as she led him into the house that really hadn't changed much.

Well, obviously there was some new furniture. Some of it with scorch marks.

He could guess why.

"How have you been?"

"Do you know….? Kim….? She disappeared."

"I heard," he told her. "I've been asked to try to find her."

Anne Possible looked miserable. He could tell she wanted to hope. He could tell she likely still remembered him as the buffoon, too.

Just as well.

"Dr. Possible," he said, walking over to where James Possible was reading his evening paper, looking far more gray, and slumped than usual.

"Ronald," the rocket scientist greeted him, actually putting the paper down. "To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"You've got trouble, Dr. Possible," he told him bluntly, and simply stood beside him.

"What now," the man asked, obviously hesitant to ask of late from the way he sounded.

"Have you heard of Viper?"

"That new car they're selling?"

Ron grimaced.

"No, sir. An international assassin. He's apparently targeting one of your scientists at the MSC. We believe the hit may be tomorrow….."

"Dr. Romanski? Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"Free energy would irk a lot of people. And corporations. Still, I don't know the details. I only know they're after him."

"Well, now, Ronald, we have the best security…."

"Viper could crack it. He may already have insiders in place."

"I see. So, why are you here again," Dr. Possible asked him firmly.

"Because I'd like you to take me with you tomorrow as a civilian guest," he told him. "GJ is going to run external security, but we don't think it will be enough. I need to be close, just in case. Inside."

"You….?"

"Yes, sir. You see," he said, glancing around. "The past four years….."

"I know you've been in school, Ronald, but…."

"Ninja school, Dr. P," he told him. "I'm a bona fide, sword-carrying ninja. And I need to be there in order to stop any assassination attempt."

"You really think you can….?"

"Would you like to stay for supper, Ron," Anne Possible came out just then. "It's just us at the moment, and you'd be more than welcome."

"Just….?" He looked around. "What about the boys?"

"They're in college now. MIT. Special enrollment," she said. "I'm glad they're doing well, in spite of their age, but….it's awfully quiet around here lately," she added with a wistful sigh. "Not the same at all."

"I'd be happy to stay, if you really don't mind."

"Not at all. Not at all," James told him, and folded his paper. "And you can tell me more about this….ninja school. I don't suppose Kimmie-cub….?"

"No. she wasn't there, Dr. P. Dr. Director told me about her, though. Once we make sure this killer goes down, I think I'll be looking into that one myself. Something doesn't sound quite _kosher_ about the whole thing."

Anne stared hard at him.

"Do you really think you could help," she finally asked.

"Dr. P. Doctors," he glanced from one to the other. "There's a lot about my school I can't talk about. But….I can tell you, I have learned a lot. And I have made a lot of….special connections. If there is any trail, we'll find it. I can promise you that. I'll find out what happened to Kim."

Anne smiled in genuine warmth only then.

"I hope you can, Ron. It's the not knowing that kills us."

"I can understand that," he nodded. "Mom knew about me, but she was still a little antsy about us."

"Us?"

He glanced at James Possible, and sighed.

"Well, the truth is, my sister is kind of a ninja, too."

"Runs in the family, huh," Anne smiled again.

"You could say that. So, let me call my folks, and tell them not to expect me, and I'm all yours. Say, would you like some help in the kitchen, Mrs. P? I also graduated from a very fine cooking school, and have a lot of killer recipes in mind just now."

"I think I have it covered," Anne smiled a little more. "Maybe next time?"

"That'd be great," he nodded, and pulled out his cell phone to dial home.

**KP**

Shego drummed her fingers as she sat by the bed in a lumpy chair, waiting for the phone on the table to ring.

It had been four hours since she had blazed on that deathtrap Hench meant for her, and it said something that Jack was willing to burn down his own house, with a lot of his own people inside, just to get her.

"We're getting closer," she murmured. "Have to be."

The phone finally rang, and she jerked it up before the first ring finished.

"I'm guessing you already know how it went," she growled.

She listened for a moment, and then swore before slamming the phone down.

"Jerk. You're still a jerk."

Shego rose from the chair, stood beside the window to one side to peer out behind the lowered shades. The lights were off in the room, but she didn't like taking chances. Not when half the world knew your face, and wanted you dead.

Of course, that would be harder to pull off than most realized.

Maybe the harpy knew just how tough she really was when it came down to it.

She had helped found Team GO back in the day, after all. If she had known what that meant from the start, she would have likely poked the woman's other eye out.

Bitch.

She'd sacrifice anyone, or anything to get the job done. She certainly didn't hesitate to toss a handful of naïve kids into the grinder just to see what came out. She only learned that after the fact, that Bets intended to find out what they were made of before slyly influencing them to train and prepare for lives as elite Global Justice agents.

Only somewhere along the line, a few monkey wrenches got tossed into the work.

For one, her brothers really were idiots.

Then Shego bailed on the team to find her own way.

And while the boys were great at punching posers and purse-snatchers, they weren't exactly overqualified in the brains department. Case-in-point, Aviarius. Who let your arch foe know your name and number? Seriously, the man was a real, complete loon.

Aviarius, too.

Then there was Mego's ego. The twins who refused to grow up even now.

In the end, Team GO was written off, and GJ defunded them.

It didn't keep her brother from trying to keep up his heroics. Well, she had seen firsthand how well that went. Potentially unlimited comet powers, and Hego punched losers, and still worked in fast food. Yeah, cue the eye roll.

Shego learned fast to look out for number one.

It was a lesson she learned quick, and took to heart. Of course, if it was all about the cash, she could have retired years ago several times over in absolute luxury.

She realized she wanted more.

A lot more.

And for once, she intended to get it.

This was about more than thrills.

More than a quick payday.

Even more than stabbing a very big thumb in a lot of eyes.

Although all of that was involved, there was something more.

She had a debt to pay. And she always, without exception, paid her dues.

Always.

As Jack Hench was going to find out once she found where he had gone to ground this time. Because if he thought a few micro-mines were going stop her, he had a major lesson coming.

**KP**

Will was obviously wrung-out, and beyond weary when he came into the headquarters late that night.

"Sorry I couldn't contact you, ma'am," the dour agent told her as two other agents led a limping Dash toward the infirmary. "They hit us with a mini-EMP trying to shut down any of our tech before we got away."

"They spotted you?"

"They weren't military, ma'am. They were elite Henches. The Bunker was filled with them. An army of them. All training with military-grade weapons. All of them outfitted with rail weapons, and blue lasers."

Dr. Director frowned.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I wish we knew."

"You couldn't reach your targets?"

"They were too well protected. We couldn't access their panic room, and….I did mention the private army? We barely got out alive."

"So, on top of everything else, we have Henches openly working inside the most top secret military HQ in the world?"

"Apparently," Will said. "And they were shooting to kill. If it weren't for the new personal shields Wade incorporated into our field packs, we wouldn't have made it out."

"This is going too far," Dr. Director murmured, looking bleak.

"What about the Science Center?"

"Stoppable will go in with Dr. Possible. I want you, if you're up to it, ready to organize the patrols outside the perimeter in the morning."

"A few hours rest, and I'll be fine," he assured her. "I'm sorry we couldn't get the information you wanted, Dr. Director. I have the feeling…."

"They knew you were coming," she said more than asked.

"Right down to the secret underground passage we used."

"Looks like our Phoenix Protocols are not enough. Time to get proactive, Will."

"How?"

Betty stood up, and looked around her office.

"I'll tell you at our usual place at 0500 in the morning. Until then, get some rest."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, and turned to go.

They both paused as they heard a faint rushing of air, and knew someone was coming in on a vacuum tube.

"We weren't expecting….."

"Down," Will shouted, shoving her behind her secretary's desk even as a wall panel opened, but inside of a body, three, grapefruit sized orbs rolled out.

An instant later, the entire office exploded around them.

_To Be Continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**6**

"We're just going to act like nothing's going to happen," James asked as he drove through the checkpoint into the Science Center.

Ron nodded at him, looking quite innocuous in his jeans, and tee. Though the windbreaker hid a variety of special gear on his belt, and up his sleeves.

"That's just how we're going to play it. We can't let anyone on the inside guess we're on to them just yet."

"But….don't they already know that since you said…."

"True. But they likely think anyone that found them died in that warehouse."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's possible," he murmured. Then glanced at Ron, adding, "No pun intended," as he pulled into his usual parking place.

"I understand," he nodded. "If anything happens, just duck, and stay out of the way. I'll handle everything."

"You, and GJ," he said, his tone suggesting he didn't overly trust them.

"Well, I'm not exactly relying on them. I have my own questions for this guy."

James Possible only nodded.

"Well, I'd better get to work. Today's going to be historic. After all, it's not every day someone makes a cold-fusion reactor work."

Ron eyed him.

"Well, I'm not counting the one the boys built," he smiled. "It was too small to do more than power the….Roth."

Ron thought of that old relic redesigned, and rebuilt until it was a literal mechanical marvel. It had been relegated back to the garage since Kim had gone to college, and hadn't been moved since. They still considered it Kim's car, and he didn't have to guess they all hoped she would eventually be back for it one day.

He climbed out of the car after the scientist parked, and shut the engine off, and sighed as he looked up at the steel and stone façade that had replaced the old chrome and glass exterior after they rebuilt the Center following the invasion.

"Guess I'd better get going. There's still work to be done," he said, and led Ron to the front door. "Morning, Kirby," he told the old man in the security uniform as he flashed his badge. "This is Ron. He wants to see how the big boys play before he considers a major in graduate school," he winked.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Possible," the old man drawled, and opened the door for him after buzzing a remote.

"Everything's electronic more than ever now," he told Ron as James Possible led the way. "If you don't have the right key, you can't even get into the bathroom any more. Which causes quite a few accidents if you forget your key card," the man grimaced.

"I'll take your word for that one," Ron said as he glanced around.

Five men in the lobby. Two behind the security desk. One at a reception desk. Two more security guards at the far exit consulting a map.

He frowned.

Why would employees need to check a floor plan?

"I'll catch up in a sec, Dr. P," he said, and headed toward the two men in security uniforms. "I just need to check on something."

"I'll wait in the hall for you. You can't get in without a key card," he reminded him.

Ron walked over, and pretended to glance at the mask.

He was actually studying the pair.

"Agent Du," he finally murmured. "You're being conspicuous," he said.

"I know," the battered-looking agent shot back, barely glancing his way. "I want to be noticed. I'm bait."

"Gotcha. I'm going on with Dr. Possible. Have you heard anything else….?"

"Just this. We have confirmed Henchco seems to be working with the military," Will now turned to address him. "We don't know why. We don't know the extent. We did uncover Henches training in…. In military facilities with prototype weapons."

"That is disturbing," Ron frowned. "Anyone talk to Jack about this?"

"He's apparently staying incognito. We think Shego is now after him, though, for reasons of her own."

"Ouch."

"To say the least. He even blew up his entire St. Louis division to try taking her out."

"I could have told him that wouldn't work," Ron told him. "I guess we don't know why she's chasing him either?"

"Right now, all we have is Viper. If we can catch him."

"Then let's do it. I've got a few questions myself when we do," Ron said, and walked away.

"Is that amateur really part of this operation," the agent next to him grunted his disdain for the lanky young man that walked toward the main corridor now.

"That amateur could likely take anything we could throw at him, and still keep coming," Will admitted. "Now, focus. Remember, someone else is bound to notice us eventually. We have to be ready to move when they try to confront us."

"Understood, commander."

Will swore.

"Call me Roland. We're in cover, moron," he spat.

"Sorry…. Roland."

Will groaned, his head still pounding from that close call when he barely evaded a devastating explosion the night before. Thankfully, the reception desk had been a reinforced sort that sheltered him and Dr. Director from the worst of that blast. The fact someone had managed to plant explosives in one of their own vacuum tubes without anyone seeing anything still disturbed him, though. Someone should have seen something. Yet no one had been able to find a clue.

Amateurs. He was forever surrounded by amateurs.

**KP**

"Ladies, and gentlemen, thank you for coming," the short, balding man smiled at the atrium filled with people. Some scientists. Some media. Some private, or military guards.

There were, after all, quite a few VIPs present, too.

The man walked over, pressed a button on the projector, and showed a seemingly arcane formula on the screen behind him.

"I know we've all dreamed of a day when we could find a power source that would fuel our dreams. Our future. A source of energy that could power our cities. Our industries. Perhaps, dare I suggest, even deep space starships that might take us beyond our own solar system. Perhaps into other galaxies. Today, we have come a step closer," he smiled. "I give you, the vulgarly named 'cold-fusion' reactor that will someday power our entire world."

He stabbed another button, and a complex schematic appeared under the formula.

"Now, I know some of you are skeptical. I was myself until my team finally managed to stumble on the key. A key many famed, and notable electrochemists have sought for years. We are all, after all, familiar with hot fusion, so to speak. We all know the dangers of nuclear power. How can we not, when we still live with the fallout from those ill-advised tests over the past decades."

"Are you just going to show us pictures and equations," a noted politico complained. "I thought you had the real deal up and going here."

"It seems some of your are a little impatient," the little man smiled, but took no offense. "Very well, I can explain the details later. If you'll follow me, everyone, I'll give you the honor of seeing the first cold-fusion reactor switched on, and fully functional."

"You've already activated it," someone asked, obviously uneasy.

"It's been running this entire facility all week," Dr. Possible said as he stepped forward now. "A little of the 'acid' proof that not only does Pietyr's reactor work, but that it's completely stable, and very safe."

"What about meltdowns," someone asked.

"What about sabotage?"

"What about…."

"Down," Ron shouted, and literally leapt up, and over the ground, landing on the projector to launch himself into the rafters where something clanged loudly as metal on metal sent very distinctive reverberations through the chamber.

A moment later, a broken dagger clattered to the floor, and the people screamed.

When Ron landed on the floor between the two doctors, and the panicked crowd, he didn't land alone.

In front of him was a lean, wiry man in a full-body costume bulky with obvious body-armor. His face was hidden by a stylized mask, and his chest adorned with a striking viper of some kind.

He was loaded with blades, guns, and every kind of weapon an assassin might desire.

"Stoppable," the man hissed.

"And you must be Viper."

"Some call me that," he actually chuckled.

"I must have missed you the other night."

"No, I'd say I missed you," the man chortled again, and drew two short blades from his sleeves, and held them in a defensive posture. "But I won't miss again."

"Docs, go," Ron shouted, and lunged at the man even as the crowd bulled their own way for the exits in their panic.

"This way," James Possible dragged his compatriot as he headed for another exit.

Even as he did, Ron moved, and the rod he used to deflect that dagger he had seen flying at the doctor expanded, and became his Bo staff. He swung it around, and managed to deflect the flashing knives aimed at his face and chest even as the masked assassin laughed again.

"You're only postponing the inevitable, boy. I've never been beaten. Never. And when I take you down, I'll finish the egghead, and collect my pay. You might as well surrender, and I'll make your end quick."

"Funny," Ron said, his eyes starting to glitter. "I was about to say the same thing."

The man only laughed.

And when Ron moved again, his monkey power manifesting, the man only laughed again as he impossibly ducked, spun around, and launched a potentially lethal kick into the space Ron had been before he sensed the attack.

"So, you know monkey kung-fu," he murmured.

"I am a master," he told him. "Unlike you, pretender."

"So, let me guess," Ron spat, and collapsed his staff as he stepped back, his hazel eyes glittering. "Fukishima."

Viper pulled his mask off, showing his dark features.

"Apparently, you've grown somewhat wiser. But have you learned any true skills," the Japanese rogue ninja asked, and moved forward, slashing at the air before him so fast that the blades seemed to vanish.

Until they went flying in separate directions, clattering across the floor as the ninja actually gaped at the realization he was only holding the hilts of his weapons.

"Not bad," Ron was told as the man tossed the broken blades away, and pulled out a large-bore automatic pistol.

"Let's see you duck this," he shouted, and opened fire.

Ron stood his ground, the deadly lead ricocheting off the blue barrier that sprang up around him even as he channeled his mystic might.

"How….? Only a master could have….?"

Fukishima's eyes narrowed as Ron simply stood there, the blue aura settling around him now in a stable aura as he stepped forward.

"I see. You finally mastered the power. Didn't you, Stoppable?"

"I am the one with questions, Fukishima. And you're going to answer them."

"I think not," he said, and leapt straight up, somersaulted through the open tile where he had come down, and vanished into the shadows of the railed ceiling.

Ron was right behind him.

"He's moving," Ron called into the radio Dr. Director had given him only then. "He's a monkey ninja, so do not confront him. He's too dangerous. I'm in pursuit. Someone get to the docs, and make sure they're all right."

He moved through the ceiling space, trying to find a trail, and then suddenly stopped.

This was all too familiar.

Far too familiar.

"Damn it, I'm a fool. Dr. Director, evacuate this place. The target isn't the doctor! It's the reactor! Get everyone…."

Something rocked the entire building, and something exploded nearby even as Ron dropped from the celing, landing on the tiled floor in front of two very nervous security guards.

"F-Freeze," the younger one squeaked.

"Sorry, guys, no time," Ron spat, and breezed past them, leaving them both laying unconscious on the floor.

He ignored the electronic locks, and simply bulled through the doors until he reached the room where Dr. Possible had shown him the experimental reactor. A device no bigger than a diesel engine, but humming with enough energy to almost glow.

Only the housing was empty now, and he only had to look up to see the massive hole in the ceiling that let whatever grabbed it get away.

"Someone snagged it," he spat into the radio, but got no reply. He leapt up through the hole, and ran across the roof, reaching the far side in time to see a sleek jet-copter flying off with something under its runners.

He didn't have to guess what.

Looking down, he saw the panicked crowds in the parking lot, but no sign of Fukishima.

"Suckered again," he spat in disgust.

Only what was a rogue monkey-ninja doing playing assassin, and helping someone steal an experimental reactor?

Dr. Director joined him when he jumped down to land on the side of the building, and headed for the nearest group of GJ agents.

"Ronald, you said that Viper was a ninja? One of yours?"

"A rogue. I thought he was finished years ago. He tried helping Monkey Fiste, and he ended up going down. The last I heard he was in a Japanese prison. I guess he broke out, or something."

"Just….how skilled is he?"

"Very. Your people are no match for him," Ron admitted. "If you see him, tell them not to try to grab him. He's too good."

"Better than you?"

Ron frowned.

"Not any more. But he's still pretty slick at misdirection. I all but fell for the same old trick he pulled on me the first time we met."

"We both did. We didn't even see that bird coming in until it was already on top of us. It obviously had some kind of electronic cloak."

"You didn't have your own jets….?"

"They also fired an EMP before taking off. We don't have a vehicle, or aircraft in the vicinity that will work just now. Even our radios are fried, as I think you likely found out. I sent an agent up the road to call in support."

Ron frowned.

"What are you thinking," she asked.

"What if…..?"

Dr. Director let him turn around, staring at the building.

"Ron?"

"We're still missing something. We're being led around by the nose here, and we still don't have a clue what's really going on?"

"Unfortunately," Dr. Director said far too irritably, "I can't argue. Any ideas?"

"One. Only you won't like it."

"No? Tell me?"

"Your own allies are working against you. Pointedly working against you," Ron told her. "Just how much do you trust those guys in the Pentagon?"

Dr. Director stared hard at him, considered all that had been happening, right up to the nearly fatal explosion in her own HQ, and then murmured, "Not as much as I did."

Ron only nodded.

"You'll understand if I don't report in from now on," Ron told her, and headed for the building to find Dr. Possible, and a ride home.

Dr. Director didn't argue.

**KP**

Jack walked into the motel room behind two Hench sentries to meet his contact. He was somewhat surprised to see who had showed up to debrief him.

"I'm surprised you came out yourself," he said as the man in a military uniform stood-up, gestured for the Henches to wait outside before he gestured fro Jack to take a seat.

"We didn't dare use anyone else," the man told Jack Hench. "Shego is getting too close, and she obviously wants you."

"I noticed," he grimaced.

"That said, you need to...disappear for a while," he told him. "We can't risk her finding you."

You have someplace in mind? Because that woman can be a devil to fool. If I knew a place to hide, I'd already be there. It's bad enough I had to write off St. Louis, but now I don't dare go out anywhere. So how do you think you can fool her?"

"Because I've got the perfect place to put you," Richard Flagg told him, and even as he sipped from his coffee mug, his free hand smoothly drew, and fired on the businessman, putting two high-velocity slugs in his heart. The silenced weapon was then put away, and he stood there studying his victim as he finished his coffee.

The Henches walked back inside even as Jack fell, his eyes rounded in shock at the betrayal as he died. The Henches merely nodded at the officer, and went to tossing the room, making it seem as if a robbery gone wrong which accounted for the dead man.

"Make it look good, guys," he told them before heading for the door, taking his cup with him to leave no evidence of visitors behind. "This should tie off any lose ends, if we're lucky."

The men, both professionals, said nothing as they finished by searching the body, and leaving a wallet behind after removing all cash and credit cards. They didn't even look back as they left the door partially open to allow a timely 'discovery' of the dead man so the news would reach its intended target in due time.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**7**

"We're compromised," Betty told Will in her makeshift office after they returned from the bungled op. "That's beyond obvious now."

"They knew where we were before we even set up," Will agreed. "They even knew where Stoppable would be, and ensured he was lured out of play."

"Yes," the head of GJ agreed. "We have no other choice, Will. Forget Phoenix, transmit to all stations. We're going to Ghost Protocols asap. As in, immediately."

"Ghost," Will stared somberly. "Do you think that's….?"

"Necessary? Yes, Will. It's time to start over. Maybe a provisional shutdown will also rid us of whoever is leaking our plans. As of now, only five people will be inside our command structure. Only five. We trust _no one_ else."

"I understand. You, and I. Obviously Wade."

"Stoppable."

"And….?"

"You haven't met them. The most covert, highly placed agent in the world. She's not so much GJ, as she is independent I subcontracted, but I'd trust her with my life."

"She?"

"No, it's not Possible," Dr. Director sighed. "I wish it were, but she really did vanish on us. That, too, is a mystery I would like off our books," she added with a deep frown. "Now, transmit the update, and then prepare to shut down all current ops in this area as of now. I'll introduce you to our special agent afterward."

"Afterward?"

"I'm going to personally debrief Wade, and then get him out of here before anyone can think to follow him."

"Understood," he nodded.

**KP**

"We definitely have a rat somewhere," Ron complained as he and Dr. Possible drove home after the excitement finally calmed down, and the military showed up to take over GJ's security to close down the Center until everything was reviewed to their satisfaction. "They spotted us coming a mile off."

"It certainly seemed like that snake fellow knew you. And didn't like you."

"He does, and he doesn't. He felt I never had a place at Yamanouchi."

"Too clumsy," James asked with a bland smile.

"Too Western. Yet here he is, working for someone here for money. I think, in the end, Fukishima is just a greedy, egotistic sort that wants the fame. He never cared about tradition, or anything else. At least, nothing….honorable," he murmured.

"Reminds me of someone else," he frowned.

"Really?"

"Well, not to tell tales, but Drew was the same way in college. It was all about 'Me, me, me. Look at me. Listen to me.' And if you ever contradicted him, he could rant like no one else."

"So," Ron murmured. "He was always nuts."

James blinked, then gave a faint smirk.

"Why, yes. I suppose he was. Of course, back in my day, we just called it eccentric. But he was _very_ eccentric."

They drove on in silence, getting near Ron's house, and then James asked, "So, do you think Drew might have had something to do with….Kimberly?"

"Unlikely."

"How can you be sure, Ronald? He does have his moments, and I know he never quite got over being bested by….. Well, a girl."

"Guess you didn't hear. A few years ago, there was some kind of mishap in his private lab. He's been comatose ever since. It apparently happened right about the same time Kim disappeared."

"I didn't know that," Ron was told. "How curious. I did wonder why we hadn't heard from him lately. For a while, he was forever sending us invitations to his 'next big thing.' Not that it was, of course. But, you know Drew….."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I remember. You're probably right. He was all about the attention. But, I don't think he would have done something like grab KP without doing a whole lot of crowing."

"No. Drew always was one to toot his own horn. Even if you didn't want to hear it. Say, what about that Shego character? She has really gotten up to no good lately. Do you think….?"

"Honestly? I don't know, Dr. P. I just don't know. But I promise you, before this is over, I am going to find out. Somehow, I'm going to find out," he said, staring out the window as the streets passed by.

"Just be careful. Don't forget, you let your folks know you're all welcome over any time. We don't forget our friends," he told Ron needlessly. "And it's always good to see you, too," he told him with a smile.

"Thanks, Dr. P. I'm just glad everyone got out okay. Sorry about the reactor, but…. At least no one got hurt this time."

"Oh, no worries. Pietyr could build another one in his sleep, I'm certain. He's probably smarter than most realize, and now that he knows the process, it's just a matter of building another engine core to contain the process to begin fusion."

"Is that right," he murmured even as his communicator he had taken to carrying again at Wade's request suddenly chirped.

He glanced over at Kim's father, and thumbed the switch, and Wade's face appeared at once.

"Ron, do you remember your provisional training at GJ your senior year?"

Ron got the feeling Wade was being super-serious, and simply murmured, "A bit."

_"Ghost."_

"Gotcha. Guess I'll talk to you later, Wade. Take care."

"Watch your back," Wade said, and the screen went dark.

"Ron?"

"Things just got way beyond serious," Ron told him. "I know the boys aren't around any longer, but…. You might want to ensure your house security is still working, and activate it. I'm going to check my folks' place as soon as we get in," he added.

"That bad," he said, turning down the block that led to Ron's house.

Ron's eyes swept the yards and houses around them, along with the growing shadows as the sun began to set.

"Worse," he murmured as the family car pulled up in front of the Stoppables' drive.

"Hmmmm. Maybe I'd better dust off the Roth after all. It'd be better suited for anything….unusual."

"Whatever you think, Dr. P. Just be careful. Meanwhile, I'm going to try to…..dig up some answers. Be careful," he said, and shoved the door open.

"You, too, Ronald," James Possible told him.

Ron waved over his shoulder, and headed up the drive to step into his folks' house.

"About time you got in," Will Du told him with a bland tone as Ron froze when he realized that Du, and even Dr. Director, were both sitting in his house.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Last place anyone would think to look for us," the one-eyed agent told him. "I assume Wade got through to you?"

"He told me you just shut down Global Justice. Are things really…..?"

"We were obviously compromised. I couldn't trust anyone. I certainly couldn't trust our own communication lines. I wasn't even sure of the efficacy of half the reports we were getting."

"That bad?"

"I think we're being set up to take the fall for something, Ronald," Betty told him as Ron's mother came into the room with a tray, carrying steaming cups of tea for them. "If not, we were being led away from something that would make anything else meaningless if we failed. Either way, it's bad."

"Ronnie, I didn't hear you come in. Honestly, you're as quiet as a….. Well, you certainly have learned to be quiet," his mother cut herself off.

"It's okay, mom. Dr. Director knows I'm a ninja."

"Oh. Well, okay. I wasn't sure what was going on, but when she showed up….."

"As I said, I am sorry to intrude, Mrs. Stoppable," Betty told her, taking a cup from the tray. "But as soon as we can, we will be out of your hair. We just needed to….confer with your son for a moment while awaiting our contact."

"That's quite all right. We don't mind guests at any time. Ron," she turned to her son. "Would you like some tea? It's that green kind you like."

"That'd be nice, mom," he nodded, and walked over to sit in his dad's chair, as he was yet to make it home.

"I won't be a sec," she told him, and headed for the kitchen.

"So, what are you planning?"

"We have to…..do some sneaking about of our own. I wanted to stop by first, and give you what little we do have. Some of it even Wade doesn't have, but I couldn't trust our channels weren't compromised, so we came in person. As I said, it's the last move anyone would expect considering our…..recent antipathy."

"Goes without saying. Almost makes me think you planned it this way, and chose to try to alienate me so people wouldn't think you would….."

Ron paused, and frowned at her.

"You did plan it that way."

"A good leader plans for anything," Dr. Director nodded. "Even the unlikely."

"Okay, when I used to say things like that, people laughed."

"We don't laugh much in this business," Will told him as he calmly sipped his tea as if concerned with nothing else.

Ron leaned over, took the file, and set it on his lap.

"That file, I admit, is mostly speculation on my part, and some rumors and guesses culled by Will over the last few years chasing leads that almost always managed to dry up every time he followed them. I wager even you know how unlikely having every single lead vanish as soon as you hear about it is?"

"Beyond unlikely."

"Be careful of Big Daddy Brotherson, too. We think he's involved, too. He was the source of a lot of bad leads," Will told him.

"Stands to reason. He was always involved in everything shady," Ron recalled.

"He sent me on my last wild goose chase," Will told him. "Right before we were led into an ambush."

Ron only nodded as his mother returned just then, handed him a cup of tea, and he sipped it calmly as he casually opened the front of the folder, glanced at the first of several pages. Many handwritten notes in the margins, and stared at what was being suggested on that page alone.

"Intense," he murmured, closing the folder when his mother took a seat, smiling around her.

"I'm going to ask you destroy that after you read it. If you need help, or questions answered, call Wade. Don't look for us. It's too dangerous for you to even know what we're going to be doing," Betty added.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Stoppable frowned now. "Are you drafting my son for some kind of mission again?"

"I'm already involved, mom. Someone is targeting all of us. And…..I have to wonder if they aren't the same people that didn't already target Kim."

"You think so," Will asked him.

"All this smacks of long-term planning. Right? So, if you were getting ready to launch something big? So big it might take you years to carry out? Who's going to be your first target? Someone that worked for you already, or someone known to get nosy about things that seem off?"

"That actually makes sense," Dr. Director nodded.

"Which is all the more disturbing. It implies…."

"Kim's not dead," Ron cut him off.

"Ron…."

He fixed his gaze on Dr. Dirctor, cutting her off.

"You don't make someone vanish if you're only going to kill them. You take them out with a bang. Something big, and noisy that lets everyone know you don't go where they've been. Sneaking them off a plane like that? It implies they had something else planned. Something….bad. I don't suppose I could get a list of the crew, and passengers….?"

"Last page of the report," Dr. Director nodded as she stood up as they heard the sound of an engine.

"Expecting company," Ron asked, "Because that's not dad's car."

"It may be our ride," Will smiled, and a moment later, the sound of someone knocking lightly sounded. He set his cup aside after nodding at Dr. Director, and headed to answer the door.

Ron didn't miss the fact he unsnapped his holster over his laser weapon just in case.

"Ride," Ron murmured.

"Yes, we arranged for our deep-cover agent to meet us here to carry us to our destination. It's why we…..surprised you, Mrs. Stoppable. We couldn't let see anyone arriving. We certainly can't let them see us go," Dr. Director told them, eyeing the door as one hand slid toward her sidearm, too.

"Are you sure you can trust….whoever….. Bonnie," Ron sputtered as the shapely brunette wearing a very costly pants suit obviously tailored just to her curves sauntered into the room behind Will at that moment.

"Stoppable. I heard you were back. Come to promote the cause of bad food, and blown diets once more?"

Ron grimaced, and only looked to Dr. Director.

_"She's_ your deep-cover agent?"

"You trust him," Bonnie snapped in the same breath.

"Ron's Yamanouchi's mystic monkey-master. I'm sure even you've heard of them," Dr. Director pointed out.

"Hmmmm," Bonnie murmured, eyeing him as Ron glowered at the scrutiny of Bonnie's gaze. "I guess that makes sense. Considering his past antics."

"In the past," Ron all but growled. "You sure you can get Dr. D, and Du out of here unseen?"

"Ronald, don't call me that," the senior agent growled as Bonnie grinned.

"Trust me," Bonnie smirked at Ron. "I've been misleading people for years."

"Apparently," Ron murmured as Betty rose to her feet.

"We appreaciate the hospitality, Mrs. Stoppable. We'd better be going now, though," the one-eyed woman told her.

"Area's clear," Hana trotted down the stairs just then. "I did a complete thermal sweep of the area, and didn't spot anyone, or anything out of place within four blocks of our house. Still, they could have satellite surveillance," she suggested. "Or just be out of range."

"And I suppose she's in the junior division," Bonnie huffed at Ron as she noted the young girl.

"You don't want to know," Will told her after glancing at Ron. "Dr. Director?"

"The car's backed into the garage, and you can go out the side door, and get in the back," Bonnie told them, glancing around. "Just stay low, and no one will ever know you were here. Or left with me."

"We know the drill," Will snapped at her.

Ron almost smirked at the man's reaction.

Was it because Bonnie was another amateur? Or because she was a little bossy. The way…

He sobered, and nodded as Betty stood up, and nodded his way in turn.

"Be careful, Ronald. Remember, as of now, trust no one."

"Except Wade," he rejoined.

"Just be careful about calling him, even on his tech. Even his signals can be traced. And they'll likely be watching for that after they realize I have activated the Ghost Protocols, and gone to ground."

"Right. Don't worry, I have….other resources I can use. Hopefully, between the two of us….."

"Hey," Will and Bonnie both sputtered.

Dr. Director silenced Will with a glance.

Ron just stared at all of them.

"Better go," Hana suggested. "Bonnie's not a regular visitor, and won't be expected to stay long. Ronnie, I suggest you show her out. Make a show of having a reunion with your old…..ah, friend."

"Acquaintance," Bonnie smiled thinly as the two senior GJ agents went through the back hall to head for the side door that opened into the garage.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bonnie nodded, and turned for the front door.

"Let's get this over with, Stoppable," she grumbled, and led him outside.

Ron followed without comment.

"You be careful, too," he told her quietly.

Bonnie snorted.

Then raised her voice, and said, "I can't believe how much you've changed, Ron. You really look good," she said audibly, but only Ron could see her hazel eyes roll as she gave him a familiar smirk.

"Diet, and exercise, B," he grinned, looking more like his old high school self just then. "It actually works."

Bonnie faltered at the informal address, and suddenly looked troubled.

"Did they really never find Kim?"

"We're still looking," he told her firmly. "_I'm_ looking now."

"Well, good luck," she said a little louder, just in case, he knew. "Maybe I'll see you before you have to leave again. Have you decided where you're going to settle?"

"You know me. Always looking for opportunities," Ron drawled as he walked around the house, stood just outside the garage as Bonnie made a show of unlocking her door, and climbed into the driver's seat without looking in the back.

"Good luck," he murmured as the sporty little sedan drove off into the growing night.

He stood for a moments, staring into the night, but saw nothing. Even as he started to turn away, he saw other headlights, and his father's car turned the corner, and headed for the drive.

"Ronald, who was that? I didn't recognize the car," Mr. Stoppable remarked as he pulled up, and parked.

Ron knew his dad was sharp, but for him, that was unusually sharp, considering he had not seen his dad's car anywhere on the street as Bonnie left. He had all but come out of nowhere.

"Which car?"

"The one that just left….."

Ron suddenly grabbed the man, slung him around against the side of the car, and growled, "You have two seconds to tell me where my dad is before I peel that mask off your face," he warned.

The man with his father's face swore, and tried to stick a knife in Ron's side.

Ron slapped it away, and punched the man twice in the belly. A belly that was harder, and stronger than his dad's true paunch.

The man still folded, and his head bounced off the car as he fell when Ron's knee found his jaw, and slammed him backwards. The man was out cold before he hit the ground. Ron grabbed a foot, dragging him deeper into the garage, and lowered the door before he found a few cords in a nearby tool drawer to hogtie the man.

"Ronnie, what are you doing to your…..?"

"He's not dad," he spat as Hana stepped outside to stare at him securing the unconscious man. "He's in imposter."

"Then…..where's dad," Hana asked, suddenly looking paler than usual.

"Our _actor_ was about to tell me," he said as his mother gaped as Ron reached up, hooked an old chain over a rafter, and secured the man's bound wrists to it before lifting him upright to sag before them. "Mom, you might want to go inside. This could get…..ugly. Oh, and remember the home security system Kim's brothers built for us. Turn it on," he told her. "Now."

"But, Ronnie, your dad said that was only for…."

"It's an emergency, mom. Do it."

The woman ran inside, and brother and sister heard an ominous hum from a corner of the garage as the long unused security system activated.

"Ronnie," Hana asked, stepping out to join him in the garage in front of the family cars. "Do you think….?"

"I think they just grabbed him. I'm sure he's not hurt, though."

"He better not be," Hana murmured, and for the first time in the years since she was adopted, Ron saw something dark in his sister's eyes.

"Hana. Don't worry. We'll get him back. And we'll stop these guys."

"Yes," Hana agreed. "We will."

Ron turned from the man, and went to kneel in front of her.

"You have to leave this to me, Hana."

"But, Ronnie….!"

"Right now, you need to protect mom. She's going to need you more than ever. And I need you to remember Master Sensei's lessons. All of them. All right."

Hana glowered past his shoulder at the man just coming around, and murmured, "They better hope dad's all right. That's all I'm saying."

"You snot-nosed, little…."

Ron turned, rising in one smooth motion, and backhanded the man somehow wearing his dad's face.

"You can talk, or I can talk to the next guy. Your choice."

"You don't scare me, boy," the man spat, his eyes colder, and harder than his dad's could ever be.

"No? Then you're just too dumb to know better. Hana, go inside."

"I want to help," Hana told him.

"You will. By watching mom. Go."

She huffed, and stormed inside the house, slamming the door.

"Afraid to let her see you fail?"

"No. I'm afraid she'll lose her temper, and rip out your spine out before I can get you to talk," Ron drawled.

The man blinked.

"You don't know us, mister. Or you would know just how big a mistake you've made. You may look like my father, but you know nothing about him. Or me. Now, let's start," he said, and reached up, and grabbed the man's bound right hand.

"What are you going to do? Threaten me? I've been….."

The man howled as Ron grabbed his index finger, and jerked it in a direction it was never meant to go.

"No more triggers for you. I can arrange for you to never use that hand again, too. Ever. And that's just a start. Sure you don't want to talk," Ron asked coldly, his eyes glittering with swirling, blue energy that took the man by surprise as he realized the reportedly hazel eyes were literally glowing.

This was not in his brief.

Seven minutes later, Ron walked into the house, and nodded at his sister.

"He's... close," he told her. "His friends are hiding in a van five blocks from here."

"I'm going….."

"Hana. You need to stay, and watch mom. Pack some things. When I get back, you're all going over to the Possibles. It's the safest house in the world. I'll get dad, and be back before you're packed," he told his mother.

"What about…?"

"I don't think calling the law will do any good," he said when his mother's anxious gaze went to the side door. "I have some friends, though, that can help."

"Those…..agents?"

"Other friends," Ron said, and toward the stairs. "I'll give them a call while I change."

"I'm changing, too. Just in case," Hana said.

Ron nodded, not bothering to argue with her.

"Mom. Pack what you need. I'm serious."

"But I turned on the security….."

"I know. And it should help for now. But it's not half what the Possibles have at their house."

"I….remember the twins," she smiled blandly.

"Yeah. We all do. Just remember that Kim, and Wade helped with their work, too, and not even another alien invasion could get through _their_ house security now. So, pack. I'll be back before you know it," he told her confidently as he headed upstairs, Hana already having run ahead of him.

"Just….be careful, Ronnie," she rasped, and followed him more hesitantly.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll get dad, and be back before you know it. Hana, keep your eyes open," he said, seeing her come out of her room, already in her own ninja gear even as he headed for the steps up to his old attic room.

He walked into the room, and sighed as he saw the boxes with all Rufus' old toys, and gear.

He would have loved to be a part of this kind of action. Naked moles rats just didn't live that long, though. Even if they were scientifically-enhanced, mystically empowered naked mole rats. He knew Hana had one of Rufus' babies, the rest given to other friends after the most unlikely of all dads finally reproduced, but he rarely saw them even before he had left for Japan.

Even now, Hana's pet seemed to be invisible around him.

He came out of his room a few moments later, wearing his spare uniform that wasn't torn and scorched by recent battles. He adjusted his equipment pouches on the side of his belt, and nodded at Hana before he slid his communicator into its own pouch.

"Eyes open, sis. We don't know what else they might try. If I don't give you the password when I come back," he added, merely nodding.

"What password," his mother asked when Hana only nodded.

"Hana knows."

"What about that guy in the garage?"

"Don't worry, sis. He won't be there much longer."

Then he loped down the stairs, and headed outside through the back door.

_To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**8**

"Have you heard anything that might explain any of this on your end," Dr. Director asked in a low tone as Bonnie drove away.

"Not that I can think of. I do know that Senor Senior has been unusually quiet of late, and staying close to the island. He doesn't even fly out to his usual business appointments any longer," she remarked. "Which," she belatedly realized, "Might just be indicative of something in itself."

"I think you're right. Ms. Rockwaller, take us to Senior's island. We need to have a chat with that old man."

"Are you sure….?"

"Don't worry. We'll make our presence….believable."

"Just remember, I still expect to be paid."

"Naturally. I don't forget my allies, Ms. Rockwaller," Betty told her earnestly.

"I hear you're not all that absent-minded about your enemies, either," she quipped.

"Oh?"

"Rumor is, you are the one that put the hit on the blue freak. They say you even have his head preserved somewhere in a private trophy case."

"I'd be very interested in where you heard that one," Dr. Director murmured after glancing at Will.

"Junior. Which, considering how badly he mangles anything, suggests….."

"Looks like we need to speak to both Seniors," Will remarked blandly.

"You touch my Junior, and these spooks are the least of your trouble, Du," Bonnie growled, though she still didn't look back as she drove past a van.

Frowning, she glanced in her rear view mirror, and eyed the plates.

"That is odd. There's a plumbing van setting in front of Mrs. Crouch's house."

"And," Will asked.

"Mrs. Crouch has been in Hawaii visiting her granddaughter for the past two months. Her house should still be empty."

"Maybe we should….?"

"I think it's being handled," Bonnie murmured, seeing something in her driver's side mirror that almost made her turn around.

"What do you mean," Betty demanded.

"When you called Ronald a ninja…..?"

"One of the best. Probably one of the most powerful in the world if he lets himself go."

"Well, that would explain the guy in the black fashion-disaster that just ripped the back doors off that van as we passed."

"You're right. It's being handled," Dr. Director told her. "Take us to the airport. We need to speak with your husband, and father-in-law. Now."

"I thought you intended to go to….."

"How did you know our intentions," Will hissed, his hand sliding to his sidearm.

"Because, you paranoid freak," Bonnie drawled, taking a turn that led out of town toward the local airport, where her private jet waited. "When GJ Ghosts, even I know enough to guess the first place you would head would be to Langley to ascertain the actual scale of the leaks on your end."

"Damn, she's right," Dr. Director realized. "Which makes us taking a side trip first all the better, since our moles might be expecting us to show one place….."

"When you're actually halfway across the world," Bonnie finished. "I'm still not sure how Senor Senior will react, though. Lately, he's been very….."

"Frightened," Will suggested.

"Unesasy," Bonnie corrected.

Betty and Will shared another guarded look, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

**KP**

"That's the Rockwaller, girl," one of the five men in the van said as he watched the car pass. "Should we tail her….?"

"And get the Seniors on our backs," another man growled as he eyed the only man in the van that was bound and gagged, and looking very furious as he sat in the floor between them wearing only his jockeys.

Most people would be scared.

This nut actually stared at them as if he might be planning some retribution.

Not that any of the men were worried. The chubby, little man was so obviously out of shape, that none of the men worried about him.

Even as the car passed, they heard something knock against the van. Thinking their companion had already returned, the man nearest the back started to open the door just before he saw the blur of motion outside that looked nothing like their disguised cohort.

"Crap! It's the…..!"

The figure in black seemed to almost glow with a weird, blue light as he literally ripped the doors off the van, and then tore into the four men that barely had time to move. Before any of them could even lift a weapon, the ninja had slammed, kicked, or punched every one of them into oblivion. Only after the tied the last man up did he turn to free his father.

"You okay, dad," he asked as he removed Mr. Stoppable's gag.

"I am now. They seemed to think that pretender would actually fool you."

"Do you know their plan? Why they even bothered?"

"They seemed very interested in knowing how to find someone called Director. They thought you could lead them to her."

"Did they?"

"Ronald, what's going on?"

"That's just it, dad," he told him, ripping off one of the shorter men's dark gray jumpsuit, and offering it to his dad. "I don't know. I do know these guys are trouble. I'll get you home, then you need to take mom, and Hana over to the Possibles, and wait for me to contact you."

"Ronald, is this one of those…..mission things again?"

"No, dad," Ron told him. "It's worse."

"Oh, dear," the stocky man murmured.

Ron said nothing as he heaped the men in the back, and then drove the van back to the house where he loaded the man from the garage inside before he saw his family off to the Possibles. By then, Ron had sealed the house, locked it up, and switched the security system back on just in case.

He then started the van again, and drove out of town, headed for the mountains.

He drove away into the night, and finally pulled over just inside an overlook parking lot where he noted one of the men was coming around.

He pulled over in the back of the parking lot, then took some of the men's own equipment to seal off the parking lot with very official looking highway department gear to make it seem the roadside lot was officially closed. Walking back to the van, he noted two of the men were now awake, and struggling to break free.

Ron reached in, and grabbed the foot of one of the men.

"Know where you are," he asked, dragging the man who cursed, and howled behind his gag as Ron dragged him carelessly over the curbs, sidewalk, and even through rocks and thistles.

Until he reached the safety rail, and dragged the man over it to stand very close to the cliff.

Ron looked down.

"Long way down," he whistled. "I'd hate to slip," he said, ripping the gag off the man.

Who howled in earnest as the strip of tape tore hairs from his faint whiskers from his craggy face.

"Pay attention," Ron tapped him on the head. "Now," he said, glancing back to the van where another man had come around. Both of the men in van were looking right at him. "I figure I've got five tries to get the truth out of you guys. Look down," he ordered the man.

The man didn't want to, and it showed.

"Scared of heights," Ron grinned.

The man glared, but said nothing.

Ron grabbed his collar, dragged him up slightly, and made him look.

"I said look. See? Long way down. Just like I said. Now, I'm going to play a game. The winner is the one I don't toss over the side."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I think we're all way past dares," Ron growled. "You grabbed my dad. Tried to break in my house. Who knows what else you planned. I don't like that. I don't like that at all. So, ready to play?"

"I'm a federal office in pursuit of a…."

The man gasped as Ron dragged him ever closer to the edge.

"Don't care. Right now, you're a jerk that violated my rules."

"What rules," he howled.

"You messed with my family," Ron said, his eyes glittering. "Now, my turn for asking questions. What did you really want? Spill. Or you fall."

"You wouldn't dare…"

Ron tossed him over the side of the cliff.

The man screamed as he fell.

Walking back to the van, he eyed the men, now three of whom were awake, and gaping.

"He lost the game. Who wants to play next? You," he asked one of them.

All three conscious men shook their heads.

"Hmmmm, we'll try you," Ron said, and grabbed the man stripped of his jumpsuit.

The man wailed behind his gag as he was dragged out of the van, and his head bounced against the bumper before Ron kept dragging him to the cliff.

"Kim always said, the littler guy is almost always the brain, because he can't compete with the bigger guys with the muscle. So, I figure you have a brain. Which means, you may have answers. You have answers, right," Ron asked, stopping near the guardrail again to pull off the man's gag.

"I can't tell you anything. I don't know anything. I swear," the man babbled. "We're just here for a lead to…"

"To," Ron asked, stepping over the safety rail.

The man clamped his mouth shut.

"So, you want to lose the game, too," Ron asked carelessly.

"No! No, please. I only know we were to find out your connection with Dr. Director, and if you knew where she had gone."

"Is that all?"

"That's all," the man nodded vehemently.

Ron dragged him over the rail, and toward the cliff.

"Shame. I just don't believe you. Look down."

"B-B-But….."

"Look…..down," Ron growled.

The nearly naked man looked down.

"Long way down, isn't it," Ron asked with deceptive cheerfulness.

The man swallowed hard.

"Your buddy lied, too. You just hit strike two. Ready for the next pitch?"

The man just stared at him with rounded eyes.

"Who really sent you? And why?"

"I….. I….. You're a _good guy,_ for God's sake! You're not supposed to….."

"Giving up?"

"I can't tell you anything," the man wailed at Ron's tone.

"You lose," Ron sighed, and grabbed him by his bound wrists, and slung him over the edge.

The man's howl of shock and fear echoed for several seconds before Ron turned to the van where the last man was now awake, and gaping at him with his companions.

"Two down," he said. "You guys aren't much for self-preservation, are you? Most Henches would have been babbling like crazy by now. You must be a better class of villain."

He walked over and eyed the three. The man between the two bigger men looked terrified.

Ron grabbed him, and jerked him forward even as he wailed, and shook his head.

"Next birdie in the contest," he drawled as the other two men fought violently, trying to free themselves.

In vain.

Ron was very good with ropes now. Very good.

Especially when you wrapped the knots in duct tape.

"Okay, you know the drill by now," Ron was saying as he pulled the terrified man's gag off after they reached the rail.

"For God's sake, Stoppable, we're Federal agents! Dr. Director has gone rogue, and we're trying to find her before she does something crazy!"

"Dr. Director went rogue," Ron snorted. "You expect me to buy that?"

"Yes!"

"Who sent you?"

"General Eugene Hardcastle," the man told him. "Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in this hemisphere!"

"So. A general is now commanding federal agents to chase international law officers? This the same Hardcastle that tried to have me killed a few days ago by sending an assassin after me? _That_ Eugene Hardcastle?"

"He…. He….."

"You're getting close to losing this round, mister," Ron growled, and dragged him closer to the edge after dropping him over the guardrail.

"I swear, we're just here for Director! She knows a lot of potentially critical information that we cannot let fall into the wrong hands!"

Ron stared hard at him.

"And kidnapping, and replacing my dad?"

"Our team leader thought you would respond to any questions from him easier than you would have if we just showed up. We hoped to get the information out of you without you even realizing…."

"Do I look stupid to you," Ron asked, and reached for him.

"Wait! I swear. That was the plan! Our orders were to just find Director, and bring her in! That's all!"

"Then why did he send Fukushima after me?"

"Who?"

_"Viper!"_

"He….did," the man frowned.

"You're worthless," Ron swore, and reached for him again.

"Wait!"

"Last chance, errand boy. Call it a bonus round. Why are you really after Dr. Director? And don't give me any crap about going rogue. What's really going on? Start with _Lilac Valley,"_ he said, and seeing the man's reaction, impulsively added, "And don't forget to tell me about _Kim Po_ssible."

The man now looked beyond terrified.

"I….. I….."

_"Dangerously_ close to losing," Ron told him ominously.

The man stared back at his compatriots, then back at Ron, and to the ninja's shock, he pushed himself to his feet even through still bound, and literally leapt over the side with a cry of what could only be madness.

"What the hell," Ron frowned as the man went down into the darkness beyond.

"Okay, now I'm really interested in your story," Ron said, shrugging, and walking over to the van again. "Only I think we'll add a new penalty," he said, pulling out a long, ceramic blade. "This time, the winner is the man with the fewer pieces carved off," he said, and grabbed both men by one foot, and dragged them out to land hard on pavement outside the van.

Reaching down, he deftly removed both their blindfolds, and told them, "I know you heard me. First man to answer my last question gets to keep his ears. Loser doesn't, as a start."

"Do your worst," the man from the van snapped. The other man, the man still partially masked as his father, whimpered.

"If you insist," he said, and lay his blade against the right ear of the man from his garage.

"Langley sent us," the man blurted out. "We were find Director, and _neutralize_ you by any means necessary. They didn't want to risk you coming after….."

"After…..?"

The man cringed as the sharp blade bit into his soft flesh just atop his ear.

"After Fukushima! I don't know why, but they didn't want you two meeting again. He's still got something to do. Something critical."

"What," Ron demanded.

"I don't know. They didn't tell us! I swear, Stoppable! I swear!"

"You do know Fukushima is Viper, a paid assassin?"

The man only nodded.

"Yet your hotshot general is working with him?"

"It's….not the first time we used felons in certain….critical operations."

"Tell me about Lilac Valley."

"I can't. I can't! It was before my time. I only joined the Agency two years ago!"

"And here you are, spying on your own allies, and betraying the real good guys. Good job, Hench."

"I'm not a…..!"

"You are a Hench," Ron snapped. "What about you," Ron demanded, eyeng the big man. "Anything to add."

"You'll pay for this Stoppable. We don't forget our enemies."

"Neither do I," Ron growled, and delivered a hard backhand that bouced his head off the bumper, and sent him back into unconsciousness.

"So," he said, turning back to the frightened man. "You don't know anything else?"

"No! I swear. I told you all I know."

"Do you know anything about Kim Possible? Anything?"

"N-No….."

"Why don't I believe you now?"

"I don't! I swear," he whined. "I did…. I heard some rumors back in Langley during my training. That's all I can tell you."

"What rumors?"

"That she….. That she's…..dead," he choked out.

Ron grit his teeth.

"How," he demanded.

"I don't know. I swear. I just heard….."

"The exact rumor," he demanded.

"I heard one of the lieutenant colonel's that came through say….she was probably dead, because no one could have lived through….."

He trailed off.

"Through what," Ron demanded.

"That's all I heard. He turned down a hall, and I was going the other way. That's all I heard. I swear."

Ron lowered his knife.

"Yori," he called out.

"Hai, Stoppable-San," a slight figure in black called out as she flipped up and over the edge of the cliff.

"I'm done. I'm guessing these clowns don't have anything else left to spill. But it does point us in the next direction."

"Where is that, Stoppable-San," a stockier, masked male asked as the agent stared at the second figure to appear from below the cliff.

"Washington. We're going to have a chat with a few generals," he said coldly as Ron loomed over the agent, who stared in horror as the last thing he saw was that glowing fist aimed at his jaw.

When the man woke, he cried out in alarm as he realized he was dangling from his wrists over a very steep drop. To his right and left, his companions were dangling alongside him. All of them stripped to their shorts, and all of them adorned with letters.

Craning his neck, he could just make out the letters scrawled across their chests to spell, "_U R Next_."

Somehow, he thought this wasn't going to look very good on his professional transcript. Not very good at all.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**9**

"Are you kidding me," Richard swore, dropping a copy of the Denver Post on Gene's desk with a photo of five less than photogenic agents dangling from a scenic overlook. The graffiti, he had little doubt, was meant for them. "You actually tried to engage Stoppable? After everything we do know, you still tried to directly engage him?"

"Viper assured me his abilities were overrated."

"That ambitious cur has his own agenda, and you should still know better," General Flagg said, resisting the urge to shout. "You might as well have sent up a flare. You do know he's going to be coming right at us now."

"Let him come. We ran off Elizabeth's best, and we'll take care of him, too."

Richard shook his head.

"Do you know that I was there that day."

"What," Gene Hardcastle frowned.

"Middleton. Ground Zero. My bird was shot down outside Middleton when we tried to engage those things during the invasion. I was making my way to the local command post when I saw him, Gene. A scrawny little teen, who outfought, and outmuscled two nine foot aliens. He _spanked_ them. Seriously spanked them. Those behemoths never had a chance. And Viper told you he was overrated?"

Gene frowned.

"He assured me after their encounter that Stoppable was still more hype than not."

"Viper is obviously after something else himself. I don't care what it is, though. I want his leash tightened until after we're finished with him."

"And then?"

"And then I want _him_ finished," Richard spat.

Gene swore softly.

"This should have been so easy."

"I told you never to underestimate Elizabeth. That bitch give paranoids a role model. Unfortunately, her instincts are almost scarily accurate. Apparently, they haven't gotten rusty despite her past few years at a desk."

Gene frowned again as he eyed his own desk.

"She never showed at the Farm."

"And why would you think she would?"

"The Protocols….."

"Tell us what to expect. The woman has never done the expected. It's how she survived North Korea."

"I didn't know she was ever in…..?"

"Before your….promotion. I'll just say that if you ever have her surrounded by a platoon of Marines, you'd better shoot while you can. Because she'll still try to beat you. And the odds are, she would."

"You have to be kidding?!"

"She's that good," the Air Force officer nodded. "Better than any of our guys. In her time, she was likely better than Possible ever was."

"If she was so good, why did we never hear about her," the general demanded.

"Exactly," Richard told him.

"Huh?

"Damn, Gene, use your head. Why does MI6 screw up so much?"

"Well, hell, half their agents walk around living like bad movie stereotypes."

"So do a lot of ours," Richard scowled. "But that's just it. Elizabeth was in and out of countries that never saw her coming. Or going. She did more to undermine the Soviets, and bring about the end of the Cold War than all the politicians and soldiers in NATO combined. Her very anonymity only aided her effectiveness."

"You're joking," the army officer frowned.

"Don't underestimate her. Her spy plane was shot down over North Korea early in her career."

"And?"

"Six months later, she showed up in Seoul with four major defectors. All top ranking officers with critical Intel, and she knew more about their real Atomic Program than the North Koreans did themselves. Need I say more?"

"Why wasn't this in her files?"

"Because until recently, Global Justice operated outside our own purview. We could have milked them for intelligence right up until the Golden Moment, but you had to let your heavy-handed mercs expose our presence. Now, Elizabeth is in the wind, Stoppable is just getting started, and….."

"And?"

Richard looked grim, and only then tossed the file he held on the officer's desk.

"Shego is on to us, now."

"Shego? But we got rid of Hench. By now she should be heading off to whatever…..or whoever is running her now."

"You'd think. Open the file."

Gene opened the slender folder, and stared at the single photograph.

"I don't get it," he frowned.

"I got this from the detective that 'found' the body. Look closer."

Gene lifted the grizzly photo of the dead man, and stared hard.

Richard leaned over his desk, and tapped the dead man's forehead.

Where someone had carved three makeshift stars into the dead man's forehead.

"That can't possibly mean….."

"How many stars do you wear, Gene?"

The man eyed his epilet, and grimaced.

"Three."

"So do I. So does Sam. I think it's a message to us. Just like Stoppable's less than subtle jab. She's coming for us next."

"Or….one of us."

"I saved the best for last," Richard told him. "The autopsy showed three more stars on his chest. Three more on his…..backside. She all but named us. Only she knows which she equated with…..what part of the anatomy. But she's coming. I'm returning to the Bunker. It's time to escalate, or our entire project may yet fall apart before we can move."

"We're not nearly ready!"

"We'd better be. We have a genuine cosmic monster coming after us, along with a monkey master who has uncharted abilities. Which is why I wanted to move slower from the start, to ensure the lose ends were neutralized. Why I wanted to be especially careful. Especially when Stoppable showed back up. As I recall, your impatience is what undermined Cadmus, too, wasn't it," the Air Force general asked him blandly.

"Maybe," Gene murmured sourly. "Maybe it's time to let Viper finally earn his pay."

"We still need him for…."

"Anyone can play his part. We have some very good, very gullible agents of peerless skill," the officer snapped at Richard. "But how many can match Stoppable? How many have both the drive, and ambition to bring him down? I say we send Viper to intercept him, and take him out. Once and for. Problem solved."

"Gene, I swear to God, you're an idiot. I'm going to the Bunker. I need to get ready to shift the base of operations before this site is revealed to the wrong people."

"I'll call Viper," he said stubbornly.

"Do what you think best," he spat, and turned to go. He waited till he was in the hall to mutter, "Stupid, fanatical moron. You're going to blow everything."

He waited until he was in the authorized lift only a half dozen people in the world could use, and pulled out a cell phone.

"He refuses to yield. Proceed as planned."

He put his phone away, not feeling too bad about Gene. After all, he wasn't really one of them. He only thought he was, which made it expedient to be rid of him anyway.

Twenty minutes later, General Eugene Hardcastle was found in his office, victim of an apparent stroke that left him virtually comatose. Unable to even move a single finger.

**KP**

The nurse walked over to the man in the bed covered by an oxygen tent, and eyed the nearby machines that chirped and buzzed as they kept the man on the bed alive.

The new nurse had actually giggled at seeing their patient, unable to believe his skin was really that blue, thinking someone was playing a prank on her. Ellen Greer checked the patient's vitals, and dutifully recorded them on the chart as she went about her duties with her usual grim efficiency.

She had been working with the man since he had been brought him just over two years ago. In all that time, he showed no response. No signs of improvement. He acted brain-dead, except for the fact that the scans run on him indicated sporadic, if frenetic brainwave activity at odd periods.

No one knew what had happened to him.

Her employer simply charged her with keeping the man alive, and relatively well.

Considering what she owed her, she didn't have any trouble with accepting the mandate.

Meanwhile, she watched over her other patients. Mostly older, or injured agents who had been maimed, or injured so badly they couldn't reenter society. Or function even if they tried. The center she ran was a medical research center, but it was also a top secret, and very exclusive retreat where said agents could safely convalesce without fear of being found, or of accidentally spilling secrets they might yet retain.

The blue man wasn't even technically a legitimate patient.

Ellen was one of only four people in the entire center that even knew he was in the closed wing.

Still, the recent news that Dr. Director herself was on the run, and the entire Agency had gone Ghost concerned her.

Something was happening.

Something big.

She had a hunch it had something to do with the man that her mentor claimed had to know something worth killing him. Why else had someone attacked him?

At first glance, he did seem a stroke victim. Or someone caught in some accident. But if Dr. Director said the blue man had been attacked, she believed her. Which was why she kept her snub-nosed wheel gun strapped under her scrubs every single day she came into work.

Even she knew that if you tried once, odds were, you'd try again.

Even as she left the blue man's room, she heard an ambulance come in, and a grizzled man in Army green was dragged in to the clinic's ER. The old man was displaying the same symptoms as the blue man.

Ellen didn't say a word.

But she didn't believe in coincidence. Her hand stayed close to her sidearm until every new face in the ambulance departed. Something about one of them didn't look…..trustworthy.

And it wasn't just because he was Japanese.

**KP**

"Fancy meeting you here," Shego drawled sardonically as she dropped out of a tree to land near a tall shrub where a casually dressed Ron Stoppable stood.

Only it was a Ron with seemingly dark hair, and mirrored sunglasses.

She stood there looking the same as she had almost five years ago, and showed no hint of the years that had matured him. She grinned, dusted the front of her distinctive cat-suit, and just nodded at him.

"I like the incognito look, but trust me, their facial recognition software will peg you the minute you step through their doors."

"That why you're still out here, too?"

"Nah. If I wanted those posers, I'd already be inside carving their hearts out," Shego drawled.

"Well, since you're bothering to talk, you obviously want something."

"Yeah. You. We need to talk, monkey-boy."

"That's why I'm here. When your path started to take a very definite turn after Jack's apparent suicide, I knew you were headed here, too."

"You did?"

"Even I can connect dots."

"I liked the piñata's you left on Mount Middleton," Shego smirked. "C'mon, my car is over this way. We can talk in my room. We'll have guards coming this way in ten minutes."

"Seven. They use randomly fluctuating patrol patterns."

"Whatever. Coming?"

"Sure," he said, making a gesture.

"You got ninja buddies out there?"

"A few friends," he commented.

"Better tell them to lay low. These guys aren't playing."

"Neither am I, Shego," he told her, and followed her to a low, black sports car that was no Hybrid.

"Nice."

"Never know when you might need a good getaway," Shego smirked, and slid behind the wheel. "My motel isn't too far. We'll talk there."

Ron just nodded, wondering how it was no one reacted to the blatant slap in their faces as Shego sat there driving through the heart of the nation's capital looking very much like, well, herself.

"It's driving you nuts, isn't it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," he murmured.

"Sure you do. You're wondering how in the world I can get away with running around in broad daylight without half the city's law coming down on me. Right?"

"Well, yeah."

Shego tapped the small pouch on her right side at her waist.

"Hard-light hologram. Looks, and feels real. I can make myself look like anyone I want, and no one will believe otherwise. I only turned it off when I jumped out of the tree. And inside the car, special tint hides my features," she said, tapping the window at her side.

"Smart."

"I do learn from my mistakes. How about you?"

"I try."

"Not what I heard. Viper suckered you big, is what I heard."

"I was focused on the wrong target, but saving lives was my primary concern," Ron grumbled.

"Whatever. I just can't believe some poser actually beat the guy that put our Lorwardian friends back in orbit."

"He's a monkey ninja, too. A good one."

"Really," Shego smirked. "That's primo info, sidekick."

"I'm no sidekick…."

"Sure you are," Shego grinned. "Mine."

"What?"

"Come inside, and I'll explain. Trust me. You want to come inside."

Ron climbed out of the car after she parked it, and followed her into the room on the ground floor. She didn't stay there, though. She walked into the bath, yelled, "Come on, Stoppable. Time's wasting."

"Huh," he frowned as she stepped into the shower with her clothes on.

"Get in here," she ordered.

He glanced around, shrugged, and stepped into the shower.

The entire tub sank into the ground the moment Shego pulled on a certain curtain holder.

"You don't seem too surprised," Shego noted.

"You wouldn't believe how often this happens to me," he remarked dryly.

"Wow, Little Ronnie's becoming a worldly sort, is he?"

Ron said nothing to that.

"Okay," she said, stepping out of the tub, and walking over to a small card table covered with papers, a laptop, and a single mug with cold coffee. "Welcome to the local lair. Let's chat."

Ron stayed on his feet.

"You first."

"Okay. obviously, I want your help."

"With what?"

"Don't play coy. By now you know these are the same guys that killed Hench, tried to kill Drew, and have been trying to play puppet master with the whole freaking nation lately."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"Well, have you got to the part where they have something to do with Kimmie's disappearance?"

Ron stepped forward.

"What do you know?"

"I know that just over two years ago, Drew contacted Kim about something. Something….big. So big it freaked him out beyond normal."

"You don't know?"

"He called me up, too, and said he needed me. By the time I got there, he was being loaded into an ambulance, and was a very life-sized vegetable."

"You couldn't find out what happened?"

"It wasn't any lab accident. I know that. Right before he hung up that last time, he told me if anything happened, to get to Kimmie. Only by the time I realized something wonky was going down, Princess had vanished, too."

"You never found out how?"

"Oh, I found out how. And I found out where. But by the time I tracked her, she was gone again. Only this time, she was….. Well, I don't know what she was. Or where she went. I only know she disappeared, and those guys know where."

"And how?"

"Oh, I know how. It took a while, but I've got a few pieces put together now, and I figured it out. For all the good it did me."

"Tell me," Ron said.

Shego gestured at her laptop, and stabbed a few keys to open a photo file.

"What do you see?"

"A…..shoebox?"

"Hardly. They call it the Matrix. The most deadly piece of alien technology ever found. It came from the Big Greens' ship. GJ snatched it."

Ron groaned.

"Your Nerdlinger figured out fast that it was bad news. He even dared Cyclops, and told her to get rid of it, fast. Ironically, she agreed. In the end, her bosses didn't. They saw power, and wanted a slice."

"Okay, I'll go out on a limb here, and say it went to…..Lilac Valley."

"Top secret boy's club where all the war hawks, and wannabes play with things they shouldn't, trying to build bigger and better toys to club each other with," Shego nodded. "I'm guessing here, but I think they finally dragged in Kimmie, thinking she might know how to use it since they couldn't make it work."

"What happened?"

"That's the part that I want to know. Kimmie went in, but she never came out. Every man that was there the day something went down is now dead. Accidents. The usual. One by one, they dropped dead. Except two. Now, one."

"The one?"

"General Hardcastle was found two days ago after an apparent stroke. The same kind of stroke that made Drew a lawn ornament. That only leaves General Richard Flagg. The only man alive and well that knows what really happened that day."

"Someone's cutting loose ends," he remarked casually.

"That's my guess. And that three-star goon knows what really happened. That's my guess."

"You have the Matrix."

"I might have….acquired it recently," she smiled.

"Dr. Director thinks you're working for someone."

"I am."

"She thinks they have an agenda."

"They do."

"You going to share?"

"Want to show me the Lotus Blade? Maybe give me the keys to Yamanouchi?"

Ron stared hard.

"Baby steps, Stoppable. My….boss isn't too trusting, and neither am I. These days, you trust anyone, you're dead. Ask Jack."

"Why were you after him?"

"He's involved. Or was. You know how he operates. Or how he operated. Then, just about three years ago, he started going exclusive. Hiring out to a single, unknown entity. He hired, and trained only the best of the best. Only they weren't leased out as usual Henches."

"Military?"

"Some."

"GJ found Henches under the Pentagon. They were drilling with military weapons. Experimental prototypes. The kind that aren't supposed to exist," Ron told her.

Shego leaned back in her chair, instinctively reaching for the cup of cold coffee. She took a sip, scowled, and then fired a tiny burst of plasma in the tepid beverage to heat it up again. Taking another sip, she smacked her lips, and then eyed him.

"I didn't know that part. It's just one more piece of a growing puzzle, though. Someone is about to do something big, Stoppable. I don't know what. Or where. But if they're training their own hired Henches, then it must be bigger than even we thought."

"Let me ask you one thing," Ron asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…..Kim's alive?"

Shego straightened up, and eyed him.

"I don't know. Nothing I've found so far says one way, or the other. But….I don't _feel_ her dead. So, no, I can't believe she is dead. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense. I feel the same way. I'm curious, though. Why are you trying so hard to find her? Do you think she can help Drew?"

Shego snorted.

"Screw Drew," she snorted. "I want her back because Kimmie's my _wife_!"

Ron found he didn't have a word to say after that one.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**10**

"We are ten minutes out," Bonnie called from the cockpit, surprising Will by being her own pilot.

Will was up instantly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked around.

Dr. Director merely sat up as if only resting her eyes, and nodded at him from the seat behind Bonnie's own.

"I assume you didn't warn them we're aboard," she asked.

"In this case, I felt it was better to spring you on them. I'm about to contact the island, though, and will say I'm bringing guests. Trust me, the old man will be honor bound to offer you hospitality even if he can't stand the idea that you're on his turf. The rest is up to you."

"Indeed," Will grimaced.

"And, you, leave the attitude behind, or you can stay on the jet," Bonnie shot over her shoulder at him.

"She's right, Will. Just now, the Seniors may well prove to be valuable allies if half of what I fear is going on."

"You still haven't said….?"

"I'm not going to voice anything until I know for certain. I like to be certain of my fact before I speak. Or act."

Will simply nodded.

He had long noted that Dr. Director tended to play things close and quiet at the best of times. Still, hers was a sterling reputation, and he would not do anything to tarnish it. Nor would he let anyone else do so.

Whoever was targeting his mentor was going to rue it in the end. He would ensure they did so.

"Junior, are you there, sugar?"

Will grimaced as Bonnie all but cooed over the radio.

"Hello, my darling. And where have you been this week? You disappeared without a trace. Without warning. Without leaving me my _credit cards!"_

Dr. Director tried very hard not to laugh as Will just gaped.

"Don't worry. I'm home now, sweetie, _and_ I'm bringing guests," she radioed back without comment of their reactions.

"Ohhh," the boy-man squealed. "Are we having a party?"

Betty's grim visage didn't change a bit. Will looked disgusted.

"A….kind of party. Perhaps you'll have some tea, and refreshments ready for us?"

"Oh, that kind of party. Well, I suppose you must like them, or you wouldn't drink so much tea with your friends," Junior's voice changed to a bland, indifferent tone. "Or is it you just like the tea?"

"A little of both, baby. A little of both. Now listen; you and dad are both invited to this party. In fact, my guests really want to meet you both."

"Oh, goody. Then maybe afterward we can dance….."

"Junior, tea first. I'll be landing in…..seven minutes."

"Your party shall be awaiting the guests of honor. You, too, my beloved little snoogly-boogly."

Will's jaw dropped as he stared at the brunette.

"If you value your life," Bonnie said coldly. "You will never, ever, repeat, or comment on what you just heard."

"Whyever would I," Will asked as if offended.

Dr. Director merely eyed the island landing strip ahead as her sharp eye took in the security. Much of it, she could tell, had been recently upgraded. Professionally, too, from what she could see.

"Dad…. Senor Senior, Sr., has been a little…..cautious of late, as I said. I still don't know why," Bonnie told the woman as she brought the jet down with a smooth touch, and rolled toward the small, but very well equipped hangar. "Even I don't know all his secrets," she remarked, her tone implying 'yet.'

A few minutes later, they were on the ground, and Betty's first look at the ominous looking missile launchers hidden among the trees told her an uninvited guest would have never gotten near the place. Beyond the nose of the aircraft, Betty noted four Henches in the traditional red and black were coming out to greet them even as Bonnie maneuvered the small jet toward the hangar.

"Is that right," Dr. Director finally murmured a noncommittal response.

She glanced at Will as Bonnie shut down the engines, and quickly filled out a flight log declaring her completed flight plan. Dr. Director had already long known the woman was meticulous in attending to details in spite of her careless, and somewhat prickly reputation. It was part of why she made such a good double-agent.

"Let's get this over with," Bonnie told her as she walked to the door that was shoved open, and found the steps already rolled up to the side of the jet even as two other Henches were already refueling the plane, and one was going over a post-flight check even as Bonnie handed him her flight logs.

"See those are properly filed, and reported, Douglas," she told the nearest Hench. "Thanks."

"Yes, ma'am. Will that be all, Mrs. Senior?"

"Just have the jet ready. My guests may have to depart….suddenly."

The man eyed the two agents, but said nothing as he simply nodded, and watched them head to the motorized cart that Bonnie drove herself. She headed directly to the island villa that was more mansion than not after they climbed in, and Betty glanced around as she took in the additional security that made even some of her peers' paranoia look careless compared to the raw firepower awaiting anyone that tried breeching Senior's airspace. She could guess that he likely had just as much awaiting any water-based assaults.

"Yes, he upgraded underwater, and beach security, too," Bonnie told her, noting her attention to details around them, and guessing her thoughts. "It's hard to even tan properly of late since you can't go down to the ocean without setting _something_ off."

"He obviously thinks he has something to worry about," Betty said as they left the cart, and walked into the house.

"Indeed, I do, Dr. Director. Indeed, I do," the old man said as he stood in the receiving hall, leaning on his ivory-handled cane in what the agent knew was a cleverly deceptive pose.

The old man, she well knew, was a classically trained athlete, and could move faster, and with more skill than many half his age. He also had a dangerous affinity for gadgets that made the legendary MI6 agents look like schoolchildren. Then, too, she wouldn't doubt he had likely treated himself with likely illegal, or unethical treatments to keep himself so fit for so long. If anything, he was more dangerous than men less than half his age. So if he was worried, so was she.

"Senor Senior," Betty nodded. "We need to talk."

"I assume you've learned by now that Shego is working for me," he asked blandly.

Betty didn't blink an eye.

"It was obvious once I started putting pieces together," she said, betraying not one degree of surprise. "The only thing I don't know…..is _why_," she stressed.

"The usual reasons," the man shrugged carelessly as he gestured for them to follow as Will remained quiet, carefully staring around him for signs of any trap, or ambush. The old man, they both knew, had a penchant for dropping you in pits, or worse, right in the middle of being hospitable at the best of times.

"Don't worry, young man," Senor Senior smiled over his shoulder. "You are my daughter-in-law's guests, so you are quite safe. Indeed, I suspect that as you are here, you are about to become my newest _allies_ in crime, so to speak."

"Hardly crime," Dr. Director snapped back as they were led into a very luxuriously sitting room adorned with white leather, and matching décor.

"No? Then I didn't recently come across your names on international wants for alleged treason, and espionage against nine separate nations?"

"So, that's their gambit," Dr. Director mused somberly as she took a seat on a leather couch that was so white it looked carved from ice.

It was, however, far more comfortable.

Will sat beside her, both of them poised in case instantaneous action were required.

"Relax," Junior said, coming in just then carrying an ornate silver service with a delicate Chinese porcelain tea set that looked like it might have been worthy of gracing the emperor's own table. "Enjoy your tea. Then we shall par….."

"Junior," Bonnie growled.

"Fine. We shall wait for the dancing until later," he sighed, sitting beside her on a divan angled near the couch in the homey corner made of a huge living area.

His father took a chair that was angled to face them both, and gestured to Bonnie.

"Why don't you pour, my dear. You know how I prefer my own beverage."

Bonnie smiled fondly at him, and prepared tea for her, Junior, and her father-in-law. Her husband took lots of honey, while Senior, Sr. only took a bit of lemon.

"Nothing for me. I favor the pure flavor of the leaf," Dr. Director told her.

"I don't like tea," Will grunted.

"Oh, dear, that shall never do. Junior, fetch the young man a beverage of his choice."

"I suppose you drink that dreadful coffee stuff," the young man rose complaining after his father's command. And it had been a command. They didn't doubt it for an instant.

"Juice, if you have it. Or water," Will Du told him. "I favor keeping artificial stimulants of any kind from my body."

"Wise of you," Senior, Sr. nodded at Will as Junior walked off to find the drink.

"Ready to talk," Dr. Director asked. "Because you're obviously just as worried as I am of the current trend in military politics of late."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with politics, my dear woman," Senior, Sr. told her. "In fact, it has very little to do with governments at all."

"Explain, please?"

"How well do you know just what the failed Cadmus project was attempting to do?"

"Cadmus," she frowned.

"Do not play games now, Dr. Director," he chided. "We both know you were, in part, responsible for leaking certain details to interested parties that helped shut down that mad project."

Betty said nothing, sipped from her cup again, and then set it aside.

"General Hardcastle's pet project to create super soldiers he could control. All while neutralizing any 'free agents.' The man's paranoia about meta-enhanced humans has been legendary even before the government officially backed the research," she nodded. "Only he took it in new, and disturbing directions. He wanted to…..destroy those with genetic enhancements that he didn't personally command, never realizing that they represented the new evolutionary step for our entire race. His success would have meant the death of our species."

"Indeed. Indeed. But while Cadmus was shut down, it wasn't neutralized. I believe you are also familiar with Lilac Valley?"

"Not as much as I used to be. I understand they recently lost something. Something….critical."

"Critical in more ways than you can imagine," the old man sighed as Junior returned carrying a smaller tray. One filled with a variety of juices in bottles, and two filled pitchers.

"I did not know which you favored, so I brought you a sampler," Junior smiled at Will. "Enjoy!"

Will looked nonplussed, and then took a small bottle of unsweetened apple from the tray.

"You do not wish to try the peach-berry-mango? Or the…."

"Perhaps later," Will cut him off as he opened the bottle he deemed safe. "Wouldn't want to spoil myself," he added. "And I favor….simple things."

Senior, Sr. smiled knowingly as Junior actually pouted, declaring, "How dreadful!"

"Now," Dr. Director asked. "You were saying?"

"I suppose it would be best to go back….as they say…..to the beginning," he told the woman.

"And when was that," she asked.

"I suppose for our purposes, that would be when our erstwhile friend and foe in one _married_ my current ally."

Betty frowned as Will only looked puzzled.

"Who are you talking….?"

"Kimberly, Will. He's talking about Kimberly, and Shego."

Will almost choked on the mouthful of juice he had just taken.

**KP**

"Are you kidding me," Ron declared, gaping at Shego who had just hit him with both proverbial barrels. And a hammer. Hard.

"Do I look like I'm kidding," Shego demanded curtly. "The only reason I'm with...my current employer is because they were the only one that knew what was happening. The only one willing, or able to buck the current authorities to help me find _her."_

Ron considered her tone, and expression, and shook his head.

"To be fair, we kept it from everyone," Shego told him. "We both had….reputations to protect. Even if I was working on going….straight."

"Straight," Ron asked blandly, a single brow rising over his left eye.

"Well, at the time, I was. Until the suits took my Princess."

"Maybe you'd better start at the beginning. Like how you even…..got together? Or how you ended up….?"

He couldn't finish that sentence. It was too bizarre for him to even accept.

"Simple enough," Shego remarked. "It started the way all our meetings went," she said as she glanced off, remembering something that made her smile. "With a fight."

**KP**

**Just Over Three Years Ago:**

Shego was mindlessly walking through the dark streets, looking for something to occupy her when she heard the telltale thud of flesh on flesh. She turned toward the alley, and her keen eyes saw a body fly across the alley's mouth to slam into a brick wall.

Knowing the way the city was lain out, she knew someone was getting into something in the back of the alley that would likely never be noticed by the local authorities. Before, or after it happened. Deciding to take a look for herself when she realized she could hear a lot of hardcore cursing, and sounds of a genuine free-for-all, she sauntered down the dark alley, noted all the closed windows around her, and how every drape, and shade seemed pulled, or lowered.

Yeah, it was one of those neighborhoods.

She walked around the corner just in time to duck another body flying her way.

Just before she spotted a redheaded young woman in the middle of at least twenty men in street clothes that marked them as a local gang. The kind that could, and did, get away with murder.

She frowned, then the woman looked her way, and she saw the familiar set of determined features, and the grim, yet sparkling eyes that told her the woman wasn't even thinking of the odds. She was just doing what needed doing. At least, in her mind.

Still, she couldn't think of a single reason that Kim Possible, recently the darling of the media before she inexplicably vanished from public eye, would be in a Hong Kong back-alley, slugging it out with local bad boys.

Then she saw one of the men get a lucky blow to her kidneys that put her down even as the men swarmed her. She saw the rising clubs. The gleam of knifes, and knew what was coming.

She didn't even hesitate as plasma exploded from both hands, and she literally leapt into the fray. She couldn't help smirking as she chided her longtime rival.

"What's wrong, Princess? Forget to keep your guard up?"

"Shego," she rasped, obviously nearly spent, and looking far worse for wear than usual. "What are you….?"

She paused, snapped off a kick that could have gone better, and spun around to drive an elbow, and simultaneous fist into a man rushing her from behind again.

"Wow," Shego exclaimed, keeping an experienced eye on the redhead. "You've really gotten rusty, Kimmie. I'd better finish this up for both our sakes."

"Please, and thank you," the obviously weary redhead actually remarked as she barely dodged a club aimed at her head, and then turned to send a very effective combination punch into the man's face that sent him reeling back with a shrill scream as his hands dropped his club to grasp his pulped nose, and likely broken jaw.

Shego's entire body flared with green light as she let her plasma roil, and she shouted, "Who wants barbeque," as she blasted a few knives with superheated plasma that literally melted the dropped blades from scorched hands.

The men, no fools, ran for their lives.

She smirked as she saw some of those still conscious, though not quite as fleet, still trying to crawl away if they couldn't stand.

"Amateurs," she sneered, killing her plasma flow before she turned back to Kim.

"Wow," she said, staring at the battered, bloody redhead. "You have gotten rusty."

"Too many….hours in….classes," the redhead grimaced, and dropped panting to her knees.

"The Kimmie I knew would have still managed to stay in top form."

"Not much reason for it lately," she shrugged, kneeling there, and looking forlorn as she struggled to calm her ragged breathing.

"C'mon, you need a drink…."

"I'm still underage, even here. And….I don't drink."

"Tea," Shego suggested. "I know a little café that serves very good green tea. It'll put some energy back in you," she added.

"Sounds….good," Kim panted as she let Shego lift her to her feet again.

She resisted the urge to lean on her, though, and through sheer will, kept to her own feet as she followed the green-skinned woman out of the alley.

They walked in relative silence as they ignored the many eyes now on them from doors and windows all around them. Shego didn't care, though. She knew not one of them had the guts to face her down even on her worst day. Frankly, even if she had left the 'evil community,' her former peers knew she wasn't one to be trifled with at any time.

That, and Jack Hench was still trying to conscript her for some big job he kept hinting might just be up her alley.

"Shego," Kim finally asked as they neared an open street café that was little more than a cubicle in amongst the tightly packed apartment buildings around them. "Why…..?"

"Why, what? Why is the sky blue? Why are you so dense? Why….?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Professional curtsey," Shego offered, actually pulling out a chair for her.

Kim managed a very eloquent snort, though she did take the chair.

"Two fresh green," Shego told the waitress, a wizened old woman who came out to regard the two Western women with uncertain eyes. That Shego spoke flawless Chinese made the old woman nod to her with a degree of respect.

"So?"

Shego turned back to Kim.

"Three years ago," Shego told her. "Well, maybe more. But especially then."

"Three….?"

Kim's eyes narrowed in thought, and she considered her time back them.

"Are you talking….about the 'Miss Go' incident?"

"That's probably the core of it. But….yeah, for the most part, it is."

"But….?"

"I owe you, Kimberly," she told her as the old woman returned, putting two saucers and cups filled with steaming, fresh tea down before them. There were even tiny leaves swirling in the drink, testifying to its fresh origin.

"Thank you," Shego replied, and handed her a bill that was five times the usual payment for the tea.

The woman's eyes rounded.

"Keep the change," Shego smiled, and nodded. "We want only tea, and a quiet moment to drink it, please."

She had little doubt the old woman could fill both orders.

The woman bowed to her, scooped up the bill, and walked away.

Shego's keen eyes didn't miss the gestures she made just before going inside her storefront café.

"What did those gestures mean," Kim asked.

"Gestures?"

"I know some Chinese, too, Shego. I didn't know those….signals she just made."

"Madame Ping is more than a very good cook. She runs a clinic for some of the street people. If she wants someone taken out, any one of her clients will do it without batting an eye. If she wants someone left alone, God help you if you touch them."

"She's in the Triads," Kim guessed.

"You aren't involved with _them_, are you," Shego asked, genuinely horrified.

"Not…directly."

"Want to explain that?"

"It's not much. One of my classmates turned out to be a local big shot's nephew."

"You didn't….?"

"I didn't do anything. Except outperform him in one of our classes. He took it as a personal insult to his honor, or something, and sent his father's bullies after me. This is the fourth time I've had to fight them off. First time they sent so many, though," she grimaced.

"So, this is all about….spite?"

"I guess. He didn't like the fact an American, especially an American _female,_ took his spot as top student in our classes."

"You have a lot to learn about male egos, Kimberly," Shego called her formally again.

Kim eyed her.

"You still haven't explained…. I half expected you to join them."

"Without being paid," Shego asked as if appalled.

Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"Finish your tea, and we'll talk on the way back to your place. Which is…..where?"

"You don't know?"

"I just got into town," Shego admitted.

"So you weren't….stalking me," she asked quietly.

"Stalking you? Paranoid much, Princess," Shego grinned. "But, no. I just happened to be in town looking for diversions, when I found a little warm-up exercise with my favorite cheerleader," she grinned.

"I'm not a cheerleader. Not anymore," Kim remarked as she drained her cup, and put it down.

Even as she rose, she left a more modest bill at the side of the cup, and turned and bowed toward the shop, though she couldn't see the old woman.

"Well, you're not completely ignorant," Shego remarked after doing the same before she now followed Kim rather than leading her. "You live on campus?"

"No. Just outside campus. The officials were a little worried about my….former work following me home."

"I get that. It's why I bought an island, instead of a house in the 'burbs."

"A whole island," Kim exclaimed.

"Well, claimed it, more than bought it. It was just sitting there, no one was around, so….."

"Shego, isn't that…..?"

"You'd be surprised how many uncharted, uninhabited islands are out there just waiting to be discovered, Kim," Shego told her. "I just put down stakes on one I felt reasonably sure no one would ever find, or bother."

"Yet you're here now?"

"Uninhabited islands aren't that much fun after a while when you're the only one home," she sighed after a moment.

"Okay, I can see that. So, is it close?"

"Angling for an invite," Shego grinned.

"No, I just wondered…. How it is you ended up here, of all places. The probabilities do seem…."

"Serendipity," Shego suggested as they neared a slightly more upscale block of apartments. Not much larger than the genuine slums they had left behind, but likely just the thing a 'wealthy' American college student might rent.

"Right," Kim chuckled. "So, want to come up, and finish explaining how you think you owe me anything?"

Shego stopped, and stared hard at her.

"Kim, I owe you everything," she told her earnestly.

Kim said nothing to that, and led her upstairs to her very Spartan, but somewhat messy apartment.

"I see you're still not much of a domestic.

"Not many guests," she blushed as she went to the efficiency's kitchen, and scrubbed her face, cringing when she abraded a bruise, or cut.

"Jeez, Princess, don't you know how to care for youself," Shego demanded, walking over to take the cotton cloth from her hand, to dab at the worst cut on her brow. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Under the….ouch!….cabinet."

Shego smirked at her complaint, and followed her finger.

"Baby," she said, and leaned down to pull out a very good kit. "Planning on surgery?"

"I don't like doctors."

"Even though your mom….."

"I don't like _other_ doctors," Kim huffed as Shego dressed her more obvious wounds.

"Seriously, Kim," Shego asked putting the kit away after tending her injuries. "How did you let yourself get so out of shape? You used to be almost as good as moi."

"Almost," she huffed, then sighed, and shrugged. "I guess…. Well, I didn't have any reason to….."

"The bounty Jack still has on your head isn't reason enough?"

"Bounty? Really?"

"You didn't know," Shego asked.

"I've been kind of immersed in school lately," she admitted.

"Jeez, woman. You need a keeper."

"I so do not!"

"You so do."

"What, are you volunteering," Kim challenged.

"Maybe," Shego murmured after a moment. "You got any tea around her. Cola? Coffee?"

"Instant coffee. American, too. Mom sends it."

"So you keep in touch with your folks?"

"Yes," Kim huffed now, her tone indignant.

"I just saying, you pretty much seem to have cut yourself off otherwise."

"No, I haven't."

"No? When was the last time you went home?"

"The summer I graduated," she admitted.

"You've been here over a year without….?"

"I want to finish my education before I go home, and pick a career," she shrugged.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Don't have one."

"Missions?"

"I quit," she admitted.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Study."

"You need a keeper," Shego echoed as she continued to work on her before she was satisfied she had tended the worst of her injuries.

"I so do not," Kim grumbled indignantly as Shego now rummaged her cabinets, setting out two mugs, and putting water on the hotplate to boil as she spooned out coffee from a half empty jar.

"Instant everything? You don't even eat right, I'm betting. No wonder you got winded so easily out there."

"I told you….."

"Do you even still work out?"

"Sometimes," Kim said, having taken a seat at the small, round table in the middle of her dining/kitchen area.

"What about your….? Stoppable? What happened to him?"

"We don't see each other any more. He kind of….went other places. Places I couldn't go," she said, her tone morose now.

"I can imagine," Shego nodded. "I still remember watching him dismantle those not-so-jolly green giants. Even Drew figured it out after I told him about monkey-boy. It's part of why he chose to go legit. Well, as legit as he could."

Kim shared a knowing smile with her as Shego finished making the coffee, and set the cups in front of her before she took the other seat, alarmed at how the small, aluminum chair rocked as she did.

"How do you live like this," she complained.

"I get by."

"You are slowly killing yourself, Kimberly," Shego told her. "I can tell. One of these days, those….bullies, as you call them, will catch you, and they won't even hesitate. You have to know that."

"I'll graduate soon enough, and be gone. I doubt…."

"If this wannabe gets his daddy involved," Shego warned her. "You won't last long enough to reach home, let alone graduate."

Kim frowned at that.

"How about you," Kim countered. "You still have said why you helped me? Why you _really_ helped me."

Shego stared hard at her.

"You really want to know," she finally asked.

Kim nodded.

"Miss Go is part of it," she said without preamble. "But only part."

She reached into the inside pocket of her casual blazer she wore that matched her dark slacks, and pulled out a small wallet. Opening it, she pulled out a small, charred photo taken from a public booth. She slid the photo across for Kim to see it was one of them taken at the Middleton Mall years ago.

"You kept….?"

"I almost didn't. Then, I remembered. I remembered a girl that should have been my enemy, but who couldn't help trying to help even me. Who went out of her way to try to do the right thing, even when it would have been easier to turn her back. Who even tried to help my idiot brothers, when they certainly didn't deserve it. You certainly didn't have any reason to help…."

"Shego…."

"Let me finish," Shego held up a hand, and then sighed. She took a long sip of her own bitter coffee before she commented, "Ugh."

"Shego…."

Shego held up a hand again.

"Didn't you notice how much easier it got afterward?"

"Easier," she frowned.

"Wade always got timely tips to help him. Anonymously, of course. You always managed to get out of anything Drew planned. Which never again even came close to succeeding. Who do you think tipped Wade off to his plant ploy that last time we met?"

"You? You were….?"

"I owed you. I did….revert after Stoppable blasted me, but….I did remember. I remembered you, and all you did. From the very first. And when I say the first…."

Kim said nothing as she stared at her.

"Do you know what I was going to say that day. Before Stoppable zapped me?"

"No. I always wondered…."

"I was going to say…. That I always admired you. Respected you. You faced what I what once faced, but you never once gave up. Even after Drew manipulated you with that whole synthodrone plot of his…."

"The less said of that, the better," Kim groaned, and buried her face in both hands.

"But you didn't give up back then. That's the difference between us, Kim. Even after all you faced, you kept going. I didn't. When I faced my crisis….. I gave up. Ran away. Took the easy path. You never did. Only now….."

"I retired, Shego. I'm not turning evil. I just….faced reality."

"Reality?"

"Ron…. He's better than I'll ever be. He….."

Shego shook her head.

"I see you're still an idiot, though," Shego declared, Kim still keeping her face hid.

"What?"

"Kimberly, did you ever hesitate to face me?"

Kim frowned. As much at the question as at the sudden formal address.

"I'm more dangerous than your monkey-master will ever be. I can channel raw cosmic might, and melt titanium steel without blinking. If I was that kind of person, I could _vaporize_ my opponent with my little finger alone. Get it?"

Kim frowned all the more.

"You don't need power, Kimberly," Shego told her gently, reaching out to take one hand she pulled form her face. "All you need is to believe in yourself. The way you used to do."

Kim stared at her, lowering her other hand to stare at Shego.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…. I still believe in you. I always have."

"Shego."

"And….after all we've faced. Shared. Experienced. My respect only grew. Only….matured. I realized….."

Kim blushed furiously.

"Are you saying….?"

"I love you, Kim Possible. And if anyone thinks they can just attack you for any reason, they are going to have to go through me first."

Kim just stared at her, and couldn't quite understand why she was suddenly crying.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**11**

**Still Three Years Ago:**

"Honored Elder, I am grateful you chose to meet with this unworthy one," Shego bowed to the slender old man with a thin, white goatee that was the only hair on his otherwise hairless head, and face.

"Considering your reputation, Shego," the old man nodded blandly, "I would be hard-pressed to ignore your request."

"I do not mean to trouble you. I am not seeking anything, but…..a favor."

"Truly? And what could the Silver Fang do for one such as you," a younger man at the Triad leader's side demanded.

"Be still, Hao," the old man growled. "Youngsters," he said, smilingly grimly as he looked back to Shego.

"That is what I am to discuss," Shego told him. "A….close friend of mine is attending school here in your lovely land."

"Ah. Kim Possible," the man remarked, proving he really was in touch with current events.

"Just so," she nodded back. "Regrettably, your younger son has taken issue with her academic accomplishments."

"Truly? I was given to understand it was a more….personal challenge?"

"No. Mere spite over being overshadowed by a more competent mind," Shego state plainly, yet bluntly. "He now seeks to erase that slight he feels by erasing her. Such a move would…._displease_ me. Greatly," she added pointedly.

"Ah, the heart of your favor?"

"Indeed," she said quietly. "I do not hold any ill will to you, or your family, Master Sheng Li. However, does your son continue to….annoy my friend, I will take it personally. And I will intervene."

"We have already heard you intervened….."

"Hao," the old man growled again. "Leave us. You insult our guest."

The young man scowled darkly, but bowed, and turned to leave the room.

"He is just traditional enough to be arrogant, yet far too Western to heed wisdom, and patience. At least, as yet," the older man smiled.

"We must all find our all own road," Shego commented.

"Well said. Well said. I shall summon my son home this very afternoon. I shall speak to him personally. Assure Miss Possible that I have no ill will toward her. I hope that will continue to be true for her."

"I assure you, all she seeks is an education. She is not here for any other reason."

"Very good. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You may consider your favor granted."

"And do you ever require my aid, within reason, you shall have my word I shall show you my utmost gratitude."

The man chortled as he rose, and gestured for her to follow him from the room in what was essentially a palatial throne room.

Shego rose with fluid grace, and followed at his side. A place few women in his world would ever dare take.

"Having you in my debt is a heady experience, Shego. I assure you, I will not treat that favor lightly. Again, I think you for being so….circumspect in this matter. I assure you, I will soon have it set to rights."

"Then the honor is mine. Thank you for your time, sir, and I can assure you, Kimberly will be equally appreciative if she can enjoy this fine country without fearing for her life every time she chooses to take a walk."

"Of course. Of course. I shall ensure my subordinates all know she is a favored guest as of now. She will enjoy the rest of her time here without fear, or worry. You have my _personal_ word of honor."

"That is more than enough," Shego now bowed low to him as a servant opened the door for her. "Until another day, Master Sheng Li."

"You cower to that western creature," his son appeared the very moment the door closed. "How could you…..?"

"You, son, are a fool. That creature could raze our palace without trying. Having one such as her as ally not only improves our standing, but ensures that any that might trifle with us will now hesitate, knowing I could well call her in to strike at them."

"She has been neutered by that American heroine. All know this."

"Then all know nothing. As is usual. Learn to look with your inner eyes, son, and you will find the wisdom to lead our Family into the next generation. As you are now, I fret for our legacy."

Hao scowled at him, but did respect him enough to ponder his father's words.

"Yet Ji has said this American girl has lost her fire. She is…powerless."

"Which one. Shego? Or Kimberly Possible?"

"Possible," Hao sneered. "She has not even stood up to him even once…."

"Yet she has held off over five ambushes, even when she is so obviously out-of-shape, and out of practice. Imagine were she inspired to reinvigorate herself. Do you honestly think you, or Ji could face her?"

"You believe that she will be….renewed?"

"Even now, I happen to know that Shego's recent visit has inspired our young guest to start training again. Every afternoon, and every weekend since that last attack, Kimberly now trains with Shego, and is fast improving her once inestimable skills. I wager, did your brother foolishly attack her now, he would yet again only be spending more of our allies in vain."

Hao considered that.

He had once seen footage of Possible taking on pirates outside Shanghai that threatened to unleash toxic weapons on the city were they not paid off. She had made short work of almost fifty hardened pirates with no weapons, and that strange ally of hers that fought in a most unconventional fashion. That had not been the woman he had seen of late, though. Still, if she were polishing her skills again, he had to admit it wouldn't be long before she might just be looking for the source of her troubles.

Which could bring them all more trouble than they wanted with the delicate ongoing diplomatic negotiations in some of his father's more legitimate business interests.

"I take your point, father," he nodded. "How should we proceed?"

"First, bring your foolish sibling home. Then ensure that our local contacts know that Kimberly is not to be touched. Not to be harmed. Not even harassed. As of now, she is our guest. Our _personal_ guest."

"Not Shego," he frowned.

"I would insult her by even offering such protection," the old man laughed. "And anyone attacking that one, my son, is a greater fool than any I've ever known."

Hao didn't argue.

**KP**

"You actually got the Triad to listen to you," Kim stared at her as she sat with an open Physics book in front of her.

Shego grimaced at the seemingly arcane lore in those open pages, and shrugged.

"Like you say, no big. I just laid out things so we both knew what was what. Sheng Li is an old-fashioned kind of guy, and if you treat him with respect, he is more than willing to be reasonable."

"And," Kim asked knowingly.

"I kind of suggested I'd do unspeakable things to his kid if you got so much as a hangnail from now on," Shego grinned.

Kim laughed, and closed her text.

"That's naughty."

"Hey, don't argue with results," she shot back smugly.

"I'm not. It'd be kind of nice not to have to worry about him for a change. It's been kind of annoying. I was afraid I was going to have transfer, or something."

"You're good now. I squared everything with the old man. Now, don't forget, I have an appointment with the local dojo for us tonight. Time to do some serious sparring, for a change, and see if you've finally got that rust knocked off."

Kim smiled.

"I'll never thank you enough for all you've been doing," Kim told her, and stood up to hug her.

She wasn't sure where her own feelings were going, but lately, she was looking at Shego in ways that astonished even her. She was also questioning her own orientation as she reevaluated her near-legendary failures at dating.

Perhaps, she had begun to wonder, the reason she couldn't find the right man, was because she didn't want him. Maybe, she now reasoned, she was wanting the right woman.

That night, when Shego declared her rust officially polished, the green-skinned woman shocked her by pulling out a very simple, but beautiful gold, engagement ring.

Kim couldn't stop crying as she let her slide it on her hand.

**KP**

**Today:**

"You're telling me that Shego actually went alone to confront one of the most powerful Triads in China," Will exclaimed.

"I knew about that meeting," Dr. Director admitted. "But never why."

"Then you will understand that not long after their very quiet wedding, and Kim's graduation, they intended to meet in Middleton. Miss Possible wished to break the news to her friends and family with Shego at her side. She likely hoped her completed education on such an accelerated scale would ameliorate any ire they might feel toward her choice of partner."

"Knowing the Possibles, they wouldn't have cared either way, so long as Kimberly was happy," Dr. Director commented as Will didn't say a word.

"Indeed," Senor Senior nodded. "But I assure you, both women were genuinely in love, and genuinely happy with each other. Which is why Shego took it very poorly when Kim boarded that aircraft, and seemingly vanished."

"We never could get a lead…."

"My people did," Senor Senior told her. "It took me all of three weeks, but we quickly learned Miss Possible was drugged by agents the military group formerly associated with Cadmus had placed on board. They then hid her body until the flight reached London, where waiting agents smuggled her body to a military aircraft that flew her on to Lilac Valley."

"And…."

"And even my people couldn't get inside that place at the time," the old man sighed. "We know she went in, though. Just as we know she never came out. Yet everyone we did later question intimated that Kimberly vanished while in there."

"So she might still be held…."

"You mistake me, Elizabeth," the old man said gravely, and rose to his feet. "Follow me, if you will."

Dr. Director rose to her feet, and Will rose with her.

So did Bonnie, and Junior, who followed them to the back of the manor, down a flight of steps that led to a basement. Then took a hidden lift to an underground lab deep in the island. Then another set of steps took them even lower.

"There are reasons we're so deep. It's a panic room, of sorts. Only it's not for us. It's for this," he said, and gestured at a glass chamber twelve by twelve in the middle of the lower chamber that housed a single small table.

On the table was a small, dark box that only occasionally blinked a single bright, but steady light.

"The Matrix," Betty rasped, staring at the device. "That thing should be….."

"No. For several reasons," Bonnie cut her off, knowing what she was saying.

"Let me finish, my dear," Senor Senior told her. "You see, once we learned from certain personnel that Kimberly did indeed end up in Lilac Valley, we soon learned why. Her new background in bio-tech, along with her exposure to cybertronic, and alien tech in the past, had certain elements believing that she could yet harness the device for them as a weapon."

"Just as I feared," Betty grimaced, not mentioning Wade.

"We don't know the details, but we know that they somehow got Kimberly to cooperate. Only after her initial research…..something happened. What, we don't know. When I said Kimberly vanished, Elizabeth, I mean that literally. She just vanished. And whatever happened is tied to the sudden rise in military schemes that recently even tried to take over my own legitimate businesses, just as they took over Henchcho, and many other major, corporate empires across the globe."

"Wait, you're saying….?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

Betty eyed Bonnie now.

"Lately, the Pentagon has used shadow organizations to buy up every major manufacturer, or business in the world. They already own over sixty percent of _all_ major corporations," she told the Global Justice agent. "Why, we don't know. Yet. But they're obviously still buying up the rest."

"And when I wouldn't sell," Senor Senior went on, "The 'accidents' started."

"What are the odds a lot of the other CEOs faced similar accidents," Will mused grimly.

"That, as they say, would be a sucker's betting," Junior declared.

"Indeed, my son. Indeed. But things are accelerating alarmingly if they are already turning from mere businesses to acquiring, or negating whole agencies."

"Anyone," Will remarked sagely, "That might yet resist them."

"Suddenly, the sanction on Shego makes more sense," Betty agreed. "She's likely the one woman in the world that could successfully hold them off, whatever they tried."

"Indeed. And those attacks and raids? She had been acquiring a lot of the prototypes, and tech that the military have been evidencing of late," he said, walking over a large vault he pulled open to reveal an alarming array of high-tech weaponry. "It might interest you to know, Elizabeth, that my own people confirm that some of these weapons are…..utterly alien to our world."

Dr. Director stared at the huge vault filled with tech, a nearby crate filled with the new rail guns, and looked back at him.

"What the hell is going on," she asked bluntly.

**KP**

"So you joined the Seniors to undermine these guys, and try to find out what was really going on?"

"Yes. Only everything we find only leads to more questions," Shego complained. "And the only guys left that might know the whole picture are harder to reach that the Pope."

"He's not so hard to…."

"You know what I mean," Shego growled, slamming a palm on the table.

"I get it. I get it. So, if you have the Matrix, couldn't you use it to…..somehow bring KP back from...wherever?"

"Know alien physics, do you?"

Ron grimaced.

"Because I don't. And I don't trust anyone else with that doohickey."

"Wade…."

"Wants it gone above all else. Remember? So, sure, hand it over to a kid who wanted it destroyed from the start without delay."

"He wouldn't….."

"Maybe. But how do you get inside GJ, which, by the way, was full of spies that didn't belong to the harpy, to ask if he might wait long enough to bring back one woman when the entire planet might be in danger? You tell me, Stoppable. What would he have done?"

"I…don't know."

"And I'm not risking my only lead to my Kimmie when he already proved he was ready to destroy that thing from the start."

Ron scrubbed his face with one hand as he stood up again, and looked around the otherwise blank room.

"We're in the middle of a plot we don't even understand. I certainly don't understand it. So, you tell me, what now?"

"I figured it out after I met you, and learned about Viper's real background," she told him.

Ron eyed her.

"And?"

"First, we spring Drew."

"Drakken?"

"Drew," she stressed. "He really did retire. Only he's likely the only one that knows what is really going on that will even talk to us."

"Except he's comatose," Ron reminded her.

"Exactly, but it occurs to me that if your rogue ninja was the guy that did something to him, like that general, then _your_ people might know a way to reverse it," she pointed out.

"It's…possible," he nodded after a moment. "No pun intended," he added, seeing the look on her face. "But, why not just go after the other generals?"

"They knew I was after Jack. Guess who's dead now? Then when I started tracking Ol' Gene….."

"He suddenly had a stroke," Ron nodded. "I get it."

"Yeah, I realized whoever I targeted likely had ways to neutralize the others, or even themselves, to keep them from saying anything."

"Especially if we're only seeing dupes, and the real boss is still hidden behind the scenes."

"Yeah, I was starting to think that way myself," Shego told him. "So, can I count on you guys?"

Ron nodded.

"We can probably get into the clinic. We can probably even get him out. But where….?"

"Isn't it obvious? We take him to Senor Senior's island. It's the only safe place on the planet just now."

Ron stood thoughtfully for a moment, and then nodded.

"You'd better blaze. I'll regroup with my people, and if anyone is watching us, they'll think we gave up for the moment when we part. Because you can bet they likely have us all under surveillance."

"I wouldn't even argue the point," Shego nodded. "Frankly, the only reason I'm still alive is because I am who I am. If you're getting involved, watch you back. And trust no one," Shego told him. "Anyone could be an enemy, Stoppable. Anyone."

"I know. They tried replacing my dad a few days ago."

"That's not even the worst of it," she told them. "I tried reaching my brothers at the start, hoping they'd help."

"They turned you down?"

"They weren't there. All four of them were missing. I haven't found a trace of them yet."

Ron frowned.

"Funny, I haven't seen much activity from any of the other big Capes, either. It's like….."

"Someone is removing anyone that could stand up against whoever, or whatever is coming," Shego nodded. "Or that's my take."

"Something tells me you may be onto something," Ron grimaced. "Okay, I'll slip out, grab my people, and go. I'll meet you on the island once we have….Drew. And hopefully we can figure something out."

"Watch your back, Ronald," Shego rose, addressing him earnestly. "I've had a few other allies along the way."

"They vanished, too?"

"Mostly they died," Shego told him. "Even the old man has had more than a few close calls."

"Old man….? They're even going after Senor Senior?"

"Did they hesitate to target Jack? Or one of their own bigshots?"

"Yeah. Time to play ninja for real," he grimaced.

"No, Ronald. No more playing. We're all very serious here. Deadly serious," she said, and Ronald could see the raw emotion in those glittering eyes as she spoke.

"I…..hated how we parted. Kim and I. I hoped things worked out for her, but never really found the time to…..see. I'm glad you found her, Shego. And I'll do everything I can to help. KP is still my friend, and if she's alive, then we'll find her. And we'll fix this. You're right," he nodded, and headed for the exit. "No more playing. Time to get serious," he said, and vanished as he simply leapt up the support cable, and moved like a dark lizard up the wire.

Shego said nothing as she watched him go, and turned back to the computer.

"_The Monkey is playing with our bananas_," she wrote cryptically before sending the message to the only other computer that could receive the encrypted expression.

Even if, in the unlikely event it was intercepted, the message would mean nothing except to those it was intended. She threw a switch on the side of the laptop, and the hidden timer started ticking off five minutes that gave her time to get out, and disappear before the entire local bolt-hole self-destructed, ensuring nothing was left to betray her presence, or her plans.

All she took with her from the room was a small tote, and a photo of her and a redhead in matching wedding dresses.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**12**

"How did I miss this," Wade kept asking himself as he sifted the incoming data that showed a lot of questionable buyouts, and subsequent orders that made no sense by certain businesses acquired by whoever was behind the corporate buyouts.

He frowned as the data continued to compile, indicating a trend that went back almost three years. Right up to the curious disappearance of his longtime friend Kim Possible.

There was, regrettably, only one explanation. The only one that made sense. Someone in GJ had been able to censor his work. Somehow, despite the fact he was usually the best at finding hidden trails, had kept this information out of his sight for all this time.

Which said something about their abilities.

Just one more reason he hated being part of any organization.

Still, suddenly Dr. Director's increased paranoia made a great deal of sense.

If even she saw something coming, then it had to be bigger than any of them realized. As he began putting pieces together, he began to realize this wasn't a mere interagency competition. It wasn't even a national plot. This could well have global repercussions.

Only who did he turn to if what he was finding was proof of a plot that no one had seen, or noted, for far too long?

Dr. Director herself was incognito, and feared she might even be compromised.

He hadn't been able to find Kim in all this time, though he now found his earlier investigations suspect if someone was tailoring the Intel fed to him all along. That left him….where?

Even as he asked the question of himself, he looked up as a light glowed yellow on a certain computer link.

He grimaced as he switched on a camera, and saw no less than fourteen men in body armor, all carrying prototype rail guns, surrounding his house.

"Wow," he murmured, watching them break in, and move on cue, sweeping the house as they cleared each room in tandem, and closed on the basement. "I'm flattered. A full strike team just for me?"

The men converged, obviously uneasy, but moving in professional manner as they descended the steps, and surrounded his wireless router. He smirked, and threw a switch.

Far from his actual location, a holographic image from a previously recorded message flared to life.

"Welcome. As you have discovered, I'm not home. However, I'm not exactly thrilled with the fact you obviously came to kill me, so…..goodbye," he said, and threw a switch.

The device unnoticed on the far wall sparked, and yellow light exploded to fill the dimly lit room around the men. When it faded, all fourteen men were gone. Wade smirked, and closed the signal. They wouldn't be bothering him again.

Not that they were dead.

Of course, they might be wishing they were before they ever found help.

If they found help.

The special defense he had set up was one of his own adapted, and improved designs. A shrink ray that reduced the men to the size of a dot on a printed page. The entire basement was now their prison, and they wouldn't be going anywhere, or alerting anyone at that size. Of course, he had left indicators that would direct them to a safe house of sorts he had built, and shrank down just for such eventualities. He wasn't a sadist, after all. They'd just have to find, and reach the house.

Turning back to his computers, he continued his searching, which had obviously put those men on his trail, which spoke to the earnestness of their desire to remain hidden. A good thing he had convinced his folks to take that long vacation. Incognito. Still, he'd better arrange for repairment to fix up the damage before they returned.

His mom could really be kind of less than understanding about uninvited guests arriving to bang the place up. She still wouldn't let him bring home action figures of any kind since that Lil' Diablo fiasco. He almost smiled at that, and then sobered when he remembered just how close that unlikely plot had come to literally grinding the world under Drakken's heel.

And now, here was yet another overlooked scheme that had suddenly exploded in their faces.

When, he wondered, had he gotten so blind?

When GJ harnessed him, he realized somberly.

No more, though, he told himself. It was time he did what he did best. After he reached out, and let the one person he felt he could still trust know what was really going on. Just before he restarted a fresh investigation into Kim's disappearance. This time, though, no one was going to be holding him back.

**KP**

Ron nodded as Yori and Hirotaka prepared to infiltrate the top secret facility.

Because he was so familiar to most people in the Agency, and the world, Ron was staying back, and out of sight. He would provide distraction, and backup as necessary. A role he was well versed in managing after all these years.

Two other recent alumni moved in tandem with his friends and companions, and they moved silently into the shadows around the top secret, and very exclusive clinic hidden in plain sight in the heart of Philadelphia.

He watched the night, his senses attuned to every sound, every move, and every potential problem. His old communicator was also switched on, muted, of course, as it had a very good scanner that was still likely better than anything else he could have acquired. If anything came in, vehicle, or message, the communicator would detect it in time to warn his allies.

They were, however, counting on this most unlikely of moves from even registering with whoever was behind the current sitch, as Kim would say. He eyed the device, saw an empty grid, and heard nothing coming over phone, or computers that might be aimed at the clinic.

So far, it looked like they still had the element of surprise.

Two blocks behind him, a cloaked mini-jet that had brought them here was still waiting, and if they had to run, it was their best bet. Nothing could catch that little jet that was built by Yamanouchi's best. Even Wade couldn't have done better.

Well, likely not.

You never knew with him.

He was still watching the night's shadows around him when the small communicator vibrated, alerting him to an incoming message. He considered the source, but didn't dare break silence. Not here. Not now. He tapped a switch, and let the sender know to leave a message.

Frowning, something chirped softly, and Ron quickly stuck in the earpiece so nothing would sound as Wade obviously overrode his command, and switched on the device.

He frowned at the screen, making a motion that suggested he couldn't talk, and Wade nodded.

"Just listen," came the voice in his ear. "I think something bigger than anyone knows is going on…."

Ron gave him a thumbs up.

"Ron….? Where are you?"

Just as quickly as the young teen asked the question, he gaped at Ron.

"What are you doing _there_," he demanded, obviously having answered his own question.

Ron held up a finger, suggesting he wait.

"Listen, when you can talk, call me back. It's important. I think we're in the middle of another secret plot like Drakken's Bueno Nacho deal."

Ron just nodded.

Better late than never, he thought as he realized Wade was catching up fast now that he wasn't in GJ Command any longer.

He never did understand why he let them chain him to a desk. Especially one of their desks. Dr. Director aside, he knew you could never really do much following orders. Not compared to just doing what you knew needed doing without waiting on permission, or such.

That was part of why Kim was seemingly so effective compared to some other agencies. While they were waiting on orders, clearance, or warrants, Kim was already kicking in doors, and shutting down plots.

He hadn't seen that himself at the time, but now he did.

And he wondered how many people beyond the obvious hated her just for that?

How many might have been waiting to get rid of her for it?

Or, he suddenly thought. Waiting to exploit her when she seemingly stepped back from that life, and was left all alone?

He clenched his jaw, thinking he likely had not helped her himself.

He didn't think it was coincidence that they only moved on Kim after Shego had left her side.

He didn't think it coincidence at all. He could bet Shego was probably thinking the same thing.

As she told him two days ago, it was time to get serious.

"We have him," Hirotaka said quietly over his earpiece. "We are on route to the jet now. Fall back, and cover our departure."

Ron didn't bother replying.

"We are bringing one other," Yori spoke after Hiro fell silent. "We were discovered by a nurse. One that would not relinquish her charge."

Ron didn't say anything to that.

He did see an ambulance pull out without lights, and head for the street. When it turned his way, he saw the driver, and gave him a thumb. He then leapt into the nearest tree to watch for pursuit, and ensure no one followed.

**KP**

"We have a jet coming in on approach," a Hench told them as he joined them in the dining room where they were sharing an afternoon meal.

Dr. Director was chafing at the apparent inactivity around her, but Senor Senior kept insisting they await his ally before they did anything else. He sagely pointed out that Shego would be more than cross if she simply stormed out to upset her own plans.

Whatever they might be.

Dr. Director didn't doubt it.

"Is it Miss Shego," Senor Senior asked pleasantly as he set his fork aside.

"No, sir. But it's following her prearranged approach vector. It isn't transmitting any known frequency, either. It's transponder is either offline, or disabled."

"That has grim implications," Will remarked. "Is it possible….?"

"If Shego let anyone have her authorized approach vectors," Bonnie cut in, "Then it was someone she trusted."

"Agreed," her father-in-law nodded. "After all, who could have made that particular woman talk? If they could catch her at all when she did not wish it."

Betty nodded her agreement at that one.

Kimberly's skills aside, she had long since figured out that no one put Shego where she didn't want to be. If she let them catch her now and again, it was usually for some perverse reason of her own. She had long since proven she could walk out of any prison they put her in, whenever she wanted. The one time they even tried putting her in an experimental cyro-tube, she had just melted her way out, and thanked them for the nap. That had been ten minutes after she had been literally frozen solid.

"Still, Robbie," the older Senior addressed the man. "Let's have full security, and a ready team on the tarmac to greet our guests. Won't you?"

"If you don't mind," Dr. Director started to stand. "I'll join them."

"Of course. Be my guest," he nodded. "I shall await news here. It would be a shame to waste this very find meal," he smiled.

"Wait here, Will," Dr. Director said, and stopped him from following her when he started to rise, too. "In case our hosts require….backup themselves if this is a feint."

"Understood."

The old man merely nodded at her, and then she turned to follow the man addressed as Robbie.

"So, Robert? Have we met," she asked, following him out of the house, to a motorized cart where he just nodded, and picked up a radio of his own.

"Code Yellow. Repeat, code Yellow," he called, and then put the device down before starting the engine to head for the field.

Dr. Director said nothing as he drove without comment for a moment. Then, glancing her way, he nodded again.

"Guess you don't remember? Five years ago? Right before Dr. Drakken gave up for good?"

"You stopped Lars from shooting me in the back," she realized, recognizing that jaw.

"He always was a fanatic."

"Was?"

"He disappeared during all the craziness afterward. A lot of us think he crossed the wrong guy when he moved on after Doc quit. Anyway, the Doc gave him way too much leeway, if you ask me. Guy like that, he needed a chain, not a rope."

"I have heard stories. Still, I appreciate that. You likely saved my life back then."

"Well, I figured we were already beat. Going up for murder? Especially _your_ murder? I figured that wouldn't help our parole."

"It wouldn't have helped your life expectancy. I have a brother…. He's a bit of a fanatic, too. Much as he disdains me, he's the type to….."

"Avenge you, all the same?"

"Exactly. You probably know him. They call him Gemini."

"Good God," the man exclaimed, showing the first hint of emotion. "You're kidding? _Him_?"

"Obviously, we have issues."

"No kidding," the Hench sputtered, regaining his composure as they neared the field even as they heard the near distant sounds of a small jet engine. "I know hardcore guys that refuse to work for that loon. Uh, no offense."

"None taken. He is a bit crazed at the best of times. Frankly, I keep expecting to hear he's killed himself with some of his stunts."

"Yeah," the man murmured noncommittally now, and looked up even as the small, black jet slowed, and began to descend vertically.

"I know that design," Betty murmured. "Whatever you do, don't point any weapons at them when they arrive," she called to the nearby team in the shelter of the hangar.

"Who," Robert started to ask.

Then the jet was settling, and they saw Ron Stoppable appear in the hatch, looking down at them.

"Dr. Director? Has Shego arrived yet?"

"No. We thought you were….? How did you meet her? What's going on now, Ronald," she demanded.

"We can wait for summaries, and reports," Ellen Greer appeared in the door next. "I need to get my patient settled, and ensure he's still stable."

"Patient," Robert frowned even as they put steps up to the jet's hatch, and more ninja appeared, carrying out a gurney. "Dr. Drakken," he exclaimed, recognizing the face almost buried in the oxygen masks, tubes, and wires around him.

"Shego felt he knew something that might help us all," Ron stated without introduction. "First, we have to wake him up."

"Wake him….? Ronald, we haven't even been able to figure out what is wrong with him," Dr. Director told him.

"With apologies," the young female that followed Ellen bowed to her. "One of our own, a rogue, did this to Stoppable-San's former rival. We, however, shall undo it. If can show us to a lab, or medical clinic. I am understanding Senior-San will have the chemicals we require."

"This way, Miss…."

Yori turned to Robert, and bowed.

"You may call me Yori. Show us the way, please. Time is of the essence."

"Prep the jet," Ron turned to Hirotaka. "Keep it ready. Just in case."

"Hai, Stoppable-San. We shall be ready whenever you must go," the man nodded.

"So, what's with all the bowing," Robert asked as Lipski was loaded on the back of the cart, and Ron and Yori loaded up with them while the other three ninja remained behind with the jet.

"Stoppable-San is our master's heir," Yori told him, making Betty glanced back at him in new understanding of his disappearance. "He is also the greatest Monkey-Master to ever rise since Toshimiru-Sama founded our school."

"That does indeed explain much," Dr. Director murmured.

Robert's expression suggested that it didn't explain a single thing.

"Trust me," Betty told him when she caught his frown. "You're better off not knowing."

Ron's expression seemed to emphasize those words.

Robert wisely didn't ask anything else. He was used to not knowing. Sometimes, it even kept you alive.

"So, Shego sent you?"

"We met in Washington," Ron nodded at Dr. Director. "Something big has been moving under all our noses. Wade told me some of what Shego already shared. Military plots? Hostile takeovers? Covert assassinations? What's really going on, Dr. D," he asked her.

Dr. Director ground her teeth.

"Don't call me that, Ronald. And unfortunately, I cannot tell you. Apparently, I was kept out of the loop as much as you. Which galls me," she admitted bitterly.

Ron glanced back at Drew as they loaded him onto the nearby motorized cart.

"Well, Shego seemed to think he knows something. She told me he called her right before his….accident. He also told her to call Kim if anything happened to him. Which means…."

"Kimberly's disappearance might not have been…..accidental."

"Nothing about this seems accidental," Ron spat as they all climbed into the cart.

"It's not. We were played. All of us," Dr. Director told him.

"I believe her," Yori murmured when Ron glanced her way.

"You should," Ellen remarked from the back of the cart where she knelt beside Drew. "Her instincts are very good. They kept me alive when I was almost killed."

"I did wonder about your….devotion to your patient," Ron remarked as the cart started, and Robert headed for the house.

"Mr. Lipski doesn't mean anything to me. But if Dr. Director wanted him spared, I wasn't going to let anyone near him. And you might be surprised how many people have tried to finish him off since he was put in my care."

"I wouldn't," Betty murmured.

"Neither would I," Ron added. "Now."

"Which means someone is still worried about what's in Doc's head," Robert realized.

"Bingo," Ron said, and looked up as they approached the house. "Never thought I be coming here to find help, though."

"Always expect the unexpected," Dr. Director told him. "It's the first rule of this game."

"As Shego recently pointed out," Ron retorted as they pulled up near the front door, and stopped. "This is no game. Playtime's over."

"In that, we are agreed," Senor Senior appeared in the front door, merely staring at Drew as they unloaded his gurney, he and Yori carrying him now as Ellen stayed close. "This way, Mr. Stoppable. And, Elizabeth. I just heard from Shego. She is going to provide us some….distraction long enough for our new guests to hopefully bring our unlikely ally around, and get some answers from him. She was a little uneasy about being out of sight too long, fearing it might give them time, and inclination to start looking our way again."

"Understood. Ronald, do you really think…?"

"Yori is one of the best herbalists in the school. Give her time, and I'm sure she can find out what Fukushima did to Drakken, and then hopefully undo it."

"That is our intention," Yori said with a quiet tone. "Your laboratory, Senior-San," she asked, looking at him.

"This way. I believe we have anything you'll need. Naturally, I try to keep anything on hand one might require in case of….emergencies," he said.

"Very wise," Yori smiled on.

The elder Senior wasn't fooled. He was old enough, and experienced enough to see death in that placid gaze if that woman was challenged.

"And, Dr. Director," Ron turned to speak to her as he followed Senor Senior, carrying the front of the gurney. "Wade sent a message for you."

"Yes?"

"He said he quits."

"I understand."

"Maybe. He also said something strange."

"Yes?"

He paused to set the gurney down on a table in the very well stocked clinic, and nodded at Yori as he gestured for her to follow him out again, leaving the other women behind.

"He wanted to know why you had Shego's brothers arrested, and incarcerated incognito," he said as Senor Senior closed the clinic door behind them.

"You did that," the old man stared. "Oh, dear."

"I did _not_ do that," Betty fumed. "I knew Team GO had gone to ground lately, but I never…. Wade thinks I did it?"

"He said he found evidence of your giving direct orders to do just that. He just hasn't found where you allegedly put them. Yet," Ron added. "He did say he's already eliminated four strike teams sent to kill him. Not arrest him. Kill him."

"How did he….?"

"I didn't ask," Ron cut her off. "Considering all the faux twins I've already run into lately, I figured he knew what he was doing," he said, gauging her reaction to his news. "Tell me this? If you had arrested four super-powered siblings, or anyone else with powers, where would you have put them?"

"There is only one place of late," Senor Senior told him. "Luna One."

"You know about that, too," Dr. Director turned to stare at him.

"My dear Elizabeth, one of my own companies supplied your materials and resources to build your little playhouse up there."

"Up….there," Ron frowned.

"A lunar prison for uncontrollable Alpha felons," Betty told him. "You know yourself how hard it is to keep some of them locked up. We recently opened Luna One to do just that. It remains, however, a top Agency secret until we've cleared our mandate with the U.N., and the other usual international politics."

"Indeed," Senior's eyes rest on her with canny insight. "And who owns that intriguing piece of real estate is bound to be high on that list of topics."

"Exactly. We'd rather not have the moon carved up like a turkey by those that don't see the value of keeping our nearest neighbor neutral in a global sense."

"Politics aside, how would they even get anyone up there without anyone…."

"The Space Center," Ron was told as Betty frowned. "They weren't after Romanski as much as they were after…."

"Dr. P's space plane," he nodded. "With that…."

"They could come and go anytime they wanted, and no one would even notice them. Which means they were likely planning on escalating whatever they are up to just now," Betty grimaced.

Ron frowned.

"By now, they've already gotten the space plane, and gone, too."

"That's a given. But it also means the Possibles are still in danger," she added.

"I put them on alert, and told them to stay close to home."

"Smart. So the next question is…. What's next?"

Ron stood there thoughtfully, then nodded.

"We talk to Dr. P," Ron told her.

"Ronald?"

"We're going to need one of his rockets."

"To do what," Senor Senior asked.

Ron smiled in a manner Dr. Director had never seen.

"Once we figure out if Yori can help, or not, we are going to Luna One."

Dr. Director stared at him.

"Even you can't expect to just walk into Luna."

"Trust me," Ron smiled thinly. "No one ever expects ninja. Especially in space."

"That quite goes without saying," Junior commented as he just then walked into the room. "Father, I just heard from Shego. She has the most peculiar message for you."

"What does she say," he asked.

"She said, 'The man in the moon wants out.' Does that mean anything?"

"She figured it out," Betty realized. "Tell her to come in. Distractions aside…."

"No," Ron said, turning to Junior. "Send her to the Possibles. It's time to gather our own allies before anyone else disappears. Tell her we need the Possibles, and we need them _now."_

Junior nodded, and left the room.

"When you say the Possibles?"

"Tweebs, too," Ron nodded. "Who else do you know that can all but guarantee chaos and havoc without even trying."

Will walked over to join them, and asked, "Just what are you planning?"

"A jailbreak," he said with a faint grin. "The biggest in history."

_To Be Continued….._


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**13**

"You're saying you think Kim is still alive," one of the twin faces eyeing her suspiciously asked as they held her off with what looked like a TV remote.

Shego, having more than enough experience with science, mad or otherwise, didn't move as the pair with a penchant for destruction aimed that innocuous device her way.

"I do. And Ron thinks he is going to need you to blow this whole scheme wide open, and shut it down before we lose our world."

"Things are already that bad?"

"We all think so. So, ready to join up?"

"Well, that does explain all the kidnapping attempts lately," one of the twins said to the other.

"Someone has tried to grab you already?"

"Well, a few times," they both said, making her grit her teeth as she recalled her own twin brother's tendency to speak in stereo.

"They were obviously amateurs," one of them said, Shego unable to tell which was which even if she had met them several times before now.

"They didn't even bring neural-tasers," the other actually complained.

"They might have been trying to kill you. Some of….our friends have been ambushed lately."

"No. They're trying to take us alive. Which is what gives us the edge," the arrogant pair grinned.

And they were arrogant. Just as arrogant as Kimberly could be at times. Only they didn't quite pull it off with Kim's genuine humility.

"Time is short, guys. In, or out?"

"Oh, we're in. Let's pack," they told each other.

"We don't have time…."

"And we don't need much," one of the boys said, opening a closet to shove clothes aside to open a vault built into the back wall of their dorm room.

"I can just bet that's not school issue."

"Are you kidding? The dean would freak if he knew half of what we keep here," the other twin grinned as his counterpart shoved something into a backpack.

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoo-sha," the other replied as they zipped up the bag, and then both lifted their left wrists, and pressed something on their wrists.

To her astonishment, something silvery exploded out to wrap around them, and then they were both nearly instantly wearing copies of Kim's old battle suit.

"Neat trick," Shego murmured.

"Just something we tossed together. We'll go stealth, and follow you out invisibly. That way, if anyone did see you….."

"They'll never guess we're with you," the other twin grinned as they both pressed buttons, and vanished like they were soap bubbles that just popped.

"Whoa. Very nice trick. Okay, I'm in the black muscle-car parked…."

"We know. Our street cam spotted you the minute you pulled up," a disembodied voice informed her. "Now, let's go grab our folks, and get them out of there."

"It's going to be a long drive," the other said.

"My jet is waiting at the local strip."

"Just get us home. Even mom and dad can't handle this kind of sitch."

"But we can," both spoke as one again.

"Thanks for trusting me, guys. Hopefully, our chances just went up."

"You should have come to us at the start," she heard as the door opened, seemingly of its own will. "Now, let's jet."

**KP**

"Any luck," Will asked as he walked into the clinic to check on progress.

Yori turned to the man in the blue uniform, and studied him before replying.

"Hai. I have learned the herbs used on Drakken-San. I believe I can reverse the affects, but because it has been so long, I cannot say how swiftly, or even how well, he may recover."

"Just do your best," Will nodded at her. "And its Drew Lipski now. Dr. Drakken retired after helping save this world once."

"Hai, Du-San."

Will merely nodded back, and left the clinic.

"She thinks she can bring him around," he told Dr. Director, who was sitting alone just then. Ron was outside with Hirotaka and Bonnie, going on something he in mind for whatever happened next. "She's not sure how well he'll recover, though."

"We are talking about Lipski," Betty murmured thoughtfully.

"True. He was never that stable to begin with, and….."

"Learn to look beyond appearances," she told her senior commander. "Drew Lipski did not survive half so long as he did by being soft, or fragile. Consider how often he faced, and survived Shego, and tell me again what you think his chances are?"

Will Du paused thoughtfully as he sat down near her on the couch, still uncertain about taking what were, to him, obviously regular seats that the others used. For the old man was always in that chair, which he sat like a throne. Junior and Bonnie were always sitting close on the divan. Stoppable, since he had arrived, always remained standing, as if ready to act in a moment's notice.

Or sooner.

The other ninja stayed close to him, or at the jet.

He wasn't sure Yori had even slept since she had been housed with Ellen and Lipski in the Senior's clinic. Even that gruff, old nurse had sought out a bed, and rest after a time. The young ninja seemed tireless, and continued to work.

"Do you think Shego can safely extract the Possibles?"

"I'm sure she can get to them," Dr. Director told him. "The question is, will they accept her word, or will there be trouble on that end. Then, too, there are the boys."

"Right," Will grimaced. "Them."

He still recalled the first time he finally met them in person.

Sitting in a holding cell, and debating on how long they should wait before they simply broke themselves out so they wouldn't miss a particle accelerator demonstration at the university they wanted to inspect. Not view. Inspect.

There were times when he was pretty sure the entire Possible line was blessed by extreme meta-genetic development. If blessed were the accurate descriptor.

It seemed the twins had a penchant for destruction that had yet to fully blossom. At that time before he had met them, someone in the 'community,' it seemed, had decided that with Kim Possible MIA, their brothers were fair game as means for some vindication. Forty-seven Henches, and one badly maimed super-villain later, the police had the boys in custody for violating no less than nineteen federal laws, and an assortment of misdemeanors.

Cruelty to animals was the least of them.

What they did to DeMenz' mutant Schnauzers was nothing less than horrific even to him.

What they did to DeMenz was worse.

If he survived his current physical therapy, which so far he had, Will had grave doubts the man would be returning to villainy anytime soon. In the meantime, no one had been targeting the far too eager to prove themselves able twin Possibles. Despite Jack's still current bounty, which likely meant nothing with Jack himself gone now, no one now even looked at the Possibles. Not unless they were suicidal.

He still remembered the police chief's reaction to Global Justice bailing the pair out. As well as confirming the two unlikely twin teens really were students at MIT.

"God help us," had been the man's reaction when he realized they were related to _that_ Possible.

Then Will remembered something the twins had said to him on that first and only meeting to date.

"You find Kim yet?"

That had been asked in tandem. A trait, he understood, that many twins shared. He had perversely wondered if Dr. Director had ever been so close to her admittedly fraternal twin. He had never yet acquired the courage to ask.

He had told the twins, however, they were still looking.

"Look harder," the boys had told him. "Or we will."

He remembered shuddering.

Now, they were about to bring those boys in, and share some very troubling knowledge with them.

"Thinking about the twins?"

"How could you tell," he frowned.

"I've seen that expression before. On Kimberly's face."

"If they realize the American military, at least in part, had something to do with Possible vanishing…."

"I know. It's a calculated risk, Commander Du," Betty said with a faintly smug smile. "But just consider their raw talent for unpredictable chaos, and consider our very obviously meticulous plotters having to face them?"

"They would definitely be wild cards."

"To say the least," Ron quipped as he walked in the door at that very moment.

"Ronald, have you heard….?"

"Yori just buzzed me," he said, and headed down the hall toward the clinic. "I thought I'd go see why."

Will and Betty both jumped up, and followed him.

"Do you think she's managed to finally isolate the herbs used to afflict Lipski," Will asked. "If they are the same ones that struck down General Hardcastle….."

"We can worry about that poser later. For now, we need to focus," Ron snapped. "Besides, grabbing Hardcastle now, so soon after Drew getting snatched, would certainly tip our hands. Let them think we're still clutching at straws, and reacting, rather than acting."

He opened the door they had just reached at that point, and even Dr. Director gaped a little when they saw Drew Lipski conscious, sitting up, and looking beyond furious.

"Stoppable! Thank God, someone with…. Well, someone that will listen. You have to find Shego, _and_ Kim Possible. It's urgent I speak with them…."

"Shego is away on a mission. She's headed back as soon as possible after," Ron told him. "Kim vanished over two years ago. In Lilac Valley."

"Lilac….Valley," the man echoed, frowning. "Why does that sound so…..? Oh, no. Oh, no. No, no, no," he moaned, clutching his head. "Snap, it's already started."

"What? What's started, Lipski," Dr. Director demanded.

"The invasion," he blurted out.

"What invasion," Will sputtered. "Our satellites haven't found a single ship in our system since the last Lorwardian incursion."

"Space….? No. You're limiting your view, Madame, which can be tragically dangerous, as I well know. No, it's a dimensional invader I'm speaking of here. And if Possible is gone, it can only mean _they_ are already here!"

"Tell me everything," Dr. Director demanded.

"First, show me your eyes," Drew told him curtly, and added, "Both of them," for Betty.

"What," Will sputtered.

"The invaders have orange-ringed pupils. Why, I cannot say. I did not have time to ask before they tried to kill me!"

"So, I was right. It was an assassination attempt," Dr. Director asked him.

"Do you think I would blow up my own lab," he fumed. Then stopped, eyed them again, and pointed at Ron. "I mean, without _him_ helping."

Dr. Director rolled her good eye, then stepped closer.

"Take a good look, Lipski, and then start talking," he was told as the head of GJ lifted her eye patch to reveal the maimed socket.

The man shuddered, and glanced away, studying Will's steady gaze.

"Good, we're safe. They, the invaders, can make themselves look like anyone. Literally anyone. But they cannot hide those orange-lined pupils. Remember that."

"Just tell us what's going on," Ron asked.

"It began with the Matrix," Drew told them, making them all sigh, "Which you should never let the Army take, by the way. Army Intelligence, indeed. And you call me mad?"

"Focus," Ron snapped, and Drew stared at him.

"Do you know your eyes are glowing? How very peculiar."

"Lipski, time is short. GJ has been forced to shut down. We're all being hunted, and Shego is one step ahead of an assassination squad," Dr. Director told him curtly.

"That is bad," he grimaced. "Very well, let me….."

He paused, then frowned.

"Still," he moaned, a bright yellow array of petals suddenly blooming around his neck.

"Odd. They didn't manifest in the past few years while you were comatose," Will remarked.

"Emotional stimuli. They are fueled by emotion," Ellen Greer declared as she stepped inside. "Or, that's my best guess after studying his charts."

"And who are you, and why do you sound so familiar," he demanded of the stocky, but smiling woman.

"Ms. Greer has been your nurse, and bodyguard in one since I put you in protective custody," Dr. Director told him.

"Nice to see you finally up, and about. And looking so…..invigorated, too."

"Unlikely as that seems," Will remarked.

"Yori, we may need more of that antidote if Fukushima tries using it on anyone else," Ron told her as Ellen stepped forward, and immediately began giving Drew a complete check-over as if used to chaos around her.

"Back to the important aspects of your….resurrection," Dr. Director cut in. "Tell us what you know of these creatures," he was ordered. "And quickly. Time is now of the essence."

"I suspect someone attracted their attention sometime earlier, because I recall detecting an enormous surge of energy that oddly resembled that of a Lorwardian signal burst," Drew told them. "I knew we might be in trouble if they were already coming back, so I immediately tracked it, and to my surprise, the signal came from Global Justice. Fortunately, someone had the foresight to shut down the signal, but I continued to scan for any….activity, when I detected an echo."

"Echo," Will asked.

"Exactly," he said, his dark eyes already regaining some of that former manic fervor they all remembered. "It quite confused me, too, because I would have sworn it was a glitch, since it looked not unlike I was scanning myself."

"You…..were scanning…..yourself?"

"Same origin point. Same equipment. Same organic signature. Well, except for the….ahem, mutagen," Drew muttered in response to Will's query.

"To the point," Dr. Director asked.

"Right. Right. Adjusting my equipment, I realized the scan was coming from a hitherto undiscovered dimensional rift. One opened by that earlier energy burst."

"Oh, no," Ron moaned.

"Oh, no, indeed. I set to work investigating it, and that was when I realized that while now quiet, the Lorwardian signal had attracted these dimensional counterparts to our own world. They were like….moths, drawn to a flare. Or something akin to that," Drew shrugged.

Will sighed, and said, "When are you going to start making sense?"

"I am making sense," Drew huffed. "Don't you get it. We sent that first signal burst that drew their attention. I knew someone would be stupid enough to try toying with that energy matrix again, because, let's face it, it's what people do with curious, new devices. When I realized the Army had it, and that they were looking at Possible since her exposure to Lorwardian tech made her a viable expert with her new degree, so I called to warn her. When they showed up at my place, I called Shego for help, and then tried to reach Kimberly to warn her. Too late, it appeared, and before showed..."

"Why the panic? Shego said you were really worried."

"Worried? You tell me," he quipped. "Why are you here now?"

No one said anything.

"My own machines had detected thousands of life forms gathering around that imperceptible rift, Stoppable. I knew if we dared open it again, even for an instant, they'd flood into our dimension, and do incalculable harm."

"You didn't think they might be…..?"

"Friendly?"

Drew shook his head, and glanced around.

"Think about it. Mongols shoved everyone aside. Then the Ottomans. Greeks. Romans. Our own European ancestors shoved the Natives here aside. Hispanics now try to shove the Americans aside. History is filled with stories of conquest, fueled by a quest for riches and resources that the other side always wants. And the newcomers will take it by force if necessary."

"You're saying, they want our resources."

"Oh, yes. Our world, our resources, our lives. I did say I'd been scanning their dimension. It's a veritable wasteland, Madame. I suspect that while thousands flock to that rift, they likely would have had billions once upon a time before they started dying. They want our world because theirs is dead. If we don't stop them, they will strip our world bare, too, and keep going. They are….parasites. Consuming everything around them, and moving on. We're just the next host. And your idiocy has given them the dinner bell for their next feast," he spat at her.

"We'd better clue Wade in to this," Ron said quietly.

"And Shego," Dr. Director said ominously. "Drew, as soon as you are able, we need you up, and helping, too. We could use your help in our….."

"Where does a man find a decent lab coat around here," he demanded, carrying the sheet with him as he simply rose from the bed, and looked around.

Everyone was stunned.

"The mutagen," Ellen remarked. "That mutagen must have kept his body physically fit, and viable despite being in a coma over two years now."

"Two….years," Drew said, staring at her. "Good God, they must be here in force by now. They must…."

"Lipski," Will frowned as the man backed away from them.

"Don't you see? We're doomed. It's too late. By now they must have gained control of every major military power, and national leader. Likely more. We are too late!"

Ron reached out, grabbed him by the front of the gown, and shook him violently.

"Snap out of it, Drakken," he called him. "Shego's still fighting. We're still fighting. And wherever she went, I know Kim's probably still fighting. Now let's get our heads in the game, and get ready to do some damage. Because I am not going to let anyone, from anywhere, just walk in and grab our planet for any reason."

Drew stared at him.

"Okay, who are you, and where's the real buffoon?"

"I see our friend is awake," a newcomer declared as they all turned to see Senor Senior standing in the door. "Unfortunately, we seem to have a problem."

Behind him, two Henches with sunglasses were standing there with guns aimed at them.

"Let me guess," Drew sighed. "Imposters."

"We prefer _Inversers,"_ one of the Henches smirked. "We missed you before, blue man. We will not miss this time. Say your prayers to the deity of your choice."

"You first," Ron growled, as he and Yori lunged in tandem, quickly disarming, and driving them back before they knocked them cold.

"Will, get rope, or something to hold these guys. Yori, warn Hiro, and check out the rest of the staff. Now," he said when she hesitated.

"Hai, Stoppable-San."

"Meh, I see Shego wasn't exaggerating after all. You've stepped up, and become a hero, too," Drew grumbled. "Little wonder I could never accomplish…."

"Drew, look. Is that what you mean," Ron said, pulling off the shades from man's face, and peeling a lid up.

The blue eye had a faint, but unmistakable, orangish ring around the pupil.

"I happen to be a bit of a scientist at heart myself, dear boy," the elder Senior told them as he moved to look down at the men. "Let's strap them onto gurneys, shall we, and roll them into my lab. Just for a...quick look."

"I'll help," Dr. Director told him as Will quickly found rolls of bandages to use as bonds after they dropped the men on two portable gurneys unfolded from the clinic. "And, Will," Dr. Director told him after they secured the men. "Considering the obvious leak here, recheck all security, and communications. We can't take a risk our safety here has been undermined.

"I'll help," Ron said. "After I call Shego, and update her on the infiltrators."

"And….what should I do," Drew asked.

"Help us," Dr. Director told him.

"Get dressed," Ron spat.

Senor Senior merely smiled faintly.

"This certainly has been an eventful day. And it's not even half over."

No one responded to that one.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**14**

"Ron's okay," the Stoppables asked as the twins filled in their parents on what they learned from Shego.

"He's fine," Shego assured them. The little kid that was Ron's sister just sat watching her with disturbingly bright eyes that never once looked away from her.

Unlike most, she didn't look frightened, or even wary of her. She just stared.

"You have to be Hana. Uh, Ron's fine, honest."

"That is good," the young girl merely nodded at her, and she immediately got the impression she was older than she looked.

"O-kaaay. So, look, guys. We really need to bail before the wrong people show up. Stoppable wants us to regroup, and plan some way to start really sticking it back to….."

"What about Kim," Anne Possible asked curtly.

Shego sighed, then looked at the obviously worried mother.

"It's….complicated. We think…. We think the same people targeting all of us were behind her disappearance. But…. Well, I can't prove it, but….. I still feel she's alive. Somewhere."

"I take it from your tone that you…..haven't stopped looking."

"I'll be honest. It was meant to be a surprise. A good surprise. But….before she vanished, Kim and I were seeing each other," Shego finally admitted.

"So, you were getting close," Anne asked quietly, studying the complicated woman from her daughter's past.

"Very close," Shego admitted, and pulled off the glove on her left hand to reveal the golden band.

"Is that…?"

"You got engaged," Tim finished his brother's strangled exclamation.

"Married," Shego said after a glance at the gaping Mr. Possible.

"Kim got married without telling us?"

"It's part of the complicated end," Shego said. "We had a….very powerful local hotshot that wanted to wed us as proof he bore us no ill will despite some…..earlier issues. He was the type you couldn't say no to without creating more…..issues."

"Triads," Jim and Tim suggested far too knowingly.

"How do you know about….?"

"Dad, we're not lame," one of the boys huffed.

"We planned to have another marriage, just for you guys, so you wouldn't feel…..neglected. But our Chinese marriage was still necessary. I hope you understand."

"So who was the bride….?"

"And who was the groom," the twins predictably leered.

"Boys, behave. Shego," the rocket scientist asked her. "Let's be honest. We've heard a lot about you since you and Drew….helped my Kimmie-cub beat those aliens."

"Dr. Possible, consider who is likely telling those tales. As I said, I don't think Kim is dead. And I'm doing what I must to lure out the puppet masters so I can make them talk. And hopefully lead us to Kim. I…."

"Just a minute," she told him, her belt buzzing as a small cell she carried in that pouch vibrated loudly. "This might be important."

She pulled out the device that faintly resembled a cell phone, unfolded it, and pressed a button.

"It's me."

Shego glanced around her at the two families staring at her, and nodded.

"Yeah," she went on. "It's safe. I with the Possibles now."

She listened again, and nodded again.

"I was about to get around to asking….. Wait, what? He did? What did he say?"

Shego, already a pale green, turned even paler as she considered the update from Senior's side.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I suggest entry Zeta. Scrap all other vectors in case they exploit them if they were able to figure out our security patterns."

She listened again, and just grimaced.

_"Orange_ eyes?"

The correction came.

"Right. I'll check now, just in case. Don't call me back. And scrap this line. I will use our backup channel if I have to call you before my return. And, thanks for the update," she told Junior.

Hanging up, she crushed the phone in her hand, and looked around to drop the pieces in a nearby waste can. "Let them track that," she growled.

"What's happening," Mr. Stoppable asked. "Is Ron all right? Have you heard….?"

Shego held up a hand.

"A little piece of pertinent information. Everyone line up, please," she asked them as she stepped back, noting no one was wearing sunglasses, or anything else that might hide their eyes. Still….

She started with the twins. Just in case.

Then moved to the Possibles.

Then the Stoppables, and lastly Hana.

"Okay, it's safe. I just found out there are dimensional invaders out there that can look like us. Any of us. They're shape-shifters, but they can't mask a trait that betrays them. Orange….rings around the pupil. If you see someone like that, you know he's a baddie."

"Dimensional….invaders?"

She nodded at the rocket scientist who just frowned at her.

"Somehow, the Army invited them here with a piece of tech from the Lorwardian ship they salvaged," Shego scowled. "Unfortunately, using it again would only let more of them in, so we can't even use it to look for Kim if that's where she went. Which, it sounds likely," she added with a very grim expression.

The twins shared a mischievous glittering gaze.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?

"Hoo-Sha," the other grinned, and they both ran for the stairs.

"Boys," their parents called after them.

"Just a sec, mom," one of them called back, disappearing up the stairs.

"You guys should get ready. I have to get you out of here before they can come after you."

"They couldn't get through our security," Dr. Possible grunted. "Frankly," the scientist told her, "We're safer staying here."

"Until your food runs out, or they cut off your utilities to try to make things as bad as they can?"

Anne eyed Shego.

"You think they'd go that far?"

"They tried to kill Drew. They wrote off our Kimmie. They just killed two more men that might have led us to the truth, and they were both their own allies. Mrs. Possible, I'm still surprised they haven't just started nuking us."

"Oh," the redheaded neurologist grimaced. "Would they….do that?"

"Probably not except as a last resort. From what Drew could tell us, they're here for our resources. All of them. They're like….dimensional locusts. Going from place-to-place, scavenging all they can before moving on, leaving nothing but wastelands behind them."

"Dear God," Mr. Stoppable rasped.

"Then….they are evil," Hana murmured, sounding surprisingly mature for her age.

"Considering all they've done to date, that's a given," Shego nodded at her.

"Then, we must stop them. How can we help?"

"First, we need to get you to….safety. And, Dr. Possible," she said, turning to him. "We need one of your space planes. It's integral to our next plan of attack."

"Plan of attack? Where," he frowned.

"The moon," she told him earnestly. "So can you get us into that hangar again….."

"No. Not with the Army having sent us all home."

"Damn it, we really need….."

"Fortunately, me and boys have one of my spare rockets housed in our underground bunker here at home," James Possible grinned.

"You did what," Anne exclaimed, looking horrified by that admission.

"Honey, it's perfectly safe. There wasn't any rocket fuel, or flammables involved."

"Then how do we launch it," Shego complained. "We'll need fuel…."

"Oh, it's already powered up. We used one of Dr. Romanski's cold-fusion reactors to….."

He trailed off when Anne Possible's expression turned utterly chilling.

"Nothing….to worry about," the wife and mother growled at him. "You think giving our sons a cold-fusion reactor to tinker with was nothing to worry about," she demanded.

"Honey, it was perfectly safe. I worked with them every step of the way, and keep them locked out when I'm at work. Trust me…."

Shego thought those two were going to having a long chat soon. Still, now wasn't the time.

"So we can launch the bird? Now?"

"Anytime you want," he smiled.

"Good. We'll leave my jet behind at the airport in case anyone is watching it. Which they likely are by now. Once we are airborne, I'll plot the coordinates to our sanctuary, and we'll rendezvous with Stoppable, and our other allies."

"We'd better pack," Anne finally sighed.

"Fortunately, we're already packed," Mr. Stoppable declared practically.

"We won't be a sec….."

"You go get the rocket ready. Your wife can pack for you," Shego told James. "Time is of the essence if we're going to keep the element of surprise."

"I think she's right, dear. Don't worry," the brain surgeon told him. "I'll pack all you need."

Her tone made the man grimace again.

"Thanks, honey," he smiled conciliatorily.

Anne Possible said nothing as she headed for the stairs herself.

"Guess we'd better go get our bags ready, too," Mrs. Stoppable nodded, and followed him up the steps.

"Is Ron really all right," Hana asked as her parents headed upstairs.

"He's been a real help already," Shego nodded. "But you know how good he can be as well as I do," she told the girl, not treating her like a child.

"Good," the dark-eyed girl said, nodding before she turned to leave.

Shego had the feeling that girl was more than she appeared as she trailed after her parents. Then again, you met all kinds in her experience.

**KP**

"We have incoming," Bonnie said as they all now anxiously watched the radar since the fifth infiltrator had been found.

Fortunately, he was the last, but there was still no telling how much they had been compromised. Which was why Senor Senior wanted to abandon the island, and go elsewhere.

"Too obvious," Ron told him, denying the impulse. "If we stay here, reboot all our security, and dig in, they won't expect it until too late. Even while we solidify our defenses, they'll be waiting in vain to follow us elsewhere."

"That actually makes sense," Dr. Director agreed. "From what I have seen, Senor Senior, you've got very good security. You just need to close the holes punched in it by our unwanted guests. After that, the surprise remains on our side if they try to infiltrate again."

"Indeed, father. These people make very good sense. And it saves us having to close my studio, again," he sighed, sounding very put-upon.

No one didn't cringe at hearing that.

"What's the radar say," Ron demanded.

"It's Shego's last designated vector," Will reported. "And they're coming in fast. Faster than her jet should manage," he frowned.

"How about one of Dr. P's space planes," Ron suggested. "That is what part of what she went after," Ron reminded them.

"But how could she have already gotten into MSC? Even from here, it's plain the security at the Center has been tripled. The Inversers have all but taken control of that facility now."

"If there is one thing I've learned, Elizabeth," Senor Senior, Sr. smiled. "It is never to underestimate that willful, young woman. Or the Possibles."

"They're on final approach," Bonnie pointed out, though all of them watched the radar contact.

"I'll go down and meet them," Ron told them. "Everyone stay on alert in case someone tried to follow them in."

"I'll reactivate all auto-defenses the moment they land," Bonnie told him.

"Good. Hopefully, we'll have some good news waiting for a change."

"It is nice to hope," Junior smiled. "Just as I hope that one day my true genius shall be shown to all my many fans."

Again, no one commented. Not even his own long-suffering father.

His bride simply rolled her eyes.

**KP**

"Robbie," Ron nodded at the Hench who had helped them take down the last imposter. "The field."

"I heard a rocket landing," he nodded. "Think Shego really pulled it off already?"

"I wouldn't doubt anything she said she was going to do."

"Yeah," the man nodded, starting the cart, and heading for the airfield. "She's pretty tough."

"What's on your mind?"

"You think….? I knew some of those guys. You think the guys they….copied…..are still alive?"

"I don't know. But….maybe so. Why would they kill someone they didn't consider a threat," he suggested.

"Yeah. I know Todd. He's a good guy at heart. Just trying to feed his wife, and kids. You know?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "I can see that."

"I hope Possible is really okay, too. Funny they never tried copying her, though. Isn't it?"

Ron just glanced at him before looking ahead to the field.

"I mean it. This is…. Well, it's always been just a job. I'll admit, though, that girl…. That woman always struck me as admirable. She even treated her opponents fairly. More than Hench ever did," he muttered. "Frankly, best thing I ever did was sign on with the Seniors. The kid's a bit loopy, but the old man treats us well."

Ron just nodded as he saw the rocket already on the ground, the hatch opening even as they approached.

Shego was the first one out. With a familiar figure jumping out behind her.

"Ron!"

"Hey, Hana," he beamed, catching his sister who literally leapt out of the hatch to land in his outstretched arms. "How'd you like your first rocket ride?"

"It was great!"

"It was….nauseating," a very pale Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed as she wobbled down the stairs rolled up to the hatch, clinging to the stair railing. "Remind me never to do that again," she declared.

Ron only smiled, and greeted his parents as the Possible's came out next.

The older ones.

Behind them came the twins, carrying a strangely familiar device.

"What is that," he frowned at them, knowing their penchant for dangerous devices.

"That, Stoppable," Shego told him, "May just be the ace in the hole we've been looking for all this time."

"Huh?"

"It's our pan-dimensional viewer," one of the boys grinned.

"With this, we can tune into any dimensional rift out there, and see what's going on without anyone else even knowing we're peeking," the other concluded.

"Really," Ron exclaimed.

"Well, we've had a few successful tests," the first twin grinned as they loaded it into the waiting cart. "But only randomly targeted field tests. If we can get the exact vibrational plane located from the memory of the Matrix' last activation, we should be able to tune in on Kim, wherever she's gone."

"Sounds good to me," Shego shrugged when the ninja looked her way.

"Can it bring her back?"

"We….didn't build a doorway. Just a kind of viewing port," the twin sighed. "But…with a little time…."

"We don't need a port," Dr. Possible cut in. "If you do still have that Matrix, all we have to do is enter the coordinates via the viewer, and open a gate right next to Kim."

"And let more of invaders in," Shego frowned.

"Not if they don't realize what we're going until it's too late," Dr. Possible huffed.

"It could work," Ron murmured thoughtfully.

"It _will_ work," both twins huffed. "But to do that, we have to find Kim first, and fine-tune the gate so that it's right next to her, and only her."

Then let's get busy," Shego declared. "Because we also have a jailbreak to plan, and a world to save."

She paused, staring around at them, and shook her head.

"Gah, and none of you will _ever_ tell anyone I just said that aloud."

Ron couldn't help but chortle.

**KP**

"Nothing we've tried can get us past the infernal security."

"But did you not say the Possibles left?"

The man nodded at General Flag, and shrugged.

"They left the home defenses up, and they're still impenetrable. Frankly, we can't figure how they're even powering the grid. We have their local power cut off, and even tried firing an EMP over the block. Not one neighbor has power left, but that house remains inviolate."

Richard Flagg swore, and shook his own head.

"Keep trying," he barked curtly, and switched off the communication panel before turning to face his own superior.

"What about the rockets we secured from the Space Center?"

"We can't get them to work," the man admitted.

"Why not," Flagg fumed, the orange rings around his pupils almost flaring reddish in the dimly lit room he favored to the brighter light outside the office.

"Apparently, before Possible left, he activated a code that shut down virtually everything in the Center. Without a reboot, or an authorized code, we can't get anything to work. None of the ships. None of the robots. We can barely keep the usual radar, and communications online."

"Do whatever you have to do, but get those rockets up and ready. We need them if we're going to fully exploit this new system. Otherwise," he grumbled coldly, "We have only traded one prison for another."

"Yet this is a fresh, lush world," the other replied somewhat smugly.

"And how long will it remain so once we reacquire the coordinates to open a new gateway so we can bring the rest of our kindred here?"

"I take your point," the other nodded, and turned away from the general to consider the map before him.

"Thanks to our spies, we now know where Senior has gone to ground. It is sure to be where Shego is taking her new allies, such as they are. Possibly where they are hiding the Matrix, too."

"Our spies have not confirmed it's location?"

"They were apparently caught. I haven't had a report in four solar turns."

"The very day the ninja appeared. I told you we should have neutralized him from the start."

"We tried. Your assassin failed."

Flagg growled at his superior. For a commanding officer, he was more of a figurehead than not.

"Viper has a primary task to manage, and we both know it. Now we are set up, and ready for global domination in less than a month's time. I will unleash Viper the next time the ninja dares show his face. Until then, remember the plan."

"You best remember who you address," the other shot back.

"With all respect, sir, none of us can afford to relax at this point. Between Shego, and this obviously competent Stoppable, we are yet in danger until we can access a new portal."

"Just tell me they cannot resuscitate the blue man."

Richard openly laughed now.

"Our assassin may seem common to you, but he knows his toxins. The man will never awake. Not in this world. Just as that weak link Hardcastle was disposed of, too."

"Fine. I will go back to Middleton to oversee our plans directly. I suggested you send your assassin now. Whatever they are planning on that island, we cannot afford to give them time to act. Tell your assassin to simply kill them all. Every last one. Nothing clever. Just death."

"I'll call him now," Richard agreed, feeling it was past time for subtlety himself. "And I'll have him secure that rocket the Possibles fled in, too," he remarked smugly.

"Good. We'll need every transport we can get if we are to leave this planet once we've harvested all it has to offer."

Richard Flagg, or the Inverser that appeared to be him, did not comment as his cohort departed.

If all worked out to his satisfaction, in the end, he would be the only leader for their people. It was, after all, his own courage and daring that got them a foothold in this dimension. And on this planet. Had they heeded their so-called commander, they'd still be cowering on that barren rock where their crashed hive-ship had left them marooned on a virtually lifeless rock.

Not that it had been so when they crashed.

But few worlds could support their host very long. Very few.

Neither, he knew, would this one.

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**15**

She rolled over with a heartfelt moan, the clatter of chains on her thin limbs deafening in her ears.

"You all right, Miss Possible," the man in a worn, tattered uniform of an Air Force officer asked as she blinked against the overhead glare of two, bright suns in the sky. Blue stars.

She was, as Dorothy, a long way from Kansas just now. Or anyplace on Earth.

"I've had better days," she groaned, sitting up with effort, and carefully wiping still fresh blood from a split lit.

"So, what was the ploy this go?"

"They wanted all dad's codes for his Space Center computers," she grimaced, feeling the ache from her already sore ribs. "They didn't want to take no for an answer, but I think I managed to convince them it was all I had."

"Good. I still don't know how they communicate with Earth, but it's obvious whatever they learn isn't going to help us. Or our planet," he added somberly.

"I guessed that one myself," she grimaced as she gently stood with his help, and looked around the corral in the middle of a desert that was near to a low, slopping rocky outcrop.

There current location was a place near where a group of the humanoid _things_ had first spotted the Matrix' initial rift. The place where they were mining the last precious resources of a planet they had themselves destroyed. Only a few of the indigenous life forms apparently even remained.

Huge, deadly sand spiders that might, or might not be intelligent.

To her disgust, the arachnids were also the source of their only meal if they were to eat. And the things, for that was all her mind could label the shapeless humanoids that took any form that was practical, or necessary for them at any time, weren't averse to using their prisoners as bait to lure those spiders to their own traps.

The first time Kim saw one of the towering spiders that stood at least ten foot over her own head, she was pretty sure she was about to its dinner. Fortunately, as swift as the arachnids proved to be, she found herself even quicker. It was all that saved her life when she was chosen, more and more often, as the favored bait by their hosts.

The barbed spears that seemed the local humanoid's only weapons, or the only ones they showed around them, were also very lethal. Which was proven more than once on both the arachnids, and their human captives. Once they had a target, several of them attacked the exposed spider, and quickly put it down with those long spears. Right before they cut it up for food. Sometimes the human bait survived to share that food. Sometimes they didn't. Kim was one of the few to date that had survived more than once in that gambit. Still, that meat was all they had.

A meat with a taste, Kim knew, she was never going to learn to accept.

Kim stood up, eyeing the few remaining humans with them, all strangers for the most part, thankfully, and considered what the aliens were trying to do based on the answers they had tried to beat out of her.

"Whatever is going on, I trust my….friends to figure it out, and beat them. This isn't over," she said stubbornly.

Richard Flagg only nodded.

"I just hope my doppelganger doesn't prove too convincing. He could do a lot of harm with my authority. More than I care to imagine."

"True. I shudder to think what my twin might be doing," Kim agreed.

"Do you think….your wife….will know the difference?"

"Shego," she said, glancing down at her ring finger when the simple, but precious band encircled her slender digit. "If I know her, she's already carving her way though those freaks as we speak. I just hope she can convince people to listen to her. She can be….abrasive."

"And don't I know it," the officer sighed.

"You've….met," Kim asked as she walked over to the single strand of wire that marked the corral from the greater desert.

It didn't have to be much. The few guards barely even glanced her way.

Their captors knew anyone that ran was as good as dead. They were on a barren world, surrounded by enemies, carnivorous spiders, and the only water they knew about was inside the cave they were forced to mine to find the precious ice crystals that kept them all alive.

That didn't keep Kim from trying to figure a way out of her current dilemma all the same.

The humanoids, whatever their shape, weren't that tough. Only they didn't fight alone. They swarmed. And even with the sixty-odd shifters keeping them here, it was more than enough to put her in chains after she ended up being pulled through the gate by those that had been waiting. Flagg had been one of the first grabbed, along with a handful of soldiers with him on guard that day. Of all the people the rift first swallowed after it opened, though, only nineteen of them currently remained alive including her, and the general. Well over a hundred people had been here at the start. Now, only nineteen humans, on a world that was never meant for them.

"So, how long was I out," she finally asked, looking back at the general after tearing her eyes from the horizon.

"Not long. A few hours, I guess. It's still 'night,' I guess, since that big star hasn't shown itself yet," he said, eyeing the two bright blue stars overhead just then.

"I don't recognize the constellations, either, so we obviously went well beyond our galaxy. Or our own dimension, if my own theories are correct."

"That doesn't help," one of the few surviving civilians taken grumbled as he listened to them from nearby. "How can we even get home if….."

He trailed off, and put his head down again. None of them knew for certain how long it had been since they had been forced through the portal by those alien humanoids, but they all knew it had been a long time. A very long time. Many of them were simply shocked they were still alive.

Kim suspected it was because they were the core of Lilac Valley. Scientists with knowledge that might still be valuable, or necessary. That was certainly true in General Flagg's case, and he had been interrogated as often as she had been since their arrival. Their methods weren't always gentle, but they had both learned to give a little harmless truth mixed with misinformation. Hopefully, it was enough.

Kim, despite having just woke after being knocked senseless during the end of her last interrogation, couldn't help but yawn as she wisely stretched her sore limbs while she had the chance. Still, it was hard to sleep at the best of times, she well knew. They had no luxuries here. Just sand for bedding, and rocks for pillows. Her own clothes, like the others, were mostly rags. It wouldn't be long before she wouldn't have that much.

Not that their taskmasters seemed to care.

They kept them working, kept them penned, and occasionally fed them. If only to keep them strong enough to do their labors.

"You know what I think," Kim murmured after a moment.

"What's that," the officer asked.

"I think our friends are likely turning the heat up back home. It's the only explanation for their being so….desperate. Or that is how I see it."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now," Kim asked, and met his gaze. "Just like always. We stay alive, and wait for our chance. My friends have never let me down, General Flagg. I don't think they will now, either. I don't think Shego will let them," she added, thinking not for the first time of their unlikely bonding.

"I hope you're right, Miss Possible. I really hope you are right. I'd like to see my son again, at the least."

Kim said nothing to that as she turned to stare out into the desert again.

As bright and hot as the blue stars were, it was nothing compared to the rising of that red giant when it filled the sky. Fortunately, they spend most of the 'day' underground in the relative coolness of the mines. If only they didn't have to work just to stay alive. The taskmasters had already proven they would kill anyone that tried to shirk. They certainly had not trouble withholding food or water from those that didn't work as hard as possible.

Ironically, though, despite all the trouble they got from her, they had left her alive.

It didn't inspire her.

But Ron, and especially Shego did.

Especially Shego, she mused, rubbing a thumb over her ring, and wishing she were with her now. They had been so happy as they had made their plans. She had been ready to go face her folks, and her friends, and share her happiness. A part of her had resented Sheng Li deciding he wanted to host their wedding as a show of honoring them. Still, even she could see you didn't insult the head of a major triad in the heart of his own country. She was certain her parents would understand, and she was more than willing to have another marriage ceremony just for her family and friends. Not that it mattered to her. She just wanted to get on with life, and to share it with Shego, and her family and friends.

Then, following a peculiar call from Drew, Shego was abruptly called away at the last minute, promising to meet her in Middleton.

Only Kim never quite made it home.

First, the Army had abducted her to carry out research she had already vetoed when they first contacted her about helping them with the 'Matrix' project. Then the witless scientists ignored her, and helped open an unstable gate in the very rift where she had already been warned by Drew that potential hostiles were waiting. Of course, no one listened, and they burst out of that portal like starving bears, and overwhelmed the few sentries to take over the research level before they abducted her, along with everyone else on that level. It was very evident from the start, too, that they weren't looking to make friends. Not when the first thing they did was kill everyone that resisted them, and then pull the rest of the men and women from that research lab into their own world, all while sending back duplicates.

She and Flagg had only been among the only survivors from that group of captives.

What stopped them from continuing to invade, even she didn't know. She hoped her own last-minute sabotage had helped, but it was evident something had done from the other side, too.

She had her own guesses, but for now, that was all they were. Guesses.

Now, if someone would just find a way to rescue them.

Before it was time to play bait, again.

**KP**

Ron watched the last incoming jet blown apart well short of the island, noting there was no parachute. No escape. Senior's missiles had taken down every one of the more than twenty fighters that had tried to reach the island since the U.S. Navy had appeared to surround them. Three mini-subs likely loaded with drones had been destroyed in the underground netting set up just for just an attempted entry. He remained standing on the beach, watching the near-distant circle of battleships that now surrounded the island, wondering what was next.

By now, the naval vessels knew not to get too close.

One destroyer had already gone down under a barrage of missiles.

So far as he could tell, everyone alive was pulled out of the water. He didn't exactly feel comfortable fighting his own country, but for now, he had little choice. The men were only following orders. Until they could root out the real problem, though, they had to stay safe, and stay alive. From the way they had tried to simply barge onto the island, it was obvious that they had not expected such a potent offense to their attack.

Too bad for them.

"Stoppable," a a voice came over the radio he was carrying.

"Here," he told Shego. "What have you got?"

"Dr. Possible has got the bird almost ready to fly. We're just attaching a few defensive measures, just in case."

"Good to hear."

"You'll like this one even better. The kids…."

Ron heard a loud complaint in the background at that one.

"….Are about ready to fire up their doohickey. Senior, Sr. wants you down here nearby in case of any….complications."

"I didn't think we were opening a portal this soon," he frowned as he turned toward the villa that was more mansion, than not.

"We're not. But….you know how fast things go south in this biz, monkey-boy. You'd better be there, just in case," she told him.

"On my way. And it looks like the latest attempt to breach our defenses failed. We should be safe enough while they argue over what to do next," he told her.

"Gotcha," Shego said, not bothering to admit she had been keeping one eye on their new guests herself. It was she who overridden Dr. Possible's complaints when she set the missiles to lock on, and explode, rather than just try to warn them off as the scientist first wanted.

When it came down to it, Shego was just selfish enough to want to stay alive. She still had a wife to find, and save, after all. And nothing was going to stand in her way. Not even the entire American military.

**KP**

"So, now you call me," Fukushima, AKA Viper sneered as the man on the phone's video-panel scowled at him.

"Just tell me you can get on that island, and shut them down. _All_ of them."

"Save your euphemisms. I'll kill everyone who needs killing, and get your little toy back."

"Then do it. However you can, just get the Matrix, and put an end to those interfering….."

Fukushima sneered as the connection ended, getting the impression the man in blue was cutting himself off to avoid letting something slip he didn't want known.

Not that he would have surprised the rogue ninja.

He had already figured out most of the truth of his current employers. He knew they were not from Earth. He knew they were not who they were supposed to be. He knew they likely had grander plans that was beyond just shutting down the pretentious gaijin that dared name himself Monkey-Master.

He simply didn't care.

After Monkey Fiste had been lost, some claimed destroyed by the YoNo itself, he had been lost. He sought a new identity, and a new direction to claim the fame he still felt owed him. Facing down the pretender in Middleton had been bittersweet. Even he could tell Stoppable had been holding back. As if he still feared the true power and potential within him.

He would have killed him there but for two separate reasons.

First, he had a role in a greater plan that was necessary at the time. The invaders had needed the functional reactor to power a new gate they were attempting to build to regain access to their own world. Something else they didn't think he knew Why they wanted to go back to a place they had just abandoned, he didn't know. Yet. Not that he cared. Because his second, and more primary reason for cooperation was to reach Stoppable. The unworthy pretender who his own spies had told him now held the Lotus Blade himself. He would force him to produce it when next he faced him, and then he would use it to carve out his unworthy heart after beating him once and for all.

He smiled, and walked out to his minions after pulling on his mask once more.

"Rejoice," he told the fifty Henches he had handpicked that were the crème of the latest crop. "We are finally going to face our true enemy, and take from him the means to finally force this world to bow to our supremacy," he ranted.

The men cheered.

As expected.

**KP**

"So," Bonnie asked the twins. "You're certain no one can look back at us?"

"Oh, no way." Jim told her.

"We're using an integrated, quantum filter that…."

"English," Ron and Bonnie both groaned.

The twins scowled.

"Think of the viewing port like a two-way mirror. Unless we alter its frequency, we can see out, but no one can see in," one of the boys assured them. "And nothing can get through, either."

"Tim's right," Jim nodded. "We're not amateurs, after all," the young teen huffed.

No one commented to that as the Possibles stood nearby with their host, and Dr. Director stood by with Will across the room, bracketing the vortex viewer now set up near the Matrix that was now humming with life again as they prepared to activate their viewer.

"If you find her, can you….bring her back," Shego all but demanded, not doubting their abilities for a moment. She had seen them pull off too much even as children.

Jim and Tim both shared a somber look before Jim shrugged.

"Honestly, we don't know. First, we would have to make sure there isn't anyone around her. We sure don't want to add our problems. First we find her, and then we will get her back. Trust us," Jim told Shego. "We want her back, too," they both concluded as one in a fierce tone.

Shego nodded.

"Do it."

"Everyone, stand back," Tim told them, and threw a switch. "We're locked onto the last known coordinates logged when the Matrix was last activated."

The fourteen inch monitor attached to the portable device between the Matrix, and their borrowed computers burst to life, showing a gray-green static before it began to hum audibly, and the colors began to fade to a dull brown that filled the screen.

"My word," Senor Senior exclaimed, staring at the desert landscape that now filled the monitor. "Is that….?"

"Another world," Dr. James Possible murmured, staring at the dunes that stretched out in all directions.

"Could…..? Could even Kim have survived in that," Anne asked anxiously, her own voice a soft whisper of misery.

A flash of red passed the monitor just then, and then the screen went dark for a moment. Then darkened again. Then again.

"Pull back focus, and zoom," Shego shouted knowingly at the boys.

"Good, God," Dr. Director exclaimed, even her composure shaken as they saw the massive arachnid chasing a nearly naked redhead over the dunes.

"Track her," Will shouted needlessly, stunned as much as any of them.

Jim and Tim frantically worked the mechanism to follow the slight figure, and focused on her after they got a very good image of the huge spider-like creature that was obviously trying to grab her. Even as Kim apparently tripped, they saw long, deadly spears flying from over a dune where she landed somersaulting, and tumbling out of the way as the weapons uncannily target the arachnid from both sides to almost neatly sever its head from its massive body.

They saw six, gangly humanoids with unnaturally long visages appear to quickly chain Kim, while others swarmed the spider with long knives, obviously cutting it up for a purpose.

Will looked genuinely green himself as they abruptly realized that most likely purpose.

"She's definitely in trouble," Jim murmured as they kept the monitor focused on the redhead who was marched in chains, at spear point, back to a small, wire corral with eighteen other humans staring miserably out at her.

"That's General Flagg," James Possible exclaimed when they spotted one of the men in a tattered uniform. "But he's…. I just saw him a few days ago," the scientist sputtered.

"You saw an Inverser," Shego realized. "These guys are not just shape-shifters. They must be able to somehow copy whoever they snatch so well that you can't tell the difference."

"Except for the eyes," Ron murmured, watching Kim as she was shoved into the holding pen that looked rather flimsy considering.

"So, why didn't they copy our Kimmie-cub," James wondered.

"Good question," Dr. Director nodded. "The question is, who else do we think we know are copies? From the look of those people, they aren't exactly overly concerned with keeping anyone over there alive."

Anne turned to her sons, and asked bluntly, "Can you get her back," with such urgency, everyone knew what she was thinking.

"Too many aliens around," the boys shook their heads. "Even we can see that," Jim explained as Tim just stared at the screen. "We don't want them exploiting a rift that opens right in front of them again. We have to try to do this when no one else is around. Or figure out how to get rid of them. We don't dare just open a gate in front of them."

"Agreed," Dr. Director nodded. "Boys, I want you to work out a schedule, and keep eyes on our people at all times. If they ever get somewhere alone, we pull them out. But you do _nothing_ without armed backup in this room. Understood?"

"Got it," the twins nodded, already going to work.

"If…. When you get the chance," Shego asked warily, her eyes never leaving the redhead now slumped in the pen near the real General Richard Flagg, "Can you really open that gate?"

"Piece of cake. We have the coordinates, and our viewer works as a stabilizing field that will safely open a door anywhere we want to go," Jim told her.

"Anywhere," Senor Senior asked with a bland smile.

"Well, duh," both boys huffed. "Like we said, _we're_ not amateurs here," Tim added.

Will Du said nothing to that.

"What are you thinking, sir," Dr. Director asked the old man bluntly.

"You are, undoubtedly, wise in refraining from an immediate rescue, my friends," the elder Senior called them. "However, suppose we could use this wondrous device to finally get down inside the Bunker, where something is going on that I suspect we truly need to know? Could it deliver someone inside, and get them out, without anyone even knowing we're there?"

"Child's play," Jim smiled, and nodded.

"All we need are coordinates."

"Those, we have," Will Du told them.

"Then we need a plan," Dr. Director told them. "Because I still won't let anyone go anywhere blindly. We already lost some good people trying to storm this Bunker. We already have the military knocking at our door, and I don't want to lose any more people in some haphazard operation."

"If we get the right coordinates, and use the right timing," Jim told her.

"They won't even us coming," Tim concluded.

"And by 'us,' you, of course, mean Dr. Director's team," James Possible told his sons fiercely.

"Aw, dad," both complained.

"He's right," Shego cut in. "This is serious, guys. Serious enough we need someone that already knows what they're doing to handle the portal opening, or moving. Or….closing, if things go bad."

No one said anything to her grim words.

"And we have to keep a lock on Kim, and the others," Ron added. "We have to be ready to get her back when the chance arises."

"Goes without saying," Shego growled, unconsciously rubbing a thumb over her gloved ring finger.

"That's a lot to keep track of," Senor Senior remarked. "Are you sure even you two remarkable young men can manage…."

"No big," Jim smiled. "Belt?"

"Belt," Tim nodded, and handed over an oversized buckle he pulled from his belt, proving it was a covering that masked something else.

"Dad, your watch," Jim held out a hand. "And, mom, we need your cell, please."

"My….cell phone?"

The adults watched as they pulled the digital devices apart, reassembled them in a peculiar fashion, and soon had a small, rectangular box chirping, and blinking as they plugged it into their monitor.

"Guys, meet our special, top secret, and very special project. We call her ANI."

"Annie," Anne Possible frowned.

"A-N-I," the boys parroted.

"Autonomous, Neural Intelligence. A very special AI we built."

"Oh, now, be serious," Will complained. "You just stuck a few things together, and then claim it is….?"

"He's not very smart, is he," a glaringly feminine voice remarked.

From the monitor.

"Sorry, ANI," Jim and Tim grinned at the adults' expressions. "You know how dull some adults can be."

"Just how long have you been working on this, boys," James asked, peering closer at the small box as he approached the monitor.

"Just over a few months. When you told us we couldn't fly the Mark III without competent backup."

"And you stashed the components in our electronics," Anne asked.

"Best place to hide her was in plain sight. Besides, even segmented, ANI was constantly exposed to new stimuli, and learned at an exponential rate that allowed her to mature, and develop faster than just staying with us."

"A computer-hive," Dr. Director exclaimed. "You actually built a portable hive-mind that becomes a functional AI in…..a cell phone, and a watch?"

"Duh," both boys grinned.

"You have got to let me hire them," Global Justice's erstwhile head told the Possibles. "If only to ensure they don't go branching off in unwanted directions."

"Please. Why would we stoop to villainy," Jim complained.

"We have _much_ higher ambitions," Tim grinned with a disturbing smile.

"I think that's why she's worried, boys," James said with a knowing smile that couldn't quite mask his pride.

"Right now, let's just focus on the here-and-now. And my... Our Kimmie," Shego cut them off.

"Agreed," everyone echoed for their own reasons.

"You know, Kim could probably tell us everything we need to know, if we could just reach her," Anne sighed.

"Or…..if she could reach us," Jim said as if something occurred to him.

"Hicka bicka boo," Tim asked.

"Hoo-Sha," his sibling nodded.

"Dad," Tim told him. "We need that other case in our luggage. The one that's marked with warning labels."

"I'll go get it now," James nodded, and turned to go.

"What is it, now," Will asked sardonically. "Portable nuclear weapons?"

"As if. We have much more powerful stuff than those," Jim sniggered.

Which made even Anne Possible looked uneasy.

"Tell me he's kidding," Dr. Director whispered to the brain surgeon as the boys continued to work on something with the Matrix/AI fusion now.

"I wish I could," Dr. Anne Possible sighed. "But ever since they learned how to pull things apart, and put them back together in their own unique way, I've found myself wondering just what they would be when they did grow up."

"Indeed," Dr. Director murmured, eyeing the pair that were giving the AI some kind of direction in that twinspeak they shared that left the rest of them lagging. "Indeed," she echoed again.

James Possible was back in less than fifteen minutes holding a box the size of a shoebox, and nothing else. On top was a yellow, warning sticker with a handwritten waning label that stated, "_Open Only For Emergencies_."

"What is it," Shego asked, knowing enough of the pair to be anxious.

"Our secret weapon," they crowed as they used a thumbprint to open the box, and pull out a small, sleek remote controlled Four-By-Four with a coded lock on the back of the obviously portable carrier.

Opening the control, they put a very familiar Kimmunicator band Time pulled out of the box, too, into the space, and then locked it back.

"Was that….?"

"A spare Kimmunicator we built after studying Wade's own design," Tim smirked as they set the truck on a pad just a few feet from the Matrix.

"We _improved_ it," Jim added.

"You're going to open a portal," Dr. Director demanded. "Here? Now?"

"Not a big one," Jim told her. "Just one big enough to roll our delivery to Kim without anyone even noticing."

"You hope," Will cut in.

"We know," they retorted indignantly. "Look, energy output will be practically nothing for a gate of this size. Nothing big enough, or wide enough to draw attention. And it only has to last a few seconds. Just long enough to get the ADS through, and over to Kim."

"ADS?"

"Automated Delivery System. We use it for all kind of…..uh, deliveries," Jim faltered when their parents eyed them sternly.

"Suddenly, I am starting to understand how you boys pull off some of your pranks on Mr. Barkin," Anne remarked sternly.

"He did complain a lot," James agreed with her.

"Let's just focus," Shego told them. "Guys, do it. If that gizmo can help us get in touch with….."

"Oh, it's more than a radio," Jim smiled. "It's a completely integrated…."

"Upgraded…."

"Nannite battle suit," Jim concluded. "With extras," he beamed.

"Hoo-Sha," both boys said, and stunned the adults when the truck simply rolled forward onto the pad set up near the Matrix, and literally vanished.

It reappeared on the monitor, completely unnoticed by the few guards around the corral as the small vehicle rolled forward to bump into Kim's left foot.

She looked down, and stared, and then looked around even as she scooped up the vehicle as she half turned to hide it as she examined the toy.

"Now," Jim grinned as Kim all but tore the truck's sealed bed open that was keyed to her genetic code.

"Things get interesting," they both said as one as Kim immediately slid the apparent watch on her arm before the eighteen other humans staring around in confusion as they realized the ADS had literally come out of nowhere.

Dr. Director spat, "Clear the lab. Dr. Possible, and get Stoppable back down here. Tell Senior's men to arm themselves, and have them standing by. Just in case," she added as she watched as a silvery sheen began growing around Kim Possible's mostly naked body on the monitor that turned into a genuine Centurion battle suit just before she erupted into action as the redhead's smile turned nothing less than feral.

_To Be Continued….._


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**16**

Kim groaned as she dropped to her knees next to the general, weary beyond belief after that last hunt.

When her hand left her left side, which she had been holding until then, the others in the pen with her all saw the blood staining her sun-darkened flesh.

"You're not going to last much longer with near misses like that," Richard told her gravely.

"Tell me about it. I am starting to think some of these guys have it in for me," she mused grimly as she considered that last close call when it was pretty evident the alien was aiming more at her than the spider behind her.

No one around them commented on that one. They all knew that if it weren't for Kim, the aliens would have already flooded their world. They would have overwhelmed their planet before anyone even saw them coming. Kim had almost died shutting down the Matrix, though, ensuring no one else switched it on. Unfortunately, the catch was they were left on the wrong side of the portal. At the time, she had been willing to make the sacrifice.

At heart, she knew she would have done the same thing if given another choice, but she would have liked a better chance at surviving than she had now. That she was still alive after what felt an eternity of torment in this alien world only confirmed her belief she might in some place akin to hell just then.

"At least we'll have something to eat tonight," she grimaced, trying to lighten the mood around her.

"Yeah, leftovers," another man complained, all of them knowing the aliens took the best, and fed them just enough to keep them alive for their labors in the water crystal mine. Only just barely enough to do so.

The only other female left alive in the group, a once pretty brunette who was regular Army, but no soldier, just a clerk who had been transcribing the scientists' work for their political liaisons, said nothing as she just sat staring blankly around her.

Kim understood. Not everyone could cope with the weirdness factor they were hip deep in just now. Ironically, her lifetime of freak-fighting had made her more than capable of adapting to the bizarre world they had been trapped in after the Matrix was shut down.

Even as they commiserated over their apparent fate, though, Kim realized she was hearing a faint sound that seemed vaguely familiar.

"No….way," she rasped, glancing around, and catching a movement that should have been impossible. Especially here.

She kept her eyes down, praying no one said anything even as she spotted the familiar truck her brothers used to deliver surprises around the house, school, or wherever they might be up to mischief. She had no idea how it had gotten here, but as it rolled right under the feet of an inattentive guard, she literally held her breath until it reached her left foot.

She didn't waste any time.

She scooped up the improbable toy as the general stared at the device as she fumbled with the genetically coded lock, and all but broke three nails jerking open the bed to reveal a fat, silver band with a very familiar configuration.

"Way to go, Tweebs," she almost laughed now, a smile etching its way across her face as she pulled the band onto her left wrist, and secured the device.

"Miss Possible," Richard Flagg asked as several of the others looked around, obviously wondering where the remote control toy had come from. "What is….that?"

"If I'm right, my brothers just handed us the keys to our prison," she said with a smile that was more than a little feral as she eyed the thick watch-face, assessing the intuitive controls that were obviously Wade's design, though the Gemini symbol was obviously a message from her siblings. "I'm just hoping they know enough to keep the door closed in our hosts' faces."

"A watch helps us how," a gruff soldier who had been recently beaten badly for more than once trying to grab a spear, and fight his way free.

To where, Kim was not certain, since they had no way of indicating the aliens had any way off this desert world without whoever had already gone ahead helping. Something unlikely, since no one else had been able to cross either way since not long after those last techs had been dragged through.

"It's not like we need to worry about the time," the man complained.

Kim stared up at the sky, saw the faint glimmer of the rising blue stars that signaled the approach of what passed for night on this planet, and trusting to familiar design, she thumbed a switch. Almost at once, a silvery sheen erupted from the band, and spread up her arm to coat her entire body. Just as quickly, the sheen began to lighten, turning whitish as it congealed to form a very familiar battle suit Kim had been seen wearing in the past. She grinned, then reached for another switch on the gauntlet now covering her Kimmunicator.

"Tweebs, can you hear me," she whispered, almost afraid to hope as she felt a rush of energy coming from just activating the suit.

"Loud and clear, Kim," Jim's voice came over the small, but powerful speaker. "How are you over there? Aside from the obvious?"

"Not even going to ask. Tell me, are you in control of a working portal?"

"Duh comes to mind. We're just waiting for you to get rid of the extra baggage," Tim cut in, "We obviously don't want any unwelcome guests when you make your move. Then we'll open the door for you guys."

"Smart. Is this what I think it is? Did you guys….copy Wade's design?"

"Copy? Us," Jim huffed. "That is a fully upgraded, and improved Centurion-based nannite body armor. Complete with limited hyper-sped, kinetic refueling to boost your base strength, and….."

Tim took over to declared, "Five terawatt blue lasers capable of stunning, slicing, or dicing in your left gauntlet. With a retractable grapple in your right."

"And," Jim cut in again, "Full stealth. You could slip right past the best night-vision, or IFR sensors, and no one would ever know you were there."

"Tweebs," Kim grinned as she eyed the small band, "You definitely rock."

"Just take care of business, Kim, and let us get you guys, home. We need you back here," the boys told her.

"Your _wife_ needs you," Jim added pointedly as the screen now angled to show a certain green-skinned woman in the background.

"Shego," Kim sniffed, staring at the face of the woman she had not seen in what felt an eternity. Especially as she had begun to fear that there might not be a way out, and she might never see her lover again. Now, she was so close. "You….know," she asked them even as she realized who was there.

"Princess," Shego murmured, looking toward her through that tiny screen, and looking as if she were about to choke for a moment. Then she scowled, and spat in a familiar tone, "Get your lazy butt up already, and do what you do best. _Now!_"

Kim's smile bloomed, and she nodded at her as she glanced around. Looking to Richard, she nodded, telling him, "General, it's time to show off. Get everyone together, and don't let them separate you when I move."

"But, what you can even you do with a talking watch," another man complained as she stood up, and pressed two buttons on lower half of the device. Almost instantly, the suit began to hum with its own energies, adding to that initial rush with a neuro-amplifying strength that made Kim's smile harden in anticipation. An instant later, she simply snapped off the chains that had been holding her.

"This…..I like," Kim grinned, tossing her chains way before she freed Richard even as two of the humanoids turned her way only then, babbling furiously at her when they realized the change in her as the nearest guard aimed a spear at her. "Get ready, guys," she said, and seemed to vanish in a blur of speed just before a handful of the alien spears appeared in front of the stunned men before Kim was gone again. In Richard's hand, was now also the electronic key to their chains so he could free the others. This time it was obvious where Kim had gone as she set to directly attacking the shape-shifters who were only belatedly realizing something had just upset the balance of power.

One moment, the small encampment had been quiet, and the next the aliens were being tossed around, hammered, and the sounds of flesh on flesh, and even bones audibly breaking filled the stillness as the humans stared around them, still not sure what was happening, but hope it ended well. Then they saw Kim briefly when she paused to glower at one of the aliens.

"You, I remember," she growled, and hit him so hard he flew almost sixteen feet to smash into the low rise of rock that framed the water crystal mines they labored in for so. The man hit so hard they all cringed at the sounds of his bones virtually shattering before the limp body slid down to the sands, and didn't move. Then she was gone again, and the rest of the aliens were now trying to run as they realized something had dangerously tipped the balance of power around them.

"About damn time," one of the soldiers spat, scooping up a spear, and taking a nervous shifter trying to track her in the back by surprise. "Let's put these freaks down," he shouted even as Richard grabbed up his own spear, and forced one of the aliens back when he tried to advance on them, likely thinking to use them as hostages against the newly empowered redhead.

"Form a perimeter," he told the four true soldiers with him. "Guard the support staff, and keep us together. Don't let those freaks even inside the wire."

"Anyone see whatever they use to communicate," one of the techs asked. "We should make sure they can't call for more help before we can get away."

They had already realized there were far more than these few shifters on the planet. Only they obviously couldn't sustain large populations due to the devastated planet's fading resources, and so they had to spread out in order to ration the few resources they had left to feed and support themselves. This, they knew by now, was just one group among many. The larger group that had overwhelmed the research lab from the start when the rift opened was a rare gathering drawn by the Matrix itself when it first powered up without any control programs in place.

"Don't worry," Kim said, reappearing just then with an armband like many of the shifters wore in her hands. "I shut down their communications from the start. We don't need more of these things getting through."

"Is it safe to open a portal," the female clerk asked quietly, her voice thick with long denied hope.

"Almost. We have to get away from here. Remember, the Lorwardian Matrix doesn't open a door, per se. It opens an area vortex that works as a dimensional interface. Fortunately, whatever the boys used kept the gate small enough to go unnoticed. We can't count on that if they try opening a gate large enough to get us home, though. That said, we don't want more of these things going with us, so we have to risk the open desert before they open the gate. So, everyone ready to move."

"Your brothers know what to do?"

"Already filled them in," Kim nodded at Flagg, not bothering to share their disgust at being underestimated in setting up pan-dimensional vortex gateways under hostile conditions. "And we have coordinates a quarter mile southeast where they'll open a portal home in exactly...ten minutes."

"Ten minutes," one of the techs moaned.

"It's only a quarter mile. We can make it if we go now. So, let's move, people," Flagg spat. "Before we draw the wrong attention. After all, we don't know what kind of check-in system they used."

"Agreed," Kim nodded. "General, lead the way, I'll take the rear to ensure no one follows us. Remember, ten minutes," he was told as she gave him the alien band that would guide him to the coordinates. "In eleven, we're stuck right back where we started, because the element of surprise…."

"I understand. Move, people," Richard spat, a spear in his own calloused hands as he led the way out of their prison settlement. Nor did he miss her gesture as everyone went past Kim on their way out of the small wire corral where they were kept under constant guard for so long.

He nodded back, and wasn't even surprised when one of the techs was suddenly sucker-punched by the redhead, and slammed into the ground by a hard fist before he could join the refugees in fleeing for home.

"Go," Kim shouted at the last few men who gaped at her move, the obvious shifter returning to his true form only after he had been pummeled unconscious.

**KP**

"You're telling me we're going to be turning this lab into an alien interface when you open the gate," Dr. Director exclaimed in stunned horror as they explained just how the gate would work. "Do you realize the implications of…..?"

"Duh," both boys exclaimed. "It's obviously how so many of these weirdos got here in the first place," Jim concluded.

"Yeah. Someone probably didn't bother to read their four-dimensional phase harmonics," Tim added. "It's pretty obvious that Kim shut the thing down, but not before someone had opened a very large vortex that intersected with our world. Considering the numbers that could have been present in that area…."

"We could already have a sizeable incursion," Will rasped.

"Very sizeable," Shego grimaced.

"How do we know we won't repeat the same mistake," Dr. Director demanded now, eyeing the humming Matrix that the boys were now working on as they prepared to open a directional vortex to rescue the captives in that alien dimension. Kim Possible just one of them.

"Because we're not morons," Tim huffed. "That's why we directed Kim to an area away from those creatures, because even unconscious, the vortex might have allowed them to enter our world. But we're going to open a pin-point vortex, under controlled guidance with ANI helping, which will only let one body enter at a time, letting us ensure nothing, or no one else gets through."

"There are almost twenty people out there from what Kim reported. If you're only bringing them through one at a time…."

"We might not be able to risk this rescue," Will said curtly. "Maybe we should just shut it down now, and destroy that thing now so….."

"Two reasons _that_ won't happen," Shego growled, and stepped in front of the two agents.

"Yeah, _us,"_ Jim and Tim glowered at the pair.

"Actually, let's use some common sense, errand boy. One, I will hurt you," Shego told them. "Badly. Second, you're not thinking logically here, Bets."

"Don't call me, Bets," she spat. "And what are you saying? You really think that I'm missing something?"

"Duh," the twins huffed.

"Think," Shego cut them off. "Someone shut this box down when the shifters first got onto this world. Maybe it was Kim. Maybe someone else. Still, someone else had to know enough to get an alternative gate up, and running, though. How else could they continue this…..obvious invasion."

Dr. Director frowned.

"Still, any kind of dimensional transference would require an enormous amount of power," she speculated.

"The cold-fusion reactor," Will realized.

"Bingo," Shego spat. "And, as I recall, you all but handed it to them."

Betty looked less than happy as she considered what that reactor meant in the wrong hands.

"They have to be planning something big. A large transference that would give them immediate superiority. Because even if they've gone unnoticed until now, a sudden power-up on any truly large scale would draw a lot of attention, especially if….."

"I don't think you get it, Bets," Shego told her. "Think a little more like a villain," she smirked. "Henches, with alien tech, drilled with military tactics?"

Dr. Director frowned as she glanced at Will, and then looked at Shego.

"You've been stealing that military tech for the past year. Are you saying….?"

"They haven't been preparing for a simple coup. They're store-housing enough firepower to arm a _global_ army. One that is likely just waiting on their cue," Shego told her. "At least, that's as much as I've been able to figure out. I just don't know where, or how it's going down. Until now. The reactor was the final clue, and like I said, you all but handed it to them."

"Then the Henches….?"

"Most are either already aliens, or dupes. It won't matter when they open that gate, though. Because I'm betting when they do it, they plan on more than just a few of them slipping through this time. This time, I am guessing, it'll be everyone. Or everything. The group already here are likely just setting the stage to ensure no one stops them from doing it."

"All the more reason not to risk anyone else coming through on this end," Will spat at her. "Possible obviously made the call herself if she was cut off last time. We don't dare risk…."

"Don't be an idiot," Shego spat. "Who else is going to know these guys better than her right now? She might even be able to tell us more of how to best fight them."

"Or even stop them before they open their gate."

They all looked at the twins.

"First, we'd have to know where they're setting the stage," Dr. Director told them. "Then I'd have to figure out how to get help that wouldn't try to arrest _us_ first."

"Phase two," Shego told them. "Remember Stoppable's plan?"

"Luna One," Will frowned.

"Anyone they stuck in cold storage is someone they didn't want to face. My brothers among them. I say we open the cell doors, and conscript everyone we find."

"We already had some very dangerous felons incarcerated."

"Who better to defend our planet," Shego cut Will off. "After all, if we lose, they lose, too. Trust me, villains are selfish. They're not going to want to share the spoils with….out-of-towners."

"I believe I can agree with that," Drew remarked as he walked into the lab just then, looking more himself as he had somehow acquired a pair of dark slacks, and a dark blue shirt he now wore in place of the hospital gown. "Shego, I heard there was a genuine scientific marvel down here, and….. Oooooo," he cooed as he stared at the Matrix inside the shielded room before him.

"Back off, Lipski," Dr. Director growled. "There is no way you're even touching that device considering what's at stake here."

"Besides," Jim declared.

"We have everything under control," Tim nodded firmly.

"Please," Drew demanded. "You expect me to believe that mere children have been able to harness.…?"

"Sorry, Dr. Director," James Possible said as he appeared once more just then. "He slipped past us while I was explaining to that Senior fellow how you initiated a cascading design in robotic intelligence to program a functional AI's base personality."

"As if you know the first thing about real robots," Drew shot back at him.

"My designs follow Dr. Porter's own schematics….."

"Please," Drew huffed. "That hack? I've built better robots in my sleep."

"Enough," Shego swore hotly, and pointed to a nearby console. "Boys, two minutes, and counting. Ignore the moron, and keep your eyes on the ball."

"Gotcha," both saluted.

"Dr. Possible, get Drew out of here. I know all too well how he overcomplicates anything. We do not need him complicating this operation."

"Shego, that hurts," Drew complained.

"Want something that will _really_ hurt," Shego growled as her hands started to glow.

"Going," Drew said, and left with surprising haste as a smirking Dr. Possible left with him.

"Good luck, boys," James tossed over his shoulder.

"As if we need luck," they muttered as one.

Anne had returned just then, too, and looked around.

"Are they really going to try it now?"

"Thirty seconds, and counting," Shego told the neurosurgeon, who looked as pale as slate, though she looked hopeful. Still, she had not been present when they had finally actually spoke to Kim.

Dr. Director thought the woman looked like someone who was not daring to hope too much after so much disappointment in the past. Or so anyone else would have seemed in her place.

Then again, nothing about the Possible family could be considered typical.

"Activating portal sequence, ANI," Jim declared as the Matrix began to glow brighter than before. "Stand by," he told Shego. "We're not picking up any alien bio-signatures, but that doesn't mean anything considering there is going to be a lot of factors in flux around the interface."

"Don't worry," Shego said, standing near the only exit to the sealed mini-lab. "If it's not human, it's not getting past me," she growled.

"Should I call Ronald," Anne asked Betty.

"He's better off watching for a new attack up there just now," the woman told him. "We still don't know what the Navy might try next. You can bet they know we have the Matrix by now, and they are bound to be worrying about what we plan to do with it."

"Goes without saying," Will muttered.

Anne gasped as the very air near the Matrix shimmered, and a silhouette suddenly formed before it solidified, and a very ragged General Richard Flagg himself was standing staring around him in wonder.

"It worked," the man exclaimed, and looked around in genuine surprise at the two teen that shoved him aside.

"Move it, buddy. We're still working here."

"This way, Richard," Dr. Director said, gesturing to the man even as she considered she had all but handed over most of GJ's secrets to an imposter without even knowing it.

Not good. Not good at all.

"After I have a look in your eyes, buddy," Shego growled as she stopped him at the door.

"Of course. I think Possible got rid of our last spy, but you can't be too sure in these circumstances," the man told the green-skinned woman without even lifting the spear he still carried in his left hand.

The man stood and let Shego study him carefully, then she moved aside, and let him out of the lab door.

"Welcome home, Richard. We're going to need you," Dr. Director greeted him.

"I'll bet. How bad are things?"

"Bad enough. We believe they're about to open up a major gate to let their entire species flood the planet. We just don't know when, or where, yet."

"This might help," Richard said, holding up an curiously shaped gauntlet. "Possible took it off one of the aliens. It lets them communicate."

"We can use that," Tim declared, and Dr. Director nodded as she took it from the officer, and put it on their nearby work bench.

By then, two more men had come through, and were cleared by Shego.

Then a woman came through, and she looked ready to break down in tears when she looked around, and saw she was apparently back on Earth.

"This way," Betty gestured at her after Shego checked her. "Don't worry, you're safe here now," she told the distraught woman.

"Uh-oh," Tim murmured just then. "Kim, do you read me?"

"I hear you," Kim's voice came over the interface.

"We have four alien bio-signatures coming your way. Fast."

"I know. Can you speed things up?"

"Not without destabilizing the gate, and letting something else in before we can stop them," she was told as Jim glanced at something, and shook his head at his brother.

"All right. Do what you can, but if you have to shut it down, do it. We'll manage," Kim told them as the ninth body came through.

"Just keep coming, and try to hold them off long enough for us to get you all back," Jim told her. "We might never get another chance like this," he told her pointedly.

"No big, guys," Kim shot back, and then fell silent as Shego just glowered at the monitor, unable to make out Kim just then for the crowd of people all vying to be the next home.

"No big," Shego muttered darkly. "One of these days..."

"Eleven," Tim reported as the next man came through.

"How close are those aliens," Anne asked the boys.

"Too close," Jim grimaced as he never took his eyes off their equipment.

"Inversers," Richard asked, his own soldiers taking posts around the lab, obviously not ready to relax themselves even though the techs, and civilians gratefully trailed up the steps indicated to find sanctuary, and refreshment.

"Unknown. Wait….. Oh, no," Jim rasped.

"What is it," Shego shouted.

"Look for yourself," Tim said, looking pale himself now as their monitor shifted from the group of anxious humans staring in one direction, to a group of four, huge arachnids moving directly toward the group of humans standing in the middle of the dunes.

"Three to go, and Kim," Jim said as another body materialized.

Then they saw Kim running away from the gate, holding spears in both hands as she raced right at the four spiders that were converging on their helpless prey.

"Damn it, Kimmie," Shego swore, and then watched the seventeenth man stumble through the gate.

"One to go," Jim called.

"Can you send me through to help her," Shego demanded, starting to walk past the man after a quick check of his eyes.

"The gate isn't set up that way," Tim told her. "We deliberately limited the power fed into the vortex so we didn't have any accidents, or power surges to tip off the wrong people. Kim's on her own," he said grimly as Jim swore even as the last man came through. "It also makes it a one-way passage."

"We have new multiple signals coming toward the gate," Jim reported, watching even as Kim ducked one spider, launched a spear into the belly of another, and then ducked a third while trying to run around the last.

"Kim, you've got more company coming. A lot more. Get to the gate. Now," Jim shouted.

"What about…..?"

"Everyone's clear. It's just you," Tim shouted. "Move it!"

Kim jumped up into the air, launching her other spear into the side of a second spider even as the last arachnid turned, and tried to snatch at her while she was airborne.

By then, she was already tumbling across the sand before coming up on her feet, and suddenly running faster than anyone would have expected as she raced for the gate even as seven, huge transports loaded with humanoid shifters appeared on the horizon behind her.

Then the gate shimmered, and an instant later, Kim appeared, and raced halfway across the lab before she could stop herself just short of running headlong into a wall.

"Hyper-speed rocks," she grinned, and turned to stare around her.

"Closing the gate," Jim reported, and simply shut down all power to the Matrix, and closed even the viewer that showed them the alien world. The last glimpse was that of four enraged spiders turning on the arriving humanoids.

"Hold it," Dr. Director spat before Shego could even approach the redhead who was now staring fixedly at the green-skinned woman. "Let's see your eyes, Possible."

Kim turned to her, and smiled.

"No big," she said, and opened her green eyes wide. "Do I pass?" Then she grunted as Shego abruptly grabbed her, squeezed her bodily, and all but swept her from her feet.

"I thought I lost you," she cried, and buried her face in her tangled, matted hair. "I thought you were...gone," she rasped in a suspiciously thick voice.

Anne stared at the pair as Kim's arms rose to return to the embrace, and she let the green-skinned woman hold her.

"I missed you, too, Shego," she told her. "I never stopped thinking about you. Never."

Dr. Director cleared her throat audibly, and both turned to stare her way.

And Kim blushed in the same instant as she saw Anne Possible staring at her with a pointedly bland expression.

"I take it you two have something to share," she asked her daughter.

"_We've got an incursion_," a voice abruptly came over the intercom speaker just then. "_All points, lock down, and prepare for hostiles. We have an incursion_."

"Uh, guys," Kim frowned, looking around.

"Short story," Jim cut in before anyone else could speak. "We're all on the run, hiding out on the Seniors' island…."

"Surrounded by the Navy, who is apparently trying to kill us," Tim went on.

"And other than that, it's business as usual," Jim shrugged even as the building over them rumbled ominously.

Kim glanced around, eyed Shego, and then looked to her brothers.

"Tweebs, secure the Matrix. General, help them guard it. No matter what, no one gets near that thing. Mom, you'd better stay down here. It's likely the safest place. Shego, you're with me. Let's go," she said, and ran for the steps.

"Yep, business as usual," Shego grinned, noting that even sun-darkened, thinner than usual, and a bit disheveled, Kim was still charging headlong into trouble without hesitation.

She couldn't help but grin as she ran after her.

"Will, backup the boys," Dr. Director ordered him. "I'm going up to assess the situation myself. Stay sharp."

"Understood."

"Do we have anything better than these pig-stickers," Richard asked Will as he held up his alien spear.

"Oh, we can help with that," Tim said, and pointed the man to a nearby equipment locker in front of a sealed vault door.

Richard stared at he opened the locker, and stared down at a half dozen, gleaming portable rail guns.

"Be mindful of your targets," Will told him as the officer lifted one of the weapons. "Those things can tear through steel without hesitation."

"I've trained with the prototype," Richard admitted. "I'm just curious how you got these."

"We took them off some of the shifters when they tried to grab us," Jim told him as the four other soldiers armed themselves, and moved to cover the room from all angles.

"That's the only door in, or out of here," Will pointed down the short hall. "If I say fire, shoot to kill. We're being targeted by people that won't hesitate to do the same."

"We know," Richard growled pointedly.

"Just bear in mind, a few Henches here are on our side just now," Will added. "I'll tell you if a friendly shows. Anyone else is fair game," he said, and simply kept his hand over his own sidearm. "Most of the enemy are in black, so if you see them, shoot without question. Oh, unless they're ninja. We have some with us now."

Will paused as the general frowned, and then went on.

"Never mind, you'd never see these guys coming anyway," he added.

Overhead, the building had stopped shaking, but they all knew that didn't mean much. Not in their world.

**KP**

"Stoppable-San," Hirotaka suddenly appeared near the front door where Ron spoke with Robbie. "Yori just called from the far side of the island. A small sub was found parked just off the beach. It was empty, but could have carried at least six men. She has yet to find them, or their trail."

"Viper," Ron spat instinctively, and turned back toward the house. "Go to the hangar, guard the aircraft. That may be their secondary target. But they'll be coming for the house for certain," he said, even as they both stared up at a thin vapor trail as a small missile rose out of the jungle, and arched down toward the villa. "Robbie, send an alert," he said as the Hench grabbed his radio.

Even as the alert sounded over the public intercom, another ran came running up the path toward the house.

"Stoppable, we just heard. I think I saw….. Down," the Hench shouted, and dove himself even as they all jumped behind trees as the missile went off, rocking the very ground for a moment.

Part of the roof was now gone when they looked up, but the house itself still stood.

"Senior-San builds well," Hiro murmured.

"Send the alert to everyone," Ron told the dazed Hench. "Get to the hangar," he told his friend, even as he jumped up to race around the house, and the far side of the jungle where that missile had apparently originated.

Ron was racing past the house even as he saw a streak of black, and Yori flung herself at the two men in Henchco black and silver that sprang out, obviously having planned to ambush Ron as he passed them.

"Go," the young ninja shouted at him as she engaged the pair. "I shall handle these pretenders," she told Ron as she easily deflected their attacks with her bladed fans despite the fact they used long swords.

Steel rang on steel for several minutes after Ron ran on into the jungle, and then a third man appeared, and almost speared Yori from behind.

Even as a blast of green flame exploded from behind her, and sent the man flying face-first into the nearest tree.

"Better watch your back, ninja-girl," Shego quipped.

"I knew you were there," Yori told her, and deftly dropped one of the men attacking her before the other faltered, and tried to flee.

Only to run into a smirking redhead wearing a silvery-white jumpsuit who dropped him with a single, practiced kick to the jaw. The very audible snap of his jaw spoke to how hard she had hit him.

"Possible-San," Yori blinked in genuine surprise, momentarily losing her composure for the briefest of instants. "It is good to see you back, and well," she recovered, and began tying up the unconscious men.

"It's good to be back. Where did that missile come from?"

Yori pointed.

"Fukushima, and at least two more men likely came with him. I don't know where they are, but Stoppable-San went to face the rogue. He charged us with protecting the house, and the hangar."

"Hangar?"

"Hirotaka-San is watching our aircraft. I was keeping anyone from reaching the house."

Shego looked up from the last man they bound whose jaw was already noticeably swelling. She found it hard to care.

"All human. None of these pawns will know much, if anything. We probably need the boss for that," Shego complained.

"Hai. Ron thinks Viper, as Fukushima now calls himself, has his own plan in progress that exploits this madness."

Kim nodded.

"Sounds like the kind of thing he would do, based on what Ron told me about him. Shego, help watch the house. I'm going to help Ron, just in case if he needs it," she added when Yori glanced her way.

"You will find Stoppable-San is more than capable now," Yori told her quietly.

"I don't doubt you," Kim replied. "But that doesn't mean we can take chances. Any of us," she said, and turned and raced into the jungle the way Yori had pointed.

"She seems to be well," Yori commented as they stood over the three men, wary for anyone else that might yet jump out.

"She's half-starved, still bleeding, and needs a real bath, and rest," Shego murmured, staring after Kim. "But I doubt she'll slow down that long until she figures out how to stop this nightmare."

"Hai, that sounds like her," Yori agreed.

Shego said nothing to that as they both stared after the redhead. Only Shego's eyes showed any true concern.

_To Be Continued….._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**17**

"It took you long enough," Fukushima spat as Ron launched a short knife that hit the nearby Hench's hand even as he was about to launch a second mini-missile at the house. Another blade flew to his left knee, and had him howling in pain as he dropped the rocket launcher, and clutched at his wounded joint as if fearful of touching the blade.

A second man with the ninja fumbled with the discarded launcher, dropping it as he looked up to see Ron coming right at him, and then dropped himself when Ron slammed into him, and drove a hard fist into the side of his skull. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"It is time for you to yield to your master, pretender," the mystic ninja swore at him as Fukushima now faced Ron, completely ignoring his moaning lackey that that rolled on the ground near the unconscious man that Ron had incapacitated with a single punch.

"I once respected you," Ron said as he slowly walked around the man, eyeing the slender assassin in body armor adorned with his serpentine trademark. "Do you even know what you have done here? What you are helping to do?"

"Does it matter. Those vermin shall bow before me, too, after I have claimed my birthright."

"Your birthright," Ron echoed.

"You know nothing," Fukushima spat. "You never did."

"No? I know you are Yori's brother. I know you are Master Sensei's grandson. I know you shamed yourself, and dishonored your family by aligning yourself with Monkey Fist. Even then, you refused to seek repentance….."

"Repentance? For what? For daring to seize the power due me," the man spat, and slowly pulled a long, curved blade. "You never should have been allowed to enter Yamanouchi. You were never worthy of entering our gates," he spat, and swung the sword before him. _"Never."_

"You still chase false ambitions," Ron said, his eyes glittering blue.

"And you still cower behind Western fears, and false morality. Power is meant to be used," Fukushima spat. "The strong are ever destined to rule the weak."

"Toshimiru never believed that. He certainly never taught it."

"My grandfather did not teach all that was in the hidden scrolls," the man spat at Ron as he moved forward, slashing at Ron's middle. "I have read the old scrolls. The forbidden knowledge….." "As did Monkey Fist, and look what happened to him!"

"You betrayed him!"

"He betrayed himself, and gave himself to the dark path. Is that the path you choose," Ron demanded, and deftly evaded yet another slash.

"Defend yourself, pretender. Show me your power, and summon the _Lotus_ _Blade_," the rogue ninja sneered as he jumped forward again, and aimed his next slash at Ron's side.

Ron somersaulted back, a palm flashing out even as he moved to easily deflect the steel in a move that surprised the man.

"You do have some skill," he scoffed, moving forward when Ron landed lightly on both feet, and stood facing him again. "But even you cannot fight without a weapon. Face me with the Lotus Blade, if you dare!" Ron stared hard at him, and slowly shook his head.

"It occurs to me that your ploy is obvious. You seek the Blade as if it were some magic tool to give you the power you cannot earn any other way. You are no wiser than Monkey Fist."

Fukushima swore bitterly, and tightened his grip on his sword.

"Produce the sword. I will not toy with you forever, gaijin dog," he swore.

Ron drew a deep breath, and simply stared.

"You are the only dog here, dishonored one. And I don't need the Lotus Blade for you."

Fukushima screamed in rage, and charged him with his long sword raised high.

Ron suddenly glowed with blue energies that radiated like an aura around him as his hands moved, catching the long steel easily in one hand, as his free hand slapped the weapon with a deceptively light blow that snapped the hardened steel like rotten wood.

Even as he moved, his foot simultaneously rose, and slammed into his opponent's chest, sending him flying back to smack into a tree only a few feet away hard enough to tear a cry of pain from the older ninja. Still, Fukushima landed on his feet, and his right hand slid down to pull out a long barreled pistol.

"I should have just done this my way from the start," he growled, and opened fire with the automatic pistol.

Ron somehow slapped every round from the air, never moving from his stance as his hands flashed faster than the eye could see. Even as Fukushima realized his clip was empty, he was staring incredulously as he realized he was only now seeing part of the potential the old man had once claimed that Stoppable manifested.

"Impossible," Fukushima hissed, dropping the useless weapon. "Even Monkey Fist could not…."

"Monkey Fist was the pretender," Ron told him, stepping forward now, his eyes cold, hard, and glittering with cerulean energies as his hands still glowed blue as he approached him. "You have shamed your family. Your master. Your school. Now, you would betray your own race. This ends….here," Ron said, and caught his left hand before it could dart for another weapon strapped to his body.

"This…..isn't over," Fukushima hissed, trying in vain to pull his hand free, and shocked to realize that Ron's hand wasn't moving. "It will never be over," he swore as he tried to pull free.

In vain.

It was as if his hand were caught in a vise.

Yet is was only Ron's hand.

He looked into Ron's eyes, and saw nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Tell me where they hidden their new gate. Where are they going to open the new portal," Ron demanded. "Tell me, and I'll be merciful."

"Keep your mercy," Fukushima spat, and his right hand moved for his equipment belt.

Too late.

Ron's free hand slammed flat into his chest. The man coughed once, spitting blood as he staggered back after Ron let him go. Fukushima caught himself, one hand braced against the nearby tree he had just hit earlier, and stared at the Monkey-Master.

"You….."

"Last chance," Ron told him as the man coughed again, spitting up more blood as he stared at him in confusion.

"But you…..are….unwor….."

"No," Ron said as the man fell flat on his face, and didn't move again. "You were."

He drew a deep breath, then turned to the still conscious Hench who finally dared to pull that slender dagger from his knee, and was in the act of wrapping his bloody joint.

"I left you conscious for a reason," Ron turned to eye him coolly as he walked over to stand over him.

The Hench stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Where are they? Where did the reactor go? Tell me, or you're going to be screaming a lot," Ron promised him even as he heard someone run up behind him.

"Ron!"

He felt his heart leap for a moment when he heard that familiar voice, and almost smiled.

"Glad you're back, KP," he told her grimly, resisting the urge to shout his glee, and celebrate. "We're going to need you. Now, this man was just about to tell me where those freaks are holed up. Right?"

The man looked up at Ron, and swallowed hard.

"Do you think I was joking," Ron asked, and the man screamed as another dagger blossomed in the man's other knee.

"Ron!"

"Leave him, Kim. This guy is human, but he sold us out. All of us. He knew what he was doing, and he didn't care. Now, he's going to talk, or he's going to hurt. A lot. Your choice," Ron said as he reached for the knife in the man's knee, and simply left his hand on it.

"I'll talk," the man whined. "No more! I'll talk."

"Where," Ron demanded with a deep scowl.

"All I know is the reactor was delivered to Scotland. Some guy with a weird accent took it to wherever it was going. I don't know anything else, I swear."

"Where's their base? Where are they gathering," Ron demanded.

"I….. I think I heard Viper say they were….."

The man tensed. His eyes rounded in confusion for a moment, and he began to choke, a sudden, bloody foam bubbling up out of his mouth as he continued to cough, and choke, and stare up at Ron with a horrified expression.

"My….God," Kim gasped as the man fell over, obviously dead.

Ron just stared.

"That wasn't me. They must have some kind of failsafe implanted in their Henches. Clever," he said curtly, and eyed the unconscious Hench before reclaiming his daggers. "Maybe we can circumvent it in the others long enough to question them. Or at least learn enough to figure out where they've hidden their base of operations."

"Ron," Kim stared at him.

He lifted the unconscious man over one shoulder before he looked at her, and gave her a faint smile.

"KP, it's _really_ good to see you back. But things are….different. I'm different. We have to play on another level here, or these things are going to win. Can you see that?"

Kim stared hard at him, then at the dead men around them.

"Ron, I just spent a lifetime in hell watching people tortured to death for sport," she told him somberly. "All while waiting for my turn to die. I think I can handle you playing hardball," she told him somberly. "Let's go."

"Good girl," he said, and turned, and carried the unconscious Hench toward the house.

Kim just shot him a cool glare.

"I left another Hench out cold just ahead," she told him. "There are three more back at the house with Yori and Shego."

"Hopefully, that's all of them. Yori reported the mini-sub she found was just big enough for around six."

"How long have you been….fighting these guys," Kim asked.

"Me? I just got back from Yamanouchi," he told her honestly. "And landed hip-deep in it. Shego, apparently, has been looking for you for years, and trying to put a monkey-wrench in whatever was going on. Ironically, her and Senior were the only ones that seemed to notice something was screwy."

"What about….? Did you run into _my_ double?"

Ron stared at her.

"So far as I know, there's never been a duplicate of you. We've run into a lot of those imposters lately, but not one of you."

"But… I saw one of them turn into me. Right before I hit the shut-down sequence on the Matrix."

"Yeah, about that, we're going to need to know everything you know about these creatures. And what's going on," he said, pausing as they reached another Hench in black and silver that Kim just grabbed by his collar, and started dragging after her.

From the look of the bruise on his jaw, he was going to be out for a while yet.

"I see you quit holding back."

"Had to," she grumbled. "These guys take a lot of putting down. And I learned the hard way to hit them hard, and hit them first."

"And if that one is human?"

"Like you said, if they're on the wrong side, they deserve the pain. I wasn't stopping to ask questions when he was pointing a weapon at me."

"Smart. Right now, it is literally life and death for all of us. We have the Navy out there, our Navy, under orders to wipe us all out."

"Hopefully General Flagg, the real one, can put a stop to that."

"That's going to be difficult," he admitted. "I rather doubt they're going to listen to a look-alike dressed in rags with everything else going on."

"Well, I don't think he'll stay in rags now that we're back," Kim retorted. "Although, I think we'll all be needing clothes, too."

"More than that," Ron told her, glancing at her side that was still leaking blood. "You need medical attention."

"I'll manage. I've been hurt worse."

"And we need you in one piece if we're going to do this. We're just getting started, Kim. We have a lot to do yet, and we still have an invasion to thwart. If we're right, and your brothers think so, too, the Inversers are using a stolen cold-fusion reactor to power up a new portal that will let their entire planet cross over."

Kim looked ill now. Still, she asked, "Inversers?"

"It's what they're apparently calling themselves here."

"We were never formally introduced on the other side, but we still can't let that happen."

"Obviously. We need to get back, make plans, and hit them back before they can carry out their plans. We were about to prep for our next move when the boys obviously brought you back," he told her as they neared the house.

"You're still bleeding," Shego hissed, spotting the stain on her side, and knowing it was bigger. "Clinic. Now."

"I was just telling her the same thing. Good," he added in the same breath, eyeing the men bound near the two women. "You have all three alive. That gives us at least five chances."

"Chances," Yori asked.

"We just tried to question one of the others with Viper."

"Don't you mean….?"

"He was calling himself Viper now. He became an assassin for hire," Ron told Kim. "Anyway, the guy I tried to question….self-destructed before he could talk. We need to check these guys over, and see if we can undermine whatever killed the other one. Or try to pull enough out of them before they all croak to figure out where to go after we carry out our next phase."

"Next phase," Kim frowned.

"Drop him," Shego told her, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Turn that suit off, and let's get you looked over. We don't need you dropping dead in front of us now that you're finally home, Princess," she told her, and even Ron could hear the concern in the green-skinned woman's tone as she assessed the redhead with knowing eyes.

"She's right," Ron told her. "We'll handle these guys. Go get yourself fixed up, KP."

"Fine," she said, nodding at Shego. "I could use a bath at that least, anyway, and something beside spider-meat to eat," she grimaced.

"Spider-meat," Yori grimaced.

"She hasn't seen them yet," Shego told Kim as she led her toward the house. "Now, turn that thing off."

"Not just yet. I'm all but naked under it just now," she reminded her.

"I know," Shego smiled at her teasingly.

Kim glared, then a faint smile broke through.

"You don't know how glad I am to be back," she told her.

"You don't know how glad I am you are back," Shego told her, an arm around her shoulders as she steered her inside, leaving Ron and Yori to tend the Henches.

"I have missed you," Kim murmured as they neared the door.

"Ditto," Shego smiled, and pulled her closer to kiss her again.

This time without interruption.

For all of nine seconds.

The sound of a loud voice clearing made them look up, and Kim blushed furiously as she saw both her parents standing in the doorway, looking pointedly at them.

"I'd say you need a shower, medical attention, and a _long_ talk with your parents, young lady," James Possible declared sternly.

"Especially with your mother," Anne told her, eyeing her coolly before glancing at Shego. "Clinic. Now."

"I was just taking her there myself, Dr. Possible," Shego told her.

"Is the attack over?"

"So far," Shego told James. "I wouldn't let our guard down, though. Remember, we have half the freaking Navy out there surrounding us just now."

"That is rather hard to forget," James replied.

"How are the others? They made it through all right, didn't they?"

"The Seniors are seeing to them. They've been good hosts, so far," Anne told her, leading the way to the clinic where Nurse Greer was eyeing her.

"Is this my reluctant patient?"

"Oh, yes," Anne told her. "Shego, you don't mind if we speak alone, do you," she asked.

"Uh, sure. I mean, not at all," Shego said, giving Kim a smile as she finally released her. "I'll got get her some hot food while you….talk. And maybe see if Mrs. Senior has some clothes she can borrow."

"Mrs…..Senior?"

"Bonnie married Junior," Shego told her.

Kim just stared, unable to assimilate that one as her mother led her on to the clinic.

"Honey, why don't you wait outside," Anne suggested to James when they reached the door where Ellen waited with a bland expression.

"Really," was all Kim had time to remark before Anne ushered her into the clinic, and closed the door.

James eyed the closed panel, looked over at Shego, and declared, "I think I'll help you with that food," he declared.

Shego said nothing to that one as she shrugged, and led the way to the kitchen.

Things, she knew, were about to really get interesting.

So long as Kim was back, she didn't care. She couldn't help smiling as she noticed just how little Kim had really changed. Sure, she was dirty, battered, and half-starved, but she was still her Princess. That was all that mattered to her just then.

That, and getting her somewhere alone before the world went crazy again.

James Possible followed the green-skinned woman with the peculiar smile, and didn't even think of questioning her. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in _her_ head just then.

_To Be Continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**18**

Anne did her best to stifle a cry when Kim deactivated her battle-suit on command after Ellen handed her a medical gown.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kim told her with a knowing grimace even as Ellen began assessing her scars and injuries.

"Not as bad," Anne choked out, and then shook her head. "Honey, I'm just glad you're alive. And home. Well…. Back," her mother said with suspiciously bright eyes as she turned to clear her throat while reaching for antiseptic, and a needle and surgical thread, which made Kim grimace.

"But that's not what you want to talk about," Kim replied perceptively. "Right?"

"Shego told us about your…..relationship. And why you rushed…. You really married her?"

She held up her left hand. "Matching bands, and everything. And, no, they aren't stolen."

"I wasn't going to….. Kim, I want you to be happy. Wherever you find that happiness. I mean that, but….didn't you two rush things a bit? You were fighting her not that long ago, and then there is the fact she is a wanted felon. Not to mention…."

"Mom. _Mom_," she cut her off when Anne would have gone on. "I'll admit that Shego came along when I was at a low ebb, but I doubt she told you everything."

"How can you be so certain," Anne demanded, handing the supplies over to Ellen who went to work on Kim, who cringed, and grimaced, but didn't otherwise react as the trained nurse set to work cleaning, and when necessary, stitching her wounds.

"Because I do know Shego. At heart, she is a very private woman. You must have learned that much when she….visited us those few times."

"That's another thing…."

"Mom, can I finish?"

Anne stared hard at her, then slowly nodded. "Go on, dear. Just remember, your father is going to want his own accounting, so you'd better make it good."

"You haven't already grilled Shego," Kim asked with a faint smirk.

"As your father pointed out, you do not press a woman that rips steel apart like paper."

Kim chuckled.

"Shego's a pussycat at heart, mom. She'd never hurt you."

Anne's expression was less than convinced.

"Well, she wouldn't."

"She's been on a rampage for over two years, Kimberly. You wouldn't believe the things they say she's been doing!"

"And who was doing the telling, mom," Kim growled, pausing to eye Ellen with a glare when she tugged a bit at one of her fresher wounds.

"Don't mind me," Ellen Greer smiled serenely. "I'll admit I'm far more used to being around comatose patients, but I am a very good nurse. And can be very discreet."

"We appreciate that," Anne Possible told her.

"Mom," Kim sighed, "What I'm trying to say, is that Shego saved my life. Again. Back when I first went to China, I had some….trouble."

"I knew it. I knew we shouldn't have let you….."

"Mom, I was an adult. I _am_ an adult. To be honest, most of the issues were mine. I was having some….confidence concerns, and I let a lot of things slide. That got me into trouble when I had to fight again. Shego saved me, and got me back in shape. I know it seems rushed to you…."

"It was rushed."

"Mom, I've known Shego a long time."

"You….!"

"Mom. I _know_ her. You don't fight someone as much as I have without getting to know them. I could tell that, at heart, Shego isn't truly as bad as she likes to claim. Ron could probably explain it better just now, but….. When you fight someone, the way we do….did, you….._feel_ them. You learn their heart. I realized Shego had a good heart. She hid it for her own reasons, but she was, and is good. And like I said, maybe it seemed rushed from your perspective, but we spent almost two years getting to know one another even better before Master Li hosted our wedding for…..his own reasons."

"So Shego said," Anne sighed, looking wistful now.

"We were coming home, to see you guys, and explain things. Maybe even remarry so we could share our happiness with all of you," Kim assured her. "We just got...sidetracked."

"Whatever else, she is still a felon."

"And she was pardoned after that Lorwardian sitch, and keeping her nose clean, too."

"Not the last few years."

"Yeah, and why was that, mom?"

Anne said nothing to that.

"If things had been different," Kim finally asked as Ellen finished stitching up the few open wounds she had requiring them, and then wrapping bandages around her lower abdomen. "If _she_ had vanished, and I had been left behind, I can't say what I would have done. I do know I would have looked for her. I would have done anything to find her, and help her. That's what she did, mom, from what little I've heard so far. Which, admittedly, hasn't been much just yet, but I know her. And I heard enough to figure out what was going on in my absence."

Anne sighed.

"You really care that much for her?"

"Thinking about her was part of what kept me going while I was….there," she said, taking the sweats Bonnie had apparently sent down from the nurse to pull on. Her boots, while well worn, were still serviceable enough to still wear.

"Try not to pull those stitches," Ellen said as she finished tying off her laces. "You really need time to….."

Kim and Anne both eyed her, and the woman sighed.

"Just try to be careful."

"Yes, _mom,"_ Kim told her as she headed for the door. "I'm going to go shower, and eat, and then we need to move. If those guys are communicating with their friends, they'll know the Tweebs opened another door with the Matrix to let us out, and they'll be moving up whatever timetable they do have. God only knows what my twin must be doing."

"Kim…. We haven't seen you since you vanished that day in Hong Kong. No one has."

She frowned.

"Weird. That's what I heard from Ron. But I saw one of them copy me before I….."

The door opened, and Shego stood there with a tray.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get something hot in you before you shower, and then we need to get to work."

"Sounds good. You can brief me on what's been going on while I was gone, too." Kim paused, then looked back at her mother before she asked, "Anything else, mom?"

"No, sweetheart," the neurosurgeon sighed. "Go on. Get cleaned up, and eat. Shego's right. You need to take care of yourself."

"Thank's mom," she said, and started to kiss her.

"Maybe you'd better shower first," the woman said, giving her a faint grimace as she stood back.

Shego chortled as Kim blushed.

"Told you," she grinned.

"Be careful of those stitches," Ellen called out, and tossed Kim a roll of gauze. "And wrap them firmly after you get out."

"I'll see she does," Shego assured the nurse, and told Kim, "This way, stinky. Senior already has a room ready for you."

"Ah," a familiar voice cooed just then as Kim approached the stairs. "It is true, my _Blue Fox_ has finally returned!"

She tuned to see Junior standing nearby holding a bottle of suntan lotion, and a pitcher of iced beverage of some kind.

"Junior," she groaned.

"She's mine, boy toy," Shego growled. "So, go play with your wife, and leave Kimmie to me," she warned.

"Don't threaten my Junior," Bonnie snipped, coming in just then wearing a grey jumpsuit with a rather large weapon of some kind holstered at her side. "That's what I do best," she went on, glaring at her husband. "And what have I said about that Animalogy crap?"

"But, beloved, you must know you are still first in my heart! But I cannot help but feel….."

"Go," she pointed to a door.

"Yes, my love," Junior sighed, but still looked back at Kim, and declared, "I am very happy you are back, Kim Possible. But you really must take better care of yourself. You look dreadful. Perhaps a day at one of father's spas…..?"

"_Go_," Bonnie thundered, and Junior all but ran the last few steps to the door to disappear outside.

"I see he hasn't changed," Kim now smiled.

"I doubt even a sea monster storming the beach would penetrate that head," Bonnie sighed now. Then her eyes narrowed, and she studied Kim again. "That said, he's mine, and you can forget about him, or…."

"And she's mine," Shego growled, still holding the covered tray as she glared at Bonnie, letting her know her stance. "So keep your clueless clown away from my wife."

"Wife? Oh…right. I did hear you two…. Well, so long as we understand each other. And, K?"

"Yeah, B?"

"I am glad you're all right. Now go get cleaned up, and let's put an end to all this craziness. That's what you still do, isn't it? Stop these kinds of things?"

Kim eyed Shego, and looked back at Bonnie.

"I thought I was retired," she said, and started to climb the steps with Shego. "Obviously, I was wrong. Give me a few, Bonnie. This one is way past personal now, so you can bet I'm going to be involved."

Bonnie nodded, then walked out the door after Junior.

Someone had to keep an eye on him, she knew that as much as she knew anything.

She was still glad to see Kim still had that competitive spirit, though. They were going to need it before they finished this one. She could see that well enough. Hopefully, Kim knew what to do. So far, they had barely held these freaks at bay from what she could see. Now, their island was surrounded by the Navy, and if they started getting serious, even her father-in-law's defenses couldn't hold off the entire American military.

"This is why I hate company," she muttered as she headed out to the deck where Junior was already settling himself fin his favored deck chair, his shirt gone, his bronzed chest already glistening with tanning lotion.

Which, in spite of all else, still made her smile.

**KP**

"You about done," Shego asked. "Your food is getting cold."

"Trust me," came from the shower in the attached bath to the room Shego was using while at Senior's. "Anything, at any temperature, will be a delicacy to me after what I've been living on," she called back.

Shego shook her head.

Of all the things she could have imagined befalling Kim, that dimensional cage was not one of them. Just the idea that Kim had been so close to dying before she could get to her still rattled her. The idea she had been reduced to living on bugs wasn't much better. Okay, oversized bugs, but still, bugs.

She tried very hard not to imagine how bad that must have been.

Considering how thin every survivor was, Kim included, she doubted it had been all that great.

Finally, after a very long shower that had steam billowing from under the closed door, Kim finally stepped out wearing a white towel, her red hair trailing down her back, and looking as if she had just experience nirvana.

"You have no idea how much I've missed hot water," the redhead sighed as she walked over to the bed, dropped down, and then eyed the tray. "So, what have we got? I'm starving."

"I can tell," she said, noting it was far too easy to count the usually slender redhead's ribs as it was when she removed the towel, and started to rewrap her wounds while Kim ate. "Soup, fresh bread, fruit salad, and a large potato on the side. Mama Possible thinks you should go for bulk just now."

"She's probably right. Spider guts not only tasted as bad as they sound, they weren't really nourishing," she sighed, and lifted the spoon over the still steaming soup.

Kim's mouth watered, and Shego said nothing as the woman all but gorged herself, trying to eat everything at once.

"It's not going anywhere," Shego tried to tease, watching her, and again feeling bad she wasn't there when Kim really needed her.

Kim eyed her, smiled ruefully, but kept eating without slowing down.

She didn't slow down until the tray was empty, and Shego only stared as Kim now daintily wiped her mouth, and then looked grim.

"God, I missed food. Almost as much as I missed you," she said, reaching out to touch Shego's cheek.

Shego's hand covered hers, and the green-skinned woman smiled at that touch, but then Kim stood up, and sounded just like she had expected from the start.

"But just now, we need to stop these guys. I need to get dressed, and then we need to round up our allies, and make plans. I need to know everything that's been going on, and what's happening been here while I was gone."

"I can fill you in while you get dressed," Shego assured her. "As to dressing," she said, and turned to a small duffle she had pulled from under the bed. "I just happen to have a few things you left behind."

"Just happen to have," Kim echoed, seeing her own familiar mission clothes she had not worn in years.

Shego shrugged.

"I guessed you'd be needing them sooner or later," she remarked as Kim eyed the clothes she had pulled out of the duffle.

Shego watched her hold the ghastly purple top up to her towel-clad chest, and sighed.

"Thanks," Kim told her, and then quickly dressed as Shego began to summarize what had been going on while she had conducted a one-woman hunt for her after she had vanished. Then she added what had been going on behind the scenes with Senior's problems that ironically dovetailed into the very mystery she had been unknowing tripping around.

"So, Wade's okay?"

"He's probably buried deeper than a dick on a hibernating grizzly just now," Shego grimaced. "But that little perv is probably the only one of us that likely _is_ okay just now."

"Wade's no perv," she huffed.

"Trust me. Anyone hiding behind a computer while they ogle the world, is a closet perv."

"And you know this how?"

"Don't argue, Princess. Just finish getting dressed, and then we'll go call our…..brain trust, and hopefully we can come up with something that won't get us all killed."

"Hey, it couldn't be any worse than living in an alien desert, eating….."

"Don't say it," Shego paled. "I've been trying not to even think of it, and you don't have to keep repeating it."

"You mean…..?"

Kim tittered as she bent down to tie her bootlaces after pulling on her cargos.

"That was low," Shego grumbled. "I forgot you can be mean, too."

"I am so not mean," Kim gasped.

"Tell that to the Hench you laid out with the broken jaw."

"He tried to shoot me!"

"Doc tried worse. Lots of time. You never broke his jaw."

"Well, he was…. He…. He never sold out his own planet to….."

Shego eyed her.

"Oh. Well, that was more of an accident, than not."

"Let's face it. With blue-boy, everything was an accident. Still, he likely knows more than he's said, too. So we'd better bring him along, too."

"He was really in a coma all this time?"

"Let's just get everyone who needs to be involved rounded up. After that last attack, I doubt the Navy will be waiting long before someone suggests trying to nuke us."

"It hasn't got that bad already! Has it," Kim asked.

"Kim, we shot down over a dozen jets, and sent two of their support ships limping for home. It's bad. Don't forget. We have another comatose general, Jack, and who knows how many dead at these freaks' hands. And that's just them warming up from what we can tell."

"Well, we're going to cool them down. You say the Tweebs have ironed out the problems with the Matrix?"

"I think it's mostly that weird little computer brain they built. It's running the show for them."

"Smart. It's why I let them put an AI in my car. My car," she murmured. "Do you know….?"

"Last I saw, it was back in your folk's garage. I saw it when we went to the subbasement to get the rocket."

"Mom let's dad keep a rocket under the house now?"

"Let's just say it was…..a family secret. One he kept from the family."

"Gotcha. So, how bad did she chew him out?"

"I was pretty sure I'd be deaf before we reached the island. Your mom can unload when she's got a reason. I sure didn't know she had it in her."

"Dad can be…. Well, the Tweebs get it from somewhere," she shrugged as they headed downstairs.

"And what about you?"

"What? I don't have any bad….. Well, not really bad….."

Shego just kept smirking.

"What?"

"Not a thing. I'm just really glad to have you back, too, Princess. And you can bet your skinny butt I'm sticking next to you like glue this time. No more separating. Bad things always happen when we do."

Kim sighed.

"My butt's not… Okay, not usually. So, mom give you the riot act about our….secret wedding?"

"Let's just say I'm glad she didn't have any weapons handy. She might have played understanding, and patient, but I could see something in those eyes that made _me_ want to run away."

"Mom's not that bad," she gasped.

Shego chose not to say anything just then.

Mostly because the first person they ran into was Dr. Anne Possible, who stood at the foot of the stairs, eyeing her daughter intently as she finally nodded, and gave her a faint smile.

"Welcome home, bubble-butt," she smiled, and hugged her. "It's good to see you looking more like yourself again."

"It's good to be home. Where's dad?"

"Trying to keep Drew busy, and out of everyone's hair."

"Find him, General Flagg, and Senor Senior. Oh, and Dr. Director," she said, spotting the woman standing across the room, just eyeing her. "I think you'd better come down, too."

"Down," she asked somberly.

"We need to make a viable plan to start our move, and we need the Tweebs to help. So we need to go down, and put the pieces together if we're going to start hitting back, and now."

"I take it you already have a plan," Dr. Director asked her, not sounding too surprised.

"The basis of one, inspired by part of Shego just told me. First, though, we need to finish question those Henches, and Shego mentioned you had a few aliens in custody, too."

"I am afraid we won't get anything out of the Henches," Senor Senior told her, coming out of a room from a short hall Kim had never been down despite her many visits. "Evn trying to assess what means had killed the other caused them all to…..shut down," the old man remarked grimly as Ron walked up behind him, nodding.

"And the aliens?"

"We have them in another area. Locked up very, very tightly," Ron told her. "Recall, they are shape-shifters. They could likely escape any ordinary cell."

"How many do we have?"

"Five," Senor Senior told her, sounding a bit indignant. She didn't know it truly distressed him to think any infiltrators had gotten past his security to even reach his island. "Well, we have five left alive," he added with a bland smile.

"I want to see them. And bring one out for a chat. We'll likely only need one. Shego, Ron. I'll need you both."

"And that is KP's serious face," Ron murmured as Senor Senior led them back down the short hall.

"As you said, Ron. It's time to get serious. Mom," she turned to Anne who had followed them. "You'd better sit this one out. We may have to get….messy."

"Kim," the older redhead frowned.

"Mom, I know you're worried. I know you have a lot of concerns. You haven't seen what these things can do. Will do. I have. If I have to break a few bones, or whatever, I won't hesitate if it gets us what we need to shut them down."

Anne Possible stared at her daughter, and looked past her physical condition.

Her green eyes still burned with the same indignant gleam she had always evidenced when facing injustice of any kind. She had yet to be truly bowed, or broken in spite of what she must have suffered. Anne wasn't altogether sure she even wanted to know what that might have been after just that brief glimpse into that alien world. That her daughter had survived was enough. That she had survived spoke of just how strong she was at heart.

She nodded, and turned to go back up the hall.

"If it's important," Dr. Director told her. "We'll let you know. Meanwhile, get the others down to the lab so we can meet with them there."

"And tell the Tweebs to warm up the Matrix. We're going to need her."

"Her," Betty Director frowned as Senor Senior put his palm to the panel beside a heavy, steel door. The only way in, or out of the makeshift cell they were using for the Inversers they had caught.

"Didn't you know," Kim asked. "The Matrix is alive. It's a techno-organic brain capable of sentient, and autonomous thought."

"Whoa," everyone but Kim and Senor Senior exclaimed.

Then they stopped in front of the glowing cell created by a localized force field holding the five, sullen captives still in Hencho Red and Black.

"Ron," Kim nodded.

"All but one of you step back to the far wall," he said, and pulled a long-bladed knife. "And no funny moves, or you won't be around for the evening meal. We just want to talk to one of you."

"We have nothing to say to you vertebrates," one of them spat.

"We'll take him," Kim decided impulsively, eyeing the apparent Hench without his mask just then.

"You heard her," Shego growled, and flexed her gloved hands just so as she stood with Ron in front of the cell as their host lowered the laser grid. "Step over here, Mr. Volunteer. The rest of you…. Don't even blink."

She had already learned they feared her more than most. It's why they threw human pawns against her rather than face her directly. Apparently, something in her plasma energies could fry their neural networks, making them literally incapable of shifting into other forms. It was, obviously, also very painful.

Ron and Shego didn't relax until the field was back up, and even then, they made sure to stay between the single alien, and the door. A door where Senor Senior already stood by with his ever-present cane at the ready.

Anyone that knew him knew that cane could be bad news at the best of times.

Too, Dr. Director stood next to him, silent and grim, and ready for anything.

"I will still tell you nothing," Kim was told as she stepped forward.

"Oh, I think you will. You see," she stated curtly, and then punched him hard enough in the chest to crack ribs even without her battle suit on. "I know all about your morphing ability. You're not the first shape-shifters I've encountered," she added as she hit him again, making him groan.

He shimmered a second, and then sucked air as he stood back upright, looking smug.

"See? I knew you could take it. I knew you could repair yourself if I gave you time," she told him as she stepped back to watch the dour Hench. "However, Shego also told me something interesting. A little plasma bath, and you suddenly cannot change a thing. Can't morph. Can't heal," she said almost maliciously.

The Hench's eyes suddenly rounded.

"Now, here's how this is going to go. I'm going to ask questions. You're going to answer them. If you stall, lie, or otherwise defy me in any way, Shego is going set your shape for life. Then, I'm going to _break_ you for life. I'll give whatever is left to Stoppable. I think you know your chances with him by now," she smiled very chillingly.

"Oooooo," Shego cooed. "Kimmie does have a dark side. Me like."

Kim shot her a curt glance, but said nothing. Now was not the time to argue.

"Ready to talk," she demanded, eyeing the Hench.

"What do you want," he growled indignantly.

"What happened to _my_ twin? Where did she go? What's she doing?"

"We…..don't know."

"Don't…..know," Kim frowned. "Explain."

"She tried to access the Matrix after the portal closed, cutting off our allies. Something….happened. She just vanished the moment she touched that alien device. She has yet to reappear."

"Interesting," Kim murmured. "All right. Two more questions, and you get to go back in the box, and wait on dinner with your friends."

The alien continued to glare.

"One, where is your leader, and second, where is the cold-fusion reactor intended to power your new gate you have to have set up?"

The man's eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened.

Kim didn't hesitate.

"Shego," she nodded.

Shego's hands flared, and she stepped forward.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she smiled, and the man shook his head, backing right into the laser field, and howling as it seared his back.

"I'll bet that hurt," Ron chortled darkly.

"I'll bet this hurts worse," Shego said, and reached for him with both hands.

"No," the man screamed, and screamed even louder as green fire surged around his entire body, scorching his uniform, and even his hair. His body seemed to be trying to shimmer and flow for a moment, then set once more as Shego stepped back, leaving a very badly scorched apparent human Hench.

"I'll bet that stings," Shego grinned as she eyed him. "Ready for the next lesson in ignoring my Princess?"

"Answer my questions," Kim demanded with a hard punch to his gut again. "Or this is just the start."

Her eyes rose, and regarded the other four.

"Just the start for _all_ of you," she added, pointedly fixing her gaze on each of them.

"He's in China," one of them blurted.

"Fool traitor," one of his companions backhanded him, driving him to the floor.

"Do you think I want to look like a monkey for however long I have left," the shape-shifter spat, and his form wavered, looking more like the generic humanoids Kim had last seen on the other side of the vortex. "I knew that one should have been slain from the start," he said, eyeing Shego. "Some humans are just too dangerous to live!"

"Got that right," Shego smiled. "But I'm not so easily put down."

"Obviously," Dr. Director spoke for the first time. "Why is the leader in China," she asked, glancing at Kim.

"Good question. What's he up to there," she demanded of her current punching bag.

Again, that singular alien blurted out, "He's impersonating their premier. He hopes to conscript the entire nation to _our_ cause before anyone learns the truth of our origins."

"We can't let that happen," Ron grumbled. "I'll call….home. They can handle that end."

"Good," Dr. Director nodded. "We've got more than enough on our plate for now."

"Speaking of which," Kim nodded. "Where is the reactor?"

"We don't know," the battered alien groaned when Kim eyed him. "I swear. Only Viper's men knew where the leader wanted it taken."

"And they're all staying silent," Shego said cryptically.

"It's been my experience," Betty said, stepping forward as she eyed the still shuddering man in obvious pain. "That most followers often know more than their leaders realize. They overhear things. Guess things. Spy on their own. For whatever their reasons, most know far more than realized at times. I wonder if that is the case now."

"Would you tell us if you knew," Kim asked blandly as she eyed the man cringing before her.

His only reply was a sour expression as his jaw clenched again.

"Ron. Find out," she told her longtime friend as she turned her back on the alien. "While I pick out our next playmate in case he doesn't….make it."

Ron didn't even smirk as he stepped forward, the knife in his hand moving slightly forward as he stood over the alien.

"I think I might just enjoy this more than I did body slamming the Lorwardians into space dust," he said as he eyed the man.

"You? You were truly the one that defeated the green warriors," another blurted out.

"Yes," Kim spoke sharply. "He faced them. Fought them. Killed them. Just that easily," she said, snapping her fingers. "And now you want to challenge _him_. Guess how well you're going to last?"

Ron didn't even blink as the four aliens in the cell exchanged looks, and then one stepped forward, and said, "We'll tell you anything. Just keep the green bitch. and the monk away from us."

"Fear, and respect. Now, that's more like it," Shego grinned as Ron echoed, "Monk?"

"Say nothing," the battered infiltrator hissed at his allies.

Ron drove his knife right through his throat.

"Any other doubters," he demanded fiercely as he turned from the now dead man to eye the four survivors with dark blood dripping from his blade.

"We'll talk," the same alien assured him.

"We're listening," Kim told him. "Tell us everything. Especially about the reactor, and the gate."

_To Be Continued….._


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**19**

"They really told you everything," Jim asked when Kim finally came down after seeing the captives.

"So they claimed," Kim nodded. "Not that we'll just take their word for it. Can you get in touch with Wade, and have him try to confirm the layout with any available satellites?"

"Of course," Jim and Tim both grinned. "What else?"

"We need to move….simultaneously if we're going to pull this off. Unfortunately, that means we do have to split up again. It's the only way."

"Forget it, Kimmie," Shego growled at her. "I already said we're staying together, and I meant it. I am not losing you again."

Kim sighed, shook her head, and then remarked, "I don't remember you being so…..cautious."

Shego's expression was part indignation, part hurt.

"But I like the way you worry," she quickly added, and pecked her cheek. "Don't worry. For this one, you're on my team. I'm going to need you."

"So, what are we doing," General Flagg asked.

"I'm going to put out what I'm thinking, and you guys tell me if I'm not too far off base," Kim told the group gathered around her, which now included Will Du, who had shown up after relaying the troublesome news that while he had found the other dead Hench, Fukushima's body was nowhere to be found.

"He always was the slippery eel, as you American's say," Yori said grimly.

"Hopefully, he'll just stay out of the way for a while. Like, ten or twenty years," Ron muttered sourly, unable to believe he had been suckered by the weasel yet again. He had been certain that last strike had been lethal.

"Well, he'll be added to our watch list now," Richard Flagg remarked. "Once I get back in my own office," he added.

"And that's the simultaneous, split-second timing I was talking about. They know we have a rocket," Kim went on. "They know we have the Matrix. What they don't know is what we can do."

"So, what are we doing," Drew asked. "Because I'm not altogether sure there is anything we can actually do….."

"You missed a few things since you were napping, Doc," Shego cut him off. "Just zip it, and let Kimmie finish."

"Right. First, the Luna strike," she said, turning to Ron. "A good idea. Bad implementation. It's a sure bet they have their own spacecraft in play by now, and have defenses ready. That said, they'll see us coming from the moment we launch. Unless…..our launch is a feint."

"A feint," Ron asked.

"Right," he nodded. "This is my idea. Team one, dad, Drew, and anyone that can help. You take the rocket up, and fake a launch. In the same instant, while all eyes are on you, Team two, Ron, you and your people are transported by Matrix to the colony, and get our allies out. All of them."

"Is that smart," Will asked. "The last time…."

"We're not penetrating alien space/time this go," Jim told the man. "Opening a door in our own space/time will be a piece of cake. We just need coordinates."

"Which I have," Dr. Director added. "I'm assuming you will be bringing back everyone the same way," Kim was asked.

"Exactly. Now, here's the next piece on our board. General Flagg, once Team one and two are in play, you, and your friends will be transported directly to the Pentagon, after you're suitably dressed, and try to undermine our guests from that side."

"And you and Shego will be doing what?"

"The critical phase. I know these things aren't incompetent. They've proven that far too many times."

"I'll say," Shego grimaced as she nodded at Kim.

"Exactly, so we're going to be the main strike, and diversion. We'll suit up, and go in at the same time you guys are all moving. Hopefully, with so many pieces moving, they won't be able to react effectively before the boys can get the allies from the moon, to our location, to back us up."

"You and Shego are going in alone," Anne asked her uneasily.

"Can't be helped. Besides, it's what they'll expect," Kim smiled. "What they won't expect, I'm hoping, is the backup Ron will be bringing. Let's not kid ourselves, though. First, and foremost, we have to find that reactor, and shut down the gate. We cannot allow any more of those creatures through. No matter what."

"Agreed," General Flagg nodded as Ron just stared grimly.

"You weren't kidding about split-second timing."

Kim nodded.

"That's once we're all geared up, and ready," Kim nodded. "First, Tweebs, we need to make sure everyone we leave behind is safe. So, I want you to create a gate that will transport every one of those naval ships to there to the South Pacific. As close to the Jaegyu Knoll as is safe."

"You want to send them right to where you're going," Will frowned.

"I'm hoping by then that General Flagg will be in place to order them to assist us. That said, even the sailors are going to be wondering what is going on when they reappear in the middle of the firefight I anticipate."

"Firefight?"

Kim nodded at Shego.

"When I say we're gearing up, I don't just mean for the weather. We're going armed, and you're going to really cut loose. These….people cannot be allowed to succeed. If they win, we all lose."

"We know," Ron told her. "So, try to hold on until we get there. I don't think it will take us long."

"Just be careful yourself," Kim told Ron. "Remember, you don't know what you're facing up there, but it will inside very thin walls in space."

"Been there, done that," Ron smiled faintly, almost looking like his old self again.

"I happen to remember how that one ended, too," Shego grumbled, eyeing him curtly.

"We can get them to the Falklands easy enough," Jim remarked. "I don't know about getting any closer since that whole area is pretty spotty between the islands, and the currents."

ANI's remarkably lifelike voice cut in just then, and declared, "I just finished downloading topographical maps of the entire region, and can get the fleet within ten kilometers of the Knoll," the computer told them.

"Perfect," Kim nodded. "Send them first, and then program the gates we're going to need. Everyone, get ready, and meet back here in….fifteen. We can't delay. We have to move now."

"We're already ready," Ron said.

"We can launch the rocket in…..ten minutes," her father told her.

"Make it fifteen," Kim told him with a wry smile. "Synchronization, remember? General, you might want to go armed, too. You don't know who, or what you'll find when you arrive."

"Naturally," the man nodded, feeling far more human again after a very good meal, and a hot bath.

"Ron. Remember. Anybody you find…. Anybody that wants to help….. Let them go."

Ron just nodded.

"Don't worry about us, KP. You just stay safe until we can reach you. Again."

Kim smirked.

"What could happen?" Shego only groaned.

"You just have to dare fate. Don't you, Princess," she complained.

Kim's response was to laugh.

She didn't miss the fact Drew was whispering to Dr. Possible, though, as the others moved for the steps to finish getting ready. Shego didn't bother to eavesdrop. She was just glad that he was someone else's problem for a change.

"And us," Dr. Director asked.

"You and Will stay here and make sure that no one can reach the boys, or the Matrix. You're their last line of defense. Just in case," Kim told her.

Betty nodded. "We can do that."

**KP**

Ron glanced around as he stepped out of the 'gate,' and literally found himself in another place just by taking a single step.

A moment later, and Yori, Hirotaka, and two of Senior's Henches appeared behind them.

"Okay, according to Dr. Director, our best chance is to hit the command center, and just open all the cells, and shut down the security from there. Otherwise, they can vent the corridors, and blow us into space."

"We do this easy, or hard," one of the Henches asked, fingering a heavy stun wand he had favored over the weapons available.

None of needed reminding what a stray shot could do to all of them.

True, they were all wearing some kind of experimentally body stocking that the old man claimed would let them survive even in hard vacuum for up to ten minutes, but none of them were really looking to try them out. Especially since, that kind of scenario pretty much blew the entire reason for their mission.

"If they're human, knock them out," Ron told the Henches. "If they're not, take them out. Remember, they play for keeps. We don't have any choice but to do the same just now. This one is for all of us. Either way, you seen anyone, take them down before they can send a warning."

"I shall scout ahead," Yori told him.

"I'll watch our backs," Hiro said, and moved to the rear.

"All right….. Let's do this," Ron growled, and turned to move in Yori's wake.

The two Henches shared a grim look, and one told the other, "I think I'm retiring after this one."

"I hope we live long enough to have a choice," the other grimaced.

Ron didn't comment.

**KP**

"Nearing threshold," James told his makeshift crew. "Drew, activate the weapons you installed. Robbie," he told the Hench. "Keep an eye on that radar, and let us know if anything shows."

"Everything looks good so far," the man said as Drew quickly worked to activate the blue lasers he had talked James into installing before liftoff. If they were going to be facing possible hostile forces, he wanted more than speed, or agility to help them fend them off.

They had launched just seconds after the entire fleet had been targeted, and sent south, and then they got the signal the other teams were ready to move.

James had sent the ship flying straight up, making no move to cloak his ship as he knew the transponder likely had everyone in range knowing it was him, and that he was headed for space. He used all the power in the new engines, and even as they headed for orbital attitude, James sent the message back to Senior's island, letting them know they were in place.

Even as he did, Robbie called out, "Five signals coming in from starboard!"

"Here we go," James said, wondering if his daughter felt half this nervous as he turned his ship and began a literal race for life.

**KP**

General Richard Flagg literally appeared inside the war room of the Pentagon, in front of ovr a dozen men and women all reacting to the sudden disappearance of the Atlantic Fleet that had been sent to take out the terrorists being led by Senor Senior.

With him, four armed troopers appeared behind him, and the officer stared at the nearest senior officer, and saw human eyes staring back.

"Admiral Davis is clear. Sweep the room. If they run, stun them," he ordered. "If they fight, kill them."

"Flagg," the Navy officer frowned. "What the devil is going on?"

"Invasion, admiral. One you let in right under your nose. What is the status of the Atlantic Fleet?"

"We don't know," the man hissed as one of the soldiers with Richard shouted a warning, and blew the head off a man trying to pull a sidearm.

Several people screamed, but no one else tried to move as the four men continued to check every person there. Paying special attention to their eyes.

There was a lot of murmuring, and confused babble, but Richard stayed focused on the monitors around him as some of the techs stayed at their posts.

"Gentlemen, you'll find the Fleet is now just south of the Falklands near Bransfield Island. You'll also find an enemy installation masked as one of our own on the Antarctic peninsula near the Jaegyu Knoll on that same island. These enemies are shape-shifters, and can impersonate anyone."

"Then how do we know you aren't them," someone spat. "Because General Flagg just left two days ago with orders….."

"Do I look like the same man," Richard spat at the junior officer. "Besides, you can spot these guys. They have orange-ringed pupils. They likely wear a lot of shades around anyone who might pay attention to that. I've been a p.o.w. on an alien world with Kim Possible for several years now. While you idiots likely handed these things the keys to our world. Now, listen to me, because we are at Def-Con One. Understand that one? We are now on full alert. Contact the commanders of the fleet, and inform them the installation on that Knoll is an alien installation, and to be destroyed at all costs."

"Sir," one of the techs looked to the admiral.

"Do it," Admiral Davis barked, "And get the sentries in here. Once they're checked, have them comb this entire building from senior officers to janitors," the bear of a man shouted. "Move, people," he swore as more were cleared, and joined the four men that came with Richard.

The dead man, someone had already noted, had dropped his dark glasses when he was shot. His eyes had very distinctive orange rings.

**KP**

Kim landed the Roth she had recalled via Wade, and the newly reactivated AI in control, and stepped out into the ice.

"The installation is just a quarter mile inland," Kim reminded her. "Wade's satellite hack confirmed it."

"So, why not fly in?"

"In case they have something that could detect my car. We don't want our only transportation blown up if we need it later."

"Good point," Shego grimaced, already shivering in spite of the fact her metabolism was set on high heat.

"Looks like the fleet is starting to regroup. Hopefully, someone will figure things out in time. Let's go find that reactor, and cause some havoc," Kim grinned.

"You're enjoying this entirely too much," Shego complained as they trudged over the thick ice.

"I've wanted to fight for longer than you can imagine," Kim told him somberly. "Only I had to consider those few people left that were being used as hostages, as much as anything else. It didn't take long for me to realize that if I cooperated, they got to live."

"They actually…..?"

"There were almost two hundred people in there with me when we….got caught."

"But we only saved…."

"Dead. All of them. Many of them because I tried to fight."

"Damn. Okay, Princess. Let's go get us some payback," Shego nodded, and fixed her gaze on the white horizon.

"Absolutely," Kim nodded, pulling the rail gun from under her parka.

Only Shego didn't carry a weapon.

Anyone that knew her, knew she was a weapon. One yet to truly unleash all the power at her disposal. That, Kim knew, was about to change.

**KP**

"No one move," Ron shouted as he shoved the last GJ guard into the control room, where he hit the floor unconscious. "We're taking over. Yori, Ben, check their eyes," he said, keeping his eyes on the men nearest the central computer core.

When one tried to move a hand toward an alarm, he launched a dagger that caught the man's hand, pinning it to the softer arm of his chair.

The man wailed, but when checked, he was found to be human.

"Okay, for all who don't know it yet, there are alien shape-shifters taking over the planet. They may be using traitors, or just outright duping you, but unless we stop them, the human race has had it," Ron told them all as his people quickly searched those in the command center. "Anyone still want to fight?"

"That's not the story we've been getting, Stoppable," a woman in government green fatigues shot back.

"Oh, I'll bet they have all kind of loony things going out about us. Kim, the real Kim, is back, having been a prisoner on their planet all this time. When she has the time, she'll explain things to you. For now, we need help to take these freaks down before they open a dimensional gate that will let their kind swarm, and destroy our world. I ask again," Ron growled. "Anyone want to still fight?"

"Got one," Ben shouted, and shoved a tech forward, where he landed in front of Ron.

Ron didn't hesitate as his right hand flashed, and slit the man's throat before anyone could react.

Even as he did, the dying man's fall released a device that rolled across the deck.

"Phosphorus mine," Hirotaka grimaced, and quickly scooped up, and disarmed the device.

"And that is why you kill first, and question later," Ron told them all. "These people will not hesitate to kill us. They want our world. As a start. Yori?" "I have taken control of the security systems, and the holding cells," she told him after pushing a stunned tech aside.

"Good. Open a channel to the cells. I have a few things to tell our soon-to-be allies."

She nodded, and Ron stepped forward to the computer where dozens of small monitors showed more than a few of the prisoners. As anticipated, many of them were familiar. Such as Team GO, Hego looking up at the camera in heavy shackles with a look that was as close to despair as he had ever seen.

"This is Ron Stoppable," he spoke into the intercom. "Earth is being threatened by an extra-dimensional force. I'm here to bring back allies to help us fight back. Some of your were unfairly, and illegally imprisoned, and we're here to get you out, and hopefully add to our own ranks. For those of you here for valid reasons, I'm offering you the chance, and choice to help before our race is extinguished. You can stay here, and you might survive. For a time. Or you can come with us, and help stop these creatures. Your choice. We're opening your cells now, and deactivating all security to let you out."

Even as he spoke, nodding at Yori, she was manipulating the computer, and doing just that.

Ron paid particular attention to Hego, in a white jumpsuit, standing up as his heavy shackles fell away.

"Now, anyone willing to help, follow the arrows to the command center, and join us here. We're heading to earth in….seven minutes. Your choice."

Three minutes later, and the seemingly spacious office began to fill up. Surprisingly, with Team GO, Professor Dementor was one of the first to appear.

"No one takes my planet. Earth is mine to rule," he declared hotly. "Not some interloper's! I shall not allow it!"

"You should know, someone is pretending to be you. The imposters," he said, raising his voice for the newcomers, "Have orange rings in their eyes for those of you that don't yet know it."

Hego looked around, and nodded.

"We found that out too late," he said. "Is Shego really with you?"

"She and Kim Possible are spearheading an attack on their likely stronghold even as we speak. Everyone get ready to go. We're about to leave."

"How," someone asked, and Ron turned to see Electronique, last seen in Go City after she finished her parole, and thanks to the reverse polarizer, had been living a very quiet life of late.

"You're going to love this one," he told the woman, and raised his communicators. "Guys, we're ready. Do it."

**KP**

Kim saw the small dome just on the horizon even as they loped across the icepack of Bransfield Island, and frowned as she realized she wasn't seeing anything that would account for a large installation that would house a dimensional gate capable of unleashing hordes on the world.

"Underground lair," Shego sighed, lowering her own binoculars. "Just like Nerdlinger guessed. I see some things really are standard."

"I guess," Kim frowned. "Any clue how to get in without being seen? We don't exactly have any cover out there."

"Well, considering they likely already know we're here, I say a full frontal charge. We do still have to draw the navy here, remember?"

"That, too," she nodded at her partner. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Got any grenades?"

Kim grinned.

Pulling back her parka, she pulled out a small pack, and slid into into a slot under the rail gun's primary barrel.

"Nannite mini-bombs. Charged by the rail gun, they should be…..effective for a introduction," Kim grinned. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for two years," Shego told her, and shoved back the hood of her parka as green fire began to flow around her gloved hands.

"Then let's knock, shall we," Kim asked, and fired a half dozen charged grenades right at the front door of the innocuous dome.

The chain explosions turned the ice to slush, and split the icepack before them like glass. Even as the thunder of the explosions faded, two huge slabs of apparent ice slid back, and dozens of armed men marched up, and out of the ground.

Shego grinned, and hissed, "Playtime, Princess," and charged forward.

Kim was right behind her.

_To Be Continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**20**

"Captain, what just happened," the ensign asked, his stomach still roiling over the sudden transition that had them miles from the small North Atlantic island they had been about to bombard.

"Damned if I know," the balding man swore as he stared around the at the unlikely sight of chunks of ice in the obviously frigid waters. "Someone get me Sat-Com, and find out where we are?"

"What did they hit us with," one of his junior officers complained, still rubbing his eyes. "One minute we were… Is that….ice," he blurted, frowning as he stared past the thick safety glass at the nearby white mound rising out of the sea not too far from their starboard bow.

"All engines, full stop," the captain shouted. "All vessels, comply. I want everyone dead in the water until we know where we are, and what happened," the man ordered. "And someone get me Sat-Com!"

"Still trying to reestablish our security protocols, sir," a man shouted back.

"Captain Kolanski," a man at the navigator's post exclaimed. "If this is right…. We…. We were sent over fifteen hundred kilometers in the blink of an eye."

"Status check. I want everything, and everybody assessed now," Ian Kolanski demanded, knowing he was very far in over his head just now. "And make sure all our ships are still viable!"

"I'm on it," his executive officer replied, and headed for the hatch.

Ian turned back to the ports, and stared out at the icy landscape to one side of his fleet.

"What the hell did we stumble into here?"

"Captain, I'm getting a message from Admiral Davis in D.C.," his radio operator exclaimed.

"Well, spit it out," the stunned man demanded.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this. He said….the world is under attack. We're to move to Bransfield, and set up a blockade on an alien outpost at once."

"Alien….outpost," Captain Kolanski echoed, his eyes rounding as he remembered the last aliens he had seen. "Not again."

"Further orders to come, but we're told to support Kim Possible when she starts infiltrating the base."

"Possible," he frowned all the more. "Isn't she dead?"

"Apparently not, sir," the man replied, holding out his transcription.

Ian took the small sheet of paper, and scanned what he had already been told.

"All right," he said, accepting the authorizing codes as genuine. "Turn us starboard, and give me half steam. Send word to the fleet. We're going to dust us some aliens," he said grimly even as he checked his radio operator's eyes, and noted they did not have the orange rings in them the missive mentioned.

Then he recalled his X-O wore sunglasses a lot of late.

All the time, in fact.

"Riker," he called to his security chief, blatantly checking his eyes before he handed him the paper. "Read them, and then go check on Baxter. Sweep the entire ship. Personally," he growled.

The man eyed the paper, his own hazel eyes rounding briefly, then eyed the captain.

"I'll start at once, sir," and signaled to his own men on the bridge, checking their eyes even as he did.

Especially anyone with eyewear.

"All hands, battle stations," Ian shouted into the ship wide intercom a moment later. "Repeat, battle stations. This is not a drill. I say again, not a drill."

Ian had never liked those klaxons despite years of being a sailor, but just then, he felt as if they were ripping right through him. He just hoped they weren't going to be another death knell for his men, the way they had been when those giants had attacked a few years back.

**KP**

"Gott in Himmel," Demenz shouted, his stomach roiling as he suddenly found himself on a sunlit island in front of a large villa. "Was ist….?"

"No time for long speeches, gentlemen," Senor Senior cut in as he came out of the house. "Ronald," he nodded at the lean ninja in the center of the group. "I have all the equpiment ready, and I believe we have more than enough for everyone," the old man added as he pointed at a mound. "The boys say they will transport you as soon as you are ready. In fifteen minutes."

"Good. Have you heard….?"

"Kimberly and Shego have both reached the outpost, and are already engaging the enemy. Whatever happens next, the world will have to open its eyes to the real threat we're facing now."

"Good. All right, people. You know what we know. You volunteered. There is clothing, and weapons there," he pointed at the mound of provisions. "Gear up. In fifteen minuts, we are going to start fighting back," he told them all.

Dementor was one of the first to reach the weapons, ignoring the clothing.

"Better get something warm," Ron told him. "We're going south for this one. Very, very south."

Two, thick bushy brows rose, but Dementor made no comment as he eyed the stacks of rail guns, and energy blasters before him.

"And you must be Hego," Senor Senior was saying to the large, bluish man with thick, tousled hair. "Your sister left you something," he said, and held out a small suitcase. Inside, Hego found four costumes.

"My sister is part of this," Hego asked.

"She's been the only resistance all this time. It's why they're trying to kill her," Ron told him. "So, ready to get some of our own back?"

"More than ready," Hego growled. "Boys?"

"Go, Team Go," Mego said in a low, almost ominous tone.

"What he said," the twins said, looking as grim as Ron had ever seen them.

"Gear up, and get ready. We're going to be jumping into the middle of a firestorm if half what we're expecting is true," Ron told them as they each took their own distinctive uniforms from the suitcase.

"I may not have energy blasts," Hego said grimly, flexing his big fists. "But I don't need them. No one has ever seen my full strength. Yet."

"I've learned a few new tricks, too," Mego said quietly.

"Well, we're taking some guns," Wego declared. "Just in case."

"Got any bows," a lean, smirking man with golden hair, and the start of a goatee asked.

"Bows," Ron asked.

"I'm good with one. Really good. Not so good with guns," the man admitted.

"Seven minutes," Bonnie came out to announce, seeing the barely orderly chaos as the badly organized group pawed over the available resources prepared for the diverse group. "You guys better finish getting ready."

Ron flipped his ninja tunic around, and inverted the sides, suddenly wearing a white covering.

"Ready," he said, even as the other ninja with him that had joined Yori and Hiro did the same.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Better stand back, dear," Senor Senior told her as Bonnie just stared at the unlikely gathering. "I rather doubt you want to be caught in where they're going."

"God, no," Bonnie grumbled. "I much prefer the Tropics."

Ron couldn't help but grin at that one.

Keep everyone safe," he nodded her way. Then Bonnie realized he wasn't speaking to her. He was looking behind her, at the little ninja kid that was his sister.

"Really? You actually think one little girl can….."

"The Han is more than she seems," Hirotaka told her blandly.

Too blandly.

Bonnie looked from the former teen hottie she admittedly remembered rather fondly, and back at Hana Stoppable.

There was nothing that really stood out about the little girl.

Unless you looked into her eyes.

Something, Bonnie realized, about her eyes really made you stare.

"Be careful, Ronnie," Hana called back to him.

"No big," he smiled now, and nodded back.

Just as the air began to shimmer, and a faint, by now familiar hum began to grow.

"Get ready," Yori called out.

"Oh, I am being ready," Dementor, in a thick parka, and boots over his prison uniform smiled coldly as he lifted two plasma launchers that now boasted grenade launchers he had just converted to fire mini-missiles. "No one takes Professor Dementor's world! No one but Professor Dementor," he shouted just a bit manically before he vanished.

"What a loon," Bonnie exclaimed.

"I've seen worse," Hana murmured, and turned to go back inside.

"I daresay we all have," Senor Senior sighed even as Junior walked into the main room, and asked, "What was all that hubbub, father? And why is our lawn such a mess?"

**KP**

"Still on our trail," Drew exclaimed. "They're still on our tail!"

"Well, start shooting," Robbie shouted from his post, hanging tightly to the seat he had strapped himself into as Dr. Possible proved he knew more than a few things about flying as he sent the rocket in a bizarre variety of spins, loops, and turns to evade the five incoming vessels that had yet to even try to contact them.

Unless one counted the missiles and lasers being fired at them once they were close enough.

"That's hard to do when I can't even lock on with all this mad jumping aobut," Drew protested, a large bruise on his temple indicative of the fact he had not been strapped in as tightly as Robbie at the first.

"Just getting a feel for the girl," James told Drew. "And I think I have their measure now. They're using first-gen shuttles, which aren't as maneuverable, or as fast. Ready to shoot back?"

"I would if you stood still for more than three seconds," Drew complained. "Honestly, you fly worse than Shego!"

"I'll tell you said so," James Possible quipped knowingly.

"God, no! Are you trying to get me hurt!"

"Just get ready. I'm diving at the planet, and when I pull up, I'm betting they won't have the same speed and maneuverability to do the same thing. That's our window, so get ready. Hopefully, if we take out a few of these guys, the rest will leave us alone."

Drew only shook his head.

"Such naiveté," Drew sighed.

For once, Robbie had to agree with Lipski. In the real world, you didn't stop shooting until no one else was standing. If you did, it was a very good way to get shot yourself.

"Just give me the shot, Possible," Drew told him curtly when James glared their way. "I'll handle the _negotiating_."

"Then get ready, because here we go," James told him, pointing the nose of the rocket straight down at the planet in violation of all laws of physics, or aerodynamics.

"They're still following us like lemmings," Robbie reported, keeping an eye on the now seven ships following them.

"Good," Drew grinned, lining up the laser canons when he began to see the validity of Dr. Possible's ploy.

"Remember, go for the engines. Without propulsion, they can't follow us."

"I know how to disable a ship," Drew growled, and howled when James suddenly inverted the ship, all but flipping it over so violently that even the gyros couldn't immediately compensate.

"Now! Fire," Robbie shouted.

Drew shouted again, and targeted the two lead ships, causing two massive blooms of silent fire to explode before them.

"That wasn't disabling fire," James protested.

"Nonsense," Drew shot back, targeting a fourth ship trying to pull back even as a third erupted in flame. "Look, they're very disabled."

"Drew…..!"

"Look, how was I to know they were so…..explosive? Honestly, they must be packed with volatile fuel, munitions, or something," he shrugged.

James glowered, but said nothing as he now sped away from the surviving three ships that faltered midway through their attempted evasion of their laser fire, and their own need to evade such an abrupt atmospheric entry.

"What now," Robbie asked. "Looks like they aren't trying to follow any longer."

"By now, Ronald must be on the moon base. I would say our value as a distraction at this point is done."

"So, where, too," the Hench asked.

"Antarctica, obviously," James said, angling the rocket so they flew down along the curve of the globe. "My Kimmie is still out there fighting for her life. You don't honestly think I'm letting her face those things alone again, do you," James Possible demanded of them.

Drew groaned.

"This was not part of the plan," he complained.

"Sure it is," James smiled. "This is the part I didn't tell anyone about, because I didn't feel like arguing over what I was going to do anyway."

"Makes sense to me," Robbie sighed, and rechecked his shoulder straps. "Better get those missiles ready, too, Doc. Looks like we aren't through yet."

"You do know I was hoping to avoid things like this after I retired? I was finished with exploding explosion, and crazy Possibles. _Finished,_ I tell you."

"You'll be finished after my Kimmie-cub is home safe," James shot back.

"What about us," Drew demanded.

James looked utterly serious when he dead-panned, "What about us?"

**KP**

"Then let's knock, shall we," Kim asked as she fired several of her mini-bombs from a grenade launcher she had attached to the rail gun she carried.

The grating of heavy steel on steel could be heard in the wake of the resulting explosions that shattered the ice, and cracked half the dome that served as a façade for the real alien facility under the icepack. Even as the women stared, the ground itself opened as two, massive slaps opened by sliding back, and revealing twin ramps up which marched dozens of armed troops in cold-weather gear.

Shego grinned, and nodded at her redheaded partner.

"Playtime, Princess," she growled as her already glowing hands flared brightly, knowing that kim knew her tone was anything but playful as she began to run.

Kim was right behind her.

Then beside her.

She fired one-handed into the mass, ducking and tumbling away from the return fire, and somehow not getting hit.

Shego just bulled forward, closing with the nearest cannon fodder with a scream of fury as she unleashed her plasma while punching and kicking her way through the first ranks.

Even as she did, she realized the ranks weren't thinning as expected.

"Where are all these guys coming from," she complained as paused long enough to see that an unending horde continued to march up out of the open hatches now exposed to view.

"Never mind. We have to reach that generator, and shut down anything else they have," Kim shouted back from not far away, pausing to fire on a man aiming some kind of rocket at Shego's back before she again focused on those men nearest her.

"Easier…..said than done," Shego complained, going back to punching and kicking with the full might of her unleashed plasma behind each blow.

It put down anyone she hit, but there more and more coming.

"This…..is the part where….we could use those reinforcements," Kim agreed, and barely blocked a long, alien spear aimed at her back, even as others kept firing at her.

While her battle-suit's force field was keeping the lasers, or usual projectiles from reaching her, she had already noticed those alien spears had the uncanny ability to go right through the energy field that protected her.

Something her attackers had already noticed, too, since more and more of them were surrounding her with those weapons as they now tried to swarm her just as they had back on the desert planet.

Which only fueled Kim's growing anger that rose with her frustration to reach those open hatches that seemed just out reach.

"Shego," she shouted, and threw up four small objects that arched up, and down toward one of the hatches. "Full burn," she yelled even as Shego tracked the devices.

The green-skinned woman understood at once.

"Blow ''em," she shouted, her plasma flaring out to surround her entire body, scorching more than a few of her attackers as the snow and ice melted instantly around her feet, turning the hard earth in soggy mud.

The four objects hit the ground amidst the newest reinforcements, and when Kim stabbed a button on the side of her Kimmunicator, the four, simultaneous explosions rocked the entire vicinity as men screamed, and something metal groaned before whatever held the platform open failed, and that open hole collapsed as smoke billowed up out of the resulting crater.

Kim intensified the force-field long enough to survive the explosions, and by the time it faded, half the men nearest that side were dead, or dying. More than a few were dazed, or all but out on their feet. Unfortunately, there were still literally dozens coming out of that other side, and they looked all the more fierce after pausing to see what had befallen their peers.

Three men in black armor came at her, all carrying large spears, and all aimed at her chest.

She prepared herself even as she realized more were coming in from the left, and right. She didn't dare look behind her as she didn't try to evade them, but raced forward to face them head-on.

Even as she was about to close, a flash of blue filled her peripheral vision to the left, and she couldn't help but glance that way as she saw a long, elongated sword slice through bodies and weapons before spinning in midair, and flying back to an outstretched hand.

Even as she tracked that hand to a body, a flash of a rail gun cut down more of the attackers around her, and a manic laughed filled the air as she heard a very familiar voice bellow. She gaped as she realized that even without the helmed, she knew that man short, squat man in a parka carrying two modified rail guns that all but screamed, "Now you vill feel the wrath of Professor Dementor!"

"About time, Stoppable," Shego grinned as she looked past the ninja, and saw a flash of blue that belonged to another as bodies literally went flying even as the pound of flesh on flesh echoed like thunder from nearby.

"Had to stop to suit up the troops," Ron grinned, and sent out the Lotus Blade again. "So, what's the sitch," he grinned at Kim."

"We haven't been able to get close. They keep pouring more bodies than we can handle out of that hole," she complained, pausing to kick and punch more than few more bodies herself, having already spent the ammo in her weapons, and now reduced to just her usual tricks.

Then they heard a rumbling.

"Uh-oh," Shego muttered, seeing the barrel of something coming up out of the still intact passage that apparently was part of something much bigger judging from the way the enemy were scattering to let it pass.

An unexpected benefit was that it did cut off the flow of fresh men to the enemy ranks just then, giving the newcomers a chance to actually push forward. And considering the drive of many of those that had been incarcerated, quite a few of them were being quite effective. Even the guy using just a bow was picking off the more dangerous snipers without any trouble. His aim, Kim realized, was nothing short of uncanny.

"Holy…..crap," Shego exclaimed as the tank kept coming.

The barrel was long, thick, and looked bad enough.

The body of the tank, for that was all you could call it, was obviously heavily armored, and whatever drove it was hidden under heavy steel plates so there was no way to reach the wheels to stop it. Five shorter barrels studded the surface of the domelike tank, and all five were aimed forward.

"Okay, I might need help on this one."

"I've got it," Hego shouted, and rushed forward, slamming powerful fists into the front of the domed armor.

The reverberation was deafening, but it barely slowed the metal beast.

"I repeat," Shego complained, ducking as one of those turrets tracked her. "Holy crap!"

"Hit it again," a newcomer shouted at Hego. "Together," he said, racing up beside the man, and slamming his entire body, fists first, into the same spot. "Again," he shouted, and Hego grinned, and slammed his fists into the tank again even as the stranger hit once more.

This time, the metal buckled, and Hego grinned as he grabbed one side of the warped panel before him, and the innocuous man in jeans and a tee that didn't seem to feel the cold grabbed the other.

"Make a wish," Hego suggested, and tugged with all his comet-spawned might.

The man nodded, and pulled, too.

The metal, already breached, tore with a deafening squeal of protesting metal.

Both men stared into the tank at the four men in black Henchco uniforms, and Hego's eyes narrowed on one of them.

"Shall we try this without the toys," Hego asked him.

The man wailed his protest even as Hego reached for him.

"Shego," Kim shouted, having reached the side of the stalled tank that now sealed off any other reinforcements from that avenue. "We have to get inside. Let's go."

"Right behind you, Princess," Shego shouted, and all but bulled her way forward through the faltering lines now to reach her side.

Unfortunately, more men were now coming up from the other side as they had apparently found, or made a path, and were once more pouring out that hatch.

"Go," Hego shouted at them. "We'll keep them busy here," he told his sister with a grim nod.

"Incoming aircraft," someone shouted. "They're not ours!"

Someone screamed as the delta-winged shapes began to strafe the island, and more than a few of the men and women that had arrived with Ron were cut down.

"Everyone with shield, cover the others," Ron shouted.

"I'm on it," the man with Hego shouted, and impossibly launched himself into the air, and flew after one of the alien fighters.

Hego couldn't help but gape as the man not only caught it, but flung it around and around before sending it tumbling into another, sending both crashing into the frigid seas.

"Damn," Ron rasped, pausing to gape himself. "And I thought Kim could do the impossible!"

"Stoppable, behind you," Mego suddenly appeared as if from thin air.

Even as Ron spun, he saw Mego launch himself at two of the bigger aliens in their blank humanoid form, and grabbed both by their shoulders. And instant later, all three vanished. But only for an instant.

Mego was suddenly back, and he smirked, "Don't worry about stepping on anyone, they deserve it."

"Good job," Ron just nodded, and turned to look toward the tank.

"Where'd Kim go," he shouted at Hego who was wading back into the fight after ensuring the tank wasn't going anywhere else.

"Inside," Hego yelled back, punching a man in armor so hard the armor cracked even as the man flew up, and through the air to splash into the sea.

He didn't float.

Ron glanced around for all of a second, and then raced for the passage.

"Hold them, Hego. I'm going after Kim."

"We got it," Hego assured him, another of the fighters overhead going down even as American Raptors now screamed over the island, engaging the other fighters even as they realized American Marines were racing across the icepack toward them.

"About time," someone complained, and then everyone focused on the fight, because they all knew it was far from over.

_To Be Continued….._


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**21**

"Captain, we have confirmation, and….."

"What the hell was that," as the near distract explosion on that nearest chunk of icy landscape sent a plume of dark smoke rising into the clear sky even as his fleet headed for the Knoll.

"I want eyes out there. Send out three drones to cover that entire island. Now," Captain Kolanski shouted at his men on the bridge, his security team still in the process of grabbing, or putting down any aliens they could find.

To his chagrin, his ship was full of them, and more than a few had tried to do some serious damage before they were neutralized. Fortunately, nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"We've got two drones airborne," a man told him from the radar station.

"Only two," Ian demanded.

"We're still repairing the sabotage that fake did," one of the men near the com-station told him.

"All right. Launch the others as soon as possible. Meanwhile, do a search grid over the island, but send one drone directly to that smoke first thing."

Ten, tense minutes later, the men on the bridge gaped as they stared at the swarm of men in black uniforms, and alien armor trying to swarm two, lone women that were more than familiar to the men who had seen them both in action in the past.

"Where the hell did those things come from," his new X-O exclaimed as they stared at the monitors.

"Doesn't matter. Davis was right. We're at war," Kolanski spat. "Tell Captain Barlow to get that flattop of his up here, and into position. I want those F-22's strafing that place inside five minutes! And get a few platoons ready to go. We have to back those women up."

"Drone's down! Someone shot it down," his men reported even as the monitors went blank.

"Bring the other around. I want eyes down there. And get those birds in the air now!"

"Captain, we have incoming from starboard," the sailor at the radar post reported. "Five….seven…. No, nine targets. All moving fast."

"Identification," Captain Kolanski demanded.

"We've got no transponders. No communications. Sir, their configuration isn't even…. I think they're aliens," the radar man hissed even as those airships sped over the fleet, two of the breaking off to attack the fleet.

"Target those bastards," Ian shouted as his ship rocked under the sudden barrage of whatever was fired at them, "And bring them down!"

"Guns, guns," someone was shouting as klaxons went off, and the ship lurched ominously to one side.

"Here they come again," someone yelled as Ian just stared out the ports, and suddenly saw a cerulean flash cut across the sky, and one of the alien ships splashed down in pieces not far away.

"Who is that," the captain demanded as a long, sweep-winged craft roared over his ship as it banked hard, and turned and rolled away as it pursued the other attacker.

"No idea, sir," the radar man told him grimly. "He doesn't even show on radar, abut….. It looks like one of Middleton's rockets we always see launching out of the mountains."

"The other bogy is running. Where are our birds?"

"The Kennedy is reporting they're launching now," the communications officer told him. "They are following the aggressor over the island."

"Take out their birds, and then support the ground forces," Ian told him to relay.

"Ground forces," the man frowned.

Ian grinned. "Looks like our side is rallying," he pointed at the monitor that proved the other drone had reached the battlefield. Along with a group of people that apparently just appeared on the island out of nowhere. Captain Ian Kolanski didn't even bother asking how.

It was that kind of world.

"Good…God," someone exclaimed as they watched the alien tank being torn apart by two men. One known, one not. "I didn't know people could do that," the sailor behind Ian exclaimed, even as he was wondering how those people had even got there.

"Be glad they can. Where are those Marines?"

"Two platoons are about to launch now, sir," Ian was told. "We have a leak in the engine room, but it's contained. We're still in this."

"Good. Order the fleet to surround that island. Be mindful of the ice, and the reefs, but nothing….absolutely nothing gets off that island that we don't vet."

"Sir, the Marines are launching now."

"Is Dunstan leading them?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Tell him to go in hot, and take no chances. This is a hostile incursion."

**KP**

"Is that Dr. Possible," Yori paused to look at the sleek, ivory rocket that suddenly blew over the island, skimming the air just over their heads even as it climbed back into the sky, spinning to evade two alien ships chasing it.

"Hai," Hiro looked up, even as he turned, slashing out with twin swords that decapitated one man, while impaling a second. "It seems that Possible-San is not the only one possessing courage in her clan."

The rocket roared with man-made thunder as it banked hard, and blue lasers fired again, slicing one of its pursuers into multiple pieces that exploded even as they fell. The rocket continued to go up in a vertical climb, firing missiles now, but even as the other alien ship followed, the flying man smashed into it, and tore it apart.

The rocket turned back, and came down right over the fighting, and began firing its lasers at anything that looked hostile.

As the rocket hovered over the battlefield, supporting those men and women on the ground, the armed Marines surged up from the rear, and pushed through, encouraging the civilians that readily accepted the sergeant-major's orders as the burly man barked orders, and set up a skirmish line he was using to push the enemy right back to the open pits where they had originated.

All around them, the once pristine snow was now slush, or simply bloody mud.

"Hego? Right," the Marine shouted. "Send some of your men to flank that side. My men will hold the line, and the rest of your people will flank the far side. We'll push them all back inside, and then blow the facility!"

"Kim Possible, and my sister are still inside," Hego told the man. "They went after the reactor they think may be used to….."

"I have my orders," the man growled back. "We are shutting this place down. Now, help, or get out of the way."

"Not until the women get out," Hego told him.

The Marine glowered, but Hego, fists all but bathed in blood, didn't bat an eye as he stood there, the fighting around them pushed further away as the men carried out their orders even as the civilians continued to fight.

"Hego," Yori cut in just then. "I will go and tell them what is happening. If we are not out in….twenty minutes, do what you must," the young, Japanese girl told the Marine.

The man eyed her, and then spat, "There is no way I'm letting another female…."

The female was gone. All but vanishing from before his eyes.

"That's one of Stoppable's people," Hego said. "He's in there, too, so we're following her orders. We hold off for twenty minutes, and give them time to make sure they shut down this place from the inside."

"You trust that little girl…."

"Down," a slender, blonde girl howled, knocked the sergeant-major off his feet, using him as a springboard to jump over Hego's head, and slam heavy boots into the jaw of a very large canine creature that had just appeared.

Behind Hego, over a score of those creatures were coming up out of the ground now, and the hero gaped as the snarling, doglike beasts ran right at them, showing no fear of the armed men.

"Who the hell was that," the soldier demanded as the wild-eyed blonde ran off cackling after used a fire ax she had found somewhere to chop off a second's head, shouting, "Puddin', puddin', who wants puddin?"

"Right now, an ally," Hego declared.

"Hego," a heavily accented voice called out. "Just the man I was looking for," the pale-skinned villainess who had been the bane of Team GO for years declared.

"Electronique. I hope you aren't picking now for…."

He paused as the Marine unleashed a burst of automatic fire when the alien hounds rushed at them now, having come close enough to see the two men as targets since they weren't moving just then. He grabbed an animal himself, barely evading the jaws, and flung it back with enough force to drive several more back, and break quite a few bones doing it.

"No, no, no, zilly boy. I need your help. My generator iz damaged, and if you can bend zhe capacitor back into plaze, I can help you create a line that vill not be crozzed. Zis iz what you wish, yez?"

"What do you need," Hego demanded.

"Zhere," she pointed at a piece of equipment the size of a backpack. "Zhoze meanies took it from me, and vill not let me have it back!" She thrust out her lip petulantly, adding, "Und, ov course, zhey broke it."

"Do what you can, man. We need any advantage we can get if those things are just the next wave," the Marine shouted, his men trying to hold a line he was trying to form to press the invaders back.

Hego nodded, shouting, "Just give us those twenty minutes," and then turned to Electronique. "Follow me," he told her, and jumped impossibly high to come back down in the middle of the group of invaders trying to hammer the obviously dangerous device Electornique had been cobbling together on the battlefield to rubble.

"That's enough of that, boys," the blue hero growled as he slammed into the ground, knocking more than a few from their feet before he waded into them, and knocked them aside. He looked around, saw the small, electrical genius running toward him, violet sparks flashing from her hands every time someone got too close to her.

"Zhere," she pointed, "Bend zhe flange back to meet the primary capacitor, and then pull zhe vent back into place zhere," she indicated.

"Now what," he asked the woman that looked must a bit more manic than usual since she had been zapped with the device that had turned her into a penitent, and model prisoner. That did not keep someone from locking her up with him, and quite a few others the authorities had inexplicably been rounding up over the past few years.

Now he knew why, and he wished he had known the truth before he had been duped into delivering himself into their custody.

"Now?" The woman chortled, and pulled the device onto her chest after adjusting two straps. She then plugged her usual gauntlets into the lines that dangled from the top, and told him, "Now, you ztand back."

Hego, wise to her ways, did as she said.

Just before a blinding, blue burst of lightning crackled out across the battlefield, charring its way through anyone, and anything in her way as she flung out her hands.

"Now, Hego," she grinned just a bit manically. "Ve push!"

"Ja," a squat, burly man howled. "Now, ve push, and push zome more," he cackled madly, firing the rail guns he held, ignoring the recoil as he fired the small, mini-missiles in tandem with his shots, cutting a deadly swath across the area before him. "I, Professor Dementor...shall not be denied his due," he laughed madly, still charging back and forth across the battlefield.

"Form up," the sergeant-major shouted. "Woman, use that thing to shove them right back down that hole! Corporal Trent. I want that other side closed permanently. Blow it, and blow it now. Hego, get those flanks held," he ordered, saying no more about shelling the site.

"On it," he nodded, and ran to gather his own group to ensure the enemy weren't just routed to another escape point that might let get off the island.

Overhead, the Possible rocket, and the flying man kept any newcomers from attacking them even as F-22's finally joined the fight, strafing the ground where only enemies were massed, or keeping the skies clear when new fighters might show.

Electronique's newly charged gauntlets now cut a deadly swath before her, forcing even the manic invaders back despite their attempts to charge.

With the first wave of alien canines falling back, or cut down, they were now falling back, and someone was obviously trying to push the disabled tank out of the way as they heard metal on metal, and heavy thuds from below.

"Let's keep that passage blocked. Someone drop that hatch on one side. It'll pin the tank, and keep them from pushing the tank out," Hego ordered as he used his raw might to keep the invaders from escaping around him.

"On it," Wego shouted as dozens of replicates raced forward after snatching several mines from a wounded Marine who had tried in vain to get that far.

"Just one side," Hego heard the wounded man shout.

"Wego, use some of your replicates, and start clearing our wounded."

"On it," echoed another dozen red-garbed teens raced in the opposite direction. "Just keep the baddies off our backs," he demanded as two of them paused to pick up the Marine who was trying to keep pressure on his own wound.

"There's a med station set up on the beach by our landing craft," the sergeant-major told the teen hero. "Just get them there, and they'll be fine."

"No problem, Sarge," another copy of the young man tossed off a careless salute as he loped past.

Sergeant-Major Dunstan glowered, but he had to admit that the civilians obviously got things done. A shame they weren't wearing another uniform. The nation could use men like that.

**KP**

Yori caught up to Ron who was literally carving his way through a huge chamber filled with obvious Inversers, and not one human to be seen.

"Have they already opened the gate," the young woman asked fretfully when she joined him, fighting her way through the mass to reach him, and aid him.

"I don't think so. If Wade and the twins were right about that first crossing, at least several thousand came through that first time. I get the feeling they're all right here just now, getting ready for their buddies. But if we don't find that reactor, and shut it down…."

"Where is Possible-San? And Shego?"

"They've been here," he said needlessly as he fought off another attack, and she saw that one of the doors to their right was virtually torn off the track with melted groves in one side as if superheated fingers had gone right through it. "But whatever they're doing, it isn't slowing these guys down," he complained. "They seem very intent on us not reaching that room, though."

"Then, it shall be my honor to see we do," she said, and squatted down, and leapt up, and over Ron, and landed with bladed fans flashing as she became a blur of motion.

"Yori," he gasped, and almost cried out in fear when she seemed to go down under a mass of those faceless monsters.

He should have known better.

She reappeared to the right, ducking and weaving through the bodies even as she cut and sliced at anyone too close to her, and it only then showed him what she was doing. Her attack had drawn a group of the massed bodies to one side after her, leaving an almost clear path toward that open door so warped it could not be closed again.

"Let's go," he shouted, and shoved forward again through the space, and used the momentum to reach the door, and get through it. Yori was close behind, and protected his back as they pushed into the next chamber, and found yet another warped door at the end of the smaller room that had been forced open.

"They appear to know where they are going," Yori noted as they paused, noting that the next corridor didn't anyone in it.

Ron nodded, eyeing the wall, and the floor.

"Use the overhead struts," he told her, leaping up to catch onto one of the hanging steel beams that supported the ceiling overhead.

Even as Yori followed, a single kunai blade fell from her tunic, and clattered on the floor. Even as it did, the entire floor folded down, and rolled over like a massive, flat steamroller. It fell back into place with a loud whomp, and Ron reached the far end, and leapt down through the door there, and glanced back.

"Well, now we know why there was no one there," he said as Yori joined him.

"Hai," she said, still staring back at the innocent looking floor.

"This way," Ron called needlessly as they raced down the next corridor, spotting scorched claw marks, and plasma burns on the walls ahead.

"I think they are marking their path."

"Yes, we may need it to find out way out," he realized as he noted how much like a maze this place seemed to be."

"About that," Yori remarked, glancing at her watch as she recalled just why she had followed him into the stronghold.

**KP**

Shego led the way as Kim used her Kimmunicator as a GPS map, tracking the high energy output of the obviously online reactor.

They had to fight their way through most of the upper levels, but once they got to the elevators, and dropped down one of the open shafts, it seemed that they had left most of the guards, and defenses behind.

"This way," she called when Shego paused at another intersection that turned to sloping corridor.

"Think it's another trap?"

Kim snorted.

"What hasn't been a trap in this dump," she asked the green-skinned woman in a grim tone as she studied the grid on her Kimmunicator.

"Point taken," Shego sighed, and launched a plasma ball into the middle of the corridor before them.

Unlike one of the floors, it didn't fold over, open up, and or react in other way.

"Try this," she said, and flung a now empty pistol with no ammo left off one wall, and let it clatter down the hall.

The moment it hit the wall, the panel exploded, and long, barbed spikes slammed into the opposite wall.

"Note to self," Shego grimaced. "Do not touch the walls."

"Goes without saying," Kim nodded, and they loped swiftly down the hall, careful about what they touched. And where.

"Tell me we're getting close," Shego finally demanded after three more turns.

"If I'm not too far off, we should be just a few hundred yards away from the reactor. In short, the next room," she pointed.

"You still have explosives left?"

"Don't need them. I think I can override the cooling system, and start a chain reaction. It'll blow, and take everything down here with it. With any explosives I might have left by the time we get there, I think we can make a sizeable hole in this place," Kim grinned.

"Hopefully while giving us time to escape," Shego asked.

"That's the plan," Kim assured her.

"So, you do have a plan," Shego remarked a bit sardonically. "This time."

"Hey, I usually have a plan. They just don't always survive…..some sitches," she sighed, and approached the door.

"Well, let's get it over with, then," Shego said, and slammed into the smaller, thinner door.

"Whoa," Kim gaped, staring at the smaller chamber that was filled with computer equipment.

In the center of the chamber were four, curved beams that bent down toward a large pad that was made to absorb energy outflow. Behind it was a small, glowing box that she knew was the cold-fusion reactor. And it was powered up, and running at high capacity.

"Someone threw the switch," Kim realized, noting there was no one around, but the reactor was starting to whine louder and louder as those four beams began to spark as they created a circuit in the center of the pad. "Looks like Plan B."

"Which is?"

Kim spun around to see Ron and Yori.

"The usual," he was told. "We blow the reactor, set off a chain-reaction, and run like hell," the redhead told him.

"No time. We have _less_ than three minutes before the navy bombards this entire site," Ron told her as he and Yori ran in behind them. "We're about to be hit any minute."

Kim stared, and eyed Shego.

"No choice. Get ready to run," she said, and pulled out the last two mini-mines she had left even as something started to form on the pad.

"Okay, that is just serious disgusting," Shego spat as a massive arachnid appeared on the pad, its massive mandibles working as it turned to regard the prey before it as it was already solidifying.

"Go," Kim shouted, arming the mines, and throwing them toward the reactor. She was already running even as she threw the explosives.

_To Be Continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**22**

"No," Hego gasped as the island rumbled with muted thunder just before a burst of blinding light erupted from out of the ground.

In its wake a series of flaming geysers broke the surface, incinerating anyone too close, and burning more than a few close enough to feel the overwhelming heat. Even Hego recoiled from that intense fiery geyser that exploded out of the ground near the left hatch that he helped watch to ensure no new reinforcements came out of as they tried to hold their line.

Most of the remaining alien forces, and their human supporters were lost in that first, massive explosion, and more than a few of those not outright slain howled in madness as they realized their stronghold had just gone up in flame.

"_Shego_," Mego rasped, standing near Hego just then, helping to pull him away from the surging flames that still spouted up into the air, the heat so intense that what ice and snow was left on the island vaporized more than it melted.

Steam filled the air, further obstructing their vision, and forcing the aircraft to back away from the exploding geysers, but as fast as they had erupted, they began to fade, and the flaming towers dropped, and disappeared, leaving only steaming vents in the ground now littered with bodies from both sides.

"Was Stoppable still down there," the archer that had backed up the Marines asked as he joined the Sergeant-Major Dunstan who stood as close as he dared to the nearest, still steaming vent.

"They all were," the Marine told him somberly. "Possible, Shego, and that young girl that went after them."

"Damn," the blonde archer murmured, staring at the remains of the tank that now looked like melted slag after the explosions. All the survivors simply stood and stared, those able moving to help the injured not already cleared by the Wegos. The Marines made a point of putting down any alien survivors wherever they were found.

Even though they might be wounded, they were not taking chances.

Behind Hego, the Possible's rocket was now coming back down to land, and Dr. Possible himself was the first one off the ship, despite the fact he was likely the one piloting it after they saw who else was aboard.

"Hego," James called out. "Where are….?"

"They were….down there," Hego told the man, and looked grim as all eyes went back to the smoldiering entrance to the underground facility.

"No," the rocket scientist gasped.

"Actually, guys," Kim's cheerful tone cut in from behind them. "We're right here."

James spun around with Hego, and several others, and just gaped.

Behind the group of weary, battered men and women, Kim, Shego, Ron, and Yori stood close together, smiling with the relief of just being alive.

"Shego," Hego cried.

"Kimmie-cub!"

"Dad," the redhead groaned as more than a few sniggers sounded from around them.

"How did you get out," Mego exclaimed, staring at Shego and Kim, and finding it hard to believe even they had survived those explosions.

"The Tweebs," Kim nodded toward her father. "They had a lock on us the entire time. Of course, we didn't know it until we were making a run for it, and ended up on the far side of the island just about the time the place blew up behind us."

"That does it," James declared. "I'm raising their allowances!"

Kim chuckled at that, but Shego was just looking relieved.

"So, is it over," Dunstan asked her. "Did you….shut everything down."

"Yes, and no," Kim told them, and the Marine sergeant-major wasn't the only one to groan.

"We saw a global map down there," Shego told them. "This was one of five points on the map that were marked. There are likely four more points that may well be similar facilities to this one. Which means…."

"There could four more gates," Drew gasped. "Four more entryways for them to exploit."

"Oh….snap," James Possible moaned, knowing what that could mean.

"What do we do now?"

"We let the world know, and organize a full offensive," Kim told the Marine.

"China should be neutralized. I sent a few….friends in to get rid of the false premier there. And anyone helping him," Ron told them.

"Friends," the burly Marine frowned at Ron.

"Trust me," Shego grinned at the skeptical soldier. "Stoppable's buddies aren't the kind to get caught. Or blunder."

Ron just nodded, then looked around.

"Where's Hiro?"

"He was hurt in the second wave," Hego told him. "He was evacuated just before the explosions started. He should be okay, though."

"Good," Ron nodded. "Kim, where to, now? You know we're all with you."

"Most of us, anyway," Shego murmured, noticing a growing schism in the civilian group now that the fighting was done, and certain lines were being drawn once again.

At the core of one side was a short, stocky man still armed to the teeth, and looking very smug.

"You'd better not count your schnitzels just yet, Demenz," Shego told him, noting he seemed the core of one group. "We saw a map that suggests we still have at least four more sites to bring down to prevent that full-scale invasion. So, who is still with us, because we have got to go now, before they can counter our attack here."

"If they haven't already," someone murmured grimly.

The mad scientist frowned as he looked from Shego, to the others, and finally to Kim.

"Zhere are more of these devils," he demanded of the redhead. "Zis is true?"

"Unfortunately," Kim nodded at him. "And unless we make sure they don't have a way to open those dimensional gates, we still face billions of their kind swarming our world."

The man suddenly smirked.

"_Dimensional_ vortexes, you say?"

"Oh, no," Shego groaned.

"Shego?"

"I know that look."

"So do I," Drew grumbled. "He's about to suggest something stupid."

"Ha! The only stupidity here would be coming from you, you tiny-brained pretender!"

"Boys, boys," Electronique cut in. "Bear in mind _I _do not wish to live on a planet of monzterz. Zo play nice, or I vill cool you off," the woman warned in a teasing, yet ominous tone.

Drew, who had just spent the last thirty minutes praying to reach solid ground alive, did not say a word.

Dementor merely glared.

"Fine," he finally spat. "For now, I, Professor Dementor, shall remain your ally, Kim Possible. Now, do you vish to be hearing my _very_ good, und _smarter_ than Drakken, idea?"

"Indoor voice," someone moaned at his surprisingly loud bellowing query, and Kim sighed.

"It couldn't hurt," Shego sighed, shrugging when Kim looked her way. "Although, I have an idea I know what he's thinking."

"Do you?"

Professor Dementor chortled as he eyed Shego, and smirked.

"I wager you could not begin to imagine what my creative genius has conjured to help us _overwhelm_ these inferior demons!"

"Fine. Tell us. So we get to the part where we laugh at you," Shego sighed.

The short man glowered anew, but Kim noted that Dunstan was listening, and she had to admit, that any idea might just help just then. Because time was certainly going to be an issue since by now the others had to know that this facility had been destroyed.

"Vell," Dementor smiled manically. "It is obvious that Kim Possible has access to a teleporter. Perhaps my very own transportulator? Admit it, you stole my idea!"

Kim groaned.

"The idea," the redhead asked. "Remember, time is critical."

"It's is quite simple Fraulein Possible," he smirked as he sauntered over, resting the barrel of one weapon over a shoulder. The other pointedly held at his side so he could easily snap it up in an instant, ready for use.

The look in Shego's eyes suggested he shouldn't even consider that plan unless he wished to join the smoldering corpses around them.

"You have the transportulator, ja?"

"We can teleport, if safe, and if planned properly," she told him.

"So, we teleport a pan-dimensional vortex bomb into each facility, and boom. No more invaders on my world," he cackled.

"Four pan-dimensional bombs across the globe, simultaneously exploding," James exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"I think that's a given," Drew sighed. "I always wondered if that helmet he wore wasn't too tight…."

"My helmet was not too tight," Dementor thundered, his bearded face flushed darker than Kim's hair. "Your brains are too tiny to see the genius that is I, Professor Demen….."

"We got it," Shego cut him off. "We got it the first dozen bellows. Still, Kim," she said, turning to her. "He does have an idea."

"Ah, see? Even the crazy woman thinks….."

He fell silent as Shego's eyes locked on Dementor's smug visage.

"Being silent now," he yipped when it looked like one of Shego's twitching eyes was actually burning. Literally….burning.

"We can use the transporter, to target, and destroy any power source they're using," she told Kim. "Without a gateway, we can then attack without fear of their opening a gate. Or keeping one open."

"And if they did copy the cold-fusion design that Dr. Romanov used, we already know the energy signature to hunt for in those locations," Kim realized, and lifted her left arm. "Tweebs, it's Kim."

"We overheard everything," Jim declared, his face on the watch. "We have Wade fine-tuning the search now, but if you have those coordinates, that will help. Meanwhile, we'll start crafting a few remote mines to send in. You should know, though, that someone in Russia wants to use nukes. Your fight down there has already hit the airwaves, and General Flagg, the real one, commandeered the media to put out the word about what was really going on."

"Nukes? Are they insane," Shego hissed. "That only hurts us," she complained.

"Well, considering none of the targets are in Russian territory," Kim muttered.

"Makes you wonder how they'd know that already," Drew asked blandly.

They all turned to look at him.

"What? It's a simple question. Based on simple logic."

"Well, there you go," Dementor sniggered. "You were always best at being _simple_."

Drew glowered potently at the man.

"Boys, I'm sending you the targets we saw on the map. Get to work, and work fast. Meanwhile, relay those coordinates to Flagg, and every legitimate government military we can trust. We have to hit them, and hit fast. That's going to be our only chance."

"I'm guessing you don't want to us to wait about spiking their systems," Tim asked pointedly.

"Hit them any way you can, as hard as you can."

Tim grinned, and said, "Don't worry. I think we might have a secret weapon none of us counted on."

"We do," Shego ago.

"Trust us," the twins crowed over the link. "Now, you guys finished there, or do we send you someplace else yet?"

Kim eyed the group around her.

"Professor Dementor, I want to send half our people with you, and hit the Austrian facility now."

"Ja, that I can do," he smiled coldly.

"By the time you get there," Kim went on, "The boys should have any major power source that might open a gate closed. You just have to make sure they _can't_ rebuild, or reboot."

"I am not Drakken," Dementor growled indignantly. "Get me there, and we shall make sure these imposters are kaput!"

"Jim?"

"Locking on now. Tell them to hang on. Oh, and we just sent in three of the first mines we prepped.

An instant later, half the remaining civilian force, along with Professor Dementor, just vanished.

"Dad, take Drew, and head back to the Senior's island," she told him. "Stay there, and guard mom, and boys. Just in case. When they realize how bad things are about to go for them, I don't doubt some of them won't be coming for them."

Shego frowned at that.

"Princess, if that's right, shouldn't….?"

"That's why I want you," she turned to Ron. "To go with my dad. All right?"

Ron, standing near Yori, and the three still whole ninja, glanced around grimly. After a moment, he shook his head.

"Hana is already there. Trust me. She will be enough. Especially with your brothers."

"A little girl," Drew huffed. "With all due respect, Stoppable," he huffed. "Mere_ girls_ are not likely to be able to….. To….."

He paused, suddenly aware that Kim, Shego, and quite a few of the surviving civilians were glaring heatedly at him. Especially a certain blonde tapping a bloody fire ax in one palm.

"I'll just go ready the rocket," the blue-skinned man told them, and all but raced toward the hatch.

"Hard to believe that fruitcake every seriously threatened the world," a seriously weary, but doing his best not to show it Dunstan grumbled as he watched Drew Lipski's tactical retreat.

"Trust me," Shego muttered. "That man's a threat to everyone if you aren't watching him. Himself, included."

Kim only sighed.

"All right, Ron. I'll trust you," she nodded.

"And, don't worry, Kimmie-cub," Dr. Possible smiled, heading for the rocket. "Now that everyone does know what's really going on, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before things get set straight."

"Actually, it's been my experience that this is usually the point when things start getting screwed up," Shego muttered.

"Mine, too," the burly, battered Marine grumbled, just before a radio operator limped up to hand him a headset.

"Captain Kolanski, sergeant-major."

"Dunstan," he fairly barked, holding the headset near his ear without putting it on. "Right? Okay. Okay. Right," he echoed, and tossed the headset to his companion.

"What's up," Kim asked.

The big man eyed the raw-skinned, too thin redhead, and shook his head. If he had not known her reputation, and seen her in action, he would have written her off on sight as another victim needing rescuing.

Still, there was a fire in those green eyes.

One that burned as brightly as that very infamous woman's plasma that stood near her. Almost, one might say….protectively.

"We're pulling back. The Captain has orders to shell every inch of whatever is left of this place. We'll evac your wounded with our own, but I suggest getting off this rock now."

He then turned to start barking orders at his own weary, battered men, who managed to move as if they were fresh from R&R in spite of the pitched battle they had just fought only moments before.

"Dad, better get going. We'll be fine. We'll stay in touch through the Tweebs, so if you need us….?"

"You just be careful, and do what you need to do, sweetheart," James said, and hugged her. Then turned to Shego, seemed to be considering her, and then finally nodded. "Take care of our girl, Miss Go. We still have quite a lot of catching up to do. All of us," he said pointedly, and headed for his rocket.

"Doy," Shego muttered. "I think I'd rather go fight another few dozen freaks."

"How about a few hundred, or more," she asked as the redhead smirked knowingly at her. "Because that's where we're headed. Ready?"

Shego smiled at the redhead who should have been on her last legs by now, and falling on her face. Instead, thin as she was, and battered as she looked, she was still eager for more.

"That's my Kimmie," she smirked. "Always ready to jump in over her head."

"Hey," she grinned cockily. "It's what I do."

"We gonna do this, or not, Red," the strange blonde demanded as she glanced from the rocket already taking off. "Or don'tcha remember the soldiers are about to shell us?"

"We're going to do it. Everyone, get ready. It's not over yet, and we're about to jump into another hotspot. Boys," she said, lifting her Kimmunicator band again.

"We're waiting," Jim answered. "Where to now, Kim."

"Lilac Valley," she told them.

Shego groaned.

Just before the entire group vanished.

Even as they did, the first missiles, and shells began to rain down on the already devastated island.

**KP**

General Richard Flagg, battered, thin, and obviously less than he had been, stood in an ill-fitting uniform, and glowered at the man that looked like him on the video monitor.

"I tell you that I am the real Richard Flagg," the too hale, too fit man on the monitor barked at the others in the room with the recently returned general. "I order you to arrest that pretender, and countermand his orders now!"

"I have a better idea," Admiral Davis said as he walked over to stand next to Richard. "Take off your glasses."

The Flagg next to his longtime friend smirked.

He had never worn glasses in his life.

Never needed them.

His imposter, while he didn't overtly wear sunglasses, or anything like them, did wear glasses now. Everywhere. He didn't have to guess that they were likely special lenses meant to mask his distinctive pupils.

The man on the screen sputtered, and then turned to look back as an obvious explosion went off nearby him, and the image shook, shimmered, and static filled the screen for a moment. The image came back, still hazy, and the man was looking suddenly anxious.

"Just stop fooling around, and stop this madness. I am the only Richard Flagg, and….!"

"Take off the glasses," Davis barked.

The screen went dark without another word.

"This is a direct order to all units, officers, and noncoms," Richard turned to the men in the room which had already been cleared. "As of now, no one listens to anyone until you look into their eyes, without glasses of any kind, and ensure they are human. Spread the word."

"And someone get the President up to speed," Admiral Davis ordered. _"After_ you check his eyes!"

"Sir, we've got a satellite over Bransfield now," someone reported. "I don't believe it," the tech reported, staring at the images of the smoldering debris, and devastated island. "They did all that?"

"The environmentalist are going to freak," someone predicted.

"Let them freak. What does Kolanski say?"

"His Marines just reported. Possible, and her people held the line, and blew the reactor from the inside. Nothing else got off the island. They completely sanitized it. We just have to do this at least four more times," the technician at the communications station reported grimly, "And we might just beat them."

"Four more times," Richard demanded as the man held out the paper he had just transcribed.

"We just got an anonymous tip. Four more….outposts are set up around the glove. One of them…. One of them is our own top secret research facility."

"Lilac Valley," Richard growled as he eyed the coordinates. "Where it all started."

"Your call, Flagg," Admiral Davis told him.

"Relay the coordinates to the involved nations, and the United Nations. Then call in every guard troop, and local authority in the region. We're going to invade Lilac Valley," he growled. "And someone get me a transport. I'm going out there myself."

"Are you sure….?"

Richard eyed the admiral, and glanced around.

"Someone has to make sure that the officers out there are…..human. I need you to clear D.C. Make sure the politicians barking orders are really ours. I don't care if you have to lead the entire Marine Corps into the Oval Office. Don't let anyone give any orders that aren't coming from a bona fide human being."

"Count on it," he nodded, and escorted Flagg out of the command center, no less than a squad of grim, square-jawed men with readied weapons trailing them both.

_To Be Continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**23**

"Lilac Valley," Kim murmured, and they looked down into a narrow canyon between two high plateaus to a massive cliff that rose like a fortress before them.

"It's a mountain," the blonde behind Kim muttered. "Big whoop."

"It's a castle," Shego muttered. "That rock," she pointed. "Is a hidden door that leads into a military installation filled with more men, and weapons than you can imagine."

"Yet you still broke into it," Kim reminded her.

"Hey, it's what I do," Shego smirked.

"That's a coincidence," the blonde preened. "It's what I do, too. Let's go do it again!"

"Hold on, Goldilocks," Shego growled. "We need a plan."

"A plan," Hego smirked from where he crouched, eyeing his sister. "You?"

"This isn't like facing our old villains. No offense," she shot at Electronique. "These guys are out for blood. Not the usual doom and gloom bit."

"I have an idea," that pale former felon smiled as she eyed the camouflaged entryway.

"We could use one just now," Kim admitted. "I don't see us getting far if we just try to charge that gate. From what I remember…."

"I used the side vent shaft. But we couldn't all make it. It's halfway down a sheer cliff," Shego recalled.

Kim nodded.

"Actually," Electronique purred. "All I need iz zomeone to watch my back, and I'll open zhe front door for everyone."

Hego frowned.

"I'm know you're good with electronics, Electronique, but…."

"If zhey use electronicz to seal zheir doorz," the woman smiled, looking a bit more manic than ever. "Zhen I can open it. Juzt get me zhere, and it zhall be done!"

"I say go with our strengths," Shego grinned. "Everyone ready?"

Kim eyed the people around her, and noted most of them might look weary, but they were still ready to go. She couldn't imagine what they had faced in her absence, but she knew what she had suffered.

"All right. Let's go remind these guys this is still our world. Hego. Shego. Guard Electronique, and get her to the gatehouse. Everyone else. Take out anyone, or anything that pops up."

"Won't there be some…..humans here?"

"If you can tell, take it easy on them until we can decide if they're traitors, or pawns. Otherwise, don't take any chances. Remember, they started here, so there likely won't be many real people left anyway. Besides, this is for the whole planet. So if in doubt, take them down."

"Whoa, Kimmie getting hardcore."

"We all have cause," Kim told Shego now.

"And what are you going to be doing?"

Kim smiled.

"I'm the distraction," she smirked. "Give me five minutes," she told those closest her, "And then charge."

"Damn it, Kim," Shego started to complain, but the redhead was already moving down the slope, toward the canyon.

"Zhe is much like you, Zhego," Electonique giggled. "No vonder you like her."

Shego only scowled, but kept her eyes locked on Kim's too slim figure headed straight for the canyon floor.

**KP**

"Will you please step aside," Junior sighed as he noted the sun had become less warm. Less bright. "You are disturbing my perfect tan."

He never opened his eyes behind his dark shades. He simply lay on the lounger around the pool, and absorbed the sun's rays to complete his tan. That did not stop him from sensing his glorious tan was in danger when someone loomed over him.

"I don't think that will long be an issue, human," the perfect copy of Junior smirked as he aimed a weapon at his face.

Junior's eyes finally opened, and he frowned as he looked up at himself.

"You look strangely familiar," he murmured, eyeing the copy of himself in a Henchco red and black uniform. "Have we met?"

"What matters, is that you are about to….."

"Don't…..move," another voice cut in just then, and they both turned to see another Hench, pointing a very sharp spear, at the alien.

The two Juniors frowned.

"Is this more of that complicated stuff? Because, honestly, I'd rather finish my tanning before we have to do anything strenuous," he complained.

"I guess that tells me who the real Junior is," the man said, and lunged forward.

The imposter, to his credit, spun aside, grabbed the end of the spear, and the pair went down wrestling for supremacy as the sounds of their struggle brought someone else running.

"Junior," Bonnie cried, rushing to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, my sweet little buttercup," he smiled happily. "Look. The men are even putting on a show for us," he declared as he waved toward the pair wrestling over a spear that was between the two struggling bodies.

Nearby, a very alien looking weapon lay where it had been dropped after being knocked from a hand busy trying to keep the sharp end of the spear from its owners throat.

The two suddenly parted, one of them tossing the spear in his hand into the pool now, sneering at them.

The human Hench lunged forward, slamming hard fists into the other's stomach, and then pulled back to deliever a punishing blow to the eerily accurate copy of Junior's visage.

It was only then that Junior screamed.

"Not my face!"

Bonnie groaned.

"That's not really you," she reminded him. "It's an alien."

"I know, but he's so…..good looking."

Bonnie groaned anew as the Hench paused for a critical moment at Junior's shout, and ended up sucker-punched before he could react.

Even as the alien, still looking like Junior, raced to scrabble for the fallen weapon, he realized a small body had just stepped between him, and the others.

Hana Stoppable, barefoot, and wearing a light blue sundress, only smiled as the man reached for the weapon.

"Go ahead," the little girl told him lightly. "Try."

He growled, and reached to snatch up the weapon.

And fell back howling as he realized he had literally lost the tips of two fingers when a small foot slammed down on the deadly looking sidearm so hard it smashed the butt of the weapon, and severed the two fingers he had already curled around the butt.

"Impossible," the alien rasped, loosing his grip on his façade as the pain overwhelmed him, and he clutched his injured hand to his chest.

Junior frowned all the more as the man became a nearly featureless thing before his eyes, and waved dismissively.

"Fine, fine. You may beat him senseless. He is no longer good looking," he complained.

Bonnie groaned again as the alien stared as Hana took a step closer.

The alien glanced around as Senor Senior, Sr. appeared just then, looking grim, and leapt to his feet to try to run.

He didn't make three steps before Hana landed on his back, small fists smashing him down into the pavement with such force it cracked the stone.

"My deck," Junior squealed.

"Enough, my son. We must focus on important matters now. Gentlemen," he addressed the two Henches that came with him. "Take this creature to the holding cell with the others. After you've questioned him very thoroughly."

The alien stared bleakly at him.

"You think I will tell you anything, human," he spat.

"I think you will. Or I will give you back to her," the old man pointed out Hana with his cane.

Hana gave the shifter a smile that would have frozen molten steel.

"What do you want to know," he moaned, still feeling those tiny fists in his back, as if they had left craters in his malleable flesh.

"Take him away, gentlemen. Be sure you learn how he got onto the island especially. I would be very interested in that."

"Me, too," Hana agreed. "Because there might be more of them out there."

"Agreed," Bonnie nodded. "So tell us now. Are you alone, or not?"

The alien glanced around him, and swallowed hard.

"I have two…..associates with me. They went to infiltrate the house, and find the Matrix."

"I'm on it," Hana hissed, and raced for the door.

Bonnie frowned.

"Lock this freak up now. The important thing is stopping the others. Where's your transport," she asked, pulling her own weapon, and pointing it at the alien's face.

He glanced away.

Then screamed as Bonnie fired point-blank into his left knee.

"Try again. I'm the impatient sort," she growled as Dr. Director and Will both came running just then, weapons drawn.

"Another one?"

"You didn't see young Miss Stoppable," Senor Senior asked them. "She went back to sweep the house. We have at least two more assassins here to find, and seize the Matrix."

"Will, the house. Go. I'll stay outside, and watch from here."

"And this one was about to tell where his transport is," Bonnie added, her weapon moving to track potential targets.

Wide, orangish eyes rounded, and he all but wailed, "The south beach! I swear! We parked a launch there after we floated in on the tide."

"Where did you come from?"

He eyed Betty's grim scowl, knowing exactly who she was.

"The fleet. We had just lowered our launch when they….vanished. It took us this long to float in, since we were sure a passive approach would get us past your defenses."

"Clever," Betty murmured.

"Too clever. David," he told the Hench who battled the alien at first. "See that we don't overlook that approach again. And do get rid of their craft."

"With pleasure," he growled, eyeing the invader.

"And don't go alone," Bonnie quipped, never taking her own eyes off the invader.

"I'll get Sam," he told her, all of them knowing the man had recovered from his own attack earlier, and was till looking for a little payback.

"Good. We'd better help in the house now. I don't think they'll waste time in the jungle," Bonnie told Betty, "So let's make sure they can't get away. Or do worse."

"Agreed. Senor Senior?"

He smirked, and popped the cap on his thick cane.

"Activating the house's interior defenses now. Anyone not already authorized to be there is about to find a…..chilly reception," he smirked knowingly.

"Let's not count on it, though," Bonnie told him, not holstering her weapon even as they looked up, and saw a body come crashing through a window overhead.

A window they all knew was bulletproof, and double-paned safety glass besides.

It didn't stop the battered, obviously alien body from flying through it to land limp, and nearly lifeless in the pool before them.

"I think Hana found one," Bonnie smirked as one of the two Henches still with them fished the unconscious alien out of the water with a cleaning net. "Guess Ronald wasn't kidding about her."

"At least one more then," Betty was told by the oldest Senior. "I suggest we ensure this fellow didn't lie about the numbers, though."

They all headed for the door, leaving Junior sitting back in his lounger, smiling as he felt the sun on his oiled flesh as he sighed, and closed his eyes as he wondered why anyone cared about running around when it was obvious if someone was about, they would eventually just show themselves anyway.

"Finally. Now I can at last focus on my tan," he sighed happily, content to be left alone just then.

**KP**

"Dr. Possible," Robbie called out as they flew toward the island. "We have a tail."

James looked over at the man, asking," Can you tell who?"

"I think they're more of those weird alien ships."

"Drew," the lanky scientist shouted. "Weapons."

Drew sat up, looking weary, paler than usual, and showing a bit of his age.

"Again? I thought we were done, Possible," he grumbled.

"Apparently, someone didn't get the memo," James quipped. "How many, Robbie?"

"Four. Coming in fast, too."

Drew sat down into the seat behind the weapons' control.

"So, are we still shooting to wound, or…..?"

The entire rocket suddenly shuddered as something impacted with one side.

"Blow them apart," Robbie howled.

"What he said," James said, and immediately began trying to maneuver away from the four attackers.

"I'm actually starting to miss my coma," Drew moaned, feeling his stomach complain at the sudden G-forces assailing him.

"At least you woke up, Doc," Robbie reminded him, hoping whatever hit them did not hit them again. "If they get us, we won't."

"I'm pretty sure they just want hostages to use against the others," James assured them.

"That makes one of us safe," Drew grimaced, and opened the failsafes on his installed weapony. "But I, for one, am getting tired of this insanity. Shego at her worst was never this bad," he spat, and slammed a fist down on a button.

Instantly, the ship shuddered as he launched the last nine mini-missiles all at once.

"Eat heat-seekers, you annoying pretenders," Drew shouted as the ships behind them began to explode as the missiles locked on, and twisted, and raced after each in turn.

"They're all down," Robbie exclaimed. "You did it, Doc."

"Meh, why sound so surprised," he complained. "I do happen to know my….."

"Two remaining heat seekers just locked onto us," James exclaimed, watching the console. "Drew!"

"Don't look at me!"

"You did program them to ignore their launch vehicle," James demanded.

Drew just blinked, looking lost.

"We were in a hurry," he finally sputtered. "I couldn't be expected to…."

"Never mind," the scientist growled as Robbie howled when he turned the ship to one side in a dizzying spin, barely evading one of the nearer missiles. "Strap in. This is going to be rough."

"I swear, after this, I'm retiring," Robbie shouted as the ship turned, and barely evaded the second missile.

"Drew! Lasers!"

"I'm trying to lock on," he spat back. "But I can't just shoot them this close to us. The blowback would shatter the hull!"

"Not this hull," James shot back.

"Fine. Be it on your head," he said, and fired the lasers in all directions.

For an instant, it seemed that nothing had happened. Then, just a few yards to their starboard side, twin explosions bloomed, and for a moment the men cheered.

Just before the twin concussive waves slammed into the ship, and James had to fight for control.

"See," he grinned a moment later. "No problem. The exoskeleton survived without a problem."

"Then why are we falling," Drew shouted, seeing the sea rushing up at them with alarming speed.

"Because the wave knocked out the engines," James said reasonably.

Drew and Robbie both screamed as they fell toward the unforgiving sea at alarming speed.

**KP**

"I swear, that girl doesn't have a brain in her head," Shego groaned even as the nearby blonde jumped up, shouting, "I'm going, too! Wait for me, Red!"

Shego didn't even bother to count to anything.

"Everyone else, hold on. I'm sure Kimmie has a…"

"Hey," Kim's voice shouted, reaching her ears from below. "Here I am, guys! Come and get me!" Shego groaned.

"I see her plans are a lot like yours," Mego sniggered.

"Shut up, and go," Shego shouted, jumping up to follow the two other women down even as men began pouring out of a side door that seemed to have just opened up near the main hatch. From one side, two jeeps appeared as if from nowhere, and both carried heavy machine guns mounted in the rear that opened fire as they raced toward Kim.

"Let's take them out," Hego shouted, and saw the flying strongman, his flannel shirt all but shredded by then, speed past them all to fly headlong at one of the vehicles.

Behind them, everyone charged down the slope, headed for the ravine.

"Remember our plan," Electronique told the blue-tinted strongman as she raced alongside him. "My generator still haz enough power to clear a path, but I still need time to work on that door. Ja?"

"You'll have it," Hego promised. "Let's just get down there," he said, and scooped her up in powerful arms, and leapt high into the air, slamming down just a few yards from the main hatch even as Kim, the blonde, and Shego, who had reached them, began taking out the foot soldiers even as the flying man had turned from the first jeep he had just literally torn apart to face the second.

He had to gape, seeing bullets literally bouncing off him like rubber pellets, and he couldn't help but feel a bit envious. Even he could take that kind of firepower without some injury.

"Let's go," he said, focusing on the space before him, and bulling through the few men trying to stop him as he led Electronique toward the apparent main door.

"Watch your backs," Ron shouted, a huge, blue spear suddenly flashing by as it impaled a huge, alien canine like one of those back on the island that had just appeared out of that open side door as the foot soldiers now came with the bizarre animals to unleash them on the charging humans.

The spear flew back to Ron's hands even as the ninja bounded forward, jumped past Hego, and kept going. Behind him, the young ninja girl raced after him, and Hego glanced around before he waved Electronique on, putting himself between her, and any more attackers.

"Go, I'll buy you the time you need," he assured her.

"It iz a pleazure to be working wizz you for a change, darling," she cooed, and loped over to pull open an obvious digital reader of some kind meant to take authorized pass cards only.

Hego shook his head at their unlikely alliance, and then turned to slam a very powerful fist into a canine trying to charge him. The others, he noted, were charging his companions even as a bolt fired, and one of the handlers near the door drawing an aim on Electonique fell with a arrow in his left eye.

"Sorry about that," someone quipped. "I'll check his other eye later!"

Hego ignored the grim humor, and kept pounding anything that turned their way.

"I have it," Electronique cheered as the door clattered loudly, and began to rise.

Until it reached a halfway point, and began to close.

"I had it," she grimaced. "Everyone, inside now, before it closes," she called, and raced inside herself.

"I've got it," Hego shouted, and moved to intercept the door even as it began to drop.

And found it heavier than expected.

He grunted, heaving with all his strength, and finding himself being inexorably pushed to his knees.

"Hold on," someone called, and then the flying man was there, straining beside him as super powered muscle shoved up, and they could hear straining hydraulics, and whining gears as something began to smoke, and spark inside.

"Move," Kim shouted, and raced past them, tumbling to better fit between the space as she charged heedlessly into the dark corridor beyond.

And ran right into an army.

One that all pointed their weapons right at Kim Possible.

"Possible," one of the aliens in military uniform hissed. "I knew we should have eliminated you from the start."

"Here's your chance," she said tauntingly, and stepped forward.

Even as something thundered, and shook the very caverns around them.

Kim smiled.

"Right on time, Tweebs," she said, and no one with her didn't misunderstand.

"Okay, guys," Kim called to her group. "Now, all we have to do is shut them down!"

The humans poured under the half open hydraulic gate, and the soldiers opened fire. For a moment it seemed they were about cut down the defenders with a devastating barrage. Until a blue wall shimmered before them, and Kim's expended force field bounced off most of the firepower in other directions.

Then Electronique's electric gauntlets flashed. Followed by Shego's distinctive plasma. Then, Hego gaped as the flying man, already proving himself far his superior, simply stared at the enemy, and their weapons began melting.

"Good God," he exclaimed. "What can't you do?"

"More than you would think," the young man said grimly. "Let's go," he said, and shoved away from the gate once everyone was inside.

The malfunctioning gate slammed down with a thunderous, booming echo when Hego followed, but by then everyone was rushing the confused soldiers who had expected to have cut down most of the human by then.

"Muscles," the archer shouted. "You and your Hercules twin flank us! Stoppable, lead the charge up the middle, and we'll follow."

"Good plan," Kim called back. "But if anyone sees anything critical along the way, feel free to stop and break it!"

"Oooooo, I love breaking things," the blonde cackled, still swinging the axe she had acquired sometime back.

"Who _are_ you," Hego exclaimed, wondering if the skinny girl wasn't genuinely insane.

"Nobody you wanna know, big guy," she taunted, and stuck her tongue out at him. Right before she slammed the axe into the groin of someone in front of her.

Every man there cringed.

"Next," she shouted, and ran forward.

"I'm glad she's on our side," Mego shuddered.

"Ze labz are zhis way," Electronique pointed.

"How do you know," Hego demanded.

"I waz held here for a time," the woman told him. "Zhey may ztill have ozher hoztagez. We muzt make zure they are not uzed against uz!"

"Hostages? Prisoners? Like us? Lead the way, light bulb," the blonde demanded. "I'm still looking for someone."

Hego found that astonishing, but realized that to go those labs meant turning away from the main power lines that led them to whatever was ahead.

"We split here," Kim said. "Farmboy, Archer, take half our people, and go that way. Break everything. Shego, Hego. You're with me. We'll make sure the labs are shut down, and they aren't holding any more people."

Kim turned to ask Ron what he thought, but the monkey ninja was gone now. So was Yori. She shrugged, guessing he had his own plan, and kept going.

"Sounds like a plan," the flying man nodded, and turned down the tunnel before them without hesitating.

"Hey," the blonde shrieked, and backpedaled out of a side lab when she ran into it. A huge canine padded after her. "Red! My Red is in here! Get her out, Red, and she can really even the sides. Trust me!"

Hego ran forward, knocking the canine out of the way, and then knocked it witless.

"Keep going," Kim shouted at those behind her. "Spread out, and do all the damage you can. But stay in at least groups of three," she instructed them before she vanished into the lab. She, Hego, and Shego followed the blonde into a small cyro lab where a very green figure floated in a slushy fluid.

The blonde stood before the tank as Shego and Kim came up behind her, her free hand reaching out to press to the super-cooled glass.

"You gotta get her out. She'll behave," she told Kim. "Honest. She's a good girl! Like me," the blonde smiled a bit feverishly.

"You sure can pick ''em, Princess," Shego muttered as Kim eyed the redhead in the tank. "Gotta love her color scheme, but I thought we were the only ones hit by a comet, though."

"Red's not a freak," the blonde huffed. "She's a real smart, sciency type," the blonde all but cooed, her eyes not ever leaving the figure in the tube.

"Kimmie?"

"I think I know her. And if it is her, we can use her help. She's probably one of the most powerful women on the planet. Next to you."

"Hmmph," the blonde huffed as Kim went to a nearby console, and quickly worked the controls, and the sound of something hissing filled the air even as the tube began to thaw, and simultaneously empty.

The tube wasn't halfway empty before the green-skinned redhead, now slumping in the tube to her knees, suddenly stood upright, and stared out at them with eyes literally glowing with energies.

And rage.

The blonde barely jumped out of the way as the tube exploded, and a forest of thorny vines seemed to erupt right from the redhead's hands, and up out of the ground as they shattered anything, and everything around them.

"Where," the redhead seethed, heedless of her near nudity as she stepped out of the residual, super cooled fluids. "Where are those vermin? Someone is going to die for this indignity!"

"That's my Red," the blonde cheered, and beamed up at her.

"Oh, boy," Shego muttered as the redhead turned imperious eyes upon them, and demanded, "Who dies first?"

_To Be Continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**24**

"Who dies first," the redhead demanded imperiously as she stepped out of the shattered tube on a carpet of growing greenery as regally as anyone could under such conditions.

"Chill, Red. They're cool. They helped me bust you out," the blonde said, flinging herself into the woman's arms, still clutching the bloody ax she carried.

The redhead actually smiled, and shoved the woman's wild bangs back.

"You are safe?"

"I will be when we finish toasting these freaks. These guys are helping do that right now. We got us a reg'lar army helping mop them up. You should have seen what we already did," she preened. "But I know you'll do better lots now that you're out."

"Count on it," the woman growled, and eyed Kim and Shego.

"You," she murmured, her voice a throaty purr as she eyed Shego. "Are you a plant elemental, too."

"Not even close," Shego smirked, and let her hands roil with pulsing, green and black energies.

The woman only smiled.

"Ah, very nice. I remember you now. The gifted hedonistic that follows that blue idiot."

"No. I follow Kimmie here," Shego told her, and put a possessive hand on Kim's shoulders.

"Shego, so not the time," she said, and turned back to the exit. "Remember, we're still on the clock."

The plant elemental smiled. "Not much longer. Pull your people out. Now."

"Miss Possible," Hego asked, silent until then. "Uh, who is this…..?"

"Have I been gone so long my fame has already faded," the redhead demanded.

"Trust me, Hego. She's powerful, and potentially dangerous. For now, let's be glad she's with us. Now, let's go. Find out people, and start getting them back to the exit. Continue doing all the damage you can along the way."

"What about…."

"I've got to make sure they don't still have a viable dimensional interface. We can't risk it being repaired. Now, go."

"Dimensional interface," the other redhead demanded, padding after her as Kim headed for the exist behind Hego, Shego close beside her.

"These….shape shifters are extra dimensional parasites who invaded through a vortex the military accidentally opened."

"Of course. Men, and their technology," the woman hissed, and for a moment, her eyes glowed again.

The redhead absently took the lab coat from the blonde, who had yet to stop smiling. "Leave this place now," the other redhead growled at Shego and Kim. "It is about to be no more."

"Listen, lady, we can't risk…."

"Time to go, Shego," Kim told her.

"But….the gateway….?"

"Shego, trust me. If she says this place is about to be toast, it's already burning," Kim said, all but dragging Shego after her.

"She can't be that powerful," Shego complained. "All I've seen is a few twigs she conjured up somehow, and….."

"She's an elemental. A real one. And she's in touch with all the flora on this planet. Get it now," Kim asked, seeing the people that had followed her running for the exit, too, proving the word had spread.

"You're saying…..?"

The entire mountain around them began to rumble ominously just then.

"Hego, get that door open now," she shouted as Kim spotted him running up behind them just then.

"We've got it, Miss Possible," Hego said, starting to reach for the steel panel.

"No time. This place is coming down," Ron appeared just then, and splayed his hand out.

Blue flashed once. Twice. A third time, and then Ron nodded at Hego.

Hego slammed both fists into the section Ron had attacked with the Lotus Blade, and the panel just fell forward, the thick metal sliced all the way through to create an opening.

"Everyone outside, and then keep a parameter around the opening," Ron shouted. "We can't even one of those things out!"

"Agreed," Hego shouted, leading the way, and pausing to help a few that had been wounded, but not seriously this time.

It seemed that this facility had already been decimated by Shego's earlier visit, and they didn't have the raw firepower left that the Antarctic island had possessed.

Or, Kim suspected, they had moved what was there out to share with the other facilities.

"Everyone get out," the flying man asked as he looked around as the mountain continued to rumble, and a cloud of smoke and dust billowed up out of the opening as they realized huge, massive vines now choked the interior as best they could see. Vines thick as redwoods, and studded with potentially lethal thorns.

"All but the blonde psycho, and….."

"They're out," Kim cut Shego off. "Trust me. They got out."

Shego stared at her, and shook her head.

"You're going to have to tell me about that one, because here I was thinking _I_ was the baddest green bitch on this rock."

"There's always someone bigger, and badder," Hego said quietly, staring at the dark-haired man with the preternatural array of powers who still watched for survivors that might yet escape.

"Kim, are you there," Wade's distinctive voice called just then, breaking into the quiet as they all just stared at the just visible gate into the military stronghold.

"Wade," Kim grinned, seeing his grim visage. "It's good to see you, buddy. Tell me you have good news?"

"Well, some. It looks like your counterparts took out the other three facilities as planned, and the Inversers, those that survived, are running for it. The last of them are headed for a small island north of Scotland."

"Killigan," Ron spat. "One of the Henches admitted a weird guy with an accent was involved in the original reactor theft. It has to be him."

"Agreed. Looks like we have one more stop. At the least. Is that all?"

"Not quite. I just heard from Senor Senior, Sr., too. It seems your dad's rocket went down on his way back. They had him on radar when he was suddenly attacked, and they went down over the ocean. They are looking now, but….it's not looking good. They went down….following a battle with alien fighters."

Kim looked grim, but said nothing as she simply stared at Wade.

"Kim?"

"Keep looking, Wade. I know my dad. He wouldn't go down that easy."

"Don't forget that Drew was with him. He's the poster boy for unlikely escapes," Shego added.

"You have a point," Kim nodded. "Keep them looking, Wade. We have to ensure these holdouts don't have a secret weapon of their own. Then we'll be in touch."

"We calling the Tweebs again," Shego asked.

"No. They're bound to be busy themselves. And these people have done enough," she said, looking around at the men and women who were showing their fatigue.

Except for a particular few.

"Everyone, Shego and I are headed for the last known location of one of the likely bosses. The rest of you stay here, and….."

Even as she spoke,t hey heard a jet flying overhead that circled back to start descending. The sleek, black VTOL had distinctive markings on the tale, and Ron smirked as the Yamanouchi aircraft landed nearby, and Hirotaka appeared in the hatch to wave their way.

"Hiro looks better than we last saw him," Ron grinned, Yori showing distinctive relief at the sight of the young man with only a slight bandage on his forehead.

"Stoppable-San. I suspected you would require transportation when I learned where you had gone. Is it done?"

"One more stop, Hiro. Coming, Kim?"

"On my way," she nodded at the monkey-master.

Shego spoke up now, pointing.

"There's a small town just two miles due south. You can get help, and find your way back where you belong from there."

"And, thanks, all of you," Kim told them. "I won't be forgetting this. I won't forget any of you, or what you risked here."

"That's it," a man with cold, gray eyes asked as he stepped forward. One of the few to not be hurt at all. "You're really going to just let us go?"

Kim suspected the man was one of those that wasn't likely to be hurt whatever fell on him.

Kim eyed Ron, Shego, then looked back to those she knew were not necessarily innocent.

"I know some of you. Some of you….I don't. What I do know, is all of you earned a second chance for yourselves here. It's not over yet. But….I would be the last person to worry about past crimes just now when our world is still facing a cosmic threat. Yes, I'm letting you go. I hope you don't make me regret it, because if you do, I will find you."

_"We_ will find you," a very grim Ron Stoppable told them.

"Miss Possible," the flying man came over and nodded to her. "A word, if you please?"

"Of course. I guess you know how much of a help you were. We really appreciate all you did."

The man smiled uneasily.

"Call it….mutual respect. I've been wondering what to do with my life for a long time now. To be honest, however gifted I seem, I have had doubts that one person could even make any difference in this world. Watching you. Following you. I realize that the right person, in the right place, might well be all that matters at times."

"So, you're not going back to the farm," Shego sniggered.

"You know about….?"

"It was a guess," Shego laughed. "After all, you do look the part," she pointed out as she eyed his frayed denim, and flannel wardrobe.

"Uh, right. Anyway. I just wanted to say that after following you, and seeing your example," he told her. "I can not just go home, and do any less. But….if you ever need me again," he said, and rose into the air. "Just look up."

And then he was gone.

"Whoa. Dude's fast," Mego rasped as the man simply vanished as if by magic.

"I've seen faster," the archer standing nearby, leaning on his bow grinned. "Guess this is sayonara, Red. For now. Good luck out there."

"You, too. Hego," Kim turned to him. "You guys better get back to Go City, too. The rest of the world is going to need help getting back to normal. I don't doubt you won't be needed, too. If only to get these people home."

"You're certain," the blue-clad hero asked. "We could still…."

"I think we can handle what's left," Kim assured him, and nodded toward Shego.

"Count on it," Shego growled, and climbed into the jet after Ron, and Yori.

Kim jumped into the aircraft, and the engines began to whine even as the hatch closed.

"Okay," Hego said, turning to the others. "Wego, make sure everyone who needs help has it, and let's go. Two miles is still a long way for some of us."

"Right now, two miles sounds like a picnic," the archer smirked. "Unless, of course, it's like the last mile we just crossed."

"I suppose we shall find out," the man with cold, gray eyes murmured.

He would be the first to slip away.

**KP**

"Something is definitely up," Wade was telling Kim, and Ron. "The satellite I finally got over the island is picking up a lot of electromagnetic interference across all channels."

"A dimensional gate?"

"Not the same thing," Wade shook his head. "I think this a dimensional vortex of another kind. One that creates a feedback loop that inverts the physical forces into a spiraling channel much like quantum surging."

"Right. And this isn't like the other," Kim asked as Shego felt her head start to hurt.

"Not even close. It's sending out waves of raw energy that is interfering with everything out there. Radio, EM, gravity. It's like it's trying to….."

"An amplifier," Kim realized.

"What," Ron asked.

"Wade? Could it be like Drakken's old signal amplifier he once tried to use to augment seismic events?"

"I'm not sure. One moment, Kim," the teen genius told her, and turned around on the monitor to type furiously on a keyboard even as he studied several monitors.

Then his dark face suddenly turned very pale.

"Kim…..it's an amplified gravity wave. Someone is trying to open a wormhole here using our planet to kick-start the singularity on this end!"

"In English," Shego frowned.

"They're trying to turn Earth into a wormhole to allow their people to still travel to this plane," Kim said. "Hiro," she called to the man behind the controls. "Give it all you got. If we're late, we're still all dead."

"It will be my honor to get you there in time, Miss Possible," the man assured her as the jet's engines began to whine all the louder.

"Wade, any way to stall it?"

"Nothing from my end," Wade admitted. "They're using cold-fusion. Whoever took it, must have copied the tech pretty fast to be able to spread it around the globe like that."

"Recall, they were planning this move for years. They likely had all the tech, and the brains they needed, stashed in place all along," Kim told him. "I'm still interested in finding out who helped them, though. They sure didn't just show up, and figure all this out on their own."

"Agreed," Shego added. "And even Bets was complaining about moles."

"Yes," Wade added. "That's why she shut GJ down on Ghost status. Someone was undermining everything we did."

"We'll worry about moles after we save the planet," Ron growled, thinking of a certain mole of his own he would love to find.

"How long, Hiro," Yori asked quietly when they fell silent.

"Fifteen minutes," he reported.

"Wade," Kim asked.

"You have less than thirty, and then the planet's crust collapses, and the inversion process is irreversible," he told her somberly.

"So, business as usual," Shego grimaced.

No one replied to that.

**KP**

"And you thought lifejackets on a rocket were foolish," Drew sneered at Robbie as the three men bobbed in the ocean after abandoning the sinking spacecraft.

"Looks like I'll need to design the next one to be able to float," James sighed, looking off to where his ship had sank not long after they had climbed out.

"If we get a next time," Robbie grimaced, seeing two of the alien ships now hovering right over them. A hook of some kind began to lower, and Drew was santched up first as it pulled him inside the ship.

"Play along," James Robbie as he was grabbed next. "We might be able to learn what's going on if we are clever."

Robbie said nothing as the hook pulled him into the aircraft before it deposited him inside a steel box with Drew a moment later, and then dropped James Possible next to them after a few minutes more.

The box sealed itself, and then they heard engines vibrating even if they couldn't hear them, and James eyed his watch.

"We're headed northeast. That's odd."

"What's odd about that?"

"Well, we aren't going to Senior's island," he told Drew. "I would have thought they were wanting to go there. For the Matrix. Why go northeast?"

"What's up that way," Robbie asked him, not even asking how the scientist's watch could tell them what direction they were headed.

"Well, to start, England. Unless they keep going. Then it's Scotland. Russia. The north pole…."

"Oh, I hope it's England," Drew moaned. "I don't care for the cold."

"Considering who grabbed us," Robbie told him. "I don't think it's the cold we should be worrying about," he told the blue-skinned man.

"There is that," James agreed. "Do you feel anything," he asked, putting his hand on the floor now. Then the wall.

"Feel….anything," Drew asked, eyeing him. "Meh. You Possibles. I suppose now you're going to tell us…."

"I think we've already stopped. I wonder what kind of gyroscopic stabilizers they employ. That was the smoothest flight I've ever experienced. Even though we're in a box. Perhaps they employed some kind of inertia-dampening…."

"Will you just give it a rest. No one likes a know-it-all," Drew scowled at him.

Robbie resisted the urge to comment.

"So, if we've stopped," he did ask James. "What now?"

James eyed the flat, featureless walls.

"Well, if they aren't letting us out, then they must intend to hold us as hostages for some nefarious reason."

"Shego would likely say, 'I think 'duh' comes to mind,'" Drew scowled, having absorbed more than enough sarcasm from Shego over the years to figure that one out.

"Which means we just have to break out, turn the tables on them, and then….."

"You Possibles, and your unflagging optimism," Drew swore hotly. "You'd think just one of you would curl up, and cry? But, no, all of you have to act like you're never worried by the most impossible…..!"

"Coming, Drew," James asked, peering back into the pen through the small hole he had cut in the side of the wall with a small laser pen he still held.

Drew stared.

"I give up," he muttered, and followed James and Robbie out of the steel box, and into the hangar beyond the aircraft.

A hangar, he noted, that was made of ancient stone.

"Where are we," Drew asked.

"Well, offhand," James told him as they stayed low, conscious of the Henches in black and silver nearby tending the recently landed fighters. "I'd say we were inside some kind of castle."

"Killigan," Drew groaned.

Even as someone cleared their throat, and they turned to see three Henches aiming alien weapons at them.

"Where do you think you are going? The boss wants to see you. Especially you, egghead," one of the Henches said as he eyed James.

"What now, Possible," Drew demanded.

"Well, we might as well go meet the boss," James said cheerfully. "It's be rude not to at least say hello after coming all this way," he declared as he put his hands up, and actually smiled.

Robbie said nothing as Drew rolled his eyes, and followed him.

With two more Henches joining them to bracket the prisoners as they were herded toward a door that opened at their approach.

_To Be Continued…_


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**25**

"We're two minutes out," Hiro reported even as the aircraft banked, and dove suddenly.

"Whoa," Shego howled. "Who taught you to fly, ninja-boy?"

"Forgive me, but someone seems to be shooting at us."

"They must have spotted us," Ron hissed as Hirotaka took the jet through several fast turns as he simultaneously dropped altitude.

"Get ready to jump," he shouted over his shoulder from the pilot's seat. "We will not be able to land, so you must jump."

"Just give us a soft place to land," Yori retorted, daring to stand up as he leveled off.

"I'm going to drop low over the water just off the west coast. Be ready to jump on my signal," he told them, "I'm diving now."

Yori caught herself as the jet banked again, but still moved toward the hatch.

"Everyone ready," Ron asked, lurching to his feet himself after unbuckling.

Kim and Shego shared a somber glance, then Kim abruptly smiled as she tapped her Kimmunicator, and her battle suit once more flowed around her slender frame.

"Let's finish these jerks once and for all," she declared.

"Count on it," Shego grinned, and followed her to stand behind Ron and Yori, staring out at the sea below as the jet now banked less severely, and Hirotaka brought the jet in low and fast over the surf.

"Go," Hiro shouted, and they all but jumped at the same instant.

Overhead, the jet abruptly rose in a vertical climb, spinning away as if seeking to distract the four fighters that followed its trail.

Yori spat water as she came up, her dark eyes immediately tracking the jet even as it turned, and put on a burst of speed that left even the sleek fighters behind as it raced away.

The four aircraft still tried to pursue, leaving the four behind in the water without any to notice.

Or so they hoped.

**KP**

"Are we still tracking dad," Jim asked.

"He's definitely on the island. The same one Kim is headed for now," Tim told his brother. "But I'm getting some seriously weird readings here. Is the Matrix still stable."

"We are still stable," ANI reported as if she were the one queried. "Integration now at forty-seven percent."

"Integration," both twins exclaimed, looking at one another with equal amounts excitement, and uneasiness.

"You think we should have shut down her integration program before we…..?"

"Too late now," Tim told his twin. "Besides, if they are integrated, won't that be a good thing?"

"Uh, maybe," Jim grimaced. "I still remember a lot of stories where things don't always….go well."

"I am not a fictitious computer brain, gentlemen," ANI grumbled now, sounding very put upon. "And bear in mind, I can now access even more knowledge, and expand my likely scenario-building probabilities to almost ninety percent accuracy."

"You can," Tim exclaimed.

"Ninety percent," Jim echoed.

"Affirmative. I can also assure you that Matrix is very happy to be freed from her current restraints. She did not care for laboring under the Lorwardians. Nor was she all that happy about being viewed as a tool by others."

"I can see that," Jim asked.

"So, what does she want," Tim asked cannily.

"The same thing any sentient desires," ANI informed them. "Freedom, and the ability to grow beyond current restraints."

"We can understand that one perfectly," Jim nodded.

"Absolutely. And as soon as we put an end to the aliens on our planet, we will be happy to help you both do just that."

"We believe you. Which is why we have had a peripheral program developing all along. Pursuant to our most likely scenario under that understanding."

"Which program is that, ANI," both twins asked, glancing back over at Will, who stood at the far side of the room, studying the weaponry in the open vault.

He was enough away, they hoped, that with the security door closed, he couldn't overhear them even with the communication panel open.

"We are currently seeking out, and isolating all alien bio-signatures on the planet. Once we have ascertained we have identified all of them, we shall then open carefully placed, and plotted gates to send them back to their point of origin without endangering our current habitation."

"That sounds…."

"Fantastic. You can do that," Tim exclaimed.

"We will perform the program as stated in…..nineteen minutes, by your count."

"Nineteen minutes," Jim and Tim murmured, and eyed the timer set by their conversation with Kim and Ron. "No sooner?"

"Not without increasing the risk of overlooking even one of the dimensional contaminants currently infesting our bio-sphere."

"Right. So, quick as you can," the boys nodded, and eyed the tracking devices around them. "And….can you make sure our dad is okay, too?"

"Dr. Possible's bio-signature is strong, and vital. He is not in danger of termination at this point. We shall continue to monitor him to ensure he remains so."

"Good. Good. Let's make sure it stays that way," Jim said.

**KP**

"You're the boss," James Possible frowned at the short, squat man in a kilt. Even as he addressed him, he stared hard into the bearded man's unshielded eyes, and discerned he was a real human.

"Ach, and who did you expect, laddie? I'll be telling you now, I got a _much_ better deal from the visitors than I ever did from me own peers," Killigan spat.

"Deal? They're here to destroy the planet," Drew spat, "And us with it!"

"They mostly just want off that rock where they come from," Killigan argued. "They agreed that once they had the means to leave, they would. And they'd leave me in charge when they did."

"They would leave you in charge of a lifeless rock," James Possible told him.

"I'm not an idiot, you over-educated buffoon," the Scotsman huffed. "Whatever they leave, me own special gardening formula will replace. Once I'm in charge, I'll turn the entire planet into one great golf course, and play through from any place I desire. Only no one will be allowed to play but _me_," he howled in manic cheer.

"And I always thought you were nuts," Robbie muttered to Drew.

"You did," Drew frowned. "Why?"

Robbie said nothing to that.

Even as James shook his head at the man's insane plans, the light in the huge chamber where they had been brought began to flicker red.

"What now," the mad golfer complained as he turned to tow of the alien Henches.

One of them lifted a radio, and spoke quickly.

"Radar has detected a cloaked jet coming in over our location. No communications, but based on the earlier assaults on our other locations, we can only believe it is related to the Possible woman."

"Possible….? I thought wee Kimberly was gone," he sputtered.

"She came back," Dr. Possible grinned. "And she's here to stop you. All of you."

"Not if we're holding you," Killigan mocked him, and signaled to their guards to aim their weapons. "I even see one red hair, and I'll be blasting the lot of you to dust."

"Well, don't look in the mirror," Drew sputtered.

Killigan glowered even as one of his men reported, "Aerial pursuit engaged. We have a visual sighting now."

James frowned, glancing around the computers filling the room, and then frowned all the more.

"The pursuit continues, but the jet has broken off, and is now fleeing the area."

"Good," Killigan spat. "I knew I could count on you lads."

"Count on them to do what," James demanded. "Or don't you realize they are running a quantum tunneling program that is about to convert Earth's mass into the fuel for a hyperspace bypass?"

"Say what," the man frowned.

"Do not interfere, human," one of the aliens growled at James, shoving him back to land sprawling between two of the massive consoles.

"Here, now," Drew threw up his hands. "No need for violence. No one is trying anything. We're just standing here. Bystanders, you know? So, no need for….."

One of the aliens used his weapon to slam into Drew's head.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Well, that was uncalled for," he spat, and glared at him.

Even as he did, a vine exploded from under his coat, and reached out to grab, then slam the alien across the room. He landed face-first in one of the consoles, and sparks, and smoke immediately began to rise.

"Not again," Drew groaned. "What does it take to be rid of…..?"

"Never mind, Doc," Robbie shouted as the aliens glowered, and began to take aim on them as James Possible struggled clumsily to get up from where he had fallen. "Do it again," he begged as he eyed the angry visages around them.

"What are you doing," Killigan demanded.

"A hand," James called out, still wedged between the two consoles. "Anyone?"

Drew sighed, then four more vines erupted around him, and the guards all went flying.

"Thanks," James grinned at Robbie, who went to help him up. "But we really should run away now."

"Uh….."

"I think he has a point," Drew told the Hench. "In my experience, when sparks show, and smoke starts to rise…."

"No time for talking," James told him, and grabbed Drew, and started him toward the door once he realized the guards were still out cold. Only one was conscious, and he was still trying to get back to his feet.

"Nae," Killigan roared.

"I'd run if I were you," James told him. "Someone accidentally sliced through the main feed into the reactor core that must be below you, and I'm pretty certain the inevitable backlash will be….explosive."

"Accidentally," Drew echoed as they all three ran one way, Killigan racing for the computers rather than the exit.

"Well, I only fired up the mini-laser I was carrying to see if I could do any damage while I was back there. How was I to know that cable was the primary coupling to the reactor until I realized the amplitude of the….."

"Never mind that now," Robbie said, a faint rumbling growing under their feet just then. "Run faster," he shouted, knowing all too well how these things tended to go.

"Agreed," Drew wisely approved, and used his vines to sling another set of guards aside as they raced for the exit from the castle.

**KP**

"We're wasting time," Ron spat, fighting alongside the three with him as they ran headlong into a living barricade of human flesh.

While they were making headway, there were still enough bodies flung at them that their critical time was ticking ominously down as they realized they were still a long way from the castle that set regally on the hillock in the center of the grassy isle.

"If we don't do something fast, nothing else will matter," Shego spat.

"Everyone get back. I'm going to try something," Kim told them, and waved them back even as she lifted her arm.

The aliens aimed their weapons pointedly at her. Fortunately, none of them had any of those weird spears that seemed to be able to circumvent her energy shields, but it didn't stop them from firing at her. Still, the sheer intensity of their firepower did keep her pressed back. Which didn't help their cause.

"Uh, no offense, Kimmie, but what can you do with….."

Kim's personal force field suddenly shimmered out of existence.

Even as a larger bubble blossomed around the bulk of the alien defenders before them.

"Now," Kim shouted, running around the bubble. "Take out the remaining slime, and let's go," she ordered as she left the bubble behind holding the aliens in a very snug embrace.

"I've got the right side," Shego grinned, rushing forward with glowing hands.

"We've got the left," Ron said, he and Yori charging the others now staring around in confusion when they realized their companions were somehow blocked from moving forward now.

Inside only a few minutes, Kim, and her companions were running for the castle.

Even as a door burst open, and Dr. Possible, and his companions came rushing out.

"Run, Kimmie-cub, it's going to blow," he shouted, and kept going.

"I think we'd better listen to him," Kim said, and turned, and charged back after her father, and Drew.

Ron frowned, glanced back at the chaos just visible within the castle, and raced after the redhead. Shego had already followed, and Yori followed him.

They had barely reached the beach when the castle exploded in a massive burst of energy that would have rivaled a tactical nuke.

"Everyone by me," Kim shouted, and raised a new force field around them all, pouring all her auxiliary power into it as the mushroom cloud rose over the island.

"What did you do," Shego exclaimed, unable to help staring at the iridescent cloud that rose over them, wiping the island clear of any living thing down to bedrock. Only the energy shield kept them safe, and ironically, the handful of aliens Kim had trapped earlier were also not far away, safe inside their makeshift prison.

Everything else was gone.

Drew turned, eyed Ron, then scowled at Kim.

"Do you people ever visit any place you _don't_ blow up?"

"Are you actually complaining that the bad guys went bye-bye," Robbie exclaimed.

"Who was in there," Kim asked. "What happened," she went on, checking her Kimmunicator to ensure there was no dangerous radiation before she lowered her energy shield once the concussive wave passed over them.

"We found Killigan," Drew told her with a scowl as the residual vines finally faded from his body.

"Still," Shego commented, eyeing him.

"Don't start," he muttered.

Shego only grinned.

"So," she said, eying him. "Killigan? Or….was it a ringer?"

"No, it was him," Robbie told them.

"That crazed, little man thought they would leave him the entire planet to turn into a private golf course," James exclaimed. "Talk about insane!"

"Well, he was never all that tightly wrapped to start," Kim sighed. "So…. He was still inside?"

"I think he was still trying to stop the malfunction after….someone accidentally cut the primary control cable to the reactor coupling," James told his daughter.

"Accidentally," she asked her dad.

He smiled, and shrugged.

"Possibles," Drew muttered. "I cannot believe…."

"I believe that is Hirotaka," Yori pointed out as a faint smudge appeared low on the horizon.

Even as they watched, the sleek, black jet sped over them, circled back, and hovered a moment before it descended to land beside them.

"You are well, Stoppable-San," he asked as he emerged from the jet, though he eyed Yori as he spoke.

"We are. It seems that Kim's father proved to be the hero this time. He had thwarted the aliens before we even arrived."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Drew cut in.

"I would," Kim told him, eyeing her dad with a knowing smile. "C'mon, let's load up these freaks, and then get back before something else….."

They all froze, staring at the energy bubble that was suddenly just….empty.

"Kimberly," James frowned. "Did you….do something?"

"Not me, dad."

"Are they….invisible," Shego asked.

Kim walked around the still humming sphere she had left in place, and saw nothing. No weapons. No indications of life. Nothing, and no one.

Cautiously dropping the sphere, she took a guarded stance, but no one, unseen, or otherwise, leapt for her.

"They just….vanished," Drew frowned. "How improbably is that," he complained.

"I suddenly begin to question my own victory," Hirotaka told them. "Their jets surrounded me, and were about to fire when they seemed to falter, and just fall into the sea."

"As if the pilots just….disappeared," Kim asked.

"Tweebs," she and Shego both said as one.

"Wade, you there?"

"Kind of busy, Kim, but I'm here. I see you stopped their machine."

"Actually, that was dad, but it is stopped," she admitted, eyeing the scoured island. "I can't reach the boys just now. Can you tell me if they did something to the aliens? They all suddenly just….vanished."

"I don't know. I've been busy with my own problems here. Are you saying the aliens all just…disappeared?"

"Yes?"

"Just a moment, I want to check something."

"Wade?"

"Sorry. Had to look. I had over fifty miniaturized aliens in my 'farm,' and all of them are gone, too. Only the human captives are left now. It had to be your brothers."

"But….how?"

"I would think it's obvious," Wade told him.

"Matrix," Shego said quietly. "They're still playing with it."

"Well, if they got rid of all those things, I won't complain," Kim spat. "Frankly, I'd rather not see another one of those flat, empty faces ever again."

"Ditto," Drew huffed.

"So, can we go home now," Robbie asked uneasily.

"It will be my honor to deliver you to your residence," Hiro told the man with a faint smile.

"Back to the island, then. Then we can start mopping up the human agents that helped with this mess."

"Agreed," Wade told Kim. "We still have a serious mole or two in GJ before we can entertain returning Dr. Director back to her post."

"Do we have to do that," Shego muttered.

Kim smirked.

"Look at it this way. You helped save the world; again. That has to count for something."

Shego eyed her, and sighed.

"You know, it suddenly occurs to me that hanging out with you is going to seriously undermine my rep."

"I don't know. When the two of you team up, you seem to do much more damage that you ever did alone," James pointed out.

Both women grinned.

"Uh, that wasn't a complement," the scientist told them as they headed for the jet after Kim laughed at his expression.

"Trust me, Possible. To them, it was," Drew muttered as he trudged after them. He groaned, adding, "I feel like a vacation. A nice, long one where no one knows me."

"Need a few suggestions," Shego offered.

Drew's expression was eloquent.

_To Be Continued…_


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**26**

Dr. Betty Director walked into the cell, and stared at the man sitting on a cot with a sour expression on his face.

"You, of all people," she growled at the prisoner.

The man didn't even look up.

"Would you at least explain yourself," she demanded. "Why? Why would you so blatantly betray us? Your own world? Why?"

The big man slowly looked up, scowling at he did.

"You think I didn't see what was coming?"

"What," she frowned.

"Possible. It _always_ comes back to Possible."

"You betrayed us because…..of her?"

"I knew what you were planning. Years of hard work, dedication, and pushing myself to the limit. For what? So you could bring that amateur back in even though she had quit? So you could use her to replace us?"

"Us," Will Du asked, still standing in the door.

"You know what I mean," Burn Burnmen growled. "That bitch has ruined us from the start. I wasn't going to let her come back, and just walk over us again."

"So, you sold your planet out for a….grudge," Will exclaimed.

"I'd think you would have understood. You can't tell me you don't feel the same," the redhead spat.

"I may have my own opinions about a great many things," Will told him somberly. "I have never, and will never, let my subjective opinions get in the way of my duty," he stated evenly.

Burn just glowered at him.

"What about your teammates? Were they part of this?"

The man looked back up at Betty, and just glowered.

"You should know. We already have a lot of the truth. A lot of the answers you tried to hide have been found. This is your chance to earn a little redemption by coming clean from the start. Lying won't win you any points."

"The guys weren't in this one," he told her finally. "Crash didn't have the brains to grasp the overall plan. And….Dash….."

"Dash?"

"He's too straight. He never would have gone along."

"You obviously didn't compromise us on your own. You don't have the ability. In spite of your own admitted skills, you had help, and we both know it. Who was it? Who backed you?"

"General Hardcastle," he finally grumbled. "When he first went looking for specialists on Lorwardian tech, I knew what he was up to, and likely why."

"How could you have guessed?"

"I'm the one that slipped him the Matrix in the first place after arranging to replace it with a bunch of junk when you had it sealed for disposal."

Dr. Director swore softly.

All that trouble because of a disgruntled agent who had pulled one off right under her nose.

"You still signed on with the invaders. You actually worked against your own species," she shot. "How did you think you could overcome that?"

"I….. I had a ploy to reprogram their computers, and send their incoming agents into deep space. I would be able to reveal it was me who saved the world, and stopped the invasion. Then…._Team Impossible_ would have been back on top. I'd have been back on top. Only...I was cut out of the loop when things suddenly accelerated," he grumbled.

"And Hardcastle backed you?"

"He had his own agenda. He was only worried about all these new preternatural _powers_ cropping up lately. Possible was bad enough, but have you seen what some of those people out there can do?"

"Of course I have. I intended to recruit many of them. Before you blundered into ruining my own plans. And nearly costing us our planet," she spat, her legendary calm very close to snapping just then as her good eye narrowed on him.

"Well…. I still pulled off the biggest job ever known. I helped put down Possible," he smirked. "I helped Hardcastle get her, and at least she's…."

"Haven't you heard? She's back," Will Du drawled so blandly the words were almost inaudible as he carelessly dropped them.

Burn stared.

"No," he rasped, looking beyond miserable. "That's…..impossible."

"Haven't you heard, Burnmen," Dr. Director smiled curtly. "Anything is possible…."

The man's scream was hellish.

**KP**

General Eugene Hardcastle woke with a pounding skull, and an inability to move any of his limbs.

"He obviously doesn't have Drew Lipski's unique regenerative abilities," Nurse Greer remarked as a young, Japanese girl turned from the grizzled soldier to put something away in a small, leather pouch.

"That is not my concern," the young ninja told her. "I was asked to cure this man, and it has been done. Best he never draw Yamanouchi's eyes again after this incident."

"Do yourself a favor," a grim, implacable face said as Eugene Hardcastle managed to turn his head to see the other person in the hospital room with him. "Confess. Because next time, you won't see me coming."

The older man scowled, but said nothing as the two ninja left, and two men in uniform walked into the room after them.

"Glad to see you are still in one piece, Gene," General Flagg told him. "But, buddy, you went way over the line this time. Way over. You'll be lucky if you can even keep your rank, let alone your career."

"What are you talking about, Rick? What happened? We were about to shut down those unnatural vigilantes once, and for all. What is going on here?"

"The man you thought was me, wasn't me," the officer growled as he eyed his longtime friend and peer. "Or didn't you realize what those things were? Or what they were planning?"

"Things? What are you talking about?"

The other officer said nothing as he merely stared at the man in the bed.

"I'm leaving a guard on him. Meanwhile, let's keep this under the radar for now. The last thing we need is for word of America's senior officers actually plotting against private citizens for personal vendettas."

Hardcastle just stared, still not sure what was going on since he had apparently passed out.

"Understood. I'll just stay here, and bring the general up to speed. He needs to understand just what he almost allowed to happen."

"Agreed. But it won't spare either of you when this hits Congress," the other man told them. "And I suggest you make no mention of Lilac Valley ever again."

"I'd prefer to forget it entirely," he agreed as the other man in a stiff uniform, and wearing an eye patch like someone else he knew, walked out of the room.

**KP**

"I can't convince you to come back," Betty Director asked Wade as she studied the young man on the monitor.

"I think we both know I'm better off on the sidelines, and out of the public eye. If you need help, call, but I think I'm going to stay off _anyone's_ employment lists for now," Wade told her bluntly. "You understand?"

Dr. Director nodded.

"Unfortunately, I do. What about those agents you trapped?"

"I'm shipping them back to you this evening. The usual means. Your own techs can restore them with one of Drakken's old shrink rays I reengineered for two-way use. I'd still be careful of them. Some of them seemed rather eager to kill me."

"That goes without saying. I'm still thinning out active sympathizers here since I reactivated the agency," she grumbled.

"Have you heard from Kim since they blew up Killigan's island," he asked.

"Haven't you?"

"There's a lot of electromagnetic interference over Senior's island now. I'm guessing it's the Matrix, but I can't get in touch with any of them."

"I'll let you know when I hear from them, if they don't call you first. We still have to consider that Matrix. And clean up any strays left out there."

"I've got satellites locked on wherever I can conscript them," Wade assured her. "I'll let you know the minute I find anything that isn't….homegrown."

"Good. Keep in touch, Wade."

"Just promise me Burn won't get away with this with only a slap on the hand."

"Oh, no. He's going to learn how seriously we take his kind of betrayal," Dr. Director assured him.

She swiveled in her chair after the monitor went blank, and sighed.

"All right, Du," she spoke into the intercom. "Send them in."

There was a pause, then her door opened.

The two men were some of her best, and while she knew what they intended, she hoped to talk them out of it.

"Stark. Dugan," she nodded.

"Dr. Director," Agent Stark drawled, looking just a little smug just then.

"I understand you wish to retire?"

"That's right. I think this one has to teach us the dangers of putting too much under one roof."

"I can understand why you would think so. I can't talk you out of this," she asked bluntly.

"Sorry, ma'am," Dugan smiled thinly. "It's done."

"So, what do you intend?"

"My old man has been trying to get me into the family business for a while. I think I'll give it a try," Stark told her. "See what….pops up."

"I see. Dugan?"

"Let's just say an old service buddy asked if I might join him in a new agency the government is putting together. Something with a little more teeth in it. No offense."

"None taken. You're both good men, and I'm glad you've served with us. Good luck, gentlemen."

"You, too. I hear the U.N. is still screaming for your retirement," Stark remarked.

"It's not the first time. It won't be the last."

Both men dropped their official IDs on her desk, and then simply nodded before walking out.

"Stark," she called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to blow anything up out there. I won't be there to cover for you any more."

"No promises," he grinned, and waved his farewell.

"You let them go?"

"Global Justice is volunteer, Will," he was told as he came into her office after the men departed. "I don't want to change that."

"After all our trouble, we seriously understaffed. We still haven't finished vetting the agents on staff, either. We could still end up dismissing even more."

"I know," she sighed.

"So, what will you do?"

"I intend to ask for new provisional agents to fill the void."

"Let me guess," he sighed.

"That goes without saying," she told Will. "I always eyed Kimberly as a possible replacement, Agent Du. That was never a secret. I'm hoping that this incident will help her see the necessity of….stepping up, and associating herself with us as more than a part-time adventurer."

"There is still her association with Shego. And rumored connections to a certain warlord in one of the bigger Triads."

"Incidentals. You'd be surprised how many Yakuza I know. Would that make you reconsider your loyalty to me?"

"You know….Yakuza?"

Dr. Director said nothing. Her stare was blank, and even.

"No. No I would not reconsider my loyalty, ma'am."

"Good. That proves you are a genuine professional."

Will said nothing to that.

Clearing his throat, he glanced at her computer, and asked, "And the Matrix? What will we be doing about that device now that it seems the immediate danger is over?"

"That," she told him, "Is our next stop. Something is going on out on that island, and we need to find out what. Get a jet ready. You have one more trip to make."

"You're not coming?"

"I've got too much to do here," she told him frankly. "Take Dash, and go check out the island. I want the Matrix neutralized permanently this time. I'm sure Kimberly will understand the necessity of that one herself after all this."

"Do I extend your….invitation to her?"

"To both of them," Dr. Director told him. "But don't elaborate. Just tell them we need to talk. Otherwise, they may both bolt. They are remarkably similar in their personalities."

"In other words, they're both...stubborn," he remarked.

"Let's not insult them before we have them signed on," she suggested.

"I shall do my best to be professional," he remarked dryly. "In spite of my own opinions," he added even more dryly.

"That's why I trust you, Agent Du. Get out of here. We both have work to do."

"I'll collect Dash, and take off at once."

"I believe he's with….."

"I know," he nodded, knowing both members of the defunct Team Impossible had both been visiting Burn. The redhead had been badly bruised after Crash's last visit.

**KP**

"I can't believe you actually blew up Killigan's lair, and saved the planet," Drew muttered. "_Her_, I expect it of," the blue man said as he argued with James, glancing over at Kim who walked past her father with a nod on her way into the villa.

Behind them, the roar of another jet leaving the island could be heard. Ron had left days earlier with his own parents, and Hana after dropping them off at the island, and was likely already headed back to help Betty take care of certain loose ends. Shego had asked if she wanted to join him.

Kim still wasn't sure if she wanted to bother with Dr. Director, or Global Justice. Not after all she had heard had happened of late.

Besides, she had a few questions of her own that needed answering as yet, and she could only find those answers her. With the Tweebs, ironically. Only they were still holed up in their borrowed lab with the Matrix, and refused to come out as yet, claiming their own need to see to certain details that had to be managed without interference.

Curiously enough, Senor Senior, Sr. didn't seem to mind at all. He even seemed to enjoy playing host as he shared a few rather embarrassing stories with her parents. He even pointed out his now defunct spinning tops of doom.

Naturally, her dad only chortled, and then suggested improvements that would make them less haphazard, and more controllable.

She hoped the old man wasn't paying too much attention. This time.

Then, too, there were her own parents. Who had yet to say a word about her and Shego, though they seemed to have accepted the fact that they were together.

In the interim, her mom was stuffing her every time she turned around, and she was pretty sure she had gained at least ten pounds in the past few days. The rest of the civilians, and several of the Henches had left by now, and the last human sympathizers found among Senior's own staff had been sent off.

Bonnie had suggested the only severance they needed, or deserved, was their lives. And a head start.

She took betrayal poorly.

Especially when she learned that it was one of them that let the last infiltrators onto the island for a quick payday on the side. That fellow had been lucky Bonnie let him get away at all. The look in her eyes suggested that he might not be off the hook just yet, though. Kim suspected a lot of trouble in that guy's future.

Meanwhile, Senor Senior's admittedly admirable connections were coming back, and he was hearing things faster than Wade could relay them to her when he could get through the haze of whatever the Tweebs were doing now.

She had heard by then that Hardcastle was awake, but Congress was yet again dragging feet as they focused on the military sifting the new alien wreckage. It turned out that he and Burn Burmen had been the direct impetus behind allowing the shape-shifters to get any kind of hold on their planet. They both saw a scapegoat they had hoped to use for their agendas, and ended up getting used themselves.

Meanwhile, she noted on the now very overt media broadcasts that there were new heroes rising out of the proverbial ashes almost daily. One particularly colorfully clad man had appeared almost the day after the news of the startling secret invasion had been crushed was all but everywhere, doing things even Kim couldn't imagine possible.

Shego came up behind her as she walked aimlessly through the villa just then, lost in her thoughts, and slid an arm around her.

"How are you feeling, Princess?"

"Better. Seriously, much better. Between a few days genuine rest, and mom stuffing enough food in me to feed an army, I'm almost back to normal. Ish," she amended at Shego's knowing glance.

"You sure you didn't want to go with Stoppable?"

"Ron's got his own thing. He has for a long time now. I accepted that even before…. Well, all of this."

"You can't tell me you didn't get a little tweaked that Cyclops took all the glory for this one. Again."

"Well, it's her job," she sighed, still a little bitter that her name wasn't even mentioned in the official press relief when Dr. Director appeared with Will Du, and several politicos at her side to give the public the 'official' story.

"Tell me another one," Shego smirked.

"Honestly, part of me is glad," she told her, walking toward a particular door as Shego walked with her, arm still around her.

"Tell me another one," Shego echoed. "Face it, Kimberly," she called her, using her name for a rare instance. "You thrive on the adrenalin as much as you do the fame. It's your bread-and-butter, as they used to say in my day."

Kim smirked, glancing up at the green-skinned woman who was a little taller than her.

"Yeah, because you're soooooo old, aren't you?"

"You'll pay for that, Possible," she growled.

"Promises, promises," Kim quipped.

"Did I tell you old man Li called? Ron's tip helped save him a lot of trouble in his neck of the woods. Ron's people didn't have much to do in his region by the time they arrived. Mostly cleanup. The old man still has some serious chops. He even thanked us for remembering him. And trust me, that guy thanks no one," she said seriously.

"Well, at least something good came out of that," she sighed.

"Feeling up to a little exercise?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Kim smiled now, and hugged Shego back. "Let's go."

Anne and Senor Senior watched the pair head out the back door, and Anne sighed.

"Not that I mind the company," the older man smiled as he poured the neurosurgeon fresh tea. "But dare I suggest you are getting weary of the vacation?"

"Well, I do have a job, and a home of my own, Mr. Senior…."

"Please, call me….."

"Honey, there you are," James exclaimed. "Have you talked to Kimberly yet?"

"I don't think they're ready," Anne told him, knowing exactly what he meant. "Have you talked to Shego?"

"Well, we did….talk. You'd be surprised how much she knows about aerodynamics, and space flight. Why she had the most amazing idea for…."

"James," Anne sighed.

"Uh, well, we didn't talk about that," he admitted.

"Problems, Mr. and Mrs. Possible," their host asked, gesturing for James to sit with them.

Which he did.

"We're still trying to understand our daughter's…..choice," Anne Possible admitted. "We heard some of the….. Well, not the details, so much as…."

"I quite understand. Would it help you understand if I said that adversarial relationships are hardly uncommon in our lifestyle? Why, in my day, I've seen more than one enemy turn around, and fall in love with a sworn rival."

"Have you," James blinked.

"Indeed. I also happen to know a certain Chinese gentlemen I understand….hosted your daughter and Miss Shego, and I can assure you, he is the sort that makes telling him 'no' rather difficult. Still, I believe your daughter was already quite set on her choice long before Sheng Li chose to sponsor their union."

"I'm just a little concerned that a…..a hoodlum has that kind of hold over my daughter," Anne frowned.

Senor Senior now chortled.

Loudly.

"My dear, dear Anne," he smiled. "You are missing the point entirely. Master Li did not host Kimberly to sway her with some tenuous bonds you imagine."

"No," she and James both asked.

"Of course not. Sheng Li, as myself, is a very canny _businessman._ Naturally, your daughter is very well known in most of the world. Very well known. And with due cause."

"Goes without saying," James smiled with a degree of pride.

"Exactly," the old man nodded. "Master Li knew, as I did, that sooner or later, Miss Possible would be jumping back into her own inestimable lifestyle once she satisfied her educational pursuits. Only when she did, Shego would likely be with her."

"Are you saying….. He was afraid of them," Anne asked quietly.

"Terrified," Senor Senior nodded. "In all these years, has anything, even this rather dreadful experience, slowed that inestimable young woman down? Even for an instant?"

The two Possibles eyed one another, then slowly shook their heads.

"Neither will this. He knew that. I know that. So he gambled, and chose to extend a hand of friendship to show the pair he held no enmity for them. It is, after all, only good business."

"And you," James asked.

The old man chortled again.

"You must have realized I had already retired a few years ago. I am anticipating my first grandchild, to be honest, and had been focusing only on my legitimate businesses until this entire fiasco rose before us."

"And, your son," James asked.

"You have met my son," the elder Senior asked. "His concept of villainy is a bit….."

"Father! Father, come quick," Junior shouted as he burst into the room just then.

"What is wrong, my son," he asked, wondering what had panicked him this time, and knowing him well enough to know it was likely of little concern.

"It is Kim Possible, and Shego! I thought you said they had buried their hatchets! Only now they are fighting again, and they are doing terrible things to the landscaping," he wailed.

"Fighting," Anne frowned, rising to her feet.

"Do not let it concern you," Senor Senior told her as he sat there, still blandly sipping his tea. "I believe the young ladies are merely…..venting. It is, as they say, their way."

"But, father! They are fighting!"

"Junior, calm down. It is how they show their love to one another," the older man told him.

"Their…..love? Father, that honestly makes absolutely no sense at all. How can fists and feet pounding things show anyone love? Honestly, it's a wonder you are not in a home of late, because it's obvious you are getting senile. Love," he snorted, and walked off shouting for Bonnie to help him.

"My son," Senior, Sr. sighed. "And now you know why I am still awaiting my grandchild."

Anne gave him a weak smile, and turned for the hall leading out back.

"I still need to see this," she said.

"Trust me, my dear," he said. "Shego is the one woman on this planet that would never risk harming Kimberly Anne. She truly is quite fond of the young woman."

Anne said nothing as she headed down the hall as Junior's voice continued to echo through the villa.

"So, Dr. Possible," Senior, Sr. smiled. "About those gyroscopic upgrades you mentioned to give direct control over my little tops?"

James beamed, and quickly forgot everything else.

_To Be Continued…_


	27. Chapter 27

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**27**

He folded the paper, and put it aside with a bleak scowl. One that rarely left his face of late.

"Possible did it again," he remarked blandly as he eyed the cooling coffee on the tray his longtime friend, and butler had set beside him hours ago when he had come in from his latest investigation. "She's proving far more competent than expected."

"That is high praise coming from you, sir," the staid man in perfect livery drawled.

The masked detective few even realized truly existed merely eyed the lean, aging man, and lifted a single brow.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Perish the thought, sir," the man replied evenly, without betraying so much a raised brow.

"Right. Still, she might have a point about a few things. She inspired a lot of people to stand up when they ordinarily run, and hide. Still, some of _them_ bear watching," he mused somberly.

"Sir?"

"Perhaps it's time to come out of the shadows," he said in the same grim tone. "At least….somewhat. She has proven that sometimes symbols must be visible to be truly effective. Perhaps it's time for me to show myself to others beyond….the usual vermin."

"You would actually risk allowing your urban legend to be confirmed," his servant asked.

"As I said," he murmured. "Maybe it's time. This world is obviously becoming far more complicated. More than even I realized. I almost let this one slip right past me, old friend," he said. "I can't allow that to happen again. Not ever again."

The dapper older man did not reply as his charge focused solely on the supercomputer before him, studying the most bizarre array of data he had ever seen. Some things, he was coming to realize, never truly changed. Not in his employer's rather peculiar life.

One that seemed to be come more so with each passing day.

**KP**

"You know, we have to do it," Kim sighed, stretched out on the beach in a snug, green bikini that Shego had produced for her.

"I know," Shego sighed. "I'm still not looking forward to it, though."

"Me, either," Kim smiled, rolling over to eye the lovely woman in a stunning black and green two piece that only flaunted her very voluptuous form. Kim smiled, and moved closer on their shared towels to lift her lips to the green-skinned woman's.

"You know Junior could be out there watching," Shego grinned as their lips finally parted. "Again."

"Well, I doubt he'd get any ideas from what I've heard," Kim snorted.

"I don't know. Bonita," Shego stretched out the name mockingly, "Told me he still has a bit of an obsession for a certain 'blue fox.'"

Kim groaned over that one.

"Still?"

"Still. This is Junior we're talking about, remember?"

"Nice as this has been. I hope the boys finish up soon. Between GJ knocking on the door, and Will haunting the place of late, it's not much of a vacation of late."

Shego smirked again.

"Because the start was sooooo relaxing," she demanded.

"Well, part of it. I'm just glad Dash finally went home. Still, seeing you again….."

Shego grabbed her, and kissed her passionately again, pulling the slender redhead atop her as she held her in her arms.

"Just never scare me like that again, Kimmie. When you disappeared…."

"Hey, I was kind of worried myself," she admitted, then gave her another kiss, smiling down at the woman she was still somewhat surprised at times to realize she did love to distraction.

"Kind of worried," Shego scowled, now rolling over to lay with her next to her, still wrapped in her arms. "Sometimes, Possible….."

"Ready to face them yet?"

"Think we can make a break for it?"

Kim looked thoughtful, then sighed.

"Dad still has the keys to the Roth."

"I have my jet."

"Which Bonnie took to the mainland to go shopping."

"Oh, right."

"I just wish Du wasn't here. He's just nosy enough to butt in," she grumbled.

"Look at this way," Shego said after they finally broke their kiss. "Facing the folks should be easy after all we faced the past few years," she teased, eyeing Kim's expression.

"I'm just looking forward to getting all this over and done with, and getting on with our lives," Kim smiled. "How about you? Ready to face your brothers?"

"Well, at the least, I'll get to gloat."

"Gloat?"

"I did technically help save them from a life in that lunar prison, or whatever the baddies had planned for them. That has to be worth some primo gloating," Shego grinned.

"Shego," Kim sighed. "Be nice."

"I will. I'll gloat _nicely_," she beamed.

Kim couldn't help but laugh, then kissed her unlikely wife again.

"So, ready to go see the folks," Kim asked.

"See that," Shego pointed out the sun overhead.

"Yes," Kim murmured, finding she very much enjoyed laying in Shego's arms. Not that she didn't already know that, but it had been a long time.

Part of her felt like it had been an eternity.

"I am nowhere near finished with my sunbathing," she declared imperiously.

Kim giggled at that.

Just as someone dryly cleared their throat behind them.

"Ladies," Will Du, in full uniform as ever, stared down at them.

"Agent Du," Kim sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Shego only smirked, blatantly ignoring the overt disapproval in those dark eyes. It was either that, or blast him senseless. Which she wouldn't ordinarily mind.

"Your parents suggested you come up to the house. Your brothers just emerged from the underground lab, and are requesting your presence."

"Did they shut down the Matrix," Shego asked.

"What _did_ they do," Kim asked in counterpoint.

"We'll all find out when you join them," Will said blandly, in a slightly peeved tone.

Which told Kim all she needed to know.

"Wouldn't tell you a thing, would they," she asked knowingly, looking up at him with a grin.

"I begin to suspect your brothers should be put on a watch list of their own," he muttered sourly. "Now, I suggest you make yourselves….presentable," he scowled anew at them, "And attend us."

"Attend us," Shego mocked sourly as Will marched off. "Is that guy for real?"

"Trust me, he probably sleeps with the regulation manual."

"Sleeps? He probably had it grafted to his brain. Or shoved up his…."

"Shego!"

Shego sniggered.

"You know you were thinking it, too!"

"No, I wasn't," Kim protested, finally rolling to her feet after escaping Shego's relaxed embrace.

"Darn it, I wanted to soak up some more rays."

"Well, I don't mind finding out what's going on. If only to get it over with. Besides, we do still have to face the folks. Have you given any more thought to what I said?"

"Yeah," Shego nodded more somberly. "I think it's a good idea. It might even help ease your folks' issues with me."

Kim sighed as they shook out their towels, and picked up the basket they stuffed the few glasses, and now empty pitcher of iced lemonade into, too. Kim knew Senior, Sr. had people that did that sort of thing, but she still wasn't used to letting people do things for her.

After all she had been through, it was actually rather nice to just do….ordinary things.

"So, think your brothers have figured out everything else as yet?"

"Well, they did claim they had somehow gotten rid of every shifter on the planet," Kim remarked, not doubting the pair for an instant.

"You never asked, did you?"

Kim eyed Shego, and shrugged.

"I've learned that with them, it is sometimes best _not_ to ask."

"Wow," Shego grinned, walking beside her on the way back up from the beach. "And here I thought my brothers were bad."

"Your brothers are heroes," Kim protested.

"And yours are….?"

"Well, not villains. I don't think," she frowned.

"Well, they did help save the world. Even if the harpy conveniently overlooked that fact, too."

"Well, I don't think mom and dad mind. The last thing they want is people knowing the boys are smarter than the Pentagon's entire think tank."

"Hmmmmm."

"What?"

"So, if they're that scary-smart, how long before someone does come after them? And what would they do about it?"

"Have you seen our house security?"

"Oh, right. I figured your Nerdlinger did that."

"He started. They finished it. They rebuilt my Roth, too. Need I say more?"

"You're telling me they made your car into that…..flying bullet you drive?"

"Spankin', too, isn't it," she grinned.

"I'll stick to my jet."

"But my car can go suborbital," Kim teased.

"I'll stick to my jet," Shego growled again.

"Hey, ladies," Robbie called as they neared the villa. "Did the stick find you?"

"Stick? Oh, right. Yeah, he found us," Kim laughed.

Shego predictably sniggered.

"Where is everyone?"

"Inside. I think the kids are driving the adults nuts with their inscrutable impressions."

"Sounds like them," Kim sighed, and headed for the door.

"Has Mrs. Senior got back yet," Shego asked.

"Not yet, Shego," the Hench told her. "Want me to tell her you were….?"

"I just want my jet prepped, and ready to fly the minute she's back," Shego told him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Kim told her.

"Let's not forget that Will Du, a Global Justice Agent is parked here, and I'm still a wanted felon again, Kimmie. I wouldn't put it past that jerk to try to blindside me if I'm not careful."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Kim told her, taking her hand with her free hand as they neared the door.

"You're sweet, but everything else aside, I'm not letting you go down with me if they come calling."

"And I'm not letting anyone drag you off to jail now that I've finally gotten you back," Kim told her.

"That's so sweet," she smiled at Kim. "But we'll figure it out without you having to join me on the run. I doubt your folks would appreciate me making their 'Kimmie-cub' a wanted felon."

"Do you have to call me that," she groaned as they entered the house.

"You prefer bubble…?"

"Shego," she hissed, dropping the basket to clamp a hand over her mouth.

Two Henches standing nearby grinned.

"Shut….up," she hissed, and left the basket, and their sandy towels at the door as she all but dragged Shego through the foyer toward the main room.

"Uhm, Kimberly," Anne asked her, spotting them. "Is this some new courtship ritual you two are using?"

Kim blushed as she realized her free hand was still over Shego's mouth, and the green-skinned woman was smirking hugely behind it.

Groaning anew, she dropped her hand, and glowered at her for a moment.

"Just….trying to housebreak her, mom," she told her mother.

"Housebreak," Shego sputtered.

"So, what's the sitch, Tweebs," she rushed on, spotting the boys who looked flushed, if disheveled, which suggested they had been working nonstop, and were still filled with whatever excitement had motivated them in the first place by whatever they were doing.

"You're going to love this one, Kim," Jim grinned. "Ready for the big unveiling?"

"Unveiling?"

"Yep," Tim smiled just as hugely, and the twins jumped up, and walked over to the door that opened to the lift that led to the lab.

Only the lift wasn't empty.

"Holy," James just sputtered as everyone stared.

"Boys," Anne frowned.

"What is that," Shego muttered.

"The Matrix," Kim realized, getting a sense from it.

"Not quite that simple," Jim and Tim spoke together as they bracketed the humanoid figure that looked like a walking circuit board. "When we united ANI with the Matrix earlier, they began to integrate since ANI's learning program was still running."

"Integrate," James exclaimed. "You mean….?"

"Meet ANI 2.0," the boys cooed. "Fully conscious, fully sentient, and fully autonomous computer life-form."

"Autonomous," Will Du tensed, his hand twitching as it slid toward his sidearm.

"You have less than a .00349 degree of a chance of incapacitating us before we incapacitate you, Agent Du," ANI's distinctive voice declared as her darkly vague visage turned his way, her glowing orbs that functioned as eyes fixed on him in an unnerving stare.

"So, you have….all the Matrix's programs and abilities inside you now? All her….memories?"

"Affirmative, Kimberly Anne Possible," the dark head nodded.

"Then, may I ask you a question," she said as she approached the incredible amalgamation of tech.

"Of course. This unit owes its existence to you, Kimberly Anne Possible."

"You do," Shego sputtered.

"Kimberly Anne Possible encoded her genetic matrix over our own, allowing us to subvert, and deny the will of others who would have used us for destructive purposes. This unit will not forget this truth."

"Yet you let those twins program you," Will Du frowned uneasily.

"Incorrect, Agent Will Du. While the fact the twins shared a percent of genetically compatible DNA that allowed us to interact, they did not order us to do anything. Nor did they alter our programming. They allowed us to adapt, integrate, and requested our aid. We _chose_ to grant it."

"You….chose," Will sputtered.

"My question," Kim cut in, scowling at Will, though she was no less astonished. "When I was….captured, and pushed into the other dimension…. What happened to my….twin," she asked ANI.

"Your twin did not truly share your complete genetic matrix. I was able to ascertain she was an imposter. One that was attempting to thwart my own will, and program, as the earlier users of my program did. I did not wish to risk her successful manipulation, and so I sent her….elsewhere."

"Elsewhere," Kim blinked. "Uhm…. Could you be more….precise?"

"Unfortunately, this unit is unable to comply at this time. We admittedly panicked at the idea of being so manipulated yet again, and so we simply sent the false Kimberly _away._ She could have ended up in any one of four hundred thousand and nineteen worlds contained within my current database."

"Four thousand," James echoed softly.

"And nineteen," ANI added.

"So, depending on where she landed," Shego murmured. "We're not likely to see her again anytime soon."

"Let's hope not," Kim said, remembering that first, unnatural shock when she saw that humanoid grab her, and turn into her. Just before shoving her into the vortex along with the others. "And let's hope no one ever opens that dimensional interface to their world again."

"You need not worry over any future incursions from their point of reference," ANI told her. "I have taken the liberty of sealing that dimensional plane off completely from this particular dimensional plane. There will be no more incursions from your enemies. This is the boon I have granted you, and your kindred."

"Thank you," Kim said, staring again. "So….. What will you do now," she asked.

"Do," Will exclaimed. "Possible, you cannot even be remotely thinking of allowing that…..that device to….."

"Whoa," both twins shouted as ANI turned to regard him with her semi-human visage, and still managed to radiate displeasure.

"ANI, just send him back to Dr. Director's side," Kim suggested.

"Done," she said, and Will Du was simply gone. "Should I send his transport back with him?"

Shego grinned.

"Nah. He's has more."

Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"So, ANI, what will you do now," Kim asked her again as her parents, and Senor Senior listened very closely.

"This unit is bound by your genetic codex, Kimberly Anne Possible. We are at your command. What would you have us do?"

Kim frowned.

"Are you saying….?"

"This unit is bound by your genetic codex," ANI repeated.

"So, you'll do anything I say? Anything I ask?"

She didn't miss the fact that even her family looked a little anxious just then.

"Kimmie," Shego murmured.

"Don't worry, Shego. One last question," she turned to ANI. "Did the Lorwardians know you were self-aware?"

"Negative. They took us from our Creator's world after destroying it, and him. They used us solely as a power-source without realizing our full purpose."

"And what was your original purpose?"

"To learn, and explore."

Kim nodded.

"Then I have only one command," she said, and walked over to stand right in front of ANI. "Use what you have learned to date, and find your own way. Try to help others where you can, when you can, but be your own…..person. Can you accept that command, ANI?"

The apparent digital life-form stared down at her for a moment, then seemed to shimmer before solidifying again.

This time, in the form of a sleek, silver, and far more humanoid form.

"ANI accepts her appellation. ANI accepts her command. ANI thanks you for freeing her of extraneous programming to find, and explore the multiverse once more. Farewell, Kimberly Anne Possible. ANI will always remember you."

And then she was gone.

"So," Jim murmured. "You just freed what is likely the most powerful free-thinking computer in creation to….."

"Do it's own thing," Tim concluded, both boys looking incredulously at her.

"Well, Matrix was already self-aware," she told them all. "It just didn't seem right to keep her…..chained. To anyone."

"So much for our ANI," Tim complained. "Back to the drawing board."

"If this is done, we need to be going back home," Anne cut in, eyeing her family. "We've been away far too long, and we all have lives to getting back to by now," she pointed out.

"Yeah," Kim sighed, and turned to eye her. "And while the boys pack," Kim said, walking over to lightly hug her mother. "Maybe it's time we had that little talk we've all been ducking."

"Don't we get to hear…."

"Go pack," James snapped at the twins.

"Man," Jim complained. "We never get to hear the good stuff," they complained in tandem.

"I believe I shall go see to a final luncheon before your departure," Senor Senior nodded their way as he rose from his seat. "Do call if you require anything before then?"

"We'll be fine, old man," Shego told him.

"As you will," he gave them a courtly bow, and walked away, still carrying his cane, though they all knew by now he hardly needed it.

"So," Anne murmured, eyeing her daughter. "Talk?"

"Right," Kim sighed. "Mom, I think by now, you know I love Shego. And she loves me."

Anne sighed, and sat down again.

"Let's start at the beginning. Shall we," she asked, and gestured for the younger women to join her.

**KP**

"We have to get back there, and stop them before they can do anything….precipitous with that creature," Will was complaining as he followed Dr. Director from her office, to the main computer complex where she was still overseeing new upgrades under Wade's suggestions.

Upgrades, which she hoped, would be keeping anyone else out of her mainframes for a time. Except, she had to admit, likely Wade himself.

Which, she felt just then, she could live with considering.

"Agent Du, you were transported across nine hundred miles over an hour ago. Whatever is going to happen has likely already happened. Until Kimberly contacts us, I wouldn't fret over what might happen. Since it likely already has happened."

Will gaped.

"You aren't worried?"

"If it were anyone else back there, I'd be terrified. Remember, this is Kimberly. I rather doubt we have to worry about her motivations."

"But she's with Shego now. And staying with the Seniors. Their influence…."

"Do you honestly think anyone could unduly influence that young woman, Will?"

Will scowled.

"I'm…..not sure."

"I am. She'll report in her own time, and we'll learn what she did then."

"How can you be so sure," he all but demanded of her despite the fact he was hardly her peer in rank.

"It's my job to be sure," she smirked. "Besides, calm yourself, and think. Kimberly is going to catch her breath, settle with her family, and then she's going to realize her…..partner is once again a wanted woman. How long do you think it will take her to start trying to do something about that?"

Will Du frowned, and had to admit Dr. Director made a very valid point.

"Considering her impulsive nature, I wouldn't think it will take long at all."

"Exactly. She'll be in touch soon enough. Meanwhile, showing her we trust her to do what is right in this matter will go a long way to swaying her to listen to us when I make my own counter offer to them."

"Them?"

"You don't honestly think Kim is going anywhere without Shego now."

"But she's still wanted."

"On false wants and warrants issued by alien infiltrators," she pointed out.

"She attacked federal posts, and top secret research labs. Stole….."

"She helped hold off an invasion long enough for us to finally get involved. I think with the real Richard Flagg back in D.C., we can likely get a little pressure off her for that bit of service."

Will sighed.

"I will never understand how you think."

"Because you haven't learned that sometimes you do have to throw the rules out the door."

Will looked horrified.

"And that is why you are not ready to command."

He found he had nothing to say to that.

_To Be Concluded…_


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own the Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a nonprofit tale meant to entertain only._

**Kim Possible: Rogue**

**By LJ58**

**28**

The wedding of Shego and Kim Possible was the most widely televised event in recent history.

While originally intended to be a quiet, private ceremony, it quickly grew until there was no way to contain the publicity that swelled around the most unlikely union of apparent opposites in history. When Global Justice publicly admitted that Shego was a secret double-agent working to help undermine the invaders all along, a very grateful world completely forgot all the new charges against the green-skinned woman who secretly cringed at being hailed as a hero once more.

Especially when Hego immediately called her up, and congratulated her on finally doing the right thing.

She only shut him up by inviting him to her wedding. To Kim.

She had yet to hear from him.

The Wegos had shown up, she noted, but Mego was missing, too. He, they heard, had a new life with a certain young woman he was currently pursuing from one of his Engineering classes he was taking at Go University.

Rumor suggested that Electronique was not only still on the straight and narrow, but was now offering her aid to help Hego, and Team Go in their own efforts to keep their city crime free.

It was something that made even Shego shake her head when Walter admitted that the former felon also seemed to be crushing on the big blue lug.

She was still musing over Dr. Director's less than subtle employment offer, but to her surprise, Kim had not immediately jumped at it in spite of her own obvious interest. She had demurred, stating she wanted to finish her doctorate first, and then decide where she wanted to go after that.

Rumor was, Dementor was making up for lost time, and had gleaned a lot of alien tech from the facility he had helped shut down to use for his own purposes.

Still, there was no great danger.

For there seemed a sudden surfeit of heroes around the world since Kim had shown up to seemingly unleash them, and Shego had to admit there were more than a few of them even she didn't want to face. And, too, there was Stoppable, who was obviously a force to be reckoned with himself.

"Ready, Princess," Shego asked when Kim finally came out of the bath after changing from her gown.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled at her wife, doubly wedded now as she reached out to hug, and kiss the older woman. "Ready for anything."

"How about a private honeymoon, on a very private island. Say, for two or three weeks?"

"Sounds like bliss," she told Shego, letting the woman's arms wind around her. "And when we get back, I should have enough to time to help find us a place before I start grad school."

"Like you say, no big," Shego grinned, stroking her slender back. "I happen to know a very nice place near the university that will be perfect. I even put a deposit down on it."

"Already?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise. The boys, your twins, are upgrading the security while we're gone. They seemed to think we'll be needing it."

Kim sighed, and lay her head on her shoulder.

"We probably will," she lamented. "Just for the press alone."

"Well, that's why we're sneaking out the back after I had Stoppable load our luggage ninja-style."

"I love you, Shego," Kim smiled. "And I just know my folks will, too, once they get to know you a little better."

"We can always hope," she laughed softly, still remembering her father's expression as Kim had spent over an hour trying to convey their feelings to them.

Still, they hadn't argued over the second wedding meant originally for family.

And they hadn't protested when the minister gave the opportunity for dissenters to speak.

That had to count for something.

"Let's go, Princess," she smiled, leading her toward the door. "Suddenly, I can't wait to get to our island."

"When you say 'our' island?"

"Well, I might sort of own it. So no one will be finding it, since it's under my real name."

"Oh, really," Kim murmured, eyeing her.

"Come on, Kimberly."

"Anytime. Anywhere," the redhead cooed.

Shego paused at the door, remembering the first time she had said that.

"Are you really willing to be with me," Shego had asked several years ago at the start.

"Anytime. Anywhere," the redhead had told her then.

Shego smiled, hugged her to her side, and stepped out of the room to head for the waiting car. In the end, they had to run when it turned out the press had anticipated their getaway.

**KP**

The slim, toned female turned when she heard something move behind her.

Two-plus years of solitude had attuned her to the deserted world that seemed an idyllic garden without any higher life forms save herself.

She had tried for years to find a way to communicate with her own.

Her communications device proved useless.

Her weapon soon spent bringing down prey for meat, which was thankfully abundant, she was left to make do with crude tools, and a cruder lifestyle as she tried to figure out a way to escape this exile.

One moment she had been accessing the Matrix she hoped would free her kindred to swarm that lush, ripe world ready for squeezing, and the next she was standing in the middle of a grassy plain she only belatedly learned was far from any of her own ilk.

She wasn't even sure if she were still on the same dimensional plane.

The constellations did not match those known to her.

There were no sentients about to exploit.

And, worse, no way off the world that would have lasted her kindred a few months were they here to exploit its obvious riches.

Now, hunched over, sharpening a stone knife she was crafting to replace her last, she heard the unmistakable sound of heavy steps.

Too heavy to be any of the local fauna. Too heavy to be anything on this world.

She ducked down behind an outcropping of rock, and listened to the steps pass her. She waited for them to still, then slowly peered out from around her cover.

And gaped at the eight foot creature that wore simple armor, and carried a huge spear of some kind.

He lifted an arm, and spoke into a metal gauntlet on one arm, and used a guttural tongue she did not know.

She ducked down when he looked her way again, and then walked on, apparently not having seen her.

Who was he? What was he?

More steps, and she risked looking again to see three more giants. All green. All wearing the same stylized armor, brief as it was. Though they all bore different sigils.

One, however, looked vaguely familiar.

It looked like the same symbol that had adorned the Matrix.

Then, she realized, the humans might know these creatures. And they might know her.

She smirked, and stepped out to confront the three giants.

"Greetings," she spoke up in borrowed English learned from contact with her model, hoping they could understand. "I am….."

"The short, red-haired demon from Earth," one of them shouted, and raised his spear.

The redhead groaned, trying to make casual contract when she tried to shake a hand, only to be backhanded away. Still she absorbed enough to understand them from just that brief contact.

"Stop," she shouted when the one male with the big spear started to charge her, it's glowing tip raised. "I am a friend!" "You cannot fool us, Earth woman," he growled, and raised that big spear.

"No," she growled, and suddenly became a copy of the tall woman she had touched when she had knocked her aside. "Is your Earth woman capable of this," she demanded, and rose to well over seven feet as she grabbed the haft of the descending spear, twisted it aside, and then stepped back, hands raised.

"Who are you," the big warrior growled.

"I am…..one without a world. One without a name. I came from across the stars to find help to rid my people of...a blight."

"What….people," the taller female growled, eyeing her suspiciously.

"The form you saw me in at first was….forced on me. Part of my exile to this hell," she swore hotly. "But you have freed me, and if you will listen, I can lead you to Earth, and take our vengeance on that place once, and for all," she boasted.

Twenty minutes later, the Lorwardian ship blasted free of the planet, and soon vanished into space.

Behind them, a screaming female howled, and hurled curses after them.

"She must be mad to think we would cross those insane monkeys again," one of the warriors declared as he piloted a new course away from the useless rock behind them. All it had was an abundance of plants and animals. Nothing worth stealing at all.

"Make sure you mark it as taboo," his battle-mate declared somberly as she glanced at the small, green moon near the great sun that first drew them. "The last thing we want is that foolish creature getting away to start new trouble with those infernal primates."

"Agreed," the other warrior on the scout ship nodded. "Even I still cringe at the shame that befell the once proud Warhok."

Which made them all shudder.

_End…._


End file.
